Omega
by UnflinchingResolve
Summary: The tale of Seras' first fledgling and the battles they must overcome against both the world and themselves.
1. Alpha

**Well guys I got a review that made me realize I completely forgot to describe Jake's physical appearance... God I'm a moron. So I think before I put up the next chapter I will review the others and see what details I left out. Don't shoot me... please.**

Chapter 1

Seras had just woken up from a good days rest as the Intercom next to her coffin bed beeped twice.

"Seras come see me in five minutes." The voice commanded

"Yes sir." Seras responded as she put on her and started phasing through walls, an ability she had just recently learned a couple of nights ago.

The night she learned how to phase through objects started like any other night. She had gotten out of her coffin bed and walked over to her dresser to get dressed, but when she opened it she was greeted by a swarm of bats. Scared half way to life she jumped, having her head phase through the sealing. She was stuck for hours before Alucard had decided that he would help her, but after Walter got some pictures for the scrapbook that was focused on all the mishaps she had had in the years she had been at Hellsing.

Seras let out an amused sigh as she reminisced about the other night and walked towards Integra's office. Seras stopped at the door, knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Come in." Integra said a moment after Seras had knocked

Entering the large office Seras saw that Integra sat at her desk with Walter standing behind her left shoulder, Alucard was in the corner of the room looking at the picture of Integra's father. Seras walked up to the desk. Noticing that all eyes were on her.

"Seras I understand if you don't want this assignment. But I need to send Alucard to a more pressing one." Integra said as she opened a folder that was sitting on her desk and handed the file to Seras.

"What's so special?" she asked reading the details in the report, apparently there was a vampire on a rampage.

"The location." Integra said

Seras looked at the first page of the report again, if her heart was still beating it would have stopped.

"Cheddar." She finally said

Elsewhere

"Up all day again?" asked a man with a deep but gentle voice with an slight British accent, turning to look at her friend.

Jake was sitting on the couch with his favorite book open on his lap. He has short sandy hair, and stormy green eyes, his face was not as hard as his voice implied, and he had a strong jaw with a smallish nose. He was always clean shaven and well groomed. He wore black jeans and a black button up shirt. Where his right arm should have been was stitched closed, because he had no right arm. Sitting down on the couch made it impossible for one to see how tall he was but, he actually stood just over 6'4. His body was well muscled and toned, however his skin was incredibly pale. All in all not that bad to look at. Every time Erin looked at him she was drawn to his eyes that seemed to hold vast knowledge and could look through you into your very soul. She loved his eyes.

"Yes." She responded as she took a sip from the liquid of life as she eyed her one armed friend.

"And why would you be up all day?" Jake asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I received word from father that there is a wolf on a rampage not far from us." She said

"Why wouldn't he just have one of his honorable hunters take care of it, last I recalled he hated us." Jake said putting a lot of sarcasm on the word honorable.

Erin was the daughter of Russia's own anti supernatural organization, they were called the Thorns. Russia mainly had werewolfs as its super natural predators so back in the 1800's her family was given the honor of hunting them. And that organization was passed to the oldest child, something Erin did not want. She loved the hunt, but she could not stand for the politics that came with the job. So she ran away to England. There she met Jake, who was also a runaway. Erin had been in England for about two months when she met Jake. He was seventeen years old and living on the street, she saw him every day on her way to work. One day a man tried mugging her and Jake pummeled the man but was stabbed in the process by a pocket knife. Erin invited him into her home. She let him move in with her as the two of them developed a love for each other, not as lovers but as brother and sister, Erin decided that she would train Jake to help her hunt werewolfs, as she did this whenever she got word that there might be one around. On their first hunt together Jake had lost his right arm, that didn't stop him from being affective with his silver cutlass, but it did make life hard for them. Erin with a still recovering Jake returned home and came to terms with her father but still refused to lead the organization. They left after Jake healed.

"Hello? Earth to Erin." Jake said

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." She said

"About what?" he asked

"Oh just the last few years. The time we have shared both good and bad." She said

"I see. So why would your father call us for this last I check he didn't really like us going in." Jake asked

"He said that the description matches the one of the beast that took your arm, and thought you might enjoy a little vengeance." She said

"I see. So when do we leave." My interests peaked

"One hour." She said as I got up to prepare for the hunt.

Back at Hellsing.

"I'll take the mission." Seras said after a long minute of silence

"Good Seras. Now go and get ready you will be leaving in a couple of minutes." Integra said

Seras left the room and started walking to the armory.

Five years. She thought. It's been five years since I have been in Chaddar, five years of being dead. So much has changed since then, I am no longer the naïve and scared girl I once was. She thought. I stopped with that the night Incognito attacked.

After the battle at the tower Seras had asked for her freedom, and Alucard gladly gave it to her. Since then Seras had grown to be a full vampire, but she never ever lost what made her human. She would never kill for fun, she would never kill to feed and she still had that innocence in her eyes. She was still Seras. Alucard even called her by her name now, only using police girl when she did something stupid.

Seras walked to the back of the armory where her weapons were stored. Yes her **WEAPONS. **She had asked Walter for several new weapons because a breach loading cannon was not practical for every circumstance. All though tonight a cannon sounded like fun as she eyed all of her four guns and three knives and one bayonet. Picking up the bayonet and eyeing it, it had been the same bayonet that Anderson had thrown into her neck she didn't realize that Walter had kept it for her until a year ago, now she took it too every mission. She took it with her incase the mad priest ever showed up, it would give her a chance to return the favor. Putting her thoughts aside she picked the bayonet up and hooked its sheath into her belt, then she picked up the Harkonnen and walked to the motorcycle Walter had gotten her. With one last look at the rising moon she got on and was off to Cheddar.

Erin and Jake had arrived at the outskirts of Cheddar about an hour ago. The two of them got out of the car and grabbed their gear. Erin put on a combat vest that had throwing knives strapped to it, she also took out two silver sabers. Were as I took out my cutlass and started walking toward the town. I did not wear protective gear because of my condition, that and not having a right arm made it hard to wear the vest that Erin had bought me.

We walked into the town but didn't see anything amiss other than the fact that it was completely deserted.

"This is strange." Erin said as we started looking for clues as to what happened here.

"There is no sign of attack other than the fact that this town is deserted." I said

"Not entirely look." Erin said as she pointed with her saber towards a motorcycle that was in front of the church.

Walking up to it and putting my hand on the motor bike. Yup sure enough it was still warm.

"Someone was here not that long ago, it's still warm." I said

"Shhh" Erin hissed

Walking calmly back towards her.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper

"I saw movement in the church." She said

Looking at the old building, and not seeing anything but two candles glow softly in the window.

"I don't see any." I stopped as the candles blinked twice.

With that I looked at Erin who in turn gave me a nod of her red head. And we both charged into the building weapons drawn.

"Hey look its desert." Said a smooth voice that seemed to come from everywhere

"Show yourself wolf." I said in a commanding tone

"I assure you I am no wolf." The voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows, with a smile revealing fangs.

"What are you?" Erin asked

"A vampire." He said as he faded out of view

A booming laughter could be heard through the room but it seemed to come from everywhere. Erin and I where back to back with our weapons out. When suddenly he reappeared and jumped at my right side thrusting his hand through my chest and pulling it back out. I felt to the ground almost instantly.

"Jake!" Erin cried out as the man grabbed her by the throat.

"Now, now my dear be nice to your new master." He said as he restrained Erin but she refused to drop the saber in her right hand.

"Put the girl down." A voice said

Looking to the door there was a woman in a red jacket and skirt with glowing red eyes.

"Shit Hellsing!" the vampire said as he faced the woman

Erin noting that this was her chance to attack while he was scared.

"SAVE HIM!" She yelled as she broke out of the grip and stabbed the vampire with her saber… at the same time the vampire thrusted his hand through her. Her sword was in his heart and his hand was through her heart. The vampire turned to dust as Erin fell to the floor. Seras ran to the girl but she was already dead. Looking at the young man on the ground who was quickly loosing blood, and would bleed out in another moment. Putting her finger in his blood, then bringing her finger to her lips she licked his blood.

A VIRGIN! She thought in shock. He had beautiful company and was a virgin.

She bent over the unconscious man and sunk her fangs into his neck drinking him dry. Then she used her fangs to pierce her lip deeply and let her blood pool. When she felt she had enough blood she pushed it into the bite-marks. The man almost instantly started convulsing as the transformation took place, but never once cried out in pain.

Strange I remember my transformation and that hurt like hell she thought.

The man's wounds started healing almost immediately even his missing arm started to regrow. As the wounds finished healing Seras felt the mental link that was shared between master and fledgling form. But something was off about this she could feel his mind but not go inside it. Taken back by this she tried forcing into the mind of them man but was only able to get a few things out of him. A word, a name, a phrase.

Omega. Thorn. On this night I am omega.

Strange she would have to ask Alucard if that was normal.

Integra realizing that the man would be waking soon reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and made a call.

"Yes Seras?" Integra asked

"Mission complete. We will be needing a ride." She said in a balanced tone not quite sure how Integra would act.

"I'll send a car to get yo." She started but realized Seras used **WE.**

**So Seras has a fledgling!**


	2. Iron Wall

**Why hello people I hope that the first chapter was not too boring for you, but this is another slower chapter. Please R&amp;R!**

Chapter 2

Seras waited outside the church for about an hour until a troop transport vehicle arrived. The vehicle stopped about 10 meters from her, a moment after it turned off Alucard and Integra climbed out of the back. Seras had been sitting on the steps to the church with the man's head resting in her lap, but upon seeing the two people get out of the vehicle she laid his head on the ground an walked to her masters.

"What the bloody hell happened Seras?" Integra said in a tone that showed how pissed she was.

"When I arrived at the church I found the man bleeding out and a girl being restrained by the vampire. After making my presence known the girl took the creature by surprise and pierced its heart with a silver sword, but the vampire lashed out too fatally wounding the girl. Moments before she attacked she yelled save him. So I made him my fledgling." Seras stated matter-of-factly.

"WHY!" Integra yelled at Seras.

"It was the only way to save him." She responded meekly

Jake started to come too when he heard someone yell "why" letting out a groan as he tried to sit up. Hm this was odd his hands hurt. Wait? Hands he thought and with that he bolted up looked at his hands.

Seras, Alucard, and Integra where silent when they saw the man start to move, they just watched him.

Jake realized that Erin wasn't with him looking around not noticing the people a couple of meters away from him he ran back into the church.

"ERIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called at the top of his lungs.

Seras ran into the church. She found him kneeling over his dead friend with her hand lifted to his face as he sobbed. Integra and Alucard walked in and just looked at the man.

"Weakling." Alucard said under his breath.

He might have said that under his breath but everyone in the church had heard it.

The man stopped crying and closed the eyes of his comrade. He picked up her sword in his left hand and started to stand.

"Alucard restrain him." Integra said as the man started to stand

A second later Alucard appeared in front of the man put his finger in between his eyes.

"Sleep." Alucard commanded

With that the man fell over unconscious.

"Now what?" Seras asked

"Well police girl we take him home and you train him about what it means to be nosferatu." Alucard said with an evil smile he was secretly happy that there would be someone new to torment because the police girl wasn't much fun anymore.

"I never said we were keeping him." Integra said slightly annoyed at her servants assuming she was ok with another vampire running around.

"Master I do think it would be good for Seras to train her first fledgling while under Hellsing and my control." He said in a silken tone

"Fine but I will be having him bound to my blood before you wake him. Is that understood Seras?" she asked

"I hardly think that's fair, Sir. You never had me bound." Seras said

"Point taken, I will make temporary seals while we figure out what to do with him."

"Thank you Sir." Seras responded as she picked carried him to the vehicle and got in.

The group all got in the vehicle and started to the Manor that Hellsing was based in. On the way there Integra called Walter and had him prepare the room next to Seras's for another undead guest. This request took the butler by surprise but knew better than to say anything. An hour later the vehicle pulled up to the front of the Hellsing manor. Alucard and Integra went to the library while Seras took the man to the room Walter had prepared for him.

Laying him on the bed-coffin Seras looked the man over for the first time. He had on black jeans and a jacket that had the right arm removed and stitched closed rather than rolled up. Speaking of which the man's right arm was completely regrown. He had light brown hair that was about finger width long. His face seemed to be in a perpetual scowl, even while asleep. The man had pale skin, like hadn't seen the sun in years pale.

"Who are you?" she asked to no one in particular

"Well let's find out Seras. Enter his mind." Alucard said as he phased through the wall

"But that's rude." She said

"You're his master he doesn't have any say in what's rude and polite as far as your actions are concerned." He said

"I guess I will need to learn about him." She mumbled as she reached out over her link to the man's mind.

Finding the same iron like wall guarding the man's mind, Seras tried looking for a weakness but could not find one. She couldn't even sense his emotions.

"Alucard I can't read his mind." She said

"Well you're his master get used to it, besides it's not like he will know." He said

"You don't understand, I can't get in. his mind is walled off perfectly." She said annoyed that Alucard was jumping to conclusions about how far she would go.

"You must really be bad at this if you can't read your own fledglings thoughts, Police girl." And with that the elder vampire started to force his way into the man's mind.

What Alucard found caught him off guard. As Seras had said the man had his mind shielded perfectly. Alucard could not find a crack to push on anywhere. This annoyed the elder vampire who now decided to use his full power to break this man's wall, but to no avail. He just couldn't get in. Alucard being the oldest and strongest vampire in the world was for the first time in almost a century shocked speechless.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud just as Integra walked in with the materials to bind him.

**If you want to find out what the hell is going on please leave a review. The more I get the more I will write for this instead of playing Dark Souls 2 on my computer cause Praise the Sun!**


	3. Wait What?

**Sorry for taking so long, the dialogue for this chapter took a while to try to make everyone be n character. **

Chapter 3

Jake slowly started to wake up.

"Man my head hurts... what a dream." He said as he sat up in a bed and put his head in his hands.

Wait hands? Looking down he did in fact have both of his hands. Oddly enough he had white gloves on. Looking at the gloves he saw a pentagram drawn into them with other symbols circling around them.

"I assure you it was no dream." A man said

Looking up he saw four people were standing in the room. A man clad in all red, an older man who was dressed like a butler and had his hair in a ponytail, a woman in a suit, and the lady from the village. This caused him to jump out of his bed, while looking for any kind of weapon he could find. Not seeing any in the room he raised his fists.

"We aren't going to hurt you." The lady from the village said as she walked up to me.

"Who are you and where is Erin?" I demanded

"This is Hellsing we are a group of vampire hunters, and Seras here is your master. I am also your master." The woman in the suit said with a smirk.

"Bullshit I have no masters." I retorted

"Servant do not talk to me like that." She hissed

"I will talk however I feel like." I retorted

The room went quit as everyone looked at me. Or rather at my hands. Lifting them up to see that the symbols in the gloves where glowing a bright red, and the smell of burning flesh was filling the room.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she said with a cruel smirk

"No." I responded

"You will not lie to me servant." She said flustered

"It doesn't hurt in the slightest." I said

The room was quiet

"How is it that I have my arm back?" I asked as the symbols still glowed red.

"You're telling me that doesn't hurt at all?" she asked

"I cannot feel pain so yes this does not cause me pain in the slightest." I said

As the words left my mouth the man in red pulled out a silver pistol and shot me in the gut. The force of the blow knocked me down but I got up quickly and watched the wound heal slowly.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled

"Alucard." The lady in the suit said

"Yes master?" he responded

"Kill him." She said

As soon as she said the words the man whom I presumed was Alucard raised his pistol again at my head, before he could fire the blonde girl got in front of me.

"Seras move." The man ordered

"I won't have you killing my first fledgling." She shouted

"Sir I don't think this is right, killing him because he can't feel pain doesn't seem like a reason to kill someone. Even a vampire." The old man said

"Wait I am a vampire?" I shouted

"The choice was yours." The man in red said

"What choice? The last things I remember are getting a hand through my chest." I yelled

"Police girl. Is that true." The man in red asked through gritted teeth

"Yes Alucard but" she never finished

The man in red backhanded her hard enough to send her flying against the wall.

"Choice is everything." He said and walked through the wall

"Seras." Integra said in a cold tone

"Yes sir?" she asked a look of fear on her face

"If you weren't so good at your job I would have you killed right now." She said

"Thank you sir." She said, looking at the floor

"Make sure our newest member is comfortable, and then report to me for your punishment." She said as she left the room

"What the fuck is going on here? Where is Erin?" I asked the blonde

"Um I'm not quite sure how to put this…" she said as a look of concern came across her face

"Out with it." I said my temper flaring

"While you were unconscious I found your friend, the vampire had her and she, she gave her life saving yours." Seras said sadly

"E-e-erin is dead." I stammered

"Her last words were "save him" so that's what I did. You would have bled out by the time we could have gotten you to a hospital, so I made you a vampire." She said

"Erin is gone." I said in shock not hearing anything.

My whole world was crashing on me for a second time in my life and I wasn't sure if I could survive it without her. She was my rock, the one person who accepted me for me, she never asked me to change how I did things she just accepted that I had my own way of doing things. And now she is gone.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. The two people left the room so that I could morn in peace.

Inside Integra's office

"What am I going to do Alucard?" Integra said as she smoked her fifth cigar since the man's arrival at Hellsing.

"I say we keep him and train him." He purred

"What am I going to tell the other knights?" She asked

"They don't need to know about him." He responded

"I guess you are right." She said

"Sir Integra you might want to hear this!" Walter said as he walked into the office

"What Walter?" She asked

"The cleanup crew just arrived on scene and they say that there are no bodies inside or around the church, but there is a blood trail leading away from it." He said

"Alucard track it. And kill the vampire." She said

And with that the vampire left the room to go hunt down the creature.

Back in Jake's room

Jake was sitting in the chair thinking about how if he had been better he could have save Erin or even prevented this from happening in the first place.

"God dammit!" he said as he slammed his fist into the table splintering the wood from the force of the blow.

"Your weak Jake, but you know I am strong. Let me out and you will have your revenge." A voice inside his mind purred

"No even in her death I will not let you out Vlad!" Jake yelled as he got up and punched the wall cracking the brick.

"You are so weak and helpless, it is because of you that she died. Let me out and I promise we will have vengeance." His alternate personality said

"No and that's final." I said

"What's final?" Seras asked as she walked in

"You wouldn't understand." I said

"You are right she is a blonde, but look at that body let me out and have some fun huba huba." He said

"Vlad go to hell!" I yelled as I put my hands to my head

"Who is Vlad?" Seras asked, confused that her fledgling is talking to someone who isn't there

"I'll go for now." He said as he left my mind

"Why can't her just leave me alone?" I thought out laud

"Who?" Seras asked

"You don't need to know I will be leaving as soon as I can." I said

"Oh no you won't." She said with a smile

"And why not?" I asked

"Because you're a vampire, more importantly you're my fledgling." She said

"And I'm supposed to care?" I asked annoyed that I wasn't out of here yet

"You don't feel the bond at all?" she asked

"What bond?" I asked

"Our master Servant bond. The one that binds our minds and emotions together." She said

"No I don't. Someone keeps trying to access my mind and I keep them walled out." I said

"That's the bond. Please let it through" She said

"Well I'm sorry but no, my mind is my last sanctuary and I won't let it be violated." I said

"Please I won't go digging in your mind it's more for safety, through it I will know if you're in trouble." She pleaded

"No, if I am in trouble I will deal with it." I said as my anger was rising

"Like how you dealt with it earlier?" she asked

She went too far.

"I am sorry for that it's just your my first fledgling and your nothing like what I expected." She said

"I do not forgive you." I said

"Please tell me about yourself…" she said in a way that meant she wanted to me to give my name.

"All you need to know is that I don't like this one bit, and would like to leave as quickly as possible." I said

"You do realize you know work for us correct?" she asked as if she couldn't believe that I would be so stubborn

"You miss realize that from where I stand, I have been taken against my will, imprisoned ineffectively, shot in the gut, and nearly killed because of one of my many conditions, I have some lady who wants me to be her servant for some god forsaken reason when I barely understand what it is that's happening. So forgive me for not being okay with everything that is going on." I said letting all of my thoughts go into it

"I'm" she started but I cut her off

"And you want to hold me here when I should be taking my only friends body back to her father in Russia, who will more than likely be sending hunters to kill me." I said

"Just let us help you and train you." She said

"There is no winning with you is there?" I asked

"No not really." She said

"Fine let me return home to grab some things." I said

"Yay!" she said

She hugged me. Erin was the only person I let hug me, I am not okay with this.

"Please don't." I said

"Okay." She said

Inside Integra's office

Alucard had walked through the wall and kneeled in front of Integra's desk.

"What is it Servant?" she asked annoyed

"My master, the blood was not that of a vampires." He said

"So your telling me that the girl with a hole where her heart should have been walked away?" she asked sarcastically

"That would be correct, although she is not human….Or at least entirely." He said with a smile

"Stop talking in riddles." Integra demanded

"It was weak but I could smell the blood of a beast from the one whom I was tracking." He said

"You mean a werewolf?" she asked

"No more like 1/3rd werewolf." He said

"Well find her I need to figure out what is going on here." She said

"I tried, it was strange her blood scent just vanished inside the woods." He said

"So what do we do?" she asked

"We talk to our newest recruit." He said with a smile.

Seras was still inside my room going over what I needed to know about being a vampire.

"So you will need to get some soil from the place of your birth." She said

"Why?" I asked

"You will put some in your coffin while you sleep at day." She said like I asked a stupid question.

"Sleeping? Oh goody this will be fun." Vlad said

"I am afraid I can't do that." I said

"Why not?" she asked puzzled

"I don't sleep. I have not slept in over ten years." I said

"What how is that possible." She asked

"I have a condition." I said telling her a half truth.

"How is that possible?" she asked

"I don't know." I lied

"You are lying a lot today aren't you?" Vlad asked

"I told you to go away Vlad." I said

"Who's Vlad." Seras asked

"Yeah who am I?" he asked

"Just go away!" I yelled

"You will not talk to your masters like that." Alucard said as he and Integra walked in.

"I'm not." I said

"Hey the crimson fucker is back." Vlad said

"I said go away Vlad!" I yelled as I broke the mirror on the desk.

"I will not be told what to do by some punk." The elder vampire said as he drew a black pistol.

"Hey he might shoot us." Vlad said

"Get out of my mind now!" I bellowed

"Oh this is too rich." Alucard said as he started laughing hysterically

"What the hell is going on?" Integra asked as she and Walter walked in.

"Our newest member has an alternate personality named… wait for it." He said taking a pause for drama "Vlad!" he said as he continued laughing

"Why is that funny?" Vlad asked

"I don't have the slightest clue now leave me alone there is no one that needs to die… yet." I said as I turned to the crowd no gathered in my room again.

"Why are you hear?" I asked

"You will not be the one asking the questions servant." Integra spat still annoyed at the situation they were in.

"You have an alternate personality?" Seras asked still not quite sure what was going on.

"Yes." I said taking a breath "He calls himself Vlad, he is a psychotic murderer who will do anything to get a rise and he doesn't give a dam about the repercussions." I said as he Vlad left my conscious

"Hmm almost like our own Vlad." Integra said

"Wait there is another vampire named Vlad?" I asked bewildered

"No one of my many names was Vladimir." Alucard said

"Is anything here normal?" I asked

"Not really young man." Walter said

"Well shit, so when can I go home to grab my stuff?" I asked wanting to move the conversation away from Vlad

"Tonight, but for now you are going to answer some questions of ours." Integra said

"Like?" I asked

"Who are you? What you were doing in Cheddar? Why did you have silver blades?" Integra asked

"You can call me Jake." I said

"Family name?" she asked annoyed that I wasn't giving a full answer

"No family." I replied wanting the conversation to end there.

"Fine Jake. Why were you in Cheddar?" She asked noticing I really didn't want to talk about my family

"Erin and I were told that there was a werewolf there whom was ravaging the town." I said not telling the whole truth.

"Why would you two go to a supernatural attack?" Integra asked

"It would be easier to explain at our… my house." I said

"Master I think we should finish soon, dawn approaches." Alucard said

"Fine, but don't think you've gotten out of this." Integra said as she pointed at me.

And with that everyone left my room

Locking the door behind him Walter asked Integra "Sir what would you have me do?"

"If we are keeping him he'll need a weapon." She said as she went to her office to get working on the paperwork that would no doubt be flooding her.

"Right away Sir." Walter said as he went to Seras's room.

Knocking on the door.

"Come in." The vampire said

Walking in to see Seras in her nightgown that had little cartoon bats on it.

"Sir Integra has instructed me to build a weapon for our newest arrival." He said

"And you're coming to me why?" she asked

"It has always been that the master chooses the type of weapon that their servant uses." He said

"Wait Alucard had you make me a cannon?" she asked

"Yes if I recall correctly he said. Get that bitch a cannon, bitches love cannons." He said with a smile

Seras was not amused.

"So what type of gun shall I fashion for our newest vampire?" he asked

"A claymore." She said after thinking for a second

"I did say gun." He said

"I know you can do blades Walter." She said

In Jake's room.

"What the hell have I gotten into."

**Please review even if its just a short one or two word review, that's how I will know if people like this and should continue.**


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4

Earlier that same night.

"Viktor I don't want you to intervene until the situation is handled." A man said over the cell phone.

"Yes Sir. Rest assured your daughter will be safe." He said

"Good, just make sure that Jack kid doesn't survive this he knows too much about us." The man said as the line went dead.

Viktor who was sitting atop the bell tower in the church in Cheddar looked out across the field bellow him. The faint buzz of electronics could be heard as the man watched two people slowly walk through the village. Watching the two enter the church the man quickly and silently relocated inside the church atop the rafters. Turning on the night vision setting in his optics he watched as the two confronted the vampire. Not paying attention to the scene bellow him the man pulled out a small dart gun and loaded it with a dart that he took from inside his jacket.

"Shit Hellsing." The vampire said

As he returned his attention to the scene bellow he noticed another figure had joined in. And Erin whom he was supposed to safely extract and return her to her father was now being held up like a shield by the vampire.

Leveling his dart riffle so that he could fire at the right time, now he just waited.

"Save him." Erin cried out.

As she spoke he fired the dart into the back of her skull just as she got impaled by the vampire through the chest. Noting that she would not bleed out because of the toxin in the dart the man just waited for everyone to leave.

After several hours of waiting Viktor finally climbed down to retrieve Erin and return her to his employer.

The next night inside Hellsing manor.

Seras woke up feeling rested.

I still can't believe that I have my own fledgling! My own! She thought happily as she went to her bathroom to shower.

I promise on my parent's grave that I will be a better master than Alucard was. She thought as she stepped into the hot water.

Walking back into her room she looked at the picture of her parents on the nightstand.

"Would you be proud of me?" she thought aloud.

Just as she was looking at the picture the intercom buzzed.

"Seras, its Walter. I need you to stop by the shop before you go get your fledgling." He said

"Ok give me ten minutes." She responded as she started to get dressed.

A few minutes later Seras walked into the shop to see Walter sitting down on a stool next to something that was leaning against the wall and had a simple cloth covering it.

"You wanted me?" She asked as she walked in.

"Um yes Miss Victoria. I need your help finishing the weapon." He said as he pulled the sheet off.

The sword was massive, the blade was almost as big as she was. With the hilt the thing was about the same size as she was. The blade looked like a massive cross, thanks to how the cross-guard was shaped. The grip a good few inches long and wrapped in black leather.

"It's beautiful Walter." Seras said in awe as she looked at the blade.

"My, my Walter I didn't know you could do swords." Alucard said as he phased through the wall and picked the sword up with ease.

"It's even blessed, this might be a problem." Alucard said as he swung the weapon around causing Seras to duck to the floor so that she wouldn't be decapitated.

"Well he did say that he doesn't feel pain so I think he should be fine as long as he doesn't cut himself with it." The butler said as he took the weapon away from Alucard for everyone in the room's sake.

After Alucard left the room Seras turned to Walter and asked "So what did you need my help with?"

"As you know we like to personalize our weapons and thought you might like to put the etching on the blade." He said as he took out some equipment to etch the blade.

"I know just the thing." She said

An hour later.

"Jake time to get up." Seras said as she phased through the wall only to see that he was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked

"I don't sleep, I told you earlier." I said annoyed that I had to repeat myself.

"Oh well come on Walter is waiting for us in the shop." She said as she walked through the wall and left.

Jake tried the door but it was still locked. Seras came back a moment later.

"The door right, sorry about that." She said as she unlocked the door from outside the room.

"Yeah I can't walk through walls." I said sarcastically as I got up from where I was sitting.

"You will in time." She said with a motherly smile.

As they walked Jake made it a priority to memorize the hallways of the building that he was in, but after their eleventh turn and third flight of stairs he gave up.

Finally after almost ten minutes of walking at a brisk pace they arrived in the shop. The first thing he noticed was that there were guns everywhere. Hanging on racks on the wall, on tables, leaning against the wall, even just tossed on the ground. There were enough firearms here to arm a small army. The second thing that he noticed was that Walter was sitting on a stool in the far right corner.

"I hope you're not going to give me a gun." I said making a guess just because the fact that there where literally hundreds of guns in this room.

"No Miss Victoria instructed me to make something a little more…" he paused to think of the right word "to the point." He said with a chuckle as he motioned to something underneath a white cloth.

"Well go on see what it is." Seras said as she motioned for me to look at the thing.

Walking up to it (half expecting a bomb) I carefully pulled the cloth off to reveal a truly massive claymore. It was in simple black leather sheath that at the base of it had an omega symbol painted in red on it. Grabbing the grip firmly with one hand and holding onto the sheath, I unsheathed the blade in one clean pull. The blade shone silver like the full moon. Looking at the blade I noticed that there was writing going along the length of the blade. "On this night I am Omega" was etched in black on both sides of the blade.

"How did you know?" I asked barely audible.

"When the link formed that was one of the few things I could get from your mind." Seras said warmly

"The blade is an unheard of 152 centimeters in length with the handle being 25. It's made from silver that has been blessed, and clocks in at just under 19 kilograms. The Omega is the second largest weapon I have ever created." The butler said with a hint of pride.

"My, my nice sword, can I cut someone with it?" Vlad asked

I just ignored him.

"So why are you giving me a sword?" I asked them

"Because you are now an official member of Hellsing." Integra said as she walked in

"Wait I'm just getting forced to work as a slave?" I asked

"We could kill you." Integra said

I didn't respond.

"Good now go get suited up there is a vampire near Cheddar that has created some ghouls. Seras and Alucard will teach you about how we operate." She said as she left the room.

"I thought I was allowed to go home tonight!" I called out.

"We will stop there on our way back." She said as she walked down the hall.

Twenty Minutes Later

I was sitting in the back of a troop transport vehicle my sword leaning against my shoulder. Seras sat across from me with a belt fed cannon. Alucard was nowhere to be found. Integra was in the passenger seat and the butler was driving.

"So have you ever done anything like this?" Seras asked me.

"I guess you could say I have … master." I said adding master to annoy her.

"Please don't call me that." She said

"Whatever you say my mistress." I said for my own enjoyment

"So what do you mean, when you said I guess." She asked wanting to move the conversation forward.

"Nothing that you need to know yet." I said as the vehicle came to a stop.

Getting out of the vehicle I was greeted by the silver moonlight. Putting the claymores scabbard on my back, standing to my full height I could see that the area was marked of with police lines and signs. Seras got out with her cannon in tow. She noticed me rubbing my eyes from the shift in brightness from being inside the vehicle to going outside in the moonlight, which for all I cared was as bright as mid-day.

"You will get used to it." Seras said

"I never being a person who preferred the moonlight is now blinded by it." I said as my vision started to clear.

"So you never went out during the day when you were alive?" she asked?

"No." I said

"Well that's sad. Anyway the vampire was last seen running into the woods with several ghouls." She said as she started walking

"And where is Alucard?" I asked

"Right behind you boy." He said as he materialized out of shadows and leaning over me.

"Alucard at least give him a little respect." Seras whined

"Respect is earned not given." He said

Seras made an Hmmphhh as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Seras Alucard I do not want you two doing anything other than instructing Jake, unless help is needed." Integra said as she drew a cigar.

"Yes Sir!" Seras said as we started walking away.

"When you go to kill a ghoul or vampire destroy the head or heart." Alucard said as he started humming some unknown song.

We had been walking for several minutes before we saw any sign of a vampire. What we found was a young boy who had been completely drained and had a snapped neck. Seeing a trail of blood we followed it to a clearing. There must have been 30 or more ghouls just shambling around.

"What brings you here alone?" A soothing voice said

Turning my head to look behind me, sure enough I was alone.

"The hunt." I said

"And what are you hunting?" a young woman said as she walked out of the shadows she had shoulder length blonde hair, and was wearing a white sundress.

"Vampires." I said

"Kill him!" The girl hissed

With that the ghouls started to swarm around me as I drew my sword. Holding it in my left hand, even though before I lost it I was right hand dominant. The first ghoul to get within reach of the massive blade was cut cleanly in half. Then more came, and more. Soon there where ghouls everywhere.

From the shadows "We should help him." Seras said mentally to Alucard.

"Just watch" Alucard responded as he pointed to the scene in front of them.

Ghouls were flying through the air in pieces as I cut through them. Eventfully killing them all.

"He seems to have found the blood rage." Alucard chimed

"What are you?" the girl vampire said in disbelief

"On this night I am Omega. Now defend yourself." I said as I walked up to the girl.

With sword drawn I walked towards her. She was starting to panic as she drew a small pistol, from somewhere. She fired without thinking or trying to aim. All but two of the rounds missed, grazed my shoulder and the other hit me squarely in the stomach. The bullets to her shock did not faze me. Now within arm's reach of her she was crying big bloody sobs.

"Pathetic prey." I said as I swung the blade.

She fell to the ground as her head was separated from her neck, quickly turning to dust.

I heard a slow clapping from behind me. Turning with my blade raised I saw Alucard and Seras just watching me intently.

Seras could see that his eyes where the same cold grey eyes, not the crimson she had been expecting.

"We see you lost control there for a little bit." Alucard said in an almost proud tone.

"I do not see what you mean." I said

"They blood rage. You lost control as you were cutting through ghouls." He said with a smile that should have broken his face.

"I never lost control." I said as I pushed past them to go return to Integra.

"You are just a treat."

**Ok to clarify some plot points Viktor and his boss will be bad guys, other than that please, please give some reviews. It would make my night!**


	5. The Past

**Ok guys Im starting to set up the plot! **

Chapter 5

Integra had been leaning against the troop transport talking with Walter when she saw the trio return.

"Target?" she asked

"Silenced." Allucard said "With extreme prejudice. If I might add." He added with a chuckle.

"I see…" Integra said as she looked at the man who stood before her "welcome to Hellsing."

As Integra got back into the vehicle she noticed that I didn't.

"Come on. We will go to your house now." She said

"Mam I would prefer to walk it's only a few minutes." I said as I turned around.

"You will call me Sir, and we will drive there." She said

I just kept walking not listening to her.

"That's an order!" she yelled

At this point I continued walking until they were out of sight.

"Alucard, Seras follow him. But don't let him know that you are there." Integra said

Something about this guy was beginning to rub her the wrong way.

"Yes master." They said in unison as they melted into the shadows.

By this point I had made it to the outskirts of town.

"Bitch." Vlad said managing to get my body to say his words.

"I can agree." I said

"Why don't we kill her?" he asked

"Because she hasn't given us a reason to." I retorted

"How do you think Nicholai will take the death of Erin?" he asked

"Badly." I said

"Can I kill him?" he asked

"No killing unless they give us reason." I said annoyed at his insistence of killing something

"Come on please." He said begging like a toddler

"Wasn't that vampire's death good enough for you?" I asked him

"No the bitch didn't even put up a fight." He said

"There is no pleasing you is there?" I asked as I rounded a corner

"Um hello! Let me kill something!" he responded in his usual high energy

"Dammit Vlad just shut up." I said as I walked toward my … our house.

Viktor had been sitting on the roof of the house opposite to the one that the boy lived in when his phone rang.

"Hello Sir." He said in his thick Russian accent

"Give my message to the boy then return to me there is much planning to do with the catholic, and your help will be needed." He said then ended the call

As he put the phone back into his jacket he became transparent, not fully invisible but to anyone not actively looking for him he could have been.

He jumped off the roof and slowly walked up to Jake who had just made it to driveway.

Jake had walked up the driveway and to the front door. As he opened it he saw several eyes watching him in the reflection of the glass. Turning around and looking at the eyes.

"You can come in you two." I said knowing who the eyes belonged two.

A moment passed then the two figures walked out of the shadows and up to me.

"You lived in this dump?" Seras asked

"Home is home." I said as a troop transport vehicle drove up the driveway.

Integra and Walter both got out of the vehicle, Integra looked pissed as she walked up to us.

"You need to learn your place." She said in an icy tone as she pulled out a cigar that Walter promptly lit.

"You need to be nicer to me." I said as I unlocked the door and walked in.

The door opened to the living room. It was a small room with a couch against the back wall that had a coffee table infront of it covered in all kinds of books, one of them stuck out to Alucard. The old vampire went to pick up the book, but was stopped by me.

"You will not touch that book." I said as I picked up my autographed first edition Dracula.

"I was merely surprised that you have it." He said

"All you need to know is that is one of my few prized possessions." I said as I put the book into a pocket inside my jacket.

After that I walked to the the kitchen to grab something I kept there in case of an emergency.

"Its nice. But why so many books?" Seras asked as she looked at all of the books on the table

"Never sleeping gives one a lot of time to read." I said as I rummaged through the kitchen

"Why are we here Vampire?" Integra asked annoyed

"To get some belongings. And you wanted answers." I said as I pulled a small

"Why where you in cheddar last night?" Integra demanded

"We got word that there was an old acquaintance there." I said

I started walking to my room and was followed by the group. Upon opening the door I walked in to grab my old books that I cared about.

As I was grabbing things Seras looked at a framed picture of me and Erin dueling with practice swords. Next to it was a picture of me in a hospital bed with many bandages covering my shoulder.

"What is it you two did?" Seras asked as she looked at the hanging pictures of me and my friend.

"Erin came from a line of russian hunters. She took me in and trained me to hunt too." I said as I was flooded by emotions

"What exactly did you hunt?" Walter asked

"Werewolfs." I said as I walked into my closet

"Russia doesn't have any hunters. They depend on the Vatican for those issues." Integra spat

"No they don't but if you say so." I responded as I took off my current jacket and grabbed the one that had belonged to my grandfather.

"How did you lose your arm?" Seras asked as she looked at the journal on my desk

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

"You have my curiosity peaked boy." Alucard chimed

"Please." Seras begged

"Fine." I said as I started to retell the events of that day.

Two years ago

Erin walked out of her room to see Jake in his usual position, sitting on the couch reading Dracula for the millionth time.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Fine." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast or dinner.

"Tonight is the night!" I said

"Are you sure? A werewolf is not something to take lightly." She said as she sat down next to me with a bowl of cereal.

"You have trained me for months, I think me and my great sword are ready." I said

"Besides you promised that on my 17th birthday I could go on my first hunt." I said

"Yes I did didn't I." she stated

"I'll go get ready." she said as I put on my vest and started strapping knives, daggers, and other silver items on my person.

Two hours later we walked into an old warehouse on the outskirts of London. The full moon was shining brilliantly and it made the area around us easily seeable. The area looked deserted but we both had our weapons drawn. Erin her twin sabers me and my great sword. Walking inside the room we saw the creature hunched over a now dead woman eating her flesh. It was a massive beast with fur as blacker than coal, it easily was seven feet tall and had massive claws. The sight caught me off guard as I hadn't seen something like that in a long time. I started to gag. Erin put her hand over my mouth to keep me from making a noise. But the beast heard. We looked at the spot the beast had been but it was gone. We walked up to the corpse and closed her eyes. As we started to walk away we heard a metallic clang. Both of us instantly had our weapons up to. But the attack did not come from the front or side, but rather the beast jumped down from the rafters. As he flew through the air Erin raised her blade but was caught off guard, the beast hit her in the head knocking her out cold.

"Erin!" I yelled thinking she had just died I raised my sword to slay the beast but it side stepped my blade.

"Fool!" it snarled

"You will pay!" I said as I started lashing out with my sword.

The beast easily dodged my swipes, I was emotional and that meant I was not thinking clearly. After several minutes of slashing at each other I was breathing raggedly and covered in cuts across my body.

I noticed Erin started to move a little, I felt relief wash over me. She was alive. I thought.

I wasn't paying attention to how the beast was leading me on, but as I brought my blade over my head to deal a killing blow he caught my right hand breaking the bones and warping the metal of the grip. He then forced the blade back with such force that my own blade cut deeply into my arm just below the shoulder, through the bone. I fell to the ground from this. Looking at my arm to see that it was hanging on to my body by a few straps of skin and muscle. The beast walked up to me laughing.

"You put up quite the fight, but now it's time for dinner." He said as he walked up to me.

He stood before me licking his snout, slowly raising his right paw to deal the killing blow. But before he could do anything a silver throwing knife was embedded into his right eye. The creature howled in pain and rage. Two more knives where thrown into its chest.

"Back away from my friend beast." Erin said as she drew two more throwing knives

"I'll kill you for this!" The creature said as it ran off.

With that I fainted.

Ending my narrative there, I looked at the group.

"Wow. I didn't know London had werewolves." Seras said.

"You have a few, bit considerably less since I came back." I said as I put on my grandfather's trench coat.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened next." Walter asked in a sincere tone

"I awoke two day later in a private military hospital in Russia." I said

"How did you get there?" Seras asked

Before I could answer there was a faint electrical hum in the room.

Everyone in the room started looking around the room wildly but saw nothing.

"Why do you not appear on the infrared spectrum Jacob?" asked a metallic voice with a russian accent (Lol players imagine Viktor).

"Show yourself coward!" Alucard spat

"To answer the previous question my young mistress called her father and I was sent." Said the voice

There was a moment of silence.

"Jacob Paul Whede I have a message from Commander Nicholai Thorn." The voice said

"Reveal yourself first Viktor." I said not liking that the machine was here.

"You are still unnerved by my form aren't you boy?" the voice asked

A moment of silence before the hum of electronics got louder. The man stood a good 7ft tall had a massive gun metal grey great coat that covered his body entirely on the left shoulder there was a patch with a rose surrounded by thorns with a full moon in the back. On his right shoulder there was a red star patch. His hands at first glimpse just looked like they were in metal gauntlets but upon further inspection you could see that his hands where actually made from metal. The man had a gun metal mask that covered his head entirely, his eyes glowed blue faintly, and the mask seemed to make it look like he was scowling.

"What is the message?" I asked the cyborg before me.

"General Thorn sends with me a warning." He said

"And what warning would that be?" I asked confused

"Stay away from him and do not return to Russia, you failed at protecting her. And if he ever sees you again you will die ..." He said in a mocking tone taking a pause for emphasis "A fourth time."

I just stood there.

"Who are you? Who is Nicholai Thorn? And why are you threatening my servant." Integra asked she had never heard of the group in which the man\machine spoke of.

"Ask Jacob." He said as he faded from vision.

"Before you go Viktor." I said carefully choosing my next words as I leaned against the wall.

"What?" he asked intrigued

"Are you happy to be a machine or are you still the man whom I once new and respected?" I asked having a feeling that I was about to be killed

There was a moment of silence before he faded into vision again this time he was face to face with me.

"I am man no more. I have evolved to perfection." He said

"No you haven't." I said

With that he faded from view yet again. After a moment of silence we heard the hum of electronics fade.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Integra and Seras asked at the same time.

Before I could answer a metal hand came through the wall striking me hard in the back of the head and with that I lost consciousness.

"Do svidaniya" Integra heard

**Please review I know you people are reading this so review for my sake! PLEASE! Have a nice night.**


	6. He Should Be Dead

**...**

Chapter 6

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Integra asked as she looked at Jake and then the hole in the wall.

"I believe Seras's fledgling has quite the history." Alucard said

"Indeed." Walter said

"Did either of you happen to catch what he called Jake?" Integra asked

"Jacob Paul Whede." Seras said as she went to make sure her fledgling was still alive.

"Walter I want you to find everything you can on him. See what he is hiding." Integra said

"Yes mam." Walter said with a puzzled look

"Is something bothering you Walter?" Integra asked

"What did he say when he left?" He asked

"Do svidaniya. It means good bye in russian." Alucard said

"I didn't know you spoke russian Alucard." Seras said

"Someone I ate does." He said with a chuckle as he looked at the pictures on the wall.

"We should be returning to the manor." Walter said

"No Walter I have something in mind. Call Dr. Tryvellion and tell him we need some tests ran." With that said Integra walked out of the room.

Seras and Alucard where left in the room with the unconscious Jake. Alucard looked at some of the books that where on the shelf. He was surprised to find that a great deal of them had to deal with the psychology of traumatized individuals and how they were able to recover. Seras picked Jake up and put him over her shoulder and walked out of the room, grabbing a picture of Jake and his friend as she went. Leaving Alucard in the room alone. The book that Jake had been so protective of was lying on the ground. Bending down to pick it up and examine the book he was shocked that he had been correct. The book was a first edition autographed copy of Dracula. Opening the worn pages Alucard was surprised to see a note slip out of the book. Picking up the note it read.

Dear Jake,

I know you would rather work, train or study but I believe that you will find this to be an enjoyable read. In it men deal with demons, much like how you deal with your own demons. I know you would rather forget, I understand why you would want to. But know that even though I never met your brother I see the love you have for him and am sure he felt the same way. Do not forget, rather take that and use it to better yourself.

Erin

Alucard put the note into a pocket of his jacket and walked out with the book in hand.

"What's that?" Integra asked eyeing the book

"Dracula." He said with a smirk

Two hours later inside a private wing of the hospital.

Integra stood in a small room with Dr. Tryvellion as the man pulled x-rays and mri's up.

"So what all is wrong with him, other than the obvious?" Integra asked

"Well upon looking at the X-rays this man has had hundreds of fractures all over his body, including his spinal Colum. The fact that he was not dead years ago is a mystery to me." He said

"I see." Integra said as she looked at the x-rays there where lines everywhere on the man's skeleton, signs of breakage and damage over the years.

"What is even more outstanding is the age of them." He said

"Are they recently healed?" she asked

"No they are old I would say most if not all are ten years old if not older." He said

"So abusive parents?" Integra asked

"Most likely." He said as he pulled up the next image on the computer

"So severe trauma at a young age." Integra said to herself.

"The breakages in his body are healed fully but the ones in his neck are more severe." He said as he pointed to several spots on the neck

"What do you mean?" Seras asked

"His C1 though C4 vertebrae have all been fractured, warped and healed in correctly." He said taking a pause "The fact that he isn't paralyzed from the neck down is a miracle."

"What does this mean for him?" Integra asked

"With the pressure on his nerves he shouldn't be able to walk or do much at all, yet he can." He said with a hint of awe

"Could this cause him to not feel pain?" Seras asked

"No that would in the brain. Why do you ask?" he asked

"He said he can't feel pain at all." She responded

"Well let's look at the Mri than." He said

As he was pulling the mri up Alucard walked in.

"So how broken is he?" he asked

"Very." Integra responded

"My god." Dr. Tryvellion said under his breath "How is he alive?"

"What is it?" Integra asked the dr.

"His brain has scar tissue on a good third of his brain, several areas don't seem functional at all. The peneal is completely destroyed, along with the pituitary gland." He said in utter shock

"You will have to forgive me, but in English Dr." Integra said

"The peneal" he said pointing to a heavily scared area "Is what controls the sleep cycle, if I had to guess I would say he finds sleep impossible." He said

"Yes he does." Seras said

"Then there is the pituitary gland" he said pointing to another area "This controls the release of several compounds including endorphins." He said

"And that means?" Integra asked

"He is incapable of feeling pain. His body is almost completely numb to touch." He said

"So that explains that."

"That's not the end of everything, several areas seem to be hyper active as if they are trying to make up for the destroyed portions." He said

"Like what?" Alucard asked amused

"His hippocampus seems to be over stimulated, causing him to have a perfect memory." He said taking a breath

"Then there is this here." He said pointing to the brain stem "Seems to be in a constant state of hyper readiness."

"What does that mean?" Integra asked

"His reflexes when human where that of the supernatural, as a vampire even better." He said

"So we have a vampire who is physically incapable of feeling pain, the need to sleep, has a totally perfect memory, and reflexes that are beyond anything we could understand." She said taking a pause to breathe "His skeleton has been broken, shattered, and destroyed and he is still somehow here."

"That is the gist of it." He said

"Thank you Dr. Tryvellion you have been a great help to us." Integra said as she left the office with Alucard and Seras in tow.

"I see why you turned this one, oh childe of mine." Alucard said

"He is most unusual. I wonder what Walter will have found on him." He stated as the headed home.

**Come on guys I know you are reading this, hell you are reading it a hell of a lot more than my other story. So once again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Vlad

**In light of two reviews in one day I present the second half of Jake's story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Later in the afternoon.

"Sir Integra." Walter stated as he walked into her office.

"Yes Walter?" She asked not looking up from the paperwork she was doing

"As requested I have all the records, police reports, and…" taking a moment to calm himself "Death certificates. That are attached to Jacob Paul Whede." He said

Integra looked up from the paperwork she had been doing and saw that the butler was pale as a ghost and holding a sizeable stack of papers.

"One moment Walter." She said as she summoned Alucard and Seras to her.

A moment later the two vampires phased into the room though the floor, both looking annoyed that they were woken in the afternoon.

"What my master?" Alucard asked annoyance in his voice

"I thought you might like to hear this." She said gesturing to Walter who was still pale

"Is this about the boy?" He asked

"Yes it is." Walter responded

"Well I for one am glad to be awoken to learn about my fledgling!" Seras said as all traces of sleepiness left her.

"When I'm done tell me that." Walter said with a little regret, after learning everything there was about the boy who was being kept unconscious by Alucard he felt bad for doing it. It was not his right to pry like this into his history.

"You may begin Walter." Integra said as she pulled out a new cigar

"Jacob Paul Whede born on 3/25/96 in Seattle, Washington to Kirsten and Johnathan Whede." He started "He was the second child having an older brother named as Allan Whede. From what I can tell he had been administered to the hospital for a broken femur eleven times. The x rays taken at the time showed that he was braking bone quite frequently by severe trauma." Taking a pause for this next part, causing Alucard to raise his brow "When asked he stated that he disobeyed his parents and that was his punishment, however no charges were pressed as he was deemed mentally unfit and the father was a decorated member of the American military."

"My god." Seras said in shock

"Over the years the police had been called multiple times by Allan's mother stating that they were torturing the boys. However no charges were ever placed due to technicalities." Walter paused to let it sink in. "During the summer of 2006 the older brother committed suicide. The local officials got a call informing them of the suicide. When they arrived they found the body of the brother with slashed wrists in his room. However." He paused not wanting to continue "However they did not find the child or parents inside the house. The following day the garden called the police to report that the father had been impaled upon their flag pole." At this Seras was just in total shock, Alucard however was laughing hysterically after a moment of laughter he calmed himself.

"The mother was found hanging from the back deck by her intestines. Cause of death asphyxiation, she was disembowel and hung by her lower intestines. Cause of death for the father blood loss. They never did find the boy." He spat the last words

"He disappeared for several years before winding up here and applying for citizen ship two years ago." He said

Integra did not have any emotions on her face, she had her usual hard look. Seras however was barely holding tears back and muttering something about how lucky the parents were that they were dead. Alucard on the other hand was just leaning against the wall chuckling.

"What's so funny you dammed vampire." Walter said letting his raw emotions flood him.

"Just the irony of this all." He said

"And what's so ironic Alucard?" Integra asked

"Us we all have dark pasts, Integra your uncle, Seras your parents getting killed in front of you, Walter need I say more, and myself. The irony is just delicious." He said

"So what will we do about Jake now?" Seras thought out loud

"Jake nothing. Vlad however we need to meet him." Alucard said

"What do you mean?" Walter asked

"He has an alternate personality that is named Vlad, and I would bet my castle that it was Vlad who killed the parents. With how he did it I am pleased he had taken my name." Alucard said with a bit of pride

"So do we lock him up or help him is the question at hand." Integra said

"Lock who up?" said as voice from just outside the doorway

"I thought you said he was still unconscious Alucard." Integra said

"He should be." The vampire said as the man walked in.

The man walked in with an aura of command and madness, he wore the black trench coat he grabbed from his room, had his hands clasped firmly behind his back. His shoulders were up and his back was ramrod straight. His posture was not the most startling change of all. It was his face. He wore a smile that all to perfectly mirrored Alucard's and his eyed where not the defeated green eyes from the days prior but were rather those of someone who wanted to lash out at the world for no reason other than boredom, and were crimson.

"What is with the sudden change Jake? Finally embrace your vampiric side?" Integra asked as she reached for the pistol inside her desk

"Oh I have but Jake is refusing quite a bit, I think he is still grieving for Erin." He said

"So you're Vlad?" Integra asked

"Yes I am." He said

"Tell me did you kill your parents?" Integra asked as she slowly reached for the pistol in her desk

"I killed those people, however calling them parents… is a lie." He said

"Why are you here? Why not try and run away?" Integra asked

"As much as I hate to give him credit I am bot able to plan like he can and right now he doesn't care what happens so I am just doing what feels natural." He said with a smile

"He as in Jake." Integra said

"Correct."

"So why are you here?" Walter asked as he slowly slid his wires out of his gloves

"He tells me that if I stay here I get to kill, I do so love killing." He said

"I see so that's it you came her to kill us?" Integra said

As she finished speaking she drew the pistol and fired twice. But before her arm even finished pulling her pistol from the desk the man was no longer in front of he but rather directly behind her.

"I have no intention of killing you.. As long as you don't try anything on me." He said from behind her.

My god not even Alucard reacts that fast. Integra thought

"So you are ok killing vampires then?" Integra asked as she stood from the desk to look the man in the eyes

"Oh yes Master." he said as he took a deep bow.

"I think I like you more than Jake." Alucard said as he returned his pistols to the holsters.

"Oh yes he did mention that my namesake lived here." Vlad said as he walked to Alucard and bowed deeply

"You two are night and day." Seras said

"Not entirely Jake enjoys a good hunt much more than I do but he has a code, whereas I do not." He said as he walked to Seras

He walked up to Seras got on his knees and bowed his head to his sire and master. This caused a moment of shock for Seras as she felt Vlad lower the iron clad walls guarding his mind, causing the bond to truly link them.

"My master and Sire I have yet to thank you for saving me and returning my arm to me." He said with his head bowed

"For saving me you have my gratitude, for returning my arm you have utmost respect, but for being kind to me you have my devotion to you and your own masters" He said as he stood up and looked Seras in the eyes and then left the room.

Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing "What the bloody hell just happened?"

**Is Vlad as good as he seems? Is he just trying to butter them up? I have no clue tell me what you think! Also my other story will start to come into play soon so give it a read if you haven't you will need to know the characters otherwise your brains might explode out your ears!**


	8. Rules

Chapter 8

After leaving the room Vlad walked to the library, upon entering he let out a small chuckle.

"This my friend promises to be good fun." He said as he sat down in a rocking chair near the fireplace.

He just watched the flames for what felt like minutes but in reality it had been close to three hours before anyone came and disturbed him.

Inside Integra's office moments after Vlad left.

"What the hell was that?" Integra wondered aloud

"I don't know sir." Seras responded wondering the same thing

Alucard was just laughing like a mad man in the corner

"What's so funny vampire?" Integra asked

"He is smarter than he looks." He said between laughs

"Explain." She demanded

"Last night as when we were following him he was having quite a heated debate with himself." He said

"About what?" Integra asked as she drew a new cigar

"Oh the usual, how will his friend's father take her death, should they kill him, should they kill you." He said with a massive grin

"What?" Integra asked giving Alucard her full attention

"Yes one of them thinks you are a bitch, I believe we just met him. The other won't let him kill you though. Something about not a good enough reason." He said with his grin widening

"Seras is that true?" Integra asked

"Yes sir." She said barely audible

"Do you think he will try?" She asked

"No I don't think so as long as we let him kill vampires." She said

"I see. You two are dismissed you can return to your coffins till tonight." She said

With that the two vampires phased though the floor.

Seras crawled back into her coffin and tried to go to sleep but found herself unable to. Finally after two hours of trying she got out of the coffin and went to find Vlad.

Walter found Seras walking through the halls of the manor.

"You are up rather early." He said to Seras as he walked up behind her, startling her and causing her to jump

"My god Walter don't do that to me!" she said

"Forgive me Miss Victoria." He said

"It's ok Walter." Seras said

"So why are you up so early?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep." She said

"I see. Would you like your blood?" he asked

"Yes I would." She said as they started walking to the kitchen to get a blood pack

Walter grabbed a bag of type o, her favorite

"Could I have a second bag Jake hasn't drunken any yet." She said

"Why certainly." He said as he pulled out a second pack and gave it to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" She asked

"I believe I heard some of the maids say there was a stranger in the library." He said

"Thank you Walter." Seras said as she left for the library

Seras knocked on the door to the library. No answer. So she decided to walk in. She saw Vlad sitting in the rocking chair just watching the fire in the fireplace intently. She cleared her throat. He did not seem to notice, so she walked up to him and handed him the blood pack.

"What's this?" Vlad asked

"Your blood now drink." Seras said as she sat in the arm chair next to him.

"No." He said as he handed the pack back to Seras

"What's wrong? You haven't had blood yet you must be famished." Seras said

"One of the few conditions to me being out." He said without looking away from the flames.

"What do you mean?" Seras asked

"Jake would only let me out if I agreed to three terms. One, no drinking blood. Two, kill only those whom I am told to. Three, do not let either of you into his mind." He said

"I see. And what will he do if you break these rules?" Seras asked

"Unknown. I have always made a point to follow his rules, he is too smart to ignore." He said

Seras just sat there for a moment looking at Vlad. Then there was the sound of someone clearing there throat.

Turning to look at the door way Seras and Vlad saw Walter standing in the door way.

"Sir Integra has requested both of your presences." He said and then left

A moment later Seras and Vlad walked into Integra's office. Walter and Alucard where both standing behind Integra who was looking out at the moon.

"Good evening." She said to Seras and Vlad

"Good evening to you as well." Vlad said as he took a small bow before Integra

"You are called Vlad correct?" Integra asked

"Yes I am." Vlad responded

"I have several questions for you, and I expect honesty from your answers." Integra said

"Ask what you must." Vlad said as a grin like Alucard's appeared on his face

"My servants followed you to your house last night they seem to think that you wanted to kill me. Is that correct?" She asked as she turned to face Vlad

"Oh yes. You must understand I don't get out often and with how you have been treating Jacob I felt like you deserved such, but alas he would not give me permission." He said with the smile growing

"So you will not make an attempt for my life because he forbade it?" She asked

"That is correct Sir." He said

"I see." She said as she looked at Seras who nodded her head

"Why do you listen to him if he keeps you locked up in your mind?" Integra asked genuinely curious

"As I have stated to master…" he started but stopped and put his hand to his head as if it hurt

It was a sight to see the newborn vampire had his hands up to his head as if to pry off some force that was crushing his head. That and his left eye was green, yet the right eye was red.

"You will not address anyone as master, Vlad. Am I clear? I will not be some slave." He hissed out loud

"You never listed that as a rule my dear Jake. Now return to your grieving. I don't want to hear you until you accept everything." He hissed in return

"You do not order me Vlad you are a guest to my mind and body." He said

There was a moment of silence. Then the Vlad lowered his hands and looked back at Integra with two crimson eyes.

"You will have to forgive Jake. He has issues with those who would believe to be his superior." Vlad said

"And why is that servant." Integra said. She chose servant to see if he reacted. To his credit he did not.

"His parents thought themselves his better, so they did unspeakable things to him. His teachers thought they were smarter than him, so they made him look stupid when in fact he is smarter than even the most informed scholars. His superior inside Thorn thought himself a better fight, when in fact he is, but due to circumstances he was unable to prove it." He spoke much like how a proud parent spoke of their child.

"I see. Know this, here I am not your better but I am your boss." Integra said carefully picking her words

"I accept that. Now what other questions do you have?" he asked

"One why did Jake kill his parents and who was that last night?" Integra asked the questions on everyone's mind

"Jake did not kill his parents that was me. Jake had forgotten to do some petty chore so his mother pushed him down a flight of stairs, as he landed he hit the base of his head hard on a wine rack that rested at the bottom of the stairs. He blacked out from the impact. He awoke several hours into the night, unable to stand he crawled to the room he shared with Allan. Only to find him sitting in a chair, he begged Allan to help him but he never moved and as he got closer he felt a wet and sticky liquid on the floor. Blood. He had been suicidal for year but never did because of Jake but something happened while he was out that pushed him too far. He crawled into his brothers arms and cried for many hours until he blacked out. This is when he made me, he needed someone to stand up for him even if they were not real and that's what I did. You know the rest of that story." He said with a grin as he recalled his mother's screams as he disemboweled her.

"We have not been able to sleep or feel pain since that day." He added

"I see so you killed them to avenge your brother, if you had done it for pleasure I would order you to be killed." Integra said cautiously

"To your second question. Viktor Kovacevich. He is one of Nicholai Thorn's top two hunters. The other is Ironfang an ancient werewolf who hates his kind. Viktor used to be an incredible soldier but after a hunt went badly because of a gas explosion taking his arms and a leg from him, he signed up to be the first subject in the special project titled Evolution. They made him more machine than man, but they gave him the ability to continue the hunt so he was put back into the field. He said

"What is this group that they work for?" Integra asked

"The Thorns are a family that has for the last ten generations hunted and slain werewolves. During World War 2 Stalin had them militarized and that's how they have been since." He said

"So they are much like Hellsing, I see. Will they be a problem to us?" Integra asked

"None."


	9. Humanity

Thank you for the reviews!

Bold text is in russian.

Chapter 9

After Integra finished her talk with Seras and Alucard she sent them on a mission to kill a den of freak vampires located in an abandoned warehouse, like the night before Alucard and Seras were to watch and help if needed.

Vlad got out of the transport and looked at the moon reveling in the joy he felt for the hunt.

"Vlad, we have orders to just watch how you handle this." Seras said

Vlad just smiled as he unsheathed the claymore that had been dubbed Omega, and walked toward the warehouse. He walked into the main room of the building, it was a large cavernous room with windows up high that flooded the room with moonlight from the full blood moon. Not like he needed the light but it certainly made the room look livelier. Alucard and Seras had melted into the shadows to watch Vlad slowly walk through the building. After about ten minutes of wandering through the building he heard some talking.

"When do you think he will be back?" the first voice asked

"When he gets back. Just remember this guy that is supposed to be coming has beef with the boss." The second voice said

Vlad had heard enough to have his interest peaked, walking up to the door. He kicked the door off its hinges and walked in calmly. It turned out that there were more than two freaks there where twelve facing the door with various firearms.

"And just whom do I have beef with?" He asked with a massive smile on his face. He smiled because on his first day out he would get to kill twelve freaks!

"Wait didn't the boss say he took the guys right arm off?" one of the vampires asked

"Yeah I think he did. Oh to hell with it shoot him." Another responded

Simultaneously all twelve vampires opened fire, but before the bullets even left the barrel of their guns Vlad had already moved out of the way and cut one of the freaks cleaning in half.

Meanwhile as Seras and Alucard watched the fight from the shadows.

"My, my, the doctor was right his reflexes are superior to most beings." Alucard said with just the faintest hint of admiration for the skill that Vlad was showing off.

"I still don't know how that's even possible, it is like he knows were the bullets will go before they do." Seras said a little awestruck.

Meanwhile Vlad had already killed seven of the vampires, and as he disarmed the eighth (Literally) a howl echoed though the building.

"Boss is here." One of the vampires said as he tried to crawl away but was stopped as Omega cut his head cleanly in half.

Vlad turned his attention to the source of the howl.

In the doorway stood a beast that was covered in a thick black fur. The werewolf stood in the shadows, but a single golden eye could be seen glowing with rage that could melt steal.

"Alucard we need to help!" Seras said with a little panic in her voice

"No I don't think we do, remember he was a werewolf hunter before coming to us." He reminded her.

And with that he watched Vlad and the werewolf, their hate for each other was intoxicating to him.

"Were is your lovely friend, hunter? And how is your arm back? I clearly remember you cutting through most of it." the wolf asked as he stepped into the moonlight.

Vlad never answered he just looked at the wolf with hate.

"Well than I guess I'll just remove your head this time and then I'll go hunt for that pretty girl of yours." It said

The wolf lunged at Vlad with a speed so fast Vlad was barely able to dodge in time. The wolf just jumped back at him instead of going at his side he swiped at Vlad's face. The beast's claws were met with Omega but the force of the blow nocked the weapon back leaving a thin cut above his right eye. He swiped again nocking Omega from his hands.

"Alucard we need to help!" Seras said

"No just watch!" he commanded

"You never learn." The beast said as it lunged again.

This time Vlad made no effort to dodge, the beast swiped Vlad's face hard enough to send Vlad into the wall. Vlad tried to get up but started fell as he tried.

"You giving up so easily?" the wolf asked as he walked up to Vlad

"Dam beast." Vlad said as he spat blood

"I really expected more from someone trained by a Thorn, oh well." He said now standing above Vlad

Vlad just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the beast demanded

"You are." He said between laughs "You think you've won, yet here you stand well with reach of my blade."

As he said this the wolf looked down to see that Vlad had Omega firmly held in his left hand. He immediately jumped back but the blades ridiculous length made escape impossible. Vlad swiped from his position on the ground, he didn't go for the chest like he had been taught but rather he cut the wolfs legs off at its knees.

The wolf fell to the ground howling in pain and rage as it went.

"Oh it was just your legs, they'll regrow." Vlad said as he walked up to the wolf that was backed against a wall.

"How is this possible!" the wolf demanded

"You took something of mine, my arm so know I'll take something of yours... like your life" He said with a massive grin.

As he spoke he rested the blade of his claymore on the wolf's right shoulder.

"Before you go, I'm going to have some fun." He said

As he spoke, he slowly pushed the blade down through the wolf's shoulder causing it to let out a howl in agony, the blade was now halfway through his shoulder. The wolf gained enough sense to lash out with his left arm, but before he even fully lifted his arm, his hand was gone. A fountain of blood erupted from the now severed hand. The wolf howled again in agony and something new, terror. This caused Vlad to let out a rich maniacal laugh.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" he asked

"D-d-dam monster." The wolf spat

"You are right I" Vlad pointed to himself. "Am a monster, one that you helped to create."

And with that Vlad with a lazy flick of the wrist beheaded the werewolf.

For the next minute Vlad just watched the corpse of the wolf, honestly he wanted it to fight more, but the beast was completely overmatched so he just accepted the fact that he had gotten revenge for him and Jake.

The blood. Oh how rich it smells. Vlad thought as he looked at the pool of it on the ground.

As he thought he heard a slow clapping, turning to see Alucard leaning against the doorway clapping, Seras stood just behind Alucard with a rather upset look.

"Drink!" Alucard commanded

"No" Vlad said as he hunted the remaining freaks.

Vlad left a bewildered Alucard and Seras with the corpse.

Why won't he drink? Alucard thought.

A moment later Vlad reappeared in the room, to tell them that everyone was now dead. After that the group returned to the vehicle and went home. The whole trip there Seras was thinking about the lack of humanity Vlad seemed to have.

Erin slowly awoke. The world seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. Her head finally cleared after several minutes. Sitting up in her bed she realized she wasn't in her room, yet she was. Then she realized she was in her room that she had before she left for London.

She started to stand,

"**I wouldn't do that**." Said a warm voice

Looking to the source of the voice she saw her father sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"**Father? How did I get here? Where is Jake? What's going on**?" she asked as she stood

"**Viktor found you severely wounded so he returned you here for treatment, and as to your worthless friend, he is dead.**" He said

"**J-jakes gone?**" she asked not believing the words

"**Yes.**" He said

Erin didn't speak but rather got up and got dressed in clothes that were sitting next to her bed.

"**Will you be leaving again?**" he father asked

"**Yes I will be returning to London.**" She said

"**Will you listen to reason?**" he asked

"**No I must do this.**" She said as she finished changing out of the medical gown.

"**Just be careful, we aren't a full werewolfs so you can't keep forgetting about your safety.**" Her father said as she left the room.

A moment later the door opened and Viktor walked in.

"**Kill her friend**."

**Hmm what will happen? Who knows I'm making this up as I go. So you guys tell me what should happen next.**


	10. Mind Games

Chapter 10

For the next two weeks things went quite well for Hellsing and Vlad. He proved to Integra that he was almost as effective at killing as Alucard, he helped Walter with the chores during the day, and trained with Seras and Alucard when they weren't doing missions. Everything was going smoothly until the night Vlad let Alucard and Seras freely examine his mind.

The group was in the library talking when Seras jokingly stated how much fun it would be for her and Alucard to go inside Vlad's head.

"I have no qualms with it." He said

"Really?" Alucard asked raising an eye brow

"I myself have nothing to hide." He said

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Seras asked Vlad who was sitting in a rocking chair

"Go ahead." He said

He could feel Seras's presence inside his mind he knew it was her because when she was in his head he felt all warm inside. Then he felt Alucard he was completely different to him it felt alien, so old, so much knowledge. The two looked into Vlad's intentions and what drove him. Neither of them were shocked that all he wanted was to keep killing but they were shocked to see what drove him. It wasn't the joy of the kill, as they had thought but rather a he viewed himself as Jake's protector and every kill he made, was just doing that helping and protecting Jake. Then they noticed something buried behind these feelings of protection. Alucard was intrigued he kept digging Seras joined him, what they found did not surprise them but they did not expect it. They found that same Iron clad wall that Jake had used to protect his mind. Alucard decided to break it. After all Vlad said he had nothing to hide.

As Alucard started to break into the wall Vlad's eyes started to change from the crimson of Vlad to the dull lifeless green of Jake.

"Get … Out .. Of … My …Head" Jake said struggling to say the words.

Hearing this Seras stopped immediately but Alucard, he wanted to see what this boy would guard so feverishly. He kept his mental assault going until finally the wall that separated Jake and Vlad's minds started to collapse. As this happened a thin stream of blood came from Jakes nose.

"GET OUT!" Jake bellowed as he fought both Vlad for control of his body and to keep Alucard out of his mind.

"Alucard stop." Seras said voice full of concern

Alucard could not hear Seras he was too enthralled with breaking Jake's mind. He could sense how close he was to getting inside, he was nearing his goal.

Integra had been talking with Walter about a new brand of cigars that she would like to try when she heard "GET OUT!" echo through the manor.

"What was that?" Integra asked as she got up from her chair

"I don't know, it sounded like Vlad." Walter said as he and Integra started running to the source of the cry.

Arriving a moment later they found Seras desperately trying to get Alucard's attention to no avail.

"Captain what is going on here?" Integra demanded

"Vlad said we could look inside his mind, Alucard is trying to go too deep. He won't stop and is causing harm to Vlad!" Seras said as she bitch slapped Alucard hard enough to break his neck and put his head in an unnatural position.

"Servant stop!" Integra commanded

For a moment the room was quiet as everyone just watch the two comatose individuals. After a minute of nothing happening Integra again commanded him to stop. Slowly a thin stream of blood came down Alucard's nose.

Alucard had broken through the wall and now felt as if he was physically inside Jakes mind. To his credit he had put up the most fight he had ever seen when trying to break into someone's mind, making him earn his way in, and to Alucard's shock he even respected the fight the boy had put up, fending Alucard off for a good 15 minutes was no small feat.

Alucard found himself standing in a greave yard, it was dark and cold.

"Why have you done this?" A voice in pure sorrow asked

Turning around, Alucard was shocked to see that here in his mind Jake portrayed himself as a human who was still missing his right arm.

"I was invited in." Alucard purred

"Not to my mind." He said, hate obvious in his voice

"You two are one and the same." He said as he thought about the two

In truth Alucard viewed Vlad as Jake's own will unrestrained, not being shackled to certain ideals or rules.

"No we are not he cares for so little, and respects only power." He whispered beginning to panic

"Whatever you say." Alucard said taking a moment to look into how Jake viewed Vlad and himself through his mind.

Jake could feel Alucard searching through his mind, and tried retaliating to no avail.

"Get out of my mind!" Jake bellowed

Jake's please fell on deaf ears.

Jake perceives Vlad as temptation and evil. A force to be contained and controlled. To be used as a weapon and discarded just as quickly. Alucard thought. While Vlad views himself as a protector and a force for Jake to call on when weak. This caused him to chuckle.

"What's so funny vampire?" Jake asked practically yelling

This caused Alucard to go silent for a moment. Jake was a vampire even though he did not embrace it, he was one. Vlad on the other hand fully embraced it, even if he did not drink blood. Jake had just used the word vampire like it was an insult not to be taken lightly.

"What's so funny vampire?" Jake demanded

"You couldn't be more wrong about Vlad." He said with a chuckle

They were silent for a moment. Finally Alucard spoke

"Answer me one question and I will leave." Alucard said

"What question?" Jake asked as he stood to his full height

"Why do you not embrace being a vampire? Are you not happy to be alive?" he asked genuinely curious

"I never asked for this. I would have been truly happy to have died in that church so that Erin could live. I might not be as old as you are but one can only take so much punishment before they break and break those around them. I don't want to break those around me." He said solemnly

"I see, so you would give up." He said

I didn't answer

"Giving up is what gets people killed, I believe that is what Vlad tries to show you. But you are too stubborn to see the gifts you have been given, you have been given your chance to wright those wrongs that have been done to you. Do not waste it." Alucard said and with that he left my mind.

Was he just nice to me? I thought

Integra, Seras and Walter where all anxiously waiting for Alucard and Vlad to come out of this coma. Finally Alucard opened his eyes and stood up looking at the group of people gathered before him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Integra demanded

"Having fun." He said "And helping them." He said as he pointed to Jake

Jake was not ready to come back to the real world because he needed to talk to Vlad.

"Vlad what have you done?" he asked in a pained voice at the mental violation he had just received

"I let them in hoping for this." He responded

"Why? That was one of my few rules for you to live by and you ignored it?" I demanded

"So that you would see living in the past was no way to live at all." He responded

"And how is that?" I asked

"You hold so much anger for everything that has happened to us over the years you need to move on, accept it and then move on. You lock yourself away from these people because you are afraid that you will lose them like you have Allan, Erin, and Keith." He said

"How can I? Everyone that has ever mattered to me has died, because of me!" I yelled

"You don't care for me?" He asked

"Why would I? You just want to kill without ever giving a thought about your actions!" he snapped

"I am hurt by your words." He said and with that he left my mind, I couldn't sense him in my head at all.

With that I decided to face the world I was forced to live in.

Everyone in the room was quietly waiting for Jake or Vlad to return to consciousness. Finally ten minutes after Alucard came back Jake's hand twitched, a second later he opened up his eyes. They were a dull and lifeless green.

Erin had arrived in London that day. Walking out of the airport and hailing a taxi, she had the man drive her home.

After paying the driver she got out of the car and walked up to her house. Unlocking the door she walked in to see the house as they had left it. Dropping her bag on the couch she walked down the hallway. She turned to open the door to her room, planning on going to sleep, but she stopped when she saw that Jake's door was open. Walking into the room the first thing she noticed was that there was a hole slightly bigger than her fist in the wall. Looking at the hole she could see outside and into her backyard.

"What the hell caused this?" she thought out loud

Turning to look at the pictures that were hanging on the wall she paused at the picture of her and Jake fencing. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Why did you have to die!" she screamed as she punched the picture breaking the frame and cutting her hand.

She looked away from the picture and noticed that the picture of her and Jake on the table was missing. Running out of the room back to the living room. Erin looked on the coffee table.

Dracula is gone! Erin thought

After a second of wondering who would steel a picture and a book. The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He's alive!"

**Sorry if Alucard seemed a little ooc for this.**

**And to my dear anonymous reviewer, she will meet them soon. **


	11. Dawn of the Machine

**So I felt like there has been too much talking in the last few chapters so here I present to you a fight! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

When Jake returned to the physical world to control his body again, he found himself in the library with Integra, Seras and Walter all hovering around him. Getting up he left the room without saying a word. He walked outside and just started walking through the woods that surrounded the Hellsing manor walling his mind to all including Seras. After making sure he wasn't being followed he started to sob.

Meanwhile inside the manor. Integra looked at Alucard with a glare like acid.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Integra demanded. Not giving him the chance to answer she continued "Did you see the look in his eyes?" she demanded

"Integra he will be fine. He just needed someone to slap some sense into him. Besides that was quite a bit of fun." He mocked

"Alucard why do you have to be an ass?" Seras asked as she felt the link between her and Jake get severed.

Alucard didn't answer instead he just smiled as he phased through the wall.

"Just when things were getting back to normal…" Walter sighed

"Seras go find him." Integra said

"It's almost day sir." Seras said

"I said go find him!" Integra said in a stern voice

"Yes sir." Seras mumbled as she left the library.

"Dam vampires." Integra said

Seras tried to talk to Jake over the link but couldn't get his attention. So she decided to go to the garage. She had deduced that Jake would more than likely try to go back to his old house so she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and left for the hour drive.

Seras pulled up the driveway to the house that Jake used to live at. Getting off of the bike she walked up to the front door and then through the door. The room she was in looked the same that they had left it, but wait there was a bag on the couch that wasn't there when they left.

Drawing her pistol Seras walked through the hallway to Jake's former room. The door was open. Walking in she found one of the pictures broken and shattered on the ground. Looking at the rest of the room she didn't see anything out of place.

Before she could walk out of the room there was a silver sword resting against her neck. Shocking Seras, she didn't sense it coming.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." Said a woman's voice with a mild russian accent

"I don't know who you think you are but this house belongs to a friend of mine." Seras said without moving

"Jake?" the girl asked as she lowered the sword

"Yes." Seras responded as she turned around.

Erin who was a little taller than Seras. She had pale skin and had long red hair going down her back in a ponytail. Her body shape was very similar to Seras's own but the girl seemed to hide her curves with how she dressed in military clothes. In each hand she had a silver saber that were about 85cm long with decorated hilts.

"You're the girl from the church!" Seras said in shock

"Who are you? How do you know Jake?" Erin asked

Before Seras could answer she felt a flurry of emotions through her link to Jake, mainly fear though.

Jake had been walking for about an hour when he came upon a clearing in the forest. Walking out into the light of dawn he took a deep breath to try to clear his head. Standing there for a moment just trying to put his thoughts and emotions in order he didn't notice the hum of electronics in the area.

Two silver bolts flew through the air striking him in the shoulder and gut.

Taking a step back from the force of the blows Jake looked around for his attacker but couldn't see them.

"Show yourself!" he yelled out

No answer came, but another volley of bolts flew through the air. Jake easily dodged them.

"You have improved." Said a metallic russian voice

"Viktor what the hell are you doing?" Jake demanded as the cyborg faded into view about 10 meters from him, and he pulled the two bolts out.

"I'm sorry friend, I have orders to exterminate you." He said as he loaded two more bolts into the wrist mounted crossbow on his left arm.

"Why?" he asked

The cyborg didn't answer instead he just faded back to invisibility.

Seras! I NEED HELP! Jake howled through the mental link.

A moment after the feeling of shock filled their mental link Seras heard "Seras! I NEED HELP!" screamed through the link as he lowered the wall for their minds.

"I have to go." Seras said panicking

"Not without me. You know where Jake is, so you're taking me with you." Erin said

"Fine." Seras said in a distracted voice

Alucard I need you to teleport to me. Seras said in her sire's mind as she flooded it with the feelings that Jake was currently having

Not needing to ask any questions Alucard appeared in the room next to Seras.

"Who is the girl?" Alucard asked as he grabbed Seras

"A friend." Seras said as the group teleported to the clearing with Jake

Jake was circling around looking for any sign of Viktor but stopped when Seras appeared.

"Jake I'm here." Seras called

"Be careful he's invisible!" I called as two more bolts embedded themselves in my back.

The impact forced me to the ground again.

"This is barely a hunt boy, I was assured you would fight like a hell cat." Viktor mocked

"Then beat me like a man." I called as I stood up pulling the bolts from my back.

"Very well." He said as he faded back into view again 10 meters in front of me.

"What is Viktor doing here?" Erin asked the man in red

"He was ordered to kill our newest vampire. Do not disturb this." He said with a amused smile as the two men watched each other.

Viktor walked towards Jake but stopped about 5 meters from him. The cyborg took the crossbow off of his wrist, dropping it to the ground. He then slowly opened his trench coat and dropped that as well. The sight underneath that coat was an odd one, the man's torso had many tubes coming in and out of the skin that went around his body. The skin itself was a sickly white that was covered in scars and burns.

The two men just watched each other slowly circling around the other. Viktor was the first to move, he lunged out for an uppercut with inhuman speeds but Jake sidestepped the blow and punched Viktor in the kidneys or at least were they should be. Viktor did not flinch from the blow instead he put his right foot between Jake's feet and tried sweeping him to the ground. Jake started to fall but brought Viktor down with him. The two scrambled away from each other and then to their feet. They then started trading blows and blocks. The fight continued like this for several minutes. Until Viktor had succeeded at swiping Jake to the ground without going with him.

As Jake fell he made a mental plea for Vlad to help him.

"Vlad I'm sorry I was mad I didn't mean what I said, I forgot that you have always been there for me." He mentally pleaded

No answer

"Please." He said, starting to black out.

"Your dam right I've always been there for you." He said

"Please help me beat Viktor." he said

"Yes, we will do it together."

Meanwhile Alucard, Seras, and Erin watched as Jake hit the ground, Viktor was now over Jake punching his face repeatedly

"WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" Erin yelled as she drew her sabers but was held by the shoulder by Alucard

"No, Jake will learn through battle what it means to be true Nosferatu." He said

"Wait he's a … Vampire?" Erin asked in shock

"What else could he be?" Alucard asked with a massive grin. "Now watch"

Pulling his fist back and swinging it at Jake's face again. But before it could make it his hand was caught in the vice like grip of Jake. Opening his eyes, his right eye green with furry, his left eye crimson with joy. Jake started to crush Viktor's hand in his grip, warping the metal and breaking the joints. Jake and Vlad kicked Viktor off of them hard enough to knock the cyborg into the air. They got up and walked to the recovering cyborg.

"Did you think we would go into the night without a fight? Did you think us that week? Answer you dammed machine!" They yelled

Viktor did not answer but instead pulled a silver combat knife from his pants and held it in his left hand while holding the broken right one as if to block blows. Jake and Vlad quickly closed the distance between the two and grabbed Viktor's right arm, and started pulling it off of its joints. Warning alerts were going off inside Viktor's helmet as he stabbed at the man in front of him with no affect. With one final heave they ripped Viktor's arm off of his body. Viktor fell to the ground, sparks flying from the exposed wiring of his arm.

I have to escape! Viktor thought as he stood tried to stand again. As he started to rise he was kicked squarely in the head, denting his helmet and causing him to drop his knife. Looking at his assaulter he saw two crimson eyes burning like coal.

"Who said you could leave? I don't recall saying that." Vlad asked

As he spoke Vlad grabbed Viktor by the throat and slowly raised him to eye level. Viktor desperately grabbed onto the arm off Vlad, and started trying to crush the bones in the arm. Vlad with his right hand grabbed Viktor's left arm and warped the joint rending the arm useless.

"Tell me why do this? You gave us a warning to never return to Russia, then two weeks later you try to kill me, why?" Vlad asked

"Orders." Viktor gasped

"Hmm I see. Well thank you for being cooperative. Now all this fighting has made me hungry, I think you will make a nice meal." Vlad said as his fangs elongated.

Erin stood with Alucard and Seras.

"He's going to kill him!" Erin said in shock

"Like a true vampire." Alucard said with a smile as he watched Vlad pick Viktor up.

Erin watched in horror as Vlad destroyed Viktor's other arm. Looking at the two vampires she was with she saw that they both had smiles on as Vlad talked with Viktor knowing how it would end.

I can't let him kill Viktor. Erin thought as she started running to Jake.

Closing his eyes, Viktor could feel Vlad's cold breath on his neck as the vampire descended onto his throat. Opening his eyes he saw Erin crying into Vlad's shoulder who was in total shock that the girl was alive.

"Don't kill him, Jake. Don't." Erin sobbed

"He deserves it." Vlad said

"Be the bigger man." She sobbed "Let it go."

"Why should we? He came here to kill us." Vlad asked

"He saved me, just let him live." Erin said between sobs

"Fine." He said after a moment of tense silence

Vlad dropped Viktor.

"Next time I will end you." He said, voice booming across the field.

With that Vlad collapsed to the ground.

**Jake just can't get a break can he? Oh well. **

**So I will be gone for a few days but will upload chapter 12 before I leave in tonight once I am done writing. As always review! Also tell me should Erin join Hellsing? Should she remain independent? Hm tell me what you think. Btw a different Integra and Seras will be joining the story soon so keep you eyes open.**


	12. Repair and Recovery

**So Tanis told me to put this story here for him.**

Chapter 12

Seras ran to Jake after he collapsed to the ground. Calling his name "Jake!"

Looking at the wounds Jake had she realized he collapsed from blood loss, he had at least twelve holes left by the crossbow, and had many gashes from the combat knife. Picking him up she had Alucard teleport them to the manor.

Integra was in her office doing some paperwork when the phone rang.

"Yes Walter?" she asked

"Seras has returned with Jake. Although it would appear he got in quite the fight, he is in the medical wing having silver crossbow bolts removed from him." Walter said gravely

"I'll be there in a moment." Integra said as she hung the phone up.

Getting up, Integra jogged to the medical ward finding Seras, Alucard, Walter and a girl waiting outside a room.

"How is he?" Integra asked Seras.

"Not sure yet he lost most of his blood, and still has blessed silver in him." She responded wearily.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked

"An agent of my father's attacked." Said the girl Integra had just now noticed

"And who are you?" Integra asked

"Erin Thorn. A close friend of Jakes." She said

"Why would you people attack him?" Integra asked weary of the girl armed with two sabers on her side.

"I don't know, Jake always despised Viktor becoming what he is. But they were always civil around each other." She said, while shaking her head

"Apparently he was here on orders." Alucard said with his trademark smile

"That's not possible, father would never." Erin said not believing what the man had said

Just as she spoke the surgeon walked out.

"So how is he?" Walter asked, he had grown quite fond of his little assistant and would be sad to see him go so soon

"The silver is out but we can't get him to keep any blood down he just spits it out. Until we can get blood in him to start his regeneration I'm afraid that we might lose him." He said

"Alucard, Seras is there anything you can do to help him?" Integra asked

"You could give him your blood Seras, make him whole." Walter chimed

"NO!" Seras snapped to everyone's surprise save Alucard

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap but I won't break the bond till he is ready." She said

"Alucard?" Integra asked

"Virgin blood would be the best thing for him." He said with a hint of amusement

Integra sighed and opened the door.

Jake laid cot without his chest exposed. His chest had several large holes in it from where the bolts had ripped through his flesh, the skin around the holes was blackened as if burnt. But this isn't what caught everyone's eyes. No it was the scars that covered his chest, there were long gashes going from just under his neck all the way down his chest.

"That's not the worst he wears." Erin said knowing what everyone was staring at.

Walking up to the cot Erin drew a combat knife from somewhere on her person and before anyone could say anything dragged the knife against the palm of her hand causing blood to well almost immediately.

"**Now drink, I won't lose you again. You stubborn mule.**" She said as she put her hand to his mouth.

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched Erin put the wound to his mouth, watching, waiting.

To everyone's surprise he didn't spit the blood back up. Slowly the wounds started to heal after about a minute they had all closed up.

"That's enough. Alucard close the cut." Integra said as Alucard walked up to Erin with a devilish smile

"What's he going to do?" Erin asked confused

"I am going to like the cut and close it my dear." Alucard said smirking

Erin just held her hand up to Alucard but didn't look at him she just looked at Jake. Taking her hand Alucard ran his tongue against the cut sealing the wound. Raising an eyebrow while doing so. Erin took her hand away from Alucard as he let go of it, she looked slightly repulsed.

"Servant what is it?" Integra asked, she had seen that look to many times.

"Your blood is most strange." He said as he stood to his full height, towering over the girl.

"Back off!" Erin commanded not showing how scared she was.

"Dogs don't order me." He responded as walked out of the room.

The room was quite for another few minutes as they all waited for Jake to regain consciousness. Slowly he began to come to.

"Were am I?" He asked as he started to sit up.

"You're safe." Seras said as she sat on the end of the cot.

"Where's Erin?" He asked once he regained a little more composure

"Right here." She said as she hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." He said as tears started to well in his eyes.

"Never." She said emotion flooding her voice

They hugged for another moment until Integra cleared her throat. With that they both stood up.

"Sir Integra I am sorry for any trouble I have caused." He said as he lowered his head in respect.

"Don't do it again." She said with a mildly amused tone.

"You gave us quite the fright sir." Walter said cheerfully.

"I am sorry about that." He responded

"Erin how are you alive?" Jake asked realizing last time he saw her she had a crater in her chest.

"I'll tell you tonight, I'm tired." She said yawning, giving him blood had taken allot of her energy.

"Walter escort Miss Thorn to a room for her to stay in." Integra said as she turned to leave.

"Sir Integra." Jake called

Turning to look at him "Thank you." He said

At the Russian Embassy (All speaking in this part is in Russian)

Viktor had barely made it to the russian ambassador before he collapsed.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" the ambassador demanded, shocked that a man barged into his office.

"Command Viktor Kovacevich of the Russian special forces, Thorn division." He gasped as he pulled out an identification card.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he looked at the card. The picture on the card showed a man with short cropped jet black hair, thin nose, hard grey eyes, and a solid jaw. Not the thing with a massive metal helmet missing an arm before him.

"I need to contact my superior." He responded in a strained voice.

The ambassador quickly phoned the russian military command and upon providing credentials for the man sitting across from him was transferred to the Thorn division.

"General Thorn speaking." The man said on the other side of the line.

"Sir Mission failed, he still walks." Viktor said in a strained voice

"What the hell happened Viktor? You are the most capable hunter I have!" he yelled obviously upset

There was a moment of awkward silence before Viktor finally said "I underestimated him. Also your daughter was with him."

"Erin was there?" he asked, rage building in his voice.

"Yes Sir." He said as neutral as he could muster knowing that the rage of his superior was deadly.

"I'll be there in two days with the catholic and some of his subordinates. In the meantime I'll have the good doctor come to London to make necessary repairs." He said obviously not pleased by the circumstances

"Thank you Sir." He said

"Don't thank me yet you're still going to be punished for failure. But that can wait till later. Tell me how badly damaged are you?" He asked in a cool tone that did not portray the emotions he felt

"Both arms are a total loss, my helmet is severely damaged and minor damage to my right leg." He responded

"I'll have the doctor bring replacements. Good bye Viktor" he said

"Before you go sir." Viktor said quickly

"What is it Viktor?" He asked annoyed

"Have the doctor anodize my replacements in blessed silver." He said

"Why?" he asked

"The standard equipment I brought was insufficient to do the job." He said

"Fine but the costs are coming out of your paycheck." He joked lightly

"We both know you don't pay me." He said as the line went dead.

Back at Hellsing, inside Integra's office.

"Dammed vampires." Integra muttered as she yet again lost concentration on the work she was trying to do

"Why so testy my master?" Alucard asked, appearing from a shadow on the wall

"I'm not in the mood Alucard." She stated flatly

"Oh but I do so enjoy these conversations before bed." He said with a chuckle

Before she could throw the ashtray sitting on her desk at him there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Walter." She said

"Sir Integra, Alucard" the elderly retainer said, bowing his head to each.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked as she opened the cigar case on her desk, picked a cigar and put it in the corner of her mouth. Walter jumped to light the cigar.

"I just received a call from Father Renaldo and the queens office." He said as he stepped back from Integra

"And what do they want?" She asked after taking a draw from her cigar

"Maxwell has requested a meeting with us in regards to recent events." He said

"And what would those events be?" Integra asked

"One of their regenerators was killed, and they believe we did it. The queen also agrees and insists that we host the meeting to show good faith." He said stepping back to avoid the ashtray sailing through the air.

**Tanis asks that you please review and tell him what you think will happen next.**


	13. Evolving Technology

**So I am back sadly my little trip didn't go as planned... but i doubt you guys care.**

Chapter 13

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE QUEEN AGREES?!" Integra yelled as anger over came her

"I don't quite know Sir." Walter said calmly

"Alucard you don't have something to tell me?" Integra asked

"No, I sadly haven't killed any regenerators lately." He said with a smirk

"Walter when will they be arriving and how many?" she asked in a defeated tone

"Father Renaldo said they would arrive at noon in two days, with Maxwell, Anderson, Sisters Heinkel and Yummie. He also mentioned a third party with three others." The butler said

"I want to know who they are." Integra said as she picked up the cigar she had dropped a moment ago breaking it from the force she put on it.

"Of course Sir." Walter said

Several Hours Later Inside the Russian Embassy

The Doctor walked into the room he was told Viktor would be sleeping in. Setting his massive suitcase on the table he walked over to the cyborg and woke him up.

"Herr Viktor it is time to awake." He said in a german accent

A moment passed but Viktor did not show any signs of waking up. So he did what anyone in his position would to. He pulled out a specially made tazer and zapped the cyborg awake, who was a little less than amused with Dok's idea of a nice awakening.

"Dam you!" he yelled as the electricity arced through his body.

"You were not waking." The doc said with a sadistic smile

The doctor was a very tall fellow who had moderately long blond hair, had really pale skin, and wore spectacles with multiple lenses on them. He wore a clean white jacket that at the moment was closed and had long rubber gloves on his hands.

Viktor just scowled as he got out of the bed.

"Please sit." The Doc said as he motioned for Viktor to sit in the chair next to him.

While sitting down, Viktor asked "Were you able to get the blessed silver?"

"Ja it vas no problem, I just had to take off the paint." He responded as he opened his suitcase to pull out two gun metal hued robotic arms, setting them on the table he pulled out a few tools and started making repairs to Viktor's damaged circuitry. "My word Herr Viktor what did this to you?" as he looked at the completely destroyed electronics that used to be Viktor's arms.

"A vampire." He stated flatly "That is why I requested the silver."

"Oh how I miss them." Doc muttered as he set his tools down

"Excuse me?" Viktor asked as the Doc picked up his soon to be right arm.

"Do you know anything about me?" he asked as a devilish smile played across his lips, the light in the room reflecting off of his spectacles making him look a lot more sinister than he actually appeared.

"Nothing on the personal level." He said, now curious

"Well you see." He started as he adjusted some circuits "Before I was forced into working for your military at the end of World War 2 I was the lead scientist for a special task force." he thrust Viktor's right arm into the socket "I was tasked with creating artificial vampires." He said as he turned his back to him.

"That would make you at least 90 years old." Viktor stated disbelievingly

"I will be 117 jahre alt next week." He said as he picked up the tools again to remove what remained of the left arm.

"That's not possible." He said

"Viktor my creation, you work with the supernatural you know anything is possible, now hold still." He said annoyed

"Any way my Major was killed when we were attacked by Hellsing. I stayed to try to save his life but your military found me and sadly I have been forced to work for you ever since." He said slightly depressed. The Doc finally removed the broken and shattered remains of the left arm, and was now working on the damaged circuitry.

It was silent for a moment before Viktor spoke again

"Do you miss it?" he asked in a sort of tired tone

"What?" The Doc asked

"Do you miss working for the Nazi's?" he asked flatly

"Oh yes there I was allowed to do any research I wanted, had unlimited funding, and had the pleasure to work with and serving a longtime personal friend. Who happened to keep me out of the camps." He said in a sad tone.

"But you don't look Jewish." Viktor said

"I am not Jewish, but I do have a rather unsightly defect." He said as he pulled his gloves to reveal that he had six fingers.

"Oh"

And with that they both remained silent while Doc finished installing the new arm. About ten minutes later he said "Ok Viktor you can get up and test your arms." as he sat down for a moments rest.

Viktor got up and started flexing his arms into various positions until he was satisfied that they were fully operational.

"Perfect as always Doc." He complemented as he put his jacket on.

"Danke Herr Viktor." He said, while bowing his head a little "Oh I almost forgot! Inside each arm you have a standard silver short sword. You can activate them from inside your helmet." He said as he picked up the new helmet and handed it to Viktor. Putting it on, a few seconds after doing so the eye sockets lit up with a faint blue light. A moment later the twin blades extended out of Viktor's arms through a little parting in the metal just above his wrists.

Looking at the blades Viktor was impressed by the craftsmanship that they showed, they were each thin blades much like a katana but much shorter and had a slight serration towards the base of the blades. Swinging his arms a few times to get a feel for the blades. He was amazed they felt like true swords should, an extension of one's body.

"Is there anything else I should know about the new arms and Helmet?" he asked as he sat back down for Doc to start repairing his leg.

"The arms are made out of titanium anodized in blessed silver as requested, they have many improvements on the technical level, they use less power, you are able to remove them with commands from the helmet, and they have improved dexterity compared to the version 2s you had earlier. As far as the helmet goes it just has one major physical improvement that I have yet to link to you." He said as he a slapped Viktor's leg letting him know he was done.

"And that would be?" he asked

"I will be upgrading your neural chip to allow your thoughts to control your cybernetics directly, rather than your nerves." He said as he pulled out a small red computer chip from inside his suitcase.

"And that means?" he asked, everything Doc had just said went over his head.

"In short a digital signal can travel faster than your nerves are capable of so you will be able to respond at least 60% if not 70% faster. The helmet has a logic processor to help you utilize this." He said as lifted Viktor's helmet off with a hiss. He then sprayed a disinfectant over a small patch of skin at the base of his skull.

"What about my cloaking has that been improved?" he asked, wincing as Doc cut his skin a little

"Just improved energy efficiency." He said

Viktor was sitting down when the doctor used his scalpel to open the cybernetics in the base of his skull, he heard a metallic clicking noise inside his head. A second later it felt like someone poured ice water on his brain the experience was incredibly disorientating and confusing. The whole world seemed to slow down. But he felt like he was operating at normal speed.

What felt like a minute later but was really a few seconds at max, Doc put the helmet back on Viktor. With a hiss as the helmet sealed.

"What was that? It felt as if time slowed down for everything but me." He asked

"Since you primarily use cybernetics as your sensory input, you are not used to the new speed in which you can perceive the world. Give it some time and I am sure that you will grow quite fond of it." He said "Now you need to link the chip to the logic processor." As he opened a laptop, typing something for a few seconds. "Ready yourself." He said as he executed the command

Nothing happened, or so Viktor thought.

"Ok all is good on this end, when you are in combat situations the logic processor will activate speeding up your already enhanced reflexes. You remember how you said it seemed like time slowed down? Well basically that is how you will feel when ever in a fight or life threatening situation." He said with a hint of pride.

"That we be invaluable assuming it works." Viktor said as he rose from his chair. As he stood he realized he didn't actually move his muscles he simply thought of the movement and his cybernetics obeyed.

"Ok now we are going to start rehabilitating you please follow me." Doc said as he walked out of the room.

**Hmm what the hell is Doc doing working for Russians? Does he have his own motives? I think we all now the answer... Maybe! If you guys find some of my references you get a cookie. Please review.**

**P.S The title is a reference **


	14. Moving on

Chapter 14

Back at Hellsing

Erin had just woken up when Walter placed a food tray on the table in her room.

"Good evening miss." Walter said with a curt bow

"It's just Erin." She said as she got out of the bed

Looking at the old butler and how he handled himself Erin deduced that he could probably kill her without her knowing it.

"Is there something I can help you with miss." Walter asked noticing that she was staring

"Yes actually I have a couple of questions." She said as she ate the two eggs and toast on the tray.

"I will try my best to answer." Walter said now standing in front of her table

"What is this place?" Erin asked between bites

"This" Walter said raising a hand and motioning around him "Is Hellsing, we are an organization charged by the Queen to destroy unholy threats to the crown or church, mostly we deal with vampires. Sir Integra's family has been its leader for generations." he said with a bit of pride for the place he had worked for and devoted so much time to.

"How did you guys get vampires to work for you then?" she asked as she drank the orange juice.

"Alucard, the one who wears the red coat, has been here since the begging. He was bound to Abraham Van Helsing's blood line. Seras the girl was turned about 5 years ago, she enjoys the work here so she never felt the need to leave not like she really has a choice but oh well. Jake and Vlad have been our more resent members and they show their value when it comes to hunting. I have also taken Vlad on as a bit of an apprentice if I dare say. With him not sleeping it leaves him open to help me and he has done a marvelous job at it." He explained

"How was Jake when he came here?" Erin asked in a soft tone, pushing her tray forward to show she was done.

"He was…" Walter paused searching for the right word "He was devastated to learn of your apparent demise. However he hasn't really spent a lot of time with us, the night after he arrived Vlad got out and has been out since early this morning." He said.

Erin looked saddened by what he had said.

"Now if you do not mind I must go report to Sir Integra, you are welcome to accompany me." He said as he picked up the tray on the table.

"I think I will." She said as she stood up

Integra was in her office as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Walter." She said as she set her pen down and leaned back in her chair

Walter walked in with a tray holding her tea and snack, Erin followed him quietly.

"Thank you Walter." She said as he set the cup of tea down next to her. Taking a sip of the steamy liquid she sighed, mentally exhausted. "Did we ever find out which Paladin it was that they think we killed?" Integra asked as she set her tea cup down.

"Yes, it was The Tank." Every regenerator that Hellsing knew of had a code name for example Anderson's was Sword dancer. He said taking a moment to breathe "Father Leroy Jenkins was last seen in London."

"Why was he in London?" Integra fumed

"I believe the Vatican said that there were two bishops who had become vampires or something of the like." he responded "The church in question has signs of the paladins weapons of choice also there was a rather large amount of regenerator blood."

"I still want to know why they sent Jenkins instead of Anderson. Because it was my impression he mainly stayed in North America." She stated dryly

"I too was wondering about that, but have been unable to find a reason." He said

"Did you find anything out about this other group Enrico is bringing?" she asked after taking another sip from the tea

"Sadly all I can gather from our Vatican operative is that they are from the north and have a large amount of power. We just don't have enough information in that area of the world." He said annoyed at the lack of intelligence.

"If that is all Walter you are dismissed." She said

"Actually I believe Miss. Thorn wanted to speak with you." He said as he motioned for her to step forward

"Yes?" Integra said as she pulled out a cigar

"Um I was wondering if you would let me join Hellsing?" she asked

"Why would you want to join us? Don't you have your own organization to go back to?" Integra asked as she looked the girl over.

"I do not wish to run an organization I want to hunt and fight not be stuck in a desk all day. Also I doubt that you will let Jake leave and he is like family to me, so I would like to stay here with him." She said

"I don't tolerate relationships inside my organization." Integra said dryly

"Wait… Me…. Jake…. You really thought that?" Erin asked as she blushed as red as a tomato

"It's obvious." Integra stated slightly amused

"I love him. But not how you think, not as a lover, more like a brother who is always there for you." Erin said in a slightly defensive tone.

"I see. What skills do you have?" she asked slightly intrigued

"I was trained since a young age to hunt and kill werewolves, I am a skilled with many weapons both firearms and swords, I can speak eleven different languages fluently" She said, taking a breath "And have a small amount of werewolf blood in my veins." That last part caused Integra to raise an eyebrow

"So what exactly does that mean?" Integra asked

"I am more durable than the average human and am stronger." She said

"Walter." Integra said

"Yes?" He asked in return

"Before you turn in for the night see to it Miss. Thorn has a satisfactory room to stay in." she said causing Erin to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sir." Erin said as she bowed her head a little.

"In the meantime go round up the vampires, I need to speak with them."

Jake was sitting in the library rereading Dracula for the hundredth time when Seras walked in.

"Good evening." She said as she walked up to me.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked looking up from my book

"Sir Integra wants to talk to use, but I also just wanted to apologize for mine and Alucard's actions last night." Seras said as she looked at the floor ashamed of what came from the events of last night

"Seras it is in the past, we all just need to put it behind us." I responded thoughtfully

"You have no idea how glad I am too here those words." Seras said letting out a sigh of relief

"I need to learn to move on, I'll start with last night." I said as I closed my book and set it on my lap.

"If it helps I know how hard it can be to move on." She said in a soft tone

"I won't ask." I said

"Thank you. Oh what book is that?" She asked wanting to change topics as quickly as possible

"Dracula." I said as I showed her the old book

She let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her

"Oh Alucard really hates that book." She said

"I can believe it, he seems like a very hateful person." I said as I stood up. And walked towards the door.

"Ok let's be off." Seras said

"Yes… Master." I said putting some sarcasm into that last word, along with swallowing my pride. Seras just smiled at this.

A couple of minutes later we walked into Sir Integra's office, Integra, Walter, Erin and Alucard were all there waiting for us.

"Good evening." Integra said with her ever present cigar in her mouth. "We were just informed a few hours ago that the Vatican's section 13 will be here in about a day… Anderson will be with them."

"Bugger." Seras said obviously frustrated at this

"What is section 13?" I asked

"They are the Vatican's own private army, specializing in supernatural threats." She said annoyed "They employ underhanded tactics and use special soldiers called regenerators. They are led by Enrico Maxwell, a slippery snake."

Taking a draw on her cigar she said "That however is not the main reason I called you here." Taking another draw on her cigar "I would like you to meet the newest operative of Hellsing." As she raised a hand to point to Erin.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review... do it... review!**


	15. Meeting

**Sorry this one took so long, I was having troubles getting it to feel right. Also in response to a review. There is only one Vlad in this story, Alucard will always be Alucard not Vlad. Also I hope Jake is starting to become a little more likable.**

**Note please read A Sovereign's Rise as you will need to in order to understand the real plot of this story, with that said I would also appreciate reviews for both stories. **

Chapter 15

Day and a half later. Elsewhere in the multiverse

"Integra! Where are you?" The young Draculina called through the house

Instead of an answer from Integra, Seras got something better. Integra. She walked through the wall.

"What Seras?" Integra asked as annoyed that the girl woke her up at 3:00 in the afternoon.

"I think I can do it!" she said as she disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Finally." Integra muttered

"So why did you want me to learn how to teleport?" Seras asked

After Seras had teleported Integra and herself away from the Major, she hadn't been able to do it again. And they needed to teleport for Integra's plan.

"Did Alucard ever talk to you about teleportation?" Integra asked, knowing the answer

"…"

"I thought as much. You see I once asked Alucard about it and why he rarely used it." She said taking a moment in respect for Alucard. "He told me that teleportation is all well and good but if done improperly or rushed you can end up in a world that is similar to ours but different. This happened to him once and he never wished to repeat it."

"Wait you want to go to another world?" Seras said as if Integra had just said something crazy/

"Exactly maybe there we can find a way to beat the Major and his lich … or find another Alucard." She said the last part ever so softly.

The full weight of those words hit Seras like a ton of blessed bricks.

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

In the Hellsing garden

"I thought you said they would be here at noon Walter." Integra said annoyed as she waited in garden behind Hellsing.

Lord knows she won't have a meeting with Enrico and Anderson inside her home, because more than likely it would end in a fight and she really didn't feel like remodeling her home.

Just as Walter was about to say something a call came in over the radio informing them two cars were driving up the driveway.

"Leave it to Maxwell to be late." Integra fumed as she pulled out another cigar.

Integra sat at a table under a tall oak tree, she was in her normal suit and scowl. Standing behind her left shoulder stood Seras, and behind her right shoulder stood Alucard. The two vampires were not at all pleased to be up in the middle of the day but there master ordered it. Erin and Jake were both waiting patiently behind a few trees near Integra, both were armed. Erin her sabers Jake his claymore. Actually everyone in the garden was armed.

Walter returned a moment later leading Enrico and the three paladins. Integra could care less about the Vatican pig, she was more interested in the people who would be walking in after the Iscariots.

The first man to walk towards her was a short man who had broad shoulders, light brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes were as black as coal. He wore black pants and a large grey jacket that came down to his knees. On his right shoulder there was a red star patch, on his left there was a rose surrounded by thorns and a full moon. In his right hand he held a square shaped briefcase.

Following him stood an incredibly tall man, tall enough to look Alucard in the eyes without looking up. He had jet black hair slicked back and a hard expression on his face which was heavily scarred and burned. He wore a massive black trench coat that was sweeping the ground as he walked. He wore black leather gloves on his hands. It wasn't his stature or size that disturbed Integra, it was his eyes they shone blue with almost electric quality and how he moved, it was unnatural. His movements weren't the same unnatural grace that her vampire's possessed but rather his were automatic like a machine. She found him unnerving.

"Ah hello Sir Integra." Enrico said as he sat down at the table, father Renaldo sat down next to him on his left, the remaining paladins just stood behind him.

"Enrico I assure you there has been a mistake we have not killed any of your paladins." Integra said in a tone that told everyone she was pissed.

"I am aware Leroy was always too happy around with explosives, we needed a reason to get here to talk to you, you sow." He said with a smile, that did nothing to reassure Integra.

"And why would you pigs want to talk to me?" Integra asked raising an eyebrow.

"There have recently been a massive influx of vampires into my jurisdiction, they are coming from London. Also I was hoping you could track and kill a vampire that attacked one of my men." The short man said in a thick russian accent

"And you are?" Integra asked as she pulled out a cigar, that Walter proceeded to light.

"Nicholai Thorn, commander of the Thorn special task force in Russia." He said with a chuckle as Integra dropped her cigar.

"Quaking in fear already?" Enrico said, all the Catholics were grinning.

"Walter." Integra said now very aware of the danger that sat across from her.

"Yes sir?" He asked, he did not show any emotion on his face.

"Go fetch them." She said

Alucard put his hands inside his jacket, he could sense Anderson doing the same. Enrico just smiled knowingly. Nicholai handed his briefcase to the man who had the black hair and burned face.

"You really came all this way to pick a fight Enrico?" she said as she rested her hand on her Beretta inside her jacket.

"Oh but you see we are not here to lay empty threats. The vampire problem that you have failed to eradicate has spread not only to eternal Rome but Russia, which is of great interest to his holiness" He said as Walter back to the group followed by Erin and Jake. "And we are here to eradicate both problems."

"**Fathe**r?" Erin asked shocked that her father was here.

"**Erin what are you doing here? Are you unharmed**?" He asked in a rather upset tone.

"**I work here**." She said as her father noticed that Jake stood behind her.

"**You traitor**!" he said as if he just lost all hope in the world

"**I am no traitor.**" She said in a cold tone

"We recommend you change your tone Nicholai." Said Jake.

"You would do well to speak to my employees with respect commander." Integra said in a menacing tone.

"I will speak to my daughter however I wish." He spat

Turning back to his daughter he said in English "You will come home or be declared an enemy of the state." He was glaring at his daughter

"Why is my being here such a big problem for you?" she asked "I am happy here with Jake. Can't you be happy that I'm happy?"

"I am your father you will do as you are told! I won't have my daughter working with monsters." he yelled

"In life you hated me. I'm pretty sure you're the reason why I died. And you have the gall to call me a monster? Look in the mirror Nicholai." Jake said in a menacing tone

"Enrico why bring them into this?" Integra asked as she pointed her cigar at Nicholai and the other Russian's

"He seems like a powerful ally for the Vatican." He said

"But why bring him here?" she asked

"It was his condition for letting the Vatican have Russia back as Catholic land." He said with an almost fanatical smile

"Viktor suit up, I'm leaving." Nicholai said as he stormed away from the table.

The man holding the briefcase opened it up to reveal a metal helmet that seemed to be scowling. He quickly put the helmet on. As the helmet activated its eyes pulsed an electric blue. A second later Viktor faded from vision.

"Enrico." Integra said as she got up. She started walking towards her house "I'll give you one chance to return to Rome. If you don't then you might not survive the next ten minutes." Integra was now at the door leading back into the Manor, she just stood in the doorway watching Enrico.

"Anderson." Enrico said in a pissed tone.

"Ae?" he responded as he drew his two bayonets

"I will be leaving for Rome." He said as he quickly got up and started jogging towards the cars like the coward he was.

"Sometimes I wonder how a spineless coward like him got to where he is." Anderson muttered

Renaldo also retreated with Enrico as he had no death wish, but Heinkel and Yummie stayed behind both grinning. Heinkel drawing her twin pistols and Yummie her katana.

"Our orders master?" Alucard asked as he drew his pistols

Integra reached into her jacket for a cigar, she found none. "Walter fetch me a cigar from my desk." She said as she turned to look at the scene before her.

"Certainly mam." The butler said as he left for her office.

"Say the words my master and we shall destroy without hesitation." Alucard purred

Taking a moment to think over the consequences of killing the paladins Integra shrugged before yelling "DESTROY ALL FOREIGNERS WHO WOULD TRY TO DISTURB HELLSING'S DUTY!"

**IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! **


	16. Two Men Enter, One Man Leaves

**Here we are a large fight chapter! **

Chapter 16

The chaos that followed Integra's order broke out almost instantly. The trio of paladins screamed "Aaaaammmmeeeeeennnnnn!" and launched their assault. Alucard opened fire on Anderson who in turn hurled bayonets at the vampire, Yummie dashed towards Erin with katana and sabers drawn, Heinkel drew her twin pistols and fired at Seras whose cannon appeared out of nowhere and fired. Jake however just walked off towards the forest, following a gut feeling.

"Oh Judas priest this time you will Die!" Alucard said as he fired at the mad priest.

"Not to the likes of you heathen!" he said as he swiped at Alucard's arms only for the vampire to fire two more shots, shattering his bayonets. The two continued on with their game.

Seras and Heinkel had given up on shooting each other and where currently bitch slapping each other senseless.

Yummie and Erin however were madly slashing at each other with their respective blades. Yummie had an advantage of speed with her single light blade, but Erin was far more skilled then Yummie and was using her skill with two blades to her advantage. Blocking with the saber in her left hand while pressing an attack with the one in her right. Yummie was just barely able to escape a slash aimed for her throat. "Dammed vampire!" she said through gritted teeth

"I am no vampire." Erin replied as she deflected the katana away from her right shoulder. Yummie made a mistake when she tried stabbing at Erin's shoulder, she put too much of her body into the attack, which was easily deflected. Yummie was now tumbling towards the ground. Erin seeing her chance to disarm her opponent slashed out for Yummie's arms. The girl cried out in pain and furry causing everyone but Alucard to turn and look at her.

The young priestess was staked to the ground, a saber through each shoulder. The sabers went through her shoulders and into the dirt beneath her, the blades hilts were firmly pressed to the priestesses back making escape impossible. She was for all intents and purposes nailed to the ground.

"Heinkel get Yummie out of here!" Anderson commanded as he quickly pulled out several more bayonets and threw them at a surprised Erin.

Erin jumped to the side dodging all but one of the bayonets. The one that did hit her grazed her left shoulder causing her to spin as she fell.

Heinkel quickly disengaged Seras by throwing a thing of holly water at the draculina causing her to hiss out in pain as some of the liquid landed on her arm. Heinkel quickly ran over to Yummie and pulled out the two sabers form her shoulders. Picked up the girl, put her over her left shoulder and started running away from the fight.

Meanwhile inside Integra's office.

The room was empty as Integra had left it earlier that morning, but slowly twin outlines started to appear inside the middle of the room. Until Seras and Integra materialized in the room fully.

"Did it work?" gasped Seras who was slightly light headed as she collapsed to the ground.

"I believe it did." Integra said after a moment of silence

"Now what?" Seras asked as she regained her composure

Before Integra could answer the door to the office opened to reveal Walter walking in not really paying attention.

"Walter!" Seras yelped

The old butler jumped, Seras had caught him by surprise.

"Miss Victoria! Sir Integra how did you get here so fast? Shouldn't you be outside helping Alucard and Vlad? Sir Inte…" Walter stammered but stopped when he saw Integra's eyes. The look on the butler's face was one of horror… then he hit the ground. The shock of a vampire Integra causing him to faint.

"Great caused Walter to faint." Seras mumbled "So what do we do?"

"We wait for this worlds Integra to come to here." Integra said as she sat in the chair at the desk, opened the metal tin on the desk and picked up a cigar.

Meanwhile outside in the forest.

Jake was walking with his eyes closed. Not because it was day, but so he could focus on his hearing. He knew that when Viktor goes invisible the only giveaway of him being there is a faint electrical hum. He was trying to find this hum.

He walked farther into the woods before he heard it.

"Why come out here to fight?" Jake asked to no spot in particular.

"Here we are alone to fight as men." Responded the cyborg from somewhere to his right.

Turning to look at the source of the voice, he saw nothing.

"You wish to fight like a man? Then come!" Jake said as he drew his claymore.

Silence. Viktor faded into visibility about 3 meters from him.

Looking over Viktor he noticed two short swords in each hand. He slowly raised his arms.

Looks like he decided to change weapons. Vlad chimed mentally

But look there coming from his arms. Jake stated as he brought his own sword to bear.

Viktor was the first to move. He rushed at Jake as fast as he could slashing like a madman the entire time. Jake brought Omega up to block the blows as Viktor pressed his assault.

He's faster. Thought Jake as Viktor backed up from Jake

My turn. Vlad thought gleefully as he took control

Viktor was puzzled he had been bashing on Jake with his twin blades but the vampire never lashed out or returned an attack. He backed up sensing that something was going to happen.

As he stepped back he heard a crazed laugh, a maniacal laugh, the laugh of a man who cared naught whether he lives or dies. Looking at Jake with a curious gaze he saw the once green eyes were now crimson like the blood in his veins. The laugh would have sent a chill down his spine… if he still had it.

Vlad laughed as he cocked his right arm back, with sword in hand. He laughed as he threw the blade at Viktor. He laughed as Viktor dodged to the side nearly losing his head. He just laughed.

Alucard and Seras were both fighting Anderson when Integra called "Alucard end this now!" Walter had not returned yet and she was concerned.

With that Alucard drew the Jackal, which he had not been using on the priest, and opened fire as the priest threw more bayonets. He shot all of the bayonets out of the air, and with the last bullet in the magazine he shot Anderson in the right kneecap. Blowing his right leg off. The priest hit the ground, as he landed bible pages swirled around him. A second later he was gone.

"Next time judas priest, next time." Alucard said with his trademark grin.

"Where is Jake?" Erin asked

"In the woods, he is fighting that cyborg." Seras said, ever since her and Jakes talk in the library he allowed her to come and go in his mind.

"We need to help him!" Erin yelled slightly panicked, last time she had seen Jake fight Viktor he nearly died

"Yes lets be off." Alucard said and with that he teleported Integra, Alucard, Seras and Erin to the clearing were Jake was fighting Viktor.

They appeared on the outskirts of the clearing. The ground around them had craters everywhere, large craters. The also noticed laughing echoing across the field.

Vlad picked Omega back up from where it had landed. He found Viktor's silver blades concerning, so he just kept throwing the claymore at supersonic speed at the cyborg. He cocked his arm again, laughing the whole time, took aim and threw the blade at Viktor, who dodged again. Omega landed on the ground were Viktor had been standing with such force that it sent large clumps of dirt flying. Vlad ran up to the blade to retrieve it while Viktor recovered. He picked the blade up again and turned to take aim for the cyborg, but did not see him.

"You said fight like a man yet here you cower like the rabbit before the wolf!" Vlad said in a crazed tone

No response.

The hum of electronics was faint, but that was enough to keep Vlad on his guard. He had a hunch that Viktor would attack from behind so he kept circling, waiting for something to come.

Viktor slowly crept up on Vlad who was slowly circling around trying to predict where he would attack. He now stood within striking range. But that meant that he was well within range of that truly, truly outrageous claymore. So he thought if he was going to strike he needed to rend the weapon either destroyed or make Vlad unable to use it. He opted for the later.

Vlad had just circled again when twin silver blades were thrust through his shoulders from right in front of him. He just started laughing even more as he kicked the cyborg squarely in the gut knocking him back slightly. The blades where still in his shoulders making using his arms difficult but doable.

"Kneel before Vlad!" he shouted. Before Viktor could retreat again Vlad brought Omega down on the cyborgs left leg. Warping the metal instantly and rending it useless. As Viktor fell to the ground the blades slipped out of Vlad's shoulders allowing him to have full use of his arm again. He quickly raised Omega above his head, and brought it down on the cyborgs other leg. Now both legs where completely useless but that wasn't enough he now did the same to both of his arms.

Viktor lay completely helpless on the ground sparks arcing from his destroyed limbs, he knew he was going to die.

"I feel it pumping through your veins." Vlad said as he kicked off Viktor's Helmet.

"Just get it over with." Viktor said as he spat blood at Vlad.

Vlad picked Viktor up by his neck, raising the cyborg to eye level.

"Oh I have every intention of killing you." He said with a smile

Even after all of his upgrades he still failed at his task, he had never felt so ashamed.

"But rest assured I will not drink from you. I don't need you to be as strong as my master or her master's. I don't need your blood or anyone else's blood." He said as he thrust Omega through Viktor's heart. Looking into Viktor's eyes as the life slowly faded from them, till they were just empty abysses.

Dropping the body to the ground he said "Proshchay, moy drug. (Goodbye my friend)" and with that he sheathed Omega and started walking towards the manor, stopping when he came across Viktor's helmet. He picked it up and decided to take it with him. He never noticed the group that had gathered to watch his fight. Even if he had he wouldn't care. As he walked he let out a rich laugh that boomed through the forest with utter insanity.

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the views and reviews this story has gotten, without them I probably would have stopped like ten chapters ago. **

**Also go check out Tides of Blood by Josef Falkenskold this song was my inspiration for this chapter.**


	17. The Cycle

**Sorry that this one is short but I wanted to give a little insight as to why Vlad despised Viktor and Erin cared for him. I promise the next the next chapter will be massive in size.**

Chapter 16

Alucard was shocked beyond words as he, Seras, Erin and Integra walked up to the lifeless form of Viktor. Looking at the now very dead Russian it was evident in the wounds that he had, that Vlad or Jake for that matter, really hated Viktor. Suddenly Alucard was overcome with laughter, he let out a deep booming sound.

"My god he really killed him." Erin said slightly dazed

"What's so funny vampire?" Integra demanded

It took Alucard a moment to calm himself enough to speak "I finally figured out why they won't drink." He said as he started laughing again

"Why?" Seras asked

"Jake I believe he is afraid of what Vlad would do if he had the power that came with drinking blood. Vlad on the other hand wants to prove that he doesn't need it. It's quite funny when you think about it." He said as his grin widened

"Dam Vlad." Erin muttered, thinking only she would be able to hear it. The others turned to look at her quizzically.

"Why he has shown his usefulness?" Alucard purred

"To be frank I am surprised he hasn't gone off yet." She said

"What do you mean?" Integra asked now fully interested by this conversation

"Did Jake ever tell you why he hates letting Vlad out?" she asked gravely as she closed Viktor's eyes

"He was scared." Seras responded

"But of what?"

"I don't know." Seras said

"Vlad works in cycles. He will lay dormant for long periods of time, giving no signs to Jake that he is still with him. Then he will slowly come back when Jake starts to get stressed, sometimes he takes over entirely but not for long. He will act like everything is fine and even be helpful." She paused

"But what?" Integra asked

"After enough time he slowly starts to crave battle more and more until he goes insane and destroys everything near him it doesn't matter what." She paused again looking at Viktor "Last time he went off, was when he was recovering from the loss of his arm. We were at my father's compound, the night was cold as always but that night especially cold. He slowly woke up, finding himself in an unfamiliar room." She paused again "A nurse came in to check on him. He snapped her neck within a minute of her entering the room, just three days after losing his right arm. He then went on a rampage killing 17 other men and women. Viktor was the one called in to stop him." She paused again as tears started welling in her eyes "Viktor fought like hell but in the end Vlad took both his arms and his left leg with a long sword he found mounted on a wall. He finally stopped when I came into the room unaware of the situation." She said as tears flowed freely down her face.

Everyone was silent they all new that the situation could get very deadly very fast for them if left unchecked.

"Alucard, Seras." Integra said

"Yes" the both said in unison

"See to it that he never drinks blood." Integra said in a tone as cold as Alucard's heart. "The last thing we need is another insane battle crazed vampire to deal with."

Erin was no longer crying, she was trying to pick up Viktor's corpse.

"Girl what are you doing?" Alucard asked

"He deserves to be sent home, you might not have known him, but to me he was like an uncle." She said as she failed to lift his incredibly heavy body "And the least I can do for him is see that he is returned home for a proper burial."

Everyone was quite for a moment as Erin finally draped Viktor over her shoulders.

"Servant, take us home." Integra said suddenly exhausted from the day.

With that Alucard phased them back into Integra's office.

**Well give me your feedback should I have killed Viktor? Should I make some crazy shit happen (or at least unplanned)?**

**Also you dear readers just a heads up until I think of something better to call Seras and Integra from the other universe they will be called Other Seras and Other Integra. If you have a better idea please tell me. Well I am off to go play more league of legends, Braum is awsome. Till next time.**


	18. New Guests

Chapter 18

Alucard transported Integra, Seras, and Erin into Integra's office, but it wasn't empty as they had expected. Sitting in the chair behind Integra's desk was a woman with long silver locks in a black suit looking out the window. Lying on the desk itself was an unconscious Walter.

"Who are you and what have you done to Walter?" Integra demanded as she and Alucard drew there pistols.

The woman slowly turned the chair around.

The sight caused Integra to drop her pistol. There sitting in her chair was … her the only difference she could see was that this other had red eyes instead of the icy blue. She had a slight smirk on her face but other than that she was expressionless.

"Why hello." She said slightly amused

"What the hell is going on? Are you here to kill me?" Integra demanded

"No I am here to ask for help, but before I continue I need food. Walter go fetch me a blood pack type A if possible." She said

"I don't think Walter will be moving anytime soon." Alucard said with a massive smile, the scene before him was truly amusing.

The other Integra never responded but instead her shadow slowly morphed and grew until a young man with a hard expressionless face. He had his long black hair in a ponytail, a monocle over his left eye and wore an all-black butler uniform.

"Yes milady." He said as he started walking

"Oh Walter fetch Seras a type O." Other Integra added as he left.

"I'm not hungry." Seras said still completely confused about the whole situation

"But I am." Said a voice from the corner of the room

Everyone turned to notice another Seras leaning against the wall, the only difference between Seras and this other one was the hair color and their clothing, this other one had spikey blond hair that covered her right eye making her left crimson one look unnatural. She also wore jacket similar to Alucard's but instead of red it was white.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Integra said as she felt a migraine come on.

The other Integra said "I will tell you but let us move into a room without windows. It is really draining my strength being here." And with that she got up and left the room heading towards the library.

"Erin, Seras take Viktor to the morgue then meet us in the library." Integra said as she started walking to the library.

Walking in to the library Integra and Alucard found other Seras and Integra sitting on the couch each drinking from a blood pack.

Integra sat down in the arm chair across from the couch and picked a cigar up from the table next to the chair.

"So I assume you are us from a different reality." Integra said after taking a drag on her cigar to calm her nerves

"Yes I guess you could say that." The other Integra responded as she finished her blood pack to Integra's disgust

"Why are you here? And why the HELL are you a vampire?" Integra practically yelled at the two of them.

Before either of them could respond laughter could be heard coming from the hallway. The laughter was crazed and drawing near.

"Oh god." Integra muttered under her breath, as she let out a sigh as she had an amazing idea on how to deal with Vlad she made a mental note to talk to Alucard and Seras after this about it.

Vlad walked into the library

"Master Integra thank you for letting us fight it was most…" he paused "Pleasurable." He finally said never noticing everyone else in the room.

"I am happy that you enjoyed your fight monster now let Jake out." Integra commanded, she realized that even though Jake was sad and depressing he was still better than Alucard's mini-me that Vlad was.

" I am only a creature of the circumstances that the world has presented me we meet again." He said as his eyes turned green.

"Great I must be insane, now there is two of you." Jake said as he saw the two Integras in the room.

"Just sit down I am trying to figure out what is going on." Integra said annoyed

Just then Erin and Seras walked into the room.

"Viktor is in cold storage till we can ship him out." Erin said in a saddened tone

"Wait Viktor is dead?" Jake asked bewildered he had no recollection of anything that happened when Vlad took over it was like he didn't want him to see.

"Vlad killed him." Erin said slightly disgusted

"I am sorry had I know he wanted to kill him I would have never let him out, I hope you can forgive me.' Jake said, he knew that Erin respected and admired the man Viktor once was and new that his death would be hard for her.

"I don't blame you I blame father and Vlad." She said as she hugged Jake

"So tell me why you are here." Integra said

"We need your help." Other Integra said as she pulled a cigar from the box and lit it "In our world Hellsing is destroyed, London conquered," she paused "And Alucard for all intents and purposes is dead." She said as a tears started to flow from her Seras's eyes

"What happened?" Integra demanded

"It's a long story." She responded

"We have time."

"In WW2 there was a group of nazi soldiers that were dead set on creating artificial vampires" she started

"Millennium." Alucard said as memories of the destruction of them flooded his mind.

"Yes they survived the war in a bunker in South America, they waited 55 years before showing any signs that they were still around. Somewhere over the years they acquired a true monster." She paused to inhale from her cigar

"An original vampire?" Integra asked thinking back to Incognito

"No a Lich. Named Allan." She said

Everyone in the room including Alucard looked at Jake

"Sorry but I am 100% certain Alan is dead I saw him with my own eyes." Jake said

"Any way this lich became quite a problem for us. We destroyed his body entirely and he just came back a few hours later. He and Alucard fought on a carrier that Millennium had taken control of. The lich summoned Van Helsing's ghost." She paused to think about the words he had said "your current master doesn't deserve the title Hellsing. She is as much of a monster as you are." they still stung her to this day.

"Alucard returned from that mission and asked to turn me." She paused again "I said yes."

"You gave up everything to become a monster why?" Integra asked

"Van Helsing had been watching the events leading up to their battle and when he appeared he pointed out that the orders I had given where those of a monster he was right I was unworthy of the Hellsing name and honor. I had ordered Alucard to kill civilians, even if they were innocent, I unknowingly ordered him to create our downfall." She said

"After he turned me Walter resigned immediately, saying he would never serve a vampire. Come to find out he had been a spy for Millennium. He even led the charge on Hellsing. But he did save my life by giving his. Now he serves my as my familiar." And with that the young Walter appeared out of the shadows again.

"I only aim to help milady." He said with a bow.

"After the assault on Hellsing the lich returned to London after many battles between Hellsing, The Vatican, and Millennium they eventually won." She put her cigar in an ash tray "I have done much research on Liches over the years and found that he never killed Alucard but trapped his soul in the cross Anderson wears on around his neck. Now Alucard has been imprisoned for 5 years." She said dryly

"And why are you here?" Integra asked

"We need your help to take Hellsing and London back." She said after taking another drag on her cigar

"Absolutely not. I wont go into another reality declaring war that as you tell it we would lose. You are more than welcome to stay here but unless they come here looking for a fight I will not be the one to throw the first punch." Integra said firmly

"I understand." Other Integra said carefully masking her expressions

"Now I have another more urgent mater to deal with." She said as she turned her head to Jake and said "Leave us."

"Hand me my book and I will leave." He said as he pointed to a book on the table next to Integra, she picked it up looked at it, it was Dracula, she handed it to him as she let out a sigh noting the irony in the situation. He grabbed the book and left the room.

"Who is that?" the other Seras asked

"Your fledgling. Who happens to be more trouble than he is worth half the time." Integra said as she crossed her arms as she turned to look at Alucard. "I want your thoughts on binding Jake and Vlad fully."

"You want to lock Vlad away through the restriction system. I see that might work..." he paused

"But?" Integra asked

"Most of my powers come from the restrictions. Besides we haven't even seen this Vlad go off like what Erin described." He said as he took his glasses off

"Who's Vlad?" Other Integra asked

"Jake has a rather insane, battle crazed, and sadistic alternate personality and he has been known to go on rampages so we are trying to find a way to prevent unwanted destruction." Alucard said with a chuckle "I think we should push him into a frenzy to see what he can do." Alucard added

"Do it." Integra said "Tonight just you and him will go out on the mission, push him but do not kill him." Integra said

"What about us?" Other Integra asked

"You will remain here and get settled in, if you plan on staying of course." She said

"I would like that." She said as Walter walked in

"Oh god there are two of you, I must be going senile in my age." He said as he walked up to Integra

"No you aren't these two are going to be staying here for a while, if you would set them up with rooms in the basement. I am sure you can use Jake's room. Not like he will ever use it." Integra said annoyed that the sun was setting and that she still had a mountain of paperwork to do.

"Yes sir." Walter said with a slight bow to Integra he then turned to the other Seras and Integra and said "If you would follow me." He then left the room.

When only Alucard and Integra remained in the room Integra finally asked "What do you think of all this?"

"I think you make a breath taking vampire." He said with his trademark grin

"I am being serious." She warned

"I am not sure what to think, so for now we just watch them. Just think about how much work you can get done with two of you. Or how much more power we have with adding another police girl albeit an untrained one but I can fix that." He said as his grin faded to show that he was serious.

"And what do we do about Vlad and Jake if they do prove to need binding? Do you think Jake will willingly be bound like that?"

"Jake, yes. Vlad, absolutely not. Honestly I think those two are a mix of me and you. Jake is smart, level headed and determined, while Vlad.." he trailed off

"Is a total ass, yes." Integra finished with a chuckle

"I was going to say in need of discipline, but yes I do see why you would say that." He remarked dryly

"Well you and Jake will be leaving in about a half hour. Just take him somewhere where no one will see what happens. Understood Alucard?" Integra asked

"Yes my master." He said as he phased through the wall leaving Integra in the library alone.

Walter had taken the other Seras and Integra to the sublevels of Hellsing. He led them into Jake's room. Whom happened to be sitting at a table reading Dracula.

"I am sorry but I don't quite know what I should call you." Walter said as he turned to look at the two vampires

"Whatever you want Walter." Seras said

"Alright Miss Victoria. You will be staying here." He said

"Only here three weeks and I am already being evicted." Jake joked

"Well in those three weeks you have been here three times Sir." He responded with a hint of amusement.

"You are correct. I will leave you be." He said as he got up from the chair.

"Wait won't you need somewhere to sleep?" Seras asked

That caused Jake to laugh, not the insane laugh of Vlad but just laugh at the irony.

"Jake is physically incapable of sleep Miss Victoria." Walter said with a faint smile

"Haven't slept a day in over ten years Miss." Jake said as he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. Integra thought that the black leather jacket looked familiar but couldn't place it. Before anyone else could say anything Alucard appeared in the room.

"Come along you little bundle of insanity, we have a mission to take care of." Alucard said with a grin

Jake put his jacket on and walked towards the door "Um excuse me Integra." He said as he tried getting behind the door. Integra stepped out of his way, he closed the door. Behind the door leaning against the wall was Omega the massive claymore. He grabbed the weapon and strapped the sheath onto his back. With that he and Alucard left the room.

An hour later inside Integra's office.

Integra was working on some last second paperwork that was needed to ship the body of the Russian cyborg back to Russia when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Integra called as she set her pen down. The door opened to reveal her Seras and Erin, the two of them walked into the office and stood in front of the massive desk.

"What do you need?" Integra asked as she pulled a cigar from a tin on her desk

"Where is Jake?" Seras asked

"I sent him and Alucard on a mission." She said

"Why weren't we informed of this mission?" Erin asked

"Because this mission is more for Alucard and you aren't there for safety reasons." Integra said as she lit her cigar.

"What do you mean safety reasons?" Seras asked

"Earlier today I had a moment of brilliance on how to deal with Vlad. I sent Alucard and Jake to see if it's even worth the time and effort." She said

Just then Seras felt a flurry of emotions travel through her bond to Jake with the last one being rage.

**Well guys I hope somebody likes it. Please review. I'm gonna try sleeping now.**


	19. Perfect Insanity

**Ok here is a quick character guide for all of the characters that I have reinvented/created.**

Jake's appearance. He has short cropped sandy brown hair. He has sea green eyes that always look sad. He will always dress in all black and have a black leather trench coat that belonged to his grandfather (Go read my other story to figure out more about the coat.) He has incredibly pale skin from only ever going out at night during his two years with Erin. He stands just over 6'4ft

Jake mentally. He has a perfect memory, and reads a lot. Once he reads something, he understands it, and once he understands it he never forgets it. He might be incredibly smart but he always seems depressed or sad, rarely if ever being happy. He struggles daily to move on from past but always ends up unable to move on. He values Erin as a friend but doesn't like to seem dependent on anyone even though he loves her like a sister. He respects Seras and Integra as they are strong women who do the best with what they were given, however he really does not trust nor care for Alucard he sees him as what would become of himself if he let Vlad do whatever he wants.

Erin's appearance. She has long red hair that she keeps in a ponytail that reaches down to her lower back. She has shining silver eyes that glow like the moon. Before joining Hellsing she wore standard military fatigues, after joining Hellsing she adopts a black suit with silver highlights, the Hellsing insignia on her right shoulder. She, like Jake has rather pale skin but hers is not as pale as Jake's or Alucard's. She stands an inch or two taller than Seras and shares a similar body type to her.

Erin Mentally. English is Erin's second language with Russian obviously being her first. She is incredibly determined to the point of obsession. She is forgetful about basic things like eating and sleeping but could answer any question under the sun about werewolves. She fears for Jake and what Vlad would do if he ever indulged in his darkness.

Vlad appearance. No notable changes from Jake other than his eyes turning red.

Vlad Mentally…. Batshit insane just as likely to disembowel you as he is to help you.

Other Seras. She looks nearly identical to Seras from the manga. Her hair is slightly longer and uses it to cover her right eye. She wears an all-white version of Alucard's outfit. Since Alucard never really trained her on her abilities she knows how to use few of them with any real skill. She is unsure of herself and has blames herself inpart for Alucard's demise.

Other Integra. She wears a black version of her old suit with red highlights and doesn't wear glasses. She like her Seras knows how to use very little of her vampiric powers. She is very similar to her counterpart mentally.

**Now to the real chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Alucard decided that he would take Jake back to the warehouse from a few weeks back. He decided on this location because it was close to Hellsing and completely deserted. The two appeared just outside the warehouse. Jake looked a little confused by the location.

"Didn't Vlad already deal with everything here?" Jake asked as he started for the door.

Alucard followed Jake as the man went to open the door leading inside the warehouse. He drew the Casull and in one fluid motion leveled it at Jake's back and fired three times. The first round tore through his right shoulder, the second just under his armpit, and the last one grazed his side. Jake fell to the ground from the force of the gunshots. He was in a vortex of emotions, he could feel Vlad assuming direct control and the rage that he had within him. The world went black by the time he hit the ground.

"Seras what is it?" Integra asked

"Jake, something is wrong. He is beyond rage. I need to help him!" Seras said in a slightly panicked tone, she knew if something had gotten Jake to feel that much rage so quickly he would need her help.

Integra knew excactly what would cause this but she didn't let on to it. "Walter. Meet me at the helipad. And bring a silver straight jacket" She said into the Intercom that would sound throughout the headquarters. With that she got up and started walking towards the helicopter followed by Erin and Seras.

Walter was in the basement making sure both Seras and Integra found there new living conditions agreeable when "Walter. Meet me at the helipad. And bring a silver straight jacket" Echoed over the intercoms. Letting out a small sigh he started for the door.

"Mind if we come." Seras asked

"I don't see why not." He said and with that they started for the roof.

Integra, Erin and Seras had been waiting on the roof for about two minutes when the butler walked out from the house followed by other Seras and Integra. "What do you need milady?" He asked

"We need you to take us via helicopter to the mission site. Something is wrong with Jake." She said as she opened the door of the helicopter and got in. A few seconds later everyone else piled in and the engines roared to life, a minute later they were gone.

Vlad slowly stood up from the ground where Jake had fallen to. He turned to look at Alucard whom had his silver pistol out and a massive face breaking smile on. He then looked at his arm, it was a mess. The bullet managed to completely destroy his shoulder and several of the muscles holding his arm to his body, his arm was useless to him.

"What are you going to do? Will you run? Will you fight?" Alucard asked as he loaded another magazine into the gun.

Vlad said nothing for a moment then he just started laughing like a madman. Alucard was not amused he leveled the gun and fired.

Vlad was prepared for an attack this time. As the slide of his gun rocked back and the bullet left the barrel he side stepped the blessed silver. The bullet cut through the air but it never met its intended target.

Alucard was surprised, few could say that they could dodge a shot from the no life king. He fired two more times at the laughing madman. As the first shot left the barrel Vlad moved to the left slightly, dodging the first shot. As the second left he lowered his head dodging the second shot.

Why can't I hit him? He thought as he fired the rest of his magazine, every bullet being lazily dodged.

As the silver gun went click showing that it was empty Vlad said "My turn." And with that dashed towards the no life king with Omega held in his left hand.

Alucard was having so much fun at this point he started to release the restrictions on his power to level 3.

Vlad closed the distance between them in a second or two, as he drew closer he started to slash out with his claymore. He quickly severed Alucard's right arm.

Dam Walter that blade actually hurts. Alucard said as his arm regenerated. Why can't my bullets seem to hit him? Alucard pondered as he jumped back to avoid the claymore removing his head.

"This will be a fun one." Vlad said with glee as he hurled Omega to Alucard's surprise.

The blade cut through the air at blinding speeds, Alucard managed to avoid getting nailed to a wall by the oversized sword but he had a massive gash across his right cheek. The wound took a few seconds to heal.

Alucard knew he had the advantage, for Vlad no longer had that dammed claymore. He quickly reloaded the casull and opened fire again but Vlad was gone. He looked behind him at the spot the claymore had landed and it was gone also. Alucard smirked this looked like it would be fun.

The helicopter flew quickly to the warehouse, Integra sat next to Walter as they rode to the location. As they arrived they saw Alucard standing in front of the warehouse just looking into the darkness. Walter started to land the helicopter. A moment later Integra got out and rushed over to Alucard standing to the left of him.

"How bad is it?" She asked him

"Bad. I destroyed most of his right arm and he still managed to fend me off till I ran out of ammo and then press an attack on me." He paused as he pulled out the Jackal and then added "Also I think Seras taught him how to hide his presence."

"Wait you don't know where he is?" Integra asked

"Correct. I lost track of him about 5 minutes ago, I heard movement from the left but saw shadows move to the right. He's certainly a smart bastard."

Integra was about to say something when Alucard grabbed her by her arm and threw her to the ground. Not even a millisecond later Omega flew through the air from somewhere to Alucard's left and decapitated the elder vampire. His head hit the ground with a massive smile on it, his body fell quickly after. The blade just kept on flying till it hit a building several meters away.

The others ran over and looked at the beheaded vampire king.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Erin asked as Alucard's blood started to return to his body.

Before anyone could answer Walter saw movement to his right he looked and shook his head there was just the massive blade nailed into the wall other than that nothing.

"I sent Alucard here with Jake. Alucard's mission was to push Vlad and see if drastic measures would be needed to contain him." Integra said as Alucard started to stand back up laughing.

Again Walter saw movement looking to his right he didn't see anything. Then he noticed that the claymore was no longer in the wall.

"The sword is gone." He said in a hushed voice.

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how this will end?" Erin practically yelled at Integra, she was beyond pissed Vlad was out there probably planning on how to kill them and then disembowel them and it was all planned by the woman who wanted to test such insanity by poking the beast until it lashed out.

"I will gladly argue with you later but at the moment we need to leave." Integra said as she handed Alucard the straight jacket.

"Alucard restrain him, do not kill him." Integra commanded

"Permission for level 1 release." He said

Before Integra could answer a flash of Silver could be seen flying through the air, the claymore was not aimed at the group but rather the helicopter. The blade cut the tail off of the helicopter and landed with a clang about 3 meters from the group.

"Guess we aren't allowed to leave." Erin muttered

"Why does he keep throwing the blade?" Other Seras asked as she picked up the blade, dropping it a second later as the blessing burned her flesh. "And why is a vampire using a blessed blade? It must hurt like hell to hold."

"Why he throws it I don't know. But as to why he uses it, that is simple he is completely numb to pain. It's not an incredibly high tolerance but he just flat out can't feel it." She said as she turned to look at the blade.

"Alucard situation A unlock control system to level one. Your master Hellsing commands it." Integra said as a shadow could be seen running at them. Actually not them Vlad was going for the claymore. Alucard just laughed as the seals on his glove glowed crimson.

Seras and Erin had just gotten the first good look of Vlad as he ran out of the shadows. They let out collective gasps as the saw that his right arm was barely attached to his body. Blood was pouring out of the wound.

Vlad slid to the ground about 5 meters from the blade grabbed it and then jumped away from the group landing about ten meters from the group. He raised his blade but not towards the group instead he ripped off his coat and shirt revealing his damaged body and pressed the flat side of the blade to his skin.

"What are you doing? Vlad please stop this!" Erin yelled out knowing her friend could very well die permanently tonight.

"Why is he doing that Alucard?" Integra asked Alucard who now stood in his black straight jacket

"He has lost much blood, and knows if he can't stop the bleeding he will be unable to fight." He purred

"He is using the blessings to cauterize the wounds?!" Integra asked with a sick revelation

No answer just laughter as Baskerville formed out of Alucard's arm.

Vlad now stood with burn marks covering a large part of his right side, he rested Omega over his shoulders in a position that showed he could throw the blade at a moment's notice.

"Vlad please calm down. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." She said as she started inching towards the insane and enraged vampire.

Vlad just chuckled for a moment. Then he said "He tried to kill me. I'm just returning the favor. But I might just kill everyone." His voice trailed off as he hurled Omega

The blade flew straight and true, hitting Alucard square in the chest and kept on going till he was nailed to a wall.

Vlad let out a laugh as he ran towards Alucard who had a massive smile on his face. As Vlad closed the distance Alucard fired the Jackal at Vlad causing him to start zigzagging. As he fired the gun he yanked Omega out of his chest with a might heave. Vlad was just within reach of the blade. Alucard brought the blade from shoulder to shoulder in a crescent motion. The blade cut cleanly across Vlad's chest putting a massive gash on him that spewed blood.

Vlad just stood for a moment before he fell to the ground.

**I just want to thank you guys for reviewing my story, it does mean allot to me. **

**Anyway as to the review about some interesting ... interactions involving Seras, Integra, other Seras and Other Integra. I have given it some thought (that lead to many ideas) but I am unsure how I would work it into the story, besides I am not sure if I am even capable of writing such intense action. If you guys want me to give it a try please leave some reviews saying so. I hope you enjoy. **


	20. Cause Reasons

**Holly crap, I am already 20 chapters in. XD**

Chapter 20

Vlad fell to the ground, his body just couldn't keep going between loosing blood from the gunshots and now the massive gash across his chest. He landed with his back facing up.

Erin ran up to him and grabbed him, holding his head in her lap she started to cry softly.

Alucard walked up to his master, thrusting the claymore into the ground. Then he looked at his hands to reveal that they were scorched from the blessings on the blade.

"Seras go make sure that he will live." Integra commanded.

Seras walked over to Vlad. Integra turned her attention to Alucard and asked "Was it really necessary to cause so much damage to him?"

"Since he would not go down to pain or fear alone I believe it was." He said as his clothes morphed back to their regular red attire.

"Will he live?" She asked

"More than likely but he will need blood to recover fully." He said with a smile

There was a moment of silence as Walter walked over towards Integra and Alucard, the butler had a look of disgust on his face.

"Is something wrong Walter?" Integra asked

The butler did not respond. He just looked more pissed.

"Walter please tell me what you are thinking." Integra said

Walter let out a sigh then he spoke in an angry tone "Mam I know it's not my job to judge your actions but I find myself repulsed by the course of action you have taken tonight." Then he walked away with a radio in hand calling for a pickup.

"Do you think we should bind him Alucard?" Integra asked in a hushed voice as she turned to look at Alucard

"Yes I do." He said in a serious tone

"Please tell why." Integra said

"I shot him, punched him and threw him, not many people can say that they have gotten back up from any of those, and fewer yet can say they kept fighting. Then the only reason I was able to land any of those blows was because he was unaware of the danger, when he is aware nothing touches him unless he wants it. And when I did hit him he just got more pissed and fought harder." The vampire said after letting out a sigh he then asked "What will you do?"

"Bind him again the moment we return home, and hope he can forgive us." She said as a troop transport vehicle arrived.

Integra had Alucard put Vlad into the silver straight Jacket then put him in the vehicle.

The ride was mostly silent Erin and Seras sat across from Integra and Alucard just scowling at them. Other Seras and Integra where silent as they didn't quite understand what had just happened. Vlad was laying on the ground in the strait jacket.

Erin finally broke the silence "So what are you going to do to him now that you've seen how crazy he gets."

"I have something in mind." Integra responded

"What are you going to do to my fledgling?" Seras asked in a protective manor.

"Seras how much do you know about Alucard's bindings?" Integra asked

"Not much. I know that he has more power based off of the release level and they force him to work for you." She said

"That is correct. What I am thinking we do is give these bindings to Jake, and bind Vlad to the final release." She said

"Wait aren't the seal what gives Alucard most of his power?" Seras asked

"They are." Integra said gravely

"So you are hoping that this works instead of blowing up in your face." Other Integra said

"A little crude but yes." She responded

"Hey um.. Erin how did he get that mark on his back?" Seras asked in a hushed tone

"The cross?" Erin asked

"Yes." Seras said

"He wouldn't tell me."

"What cross?" Integra asked she was now curious.

Erin didn't respond she just leaned forward in her seat enough to touch the now unconscious Jake, and started opening the jacket. She didn't open it all the way but enough for everyone to see his bare back.

Everyone in the vehicle let out a slight gasp aside from Alucard, who was only there in case Vlad went crazy again and not paying attention, when they saw the massive scars that covered his back. There were many scars that looked like tally marks going across his back but that was not what caused everyone to be disturbed. Carved into his back was a cross, it extended from his shoulders and ran the length of his spine, written on the inside of the cross was several passages from the bible, most notably was the 10 commandments.

"Why don't they heal?" Seras asked obviously concerned for her fledgling

Alucard leaned forward to look at the scars on his back then said "I can think of one reason, he doesn't want them to heal."

"Why wouldn't he want them to heal or any of his scars for that matter?" Seras asked as she thought of the scars that covered Jake's chest.

"Erin do you know how Jake got those?" Seras asked as she looked at the young hunter

"No sadly I don't know much about Jake's past. Whenever I try to get him to talk about it he just leaves brushes it off or changes the subject." She said, pausing to think for a moment "He just told me that he has a mark for every sin he committed in the eyes of his parents. When I press him for more about them he just says they've been dead for a decade."

"What kind of fucked up parents do that to a child?" Seras said in disgust as Erin refastened the strait jacket.

His story sounds very similar to the one of the lich. Other Integra thought as she made a mental note to discretely find out more about Jake.

"If you don't mind my asking but why didn't you bind him when he first came into Hellsing?" Other Integra asked

"We did, we put the basic seal on him but he is immune to it." Integra responded with a sigh

"How is he immune to that Alucard told me the pain is excruciating even for him?" She asked flabbergasted

"He is not physically capable of feeling pain. So the seal don't work." Integra responded as she thought on what she was about to do to the man.

"How is that possible?" Other Seras asked disbelievingly

"I think you should ask Jake when he wakes up." Integra said she didn't feel it was her place to tell Jake's tale

"Alucard I want you and Seras present for the binding." Integra said as the car rolled up to the Hellsing Manor.

The vehicle stopped in front of the manor. Alucard was the first to get out, he had Jake slung over his shoulder and went to the basement quickly while Integra gathered the materials for the binding.

Integra walked into Alucard's old cell to see that Alucard had removed the jacket and had Jake's hands in silver shackles. Seras was standing next to Alucard with a dark expression on her face as she saw Integra walk up to her fledgling after closing and locking the door.

**As usual please give me reviews on how I am doing I live for them! Please review or else...**


	21. The Bird of Hermes is my Name

**Well sorry for not uploading yesterday I was busy playing Pokemon... I have no regrets.**

Chapter 21

Walter and Erin had been waiting outside the cell for several hours until finally as dawn drew near Alucard walked out, carrying a barely conscious Integra.

Integra looked exhausted and quite pale as she clung to Alucard she asked Walter weakly "Did you get the coffin?"

"Yes I did." He responded as Alucard started walking towards Integra's room, Walter and Erin followed.

"Will he be ok?" Erin asked

"I don't know." Integra said

"How don't you know?" Erin practically yelled at the woman

"Because until the binding is done he could very well die." She responded in a sharp tone, then she asked "Walter how long until the dirt gets here?"

"It should arrive today." He responded

"Why do you need dirt?" Erin asked

"A vampire needs to rest in a coffin filled with the soil of their birth place, and a part of the binding requires us marking their coffin with the blood of the master and the servant. The blood will then form the final seal on the vampire's powers and create the ..." She paused thinking of the right word then added "words required to unlock that power." She said giving up on finding a good way to explain it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erin asked confused by the answer

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." Alucard said

"What's that?" Erin asked more confused

"Those are the words that describe my relationship to my masters and bind my power." Alucard said as they arrived at Integra's room.

"Wait so the seal will describe the relationship to the master?" Erin asked in awe

"Yes and I can't wait to see what they say." Alucard said with his grin

"Alucard I don't want anyone going into the cell until I go there. Am I understood?" Integra asked as Alucard set Integra down so she could stand.

"Yes my master." Alucard said, and with that Integra closed the door to her room.

"Walter do not wake her today." Alucard said "She had to give too much blood for the binding." He added

"Of course Sir." Walter said

"Why did she have to give blood?" Erin asked

"The binding requires a large amount of blood from the master to be given to the vampire. Sadly that pathetic one didn't keep it down until the third try. So Integra will be weak for a couple of days while she recovers." He practically spat the words "I bid you good day." And with that he phased through the floor.

"Miss Thorne it has been a long night why don't you retire for the day." Walter suggested

"Ok." She said and with that she walked to her room to sleep the day away.

Integra awoke several hours later feeling weak and sick. She got dressed and left her room for the kitchen. Arriving to see Walter sitting down at a small table in the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"God morning Walter." Integra said

"Good after noon sir." He responded

Dam how long was I asleep? Integra thought

"What time is it?" she asked

"Just after 4:00pm." He said "and by the way the dirt arrived about an hour ago." He added

"Good I assume you put it in the coffin." She said as Walter poured her a cup of tea.

Integra carefully sipped the earl gray tea. They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes sipping their tea.

"I need to go wake Miss Thorne." Walter said as he got up from the table and with that he left the room.

He returned with Erin in tow about 10 minutes later. Erin sat down on the opposite side of the table from Integra. Walter opened the oven to reveal a steak that had been staying warm in it, carefully taking it out he set the plate in front of Erin. As Erin started eating other Seras and Integra walked in, both looking drowsy.

"I trust you slept well." Walter said as he opened the blood fridge to grab two packs of blood for the vampires.

"Couldn't sleep at all." They said in unison as they each took their blood pack from the butler.

Other Seras drank hers quickly while Integra seemed to savor the taste, much to Integra's obvious disgust.

"It's not as bad as you think." She said as she finished her pack.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are a Hellsing." Integra muttered as she finished her tea.

"I have no regrets." She countered

"For what becoming a vampire? Becoming what you hunt." Erin said as she finished her steak

"Yes but you wouldn't know anything about that." Other Integra said

Erin chuckled.

"Was that funny?" Other Seras asked

"I know allot more about it than you think." Erin said as she rolled up the sleeve on her right arm revealing what looked to be scars from a dog bite.

"What where you a hunter?" Other Integra asked as she eyed the bite marks

"My family is Russia's top supernatural hunters, we primarily deal with werewolves." She said as she covered her arm again.

"I thought you said you were only half werewolf." Integra said calmly

"For now, but as I get older the werewolf blood will start to slowly overtake the rest of my body until I am fully overcame by it." She said a little depressed

"How long until that?" Integra asked now in a very serious tone.

"Herr Dok gave me till my 21st birthday, so a few months." She said sadly as she dreaded becoming what she hunted.

"What will happen then?" Other Seras asked

"I will have Jake kill me." She said then added "My father might think it acceptable to slowly become a beast but I do not share his opinion. So I will have my closest friend end my life."

The room was silent for a couple of minutes until finally Integra got up and said "Let's go finish creating a monster."

"I'm coming." Erin stated flatly

"Are you sure? He is not going to be in the happiest mood." Integra warned

"It's Jake, I would be concerned if he was happy." Erin joked as the group walked out of the kitchen and into the basement.

"Walter bring a blood pack." Integra commanded as they left the kitchen.

As they arrived at the cell Alucard appeared in front of the door.

"Ready to finish binding your newest slave?" Alucard asked with a massive grin.

Integra didn't answer, she really did feel bad about what she was doing but saw no other option. She just opened the door.

Jake was sitting against the wall with his arms being held above his head by shackles. His head leaning against the wall, his chest was still bare but was fully healed. His green eyes just stared off into space, devoid of life.

Seras was sleeping on the ground next to him. She awoke as the door opened.

"How has he been Seras?" Integra asked with a hint of concern in her voice

"I don't know he has completely walled me from his mind. I can't even feel his emotions anymore." She said sadly

"Walter put the dirt in the coffin." Integra said as she pointed to a coffin that was laying along the wall to the left.

The butler pulled out a small package from somewhere on his person and opened the coffin, and dumped the contents of the package into it.

"Sir are you sure that we need to do this? We are taking someone's freedom away all because of a little outburst." Seras said as she got up.

"Seras I am sure Jake is fine and a respectable man." She said "Vlad however, he is as much of a monster as Alucard. I can only hope he forgives us."

Integra pulled out a pair of while gloves from her pocket, similar to the ones Alucard wore but they didn't have any runes on them. She walked up to Jake and put the gloves on the hands of the catatonic vampire. She then had Seras unshackle him and move him towards the coffin.

"Is he supposed to be so… lifeless?" Erin asked in a whisper

"The binding take a large amount of energy from us." Alucard responded

Jake was now sitting against his new coffin. Integra walked up to the coffin with a knife in hand, as she walked she brought the knife across her left palm creating a long cut that welled with blood quickly. She held her hand in a fist over Jake's own hands dropping a few drops onto each hand then a few drops onto the coffin. She then cut Jakes wrist and dropped several drops of his own blood onto the coffin.

No one in the room spoke as the blood glowed on the coffin and the gloves pulsed a bright crimson color. Jake let out a feral scream as the blood on the gloves slowly formed the runes that had been on Alucard's gloves for over a century. Blood tears running down his face.

"What's wrong?! Why is he screaming?" Erin screamed franticly

No answer, Jake stopped screaming a few moments later.

Then once the runes were painted into the gloves the blood on the coffin started pulsing bright crimson and smoking, burning into the coffin slowly. The blood had etched a single line into the coffin.

Madness and Genius, are two sides of the same coin.

**To my dear reviewer... shh don't think that far ahead... **

**Please review!**


	22. To Tame Insanity

Chapter 22

Jake awoke or at least became active the second the blood stopped burning into the coffin. He jumped to his feet quickly and stared at Integra with a glare that could melt steel.

Integra and Alucard were not fazed by the look, but everyone else in the room seemed to inch away from the very pissed vampire. Alucard just laughed.

Jake walked up to Integra slowly, anger and hate seemed to be radiating from him. He grabbed her by the collar of her suit and picked her up to his eye level. Alucard let out a low growl as he reached inside his jacket, Integra put out her hand signaling for him to stop. Jake picked Integra up till she was looking him in the eyes.

"Put me down servant." She said sternly, the seals on the gloves started glowing. He dropped her.

Why did I do that? He thought.

"What did you do to me?" Jake asked in a hoarse voice

"I bound you to the Hellsing bloodline." She responded calmly

"Why is it silent?" Jake asked as his voice rose slightly

"I don't know what you mean." Integra said

"My mind." He said

"I don't follow." She said wondering if she managed to completely destroy Jake's sanity

"I don't hear voices or whispers. Why?" He asked

"You mean Vlad?" she asked he nodded then she said "He was too dangerous he is why I bound you, to restrain him."

"For the first time in over a decade I am alone." He said as he dropped his head.

He just stood there as if he was mourning. She couldn't help but feel bad for Jake, but she put those thoughts to the side as she remembered what Vlad could be capable of.

"Everyone but Alucard and Seras leave us." Integra said then she turned to Walter and said "Walter I'll take that blood pack." As she outstretched a hand. Walter handed her the pack and then ushered everyone out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

After everyone had left Integra turned to Alucard and Seras and said sternly "As his masters, Seras by blood and Alucard by seniority. I will allow you to give the orders his release states up to 1, 0 I have to order, however I expect you to use them how I would use you."

"But of course master." Alucard said with a grin Seras just nodded.

Integra then turned to Jake and said in a softer voice "I am sorry for what I have done to you." She paused as she put the blood pack in his hand, he just dropped it looking up at his face she saw anguish "Drink it will help you heal… That's an order." She added he bent down and picked up the packet. His eyes no longer held the rage that could melt steel but instead they had so much sadness in them it made her want to look away from him but she held her ground.

Jake was unsure why he now felt compelled to do what Integra had said, it was like someone was controlling his thoughts and pushing him to follow her orders. He hated it as anger slowly replaced the sadness. He sank his fangs into the pack and downed it in a single gulp.

As the crimson liquid touched his tongue his eyes went wide, the blood tasted… great. Better than great, it tasted too good to be real. His eyes quickly returned to their dulled state as he thought of what had been done to him.

Alucard watched with amusement as Jake drank blood for the first time while he was conscious. He found it funny how different yet similar he was to Seras. Yet he was stronger, more ready to go into battle and do what needed to be done. He would make a great vampire… in time. But right now he was just a lump of clay waiting to be molded into something amazing… or horrible. Alucard's grin slowly grew as he saw shock play across the fledgling's eyes for a split second.

Seras looked away as Jake drank.

Jake dropped the packet to the ground.

Integra cleared her throat and then said "The seals on your gloves lock away most of your vampiric power and the madman Vlad. They also however bind you to the Hellsing blood line." She took a breath then continued "In effect I am your second master. As you get closer to the final release state your power will increase accordingly, however at your final state Vlad will be free from the seal until the release has ended do you understand?" she asked as she turned to the door.

No answer.

She turned to face Jake and said in a harsh tone "I asked you if you understood servant."

"Perfectly." He said coldly as he rose to his full height from his semi slouch.

"Good. Alucard will start training you after tonight's mission on how the releases work." Integra said as she opened the door to reveal that everyone was waiting in the hallway. As she walked out of the room she said "Alucard, Seras report to my office in ten minutes for your mission." She then turned to look at the group and said "Walter get a fresh change of clothes for Jake."

Alucard phased out of the cell as Seras turned to look at Jake.

"I don't want to hear it." He said as she opened her mouth to talk to him. Jake pushed past Seras as he left the cell to go fin walked out of the cell to get his clothes.

Integra sat in her office, holding her head in both her hands because a headache had come on from all the stress the last day had brought her. Then to add to it her body was still recovering from giving Jake as much blood as she had. Letting out a sigh as she took a sip from the tea Walter had made for her Integra looked over the reports that had stacked up from her day of sleeping.

Her eyes widened a little as she read the subject line on one of the reports. It read Sword dancer, The Samurai and Miss. Burn-em-all spotted outside London. So in un-coded English that read Anderson, Yummie and Heinkel had been seen outside London. Integra immediately realized this would be a good way to test Jake's new bindings. Just then Alucard and Seras appeared in the office.

Integra looked up and said "I have your mission." As she raised the hand holding the report and handed it to Alucard for him to inspect. As he read the paper his grin widened until it was from ear to ear.

"I will enjoy fighting the whipping boy again. Can I kill them?" he asked

"You can't I want you and Seras to accompany Jake on this mission and watch." She emphasized the word watch.

"So soon? Are you sure he can handle all three of them?" Seras asked after she read over the report

"He managed to put more damage on Alucard in a few minutes than Anderson has in years." She said

"But with how he fights that Claymore of his will break in a matter of days." Alucard said truthfully, Alucard might not use swords anymore but he had used them for over four hundred years so he knew what he was talking about when it came to them.

Integra's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought about this not realizing that Jake's … technique would be that hard on his weapon. After thinking for a moment she pushed a button on the intercom and said "Walter I want to see you and Jake in my office."

"Yes mam." And a grumble could be heard come over the intercom.

Two minutes later Walter walked in with a fully dressed Jake. Jake did not look happy as he a black dress shirt came to his elbows showing all of the scars he had on his forearms.

"You will have to forgive Jake he is a little disgruntled at the fact that Alucard managed to destroy his jacket." Walter said as he walked in

"Get a replacement ordered." She said thinking it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"That is no simple task… master." Jake said putting as much venom on the words as possible.

"Why not it is just a trench coat." Seras said

"Not it's not, that coat has a history." Alucard said, he knew what that jacket was from the moment he had laid eyes on it.

"What do you mean?" Seras asked "Jake why would it be hard to replace?"

"That jacket was a modified Waffen SS Officer's jacket belonging to the second in command of the special Werewolves unit assigned to the last battalion codenamed Millennium." Jake said with just a little too much pride.

Walter, Integra and Seras all did a double turn, while Alucard just laughed. Integra and Seras did their double turns because Jake was had in his possession a piece of Nazi memorabilia albeit there weren't any swastikas on it but still. Walter did his because he and Alucard where the ones who were sent to destroy the very group that Jake had just mentioned.

"And how did you get that jacket?" Walter asked gravely

"After I lost my arm and Vlad had his rampage I was locked in solitary for a few days while Nicholai and Erin fought about whether to kill me or continue training me. But there was a doctor assigned to monitor my health and make sure I was recovering. Anyway the first time I met him he did a bunch of tests and what not. He told me they would be excrutiatingly painful, that sprung up a conversation on how I couldn't feel pain and eventually he asked for my name." He paused for a second "So I told him, because he seemed like a nice person and upon hearing my last name he just walked out of the room. He didn't come back for two days when he did he had that Jacket in tow. He said it belonged to my grandfather whom was the only reason that he was alive after a British attack on his facility of which he was one of the two survivors." Jake let his words sink in for a second then added "So I would like my jacket to be repaired instead of discarded. It is one of the few things that I actually own." Jake said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Who exactly was your grandfather?" Walter asked

"Why?" Jakes asked back

"Because that British strike you were told about was Alucard and I." he said, Seras let out a small gasp.

"My grandfather was a man named Phaelex Whede." He said

Alucard just started laughing hysterically then once he calmed down a little said "Walter you remember him right? The one who made that crazy little major look sane?"

"Yes I do. Jake your family has done some horrible things in the past… I hope you don't repeat them."

"As far as I am concerned I have no family other than Erin." He responded coldly

"Then why care for that jacket?" Seras asked

"It's a dam fine jacket and I would like to keep it." Jake responded annoyed

The room was silent for a moment before Walter finally spoke "I will try to repair the jacket." Letting out a sigh he then turned to Integra and asked "So what did you need me for?"

"How hard was it to make Jake's weapon?" she asked as she pulled out a cigar.

"Omega? It took me and three other men an entire day to make it. Why?" He asked

"Alucard was voicing concerns about the strength of the weapon, given how Jake" she pointed her cigar at Jake "uses it."

"I do believe it will be fine for quite some time besides our budget can't take making more than one or two of those a year." He said with a chuckle as he thought back when he was justifying the expenses to the accountant.

"If you say so." She then turned her head to look at Alucard and Seras "I believe you have a mission to get to."

**Well guys as always I hope you enjoy and please review. I love reviews...**


	23. Sword Sniper

Chapter 23

Anderson had just arrived at the Vatican's safe house on the outskirts of London. It was located next to the industrial area so it was rundown and few people lived there making it an excellent spot for them to hide. The "Safe house" was an old three story apartment building that looked like it would fall down anytime now.

Walking up to the small house he noticed Heinkel and Yummie were sitting on a bench outside the house.

"What are ye two doing here? I thought aye told ye to return to Rome." Anderson said annoyed

"We got new orders from Maxwell." Yummie said as she handed Anderson a folder containing a note and several pictures.

The note read

To Anderson and all other paladins in London.

We have just gotten word of a new force that has been seen fighting Alucard last night. We are unable to confirm who he is working for but we feel that his talents would be useful to the Vatican. I would like you to return him to the Vatican. Until he is labeled as sword sniper.

Enrico.

Under that there was a small description of the man whom was very tall well-built had brown hair and a massive claymore.

Why call him the sword sniper? Anderson wondered

"The man was seen last night fighting Alucard from a distance. He managed to keep going after getting shot three times. Our agents left when a Hellsing helicopter was seen coming towards the" Heinkel was cut off as massive claymore flew through the air missing the top of Yummie's head by centimeters. The blade nailed her headdress to the wall behind her.

Anderson, Heinkel and Yummie all spun around. Seeing Alucard and Seras standing on the opposite side of the street.

"Come for a beating ye dammed heathen?" Anderson growled as he drew his bayonets.

"Anderson?" Heinkel whispered

"What is it Heinkel?" Anderson asked without turning from the vampire

"That sword." She responded as she handed a picture to him. Anderson looked at the picture and realized that the sword that had just been thrown at Yummie was very similar if not the same one. Just as he made his revelation he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw nothing, but the blade was gone.

"What is going on ye devil?" Anderson roared as he brought his bayonets into a cross like shape.

"Were here to kill you. Come on out Jake." He said with a grin.

A man walked from an alley just behind Alucard. He was tall not freakishly like himself or Anderson but still tall. He wore all black and had sad green eyes that looked lifeless, and across his shoulder was that massive claymore.

"Or at least he is." Alucard said as he nodded his head to Jake he then chuckled and said "Don't kill them too quickly, savor it. Release control art restriction to level three. Now you say it."

"Dammed vampires" Yummie said

"Releasing control art restriction to level three." Jake muttered as the seals on his hands glowed crimson.

Anderson had heard enough he yelled "AAAAAAMEN!" As he started running at Jake with his bayonets at his sides. Heinkel had her twin pistols out and opened fire but the bullet never hit its mark.

Jake new that the young nun with the guns could be dangerous if he didn't disarm her quickly, so with a mighty heave he threw his sword harder and faster than he had ever done. He slightly surprised himself with the power that was in the throw.

One second the blade was in his hands the next it was buried in the wall of the house with a screaming Heinkel who had been impaled through the gut, the blade severing her spine. Anderson stopped in his tracks and Yummie both turned to look at their wounded comrade who was desperately trying to free herself from the blade but to no avail.

"You monster." Heinkel muttered as she reached for her pistols holsters only to find that she had dropped them when the blade hit her, she saw them lying on the ground not 2 meters form her current position but it might as well have been 100 kilometers.

Anderson now realized why Iscariot had decided to call Jake the sword sniper. He just threw a claymore, a massive Scottish claymore, from an extreme distance faster than he had been able to see. He turned his gaze from the still struggling Heinkel to were Jake had been standing seconds before and all he saw was Alucard who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Where'd he go?" Yummie said, Anderson was thinking the same when he heard Heinkel let out a howl in pain. Turning around again he saw the paladin now on the ground in a pool of her own blood, the sword was missing. Anderson raised his bayonets again this time he was on guard, watching, and waiting.

He didn't have to wait long for there to be a flash of silver to his left he stepped back out of habit, however as he stepped back he realized the blade wasn't going towards him. "Yummie!" he yelled to warn her but the blade had already hit its mark. The blade had left a massive cut along Yummie's gut she fell to the ground as the blade kept on flying. Yummie now laid in a pool of blood as her blood poured out by the liter.

Good neither are fatally wounded. He thought as he thought about the two regenerators.

Anderson looked for Jake but didn't see him. He just saw were the blade had landed, it was about 10 meters from his current position. He quickly ran up to the blade. Trying to keep Jake from getting it back.

Jake had also started moving towards the blade, Anderson noticed and started throwing bayonets at him. However not a single bayonet landed on him, he lazily sidestepped and dodged every bayonet as he grew closer to the sword.

Anderson now thoroughly pissed decided to jump into the air and thrown every bayonet in his seemingly never ending arsenal.

It was raining blessed silver bayonets. Jake knew he wouldn't be able to dodge all of them but instead decided to dodge the lethal ones, letting himself get struck by at least ten of the blades.

Anderson couldn't believe it, Jake had bayonets through his chest, shoulders, forearms and one in his left hand. Yet not a single one landed near his heart or touched his head. He also couldn't believe that the vampire was screaming in pain from all the blessed silver in his body.

Jake pulled Omega out of the ground with his right hand, cocking his arm back to throw the blade.

"What fowl demon are ye?" Anderson asked, he could see smoke coming off of Jake as the silver burned him but he didn't seem to care or feel any pain, last time Anderson put that many bayonets in Alucard the elder vampire let out a low growl and remarked how that stung, yet this one couldn't seem to care about the silver in his body.

Jake cocked his arm back to throw Omega and said "On this night I am Omega." As he said Omega he threw the claymore.

**Well guys you tell me, should Anderson live? Or should he die? I could really care less so you tell me. **

**As always please review, I love them... I need them!**


	24. The Price of Arrogance

Chapter 24

"On this night I am Omega." Was all Anderson heard before he was sent flying back and nailed to the wall only a few meters from where Heinkel now lay.

How is this possible? Anderson thought as he tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't move, couldn't move.

"Anderson!" Heinkel and Yummie both screamed in unison from where they laid on the ground, horror on their faces as they were hit with a revelation.

Anderson looked down to see that the massive claymore was lodged firmly into torso just above his left peck. He tried again to move his arms and found he could barely move his left hand but that was just a twitch of his fingers.

Jake was slowly walking up to Anderson, he had no expression on his face. Alucard however was laughing like a maniac.

Jake now stood less than a meter away from Anderson and was looking the man in the eyes. Anderson new he was dead he couldn't fight this beast. Hell it wasn't anything like his fights with Alucard, this monster couldn't be touched by his blades unless he aloud it nor could he feel the effects of them. Taking what little energy he had left he spat on Jakes face, a mixture of blood and saliva and said "Well what are ye waiting for monster."

Jake wiped the blood off of his face, stopping to look at the crimson liquid before he grabbed the handle of Omega. Then he grabbed Anderson by the collar of his coat and pulled Omega out of him, Anderson letting out a feral scream as the blade was withdrawn.

Heinkel was crawling towards her guns but before she could get to them two shots rang out in the night and her guns were knocked away from her. Looking up she saw Alucard had a massive grin on his face and a silver pistol in his right hand.

"Go ahead Jake drink him, take his very being." Alucard said in an almost gleeful voice.

Jake was very aware of the blood that was flowing out of Anderson's body and knew from earlier that it would taste divine. Just a single drop. What would be the harm in that? He wanted to drink the priest dry. He realized how he was thinking and quickly stopped it. No! He wasn't a monster and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of breaking his resolve.

Jake raised his sword to Anderson's throat.

Anderson somehow new this vampire before him wouldn't drink his blood, wouldn't enslave his very soul. With that knowledge he managed a small smile as he said "Amen."

As the words finished leaving the priest's mouth Jake decapitated him in a single fluid motion. His head and body both dropped to the ground with a wet thud. And with that Jake walked away into the darkness.

"ANDERSON!" Heinkel and Yummie both screamed as they tried to stand up, Heinkel fell to the ground sobbing, Yummie however managed to stand. She took two hesitant steps towards Anderson's body before collapsing into sobs.

Alucard was pissed. Hell he was more than angry, he was livid that Jake didn't drink Anderson. He had been a worthy opponent and would have made an excellent familiar but now he was dead. He knew it was only a matter of time before he drank like Seras had but even she started drinking sooner than Jake had. Taking note of his emotions he looked at the two sobbing nuns.

Alucard just laughed at the weakness the two nuns showed. He started to pull out his pistols but stopped realizing that if he killed them now there would be no more regenerators to fight so he said "Well the whipping boy finally lost his head." And with that he decided he would let them live. However he thought his master might want some evidence of Jake's feat so he picked up the decapitated head and walked away. Leaving the two nuns sobbing.

About an hour later inside Integra's office.

Integra was doing some paperwork when she heard a knocking on the door of her office, annoyed she said "Come in."

Erin walked into the room with a concerned look on her face, stopping just in front of the desk she asked "Where is Jake?"

Before Integra could answer Alucard walked through the wall chuckling he said "I believe he is on his way to the library."

Integra wasn't aware that Alucard and Jake returned from their mission.

Reading her thoughts he said "We just returned and I am here to give my report."

"Then report servant." Integra huffed annoyed at her servant and his breeching of her privacy.

"That boy was quite the overmatch for the late bayonet priest, even in release state 3." Alucard said with a devilish smile as he raised his left hand to reveal the severed head of father Anderson

Integra was taken back for a moment. He had managed to kill Anderson? That was a feat not even Alucard could come close too, sure they had many fights but Alucard always went to release form 2 for those and every time the priest still got away with his life, yet here, her newly bound vampire beat the priest with literally no powers (like he could use them) she shuddered at the thought of Jake getting to form 1 or even 0. How much power would he have then? How strong of a beast would Vlad be if he got out?

"Erin leave us." Integra said sternly as she drew a cigar.

"I need to talk to you after he does." She said as she left the room

With Erin out of the room Integra had a look she would never let anyone but Alucard or Walter see, it was one of uncertainty. Quickly she hid away any doubts she had and then said "Well report."

"We found Anderson with the other paladins from the other day. Jake quickly disabled both of them then proceeded to engage Anderson." He said with a devilish smile "The Paladin stood against him for two minutes before he fell to the blade." Alucard finished this time looking a little upset.

"Is something bothering you?" Integra asked as she noticed how Alucard was standing, his back was ramrod straight and his eyes had a faint glint of anger in them.

"He wouldn't drink his blood, just decapitated him on the spot." Alucard said in a smooth tone that did not portray how angry the simple act of not drinking made him, then he thought aloud "Why does he fight it why does he resist the power and what he is?"

"I think it has to do with the girl and their relationship." Integra said, she was annoyed that Jake would only drink when ordered but was also relieved by it, perhaps between Seras and him, they could the world wrong about vampires.

"How so?" Alucard asked, peeking an eyebrow

She said "When I woke up today I ended up sharing a meal with Erin, she informed Walter myself and the others (Other Seras and Integra) that her father and her are slowly becoming werewolves."

"How is that possible?" Alucard interrupted, in all his time he had never heard of the werewolf transformation taking so long

"I am unsure but I think his refusal to drink stems from her fear of becoming a werewolf in a few months." Integra finished grimly

Alucard nodded his head then spoke load enough so that Erin in the hallway could hear him "Girl come in."

Jake had arrived at the library and sat down in the chair next to the fireplace, picking Dracula up off of the table he opened it to start reading. He didn't get very far before Walter entered the room.

Clearing his throat he then asked "Mister Jake could I perhaps trouble you with a few questions?"

Jake looked up at Walter and said "Yes."

Walter sat down on the couch across from him and asked "That Doctor what did he look like?"

"The one who gave me my jacket? He was incredibly tall and skinny. He had blond hair that parted to the sides of his face, he wore the strangest pair of multi lensed glasses I have ever seen. And had a lab coat that was always covered in blood." Jake said, as he described the man Walter turned visibly paler.

"By chance did he tell you who else survived the attack?" Walter asked after a moment of silence

"He never gave his name, but by the way he spoke about the man you would think his rank was his name." Jake said

If Walter wasn't pale as snow yet he was now. "The Captain." He stammered

Erin walked back into the office quizzically, she had heard the vampire call for her return but was unsure why. Walking up to the desk she said in a quizzical tone. "Yes?"

"How are you becoming a werewolf at such a slow rate?" Alucard demanded

Erin's eyes went wide she had hoped to keep that a secret from the dam vampire but was now forced to come out with it, she wouldn't have it. "That's none of your concern." She said sternly

"Oh but it is… dog." Alucard said in a mocking tone as he walked up to the girl.

"Alucard, Erin both of you stop this now!" Integra commanded then trying to change the subject as quickly as possible she turned to Erin and asked "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving for a day or two." She said calmly

"And why are you leaving?" Alucard asked "It's not to go hunt, is it?"

"No! I guess you could say medical reasons." And with that she stormed out of the room.

Integra just let out a sigh of annoyance before she ordered her servant to leave her.

**So I honestly tried to keep Anderson alive but found that it just didn't seem to flow with the story, so I gave the mad priest the best ending I am capable of. I hope you found Anderson's underestimation of Jake amusing. **

**PS. Don't fret yer Iscariot's not out of the picture yet, but the next ten or so chapters involve everyone's favorite Nazi Doctor. XD **


	25. Walk in the Woods

Chapter 25

Erin stormed off to her room after leaving Integra's office. She grabbed a backpack that was sitting next to her bed and took it over to her dresser. Stuffing a spare change of clothes into the pack she then opened the top droor and grabbed her Russian military passport and a large wad of rubles. With that she slung her pack on her back and went to find Walter.

Walter was in the kitchen preparing tea for Integra when Erin walked in, looking at the young woman he said "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes. Can you take me to the airport?" she asked

Walter was caught off guard by her question. "And why would you have me take you to the airport?" he asked as he poured water into a teacup

"I have business that needs to be taken care of." Was all she would say.

"What type of business?" he asked

"Personal matters. I should only be gone a day at most." She responded

"Very well I shall meet you at the car after I take Integra her tea." He said

Five hours later Erin was on a flight to Russia. And three hours after that she was landing in Moscow.

The next day.

Walter was bringing Integra some tea. Walking into her office to see her watching the sunset he set the tray down on the desk.

"Could you fetch me Erin and Jake? I need to speak to the both of them." She said

"I am sorry but Miss Thorn is not here, I have took her to the airport last night." He responded

"I see, then would you fetch me all vampires." She said.

"Yes mam." And with that the old retainer left the office.

Erin had just exited the Myachkovo Airport just outside Moscow and hailed a taxi. "I need you to take me to the Khimki forest." She said

"Yes mam." The driver said as Erin climbed in the backseat of the taxi.

45 minutes later the taxi pulled off of the highway and got onto a dirt road. "Here is good." Erin said as she handed the driver a generous amount of rubles. "There is 2000 more if you are still here when I come back." She added as she got out. Getting out of the car and standing in the fresh snow, Erin started walking along the road in the birch forest until she came to a split in the road, she continued walking after turning onto the northbound road until she came upon a fence and guard post blocking her from going further.

"Halt what business do you have here?" a man yelled from inside the guard building.

Walking up to the man Erin showed the man her military Id. The man took the Id from her and just as quickly as he had taken it he stood at attention as he said "Forgive me mam, I was unaware that you would be coming." He said as he handed Erin the piece of plastic back

"Yes well this is an unscheduled visit." She said as the man opened the gate.

"Welcome to the Thorn compound mam." And with that Erin continued walking.

Walter had just returned to Integra's office with all the vampires in the house save Alucard who had phased there. Walking in he cleared his throat to let Integra now they were all here.

Integra looked at everyone in the room before she stood up and started speaking "I have just received a message from the council and it will affect all of you. Due to last night's…" she paused "accident with father Anderson. The Vatican is demanding blood for their lost paladin."

"It was no accident I did as ordered." Jake said in a neutral voice.

"Yes well. To be frank I didn't think you would be able to kill him." She said in a frustrated tone.

"…"

"Anyway the council was not aware of our new vampires and they are quite shocked that I haven't had you all killed on the spot." She said

"Wait you told them of us?" Other Seras asked

"Partially. I didn't tell them your circumstances. I just said I have three new vampires. They are not pleased and there will be an emergency meeting held in two days to decide what to do." She paused as Walter lit a cigar then continued "The Vatican will be joining us for that meeting. I have no doubt that they will have me either kill or lock you up Jake."

"They can try." Was all Jake said before he started to leave the room.

"I have no intentions of letting either happen. However they somehow found out that Erin is here and want us to kill her before she becomes a problem." Integra said gravely

"Why would she be a problem?" Jake asked as he stopped walking and turned to face Integra, his eyes seemed to be burning green hellfire.

"They believe that could be a Russian spy." Integra said

"They obviously don't know Erin." Jake said calmly as his eyes started to soften to their usual dead look. Then he just walked out of the office.

Erin wasn't "home" to see her father, actually her plan would be ruined if he ever knew she was here. No she had promised her old friend the Dok that she would help him escape, and now that she had people who could protect her form the fallout she would see it done. After about another hour of walking in the light snow Erin had finally made it to the complex. Standing on top of a hill overlooking the complex she could see the four buildings that made the Thorn base. The big grey building in the back was the barracks that housed the 250 soldiers of the base, most of them would be asleep by now as it was just after midnight. The small building not too far from the big one was the house of her father and other officers. Then the last two buildings looked identical, one would be a weapons store while the other was Dok's lab.

Looking for any guards that would see her as she ran to the lab, she saw none so she sprinted the 150 meters to the lab. Making it to the lab door unseen Erin entered.

Dok was sleeping on an operating table in the middle of his small, cluttered and otherwise messy lab when he heard the door open. Quickly picking up his multi lensed spectacles and putting them on, he saw Erin standing in the lab. "Vhat are you doing here at this hour!?" he asked as he got off of the table.

"Come on I'm going to get you away from my father." She said as she motioned for him to come

"Ein minute." He said as he realized what was going on. He walked to a computer terminal and started moving files onto a thumb drive sitting on his cluttered desk.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked in an annoyed tone.

"I won't leave vhithout my research! It is my life!" he said as the files finished transferring.

About a minute later he turned to her and nodded. Erin opened the door, looking to see if any guards would see her or the Dok's exodus. Seeing none she motioned for him to stay close and with that she sprinted away from the complex.

The had made it back to the road without being seen and Erin was feeling pretty good about her plan to get the Dok back to Hellsing when they came up to the guard post.

"Excuse me mam. The prisoner is not allowed to leave without the general's approval." The guard said

"It's fine." Erin said in a warning tone.

"I am sorry mam but no it's not. I am going to have to call this in." he said as he started to grab a radio after turning around.

Erin quickly walked up to the man tapping him on the shoulder and punched him hard in the temple knocking him out in a single hit. Taking the time to restrain him with his belt Erin then motioned for the lanky Dok to continue following her.

They jogged to where Erin had left the taxi and to her surprise it was still there, the driver had the seat back and was sleeping. Rapping on the window with her fist. The driver groggily unlocked the vehicle and let Erin and the Dok in. She had the driver take her back to the airport that she had flown into.

An hour later her and Dok where on a plane headed to London.

**Sorry that this one took a little longer than usual, I was having some problems with the flow of the chapter. Also please keep reviewing I love them!**

**One more thing, In response to weather or not The Captain will be joining in the story. I don't know I plan the next 5 chapters every sunday so I'm not that far ahead. So review hell give me some ideas of what you think should happen and I might put it in (As long as you dont ask for a lemon because I would write a bad one). **


	26. Judgment

Chapter 26

It was just after sundown and Jake was in the library reorganizing the books so that they would be organized by something he could understand better than just being randomly put on a shelf wherever, when Seras and other Seras and Integra walked in.

"What?" Jake said annoyed without turning to face his guests. He was trying not to think about anything else than the books.

"I was going to help train Seras and Integra in some of their vampiric abilities, and thought you could use some training too." She said innocently enough

"No thank you." I said as I continued putting books back on the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Seras asked as she looked at a stack of books that I had moved over to the side.

"Reorganizing these books." I said as I put more books on the shelf.

"Please come train with us Jake you will have eternity to read." She said pleadingly

"Is that an order?" I asked

"Yes." She said in a slight joking tone.

Setting the stacks of books down I grabbed my sword that was leaning on against the fireplace and followed Seras, who lead us to the backyard garden.

"Seras do you know how to levitate things?" she asked other Seras.

"Um not really." She said as she looked down slightly embarrassed

"Ok so we will start with that." She said as she grabbed a blood pack from inside her jacket. Walking up to a table about 10 meters from where she they stood she set the pack down. "I want you to command the blood to come to you." She said

Other Seras started concentrating on the pack little grunting sounds could be heard as she focused on the pack. Slowly the pack started moving but then stopped. Letting out a sigh she sat down on the ground. "Its harden than it looks." She sighed

"Oh well just keep practicing it gets easier." Seras said as she turned to Jake "Now for you it should be harder since you're so young. Just try focusing on the pack and bringing it to you."

I stared at the pack, mentally imaging the pack to be moving towards me, and after a second the pack flew at my head at extreme speeds. Grabbing the pack out of the air I then walked to the amazed Seras and handed it to her.

"Can I leave now?" I asked

"Um no let's do it a couple of more times." She said in a slightly dazed tone.

So I ended up doing it 15 more times till I could just look at the pack and it would come.

"Let's try something that isn't blood, like your sword." She said as she walked over to where I set it. Grabbing the blade by the handle Seras hissed as she dropped the blade to the ground. "How can you hold that thing!" she demanded as she looked at her hand.

"What about it?" I asked

"You don't feel the burning?" she asked amazed

"No I don't feel pain remember." I responded as I picked my sword up for emphasis.

"That's right." She muttered

She then had me try picking my sword up with my mind but after almost a half hour of the blade not moving we gave up. But I had a crazy idea. Taking the blood pack I dumped it on the blade, then threw it into the woods as hard and as far as I could.

"What are you thinking?" Seras asked as I started willing the blood on the blade to return to me.

Seras turned around looking into the forest as the sound of snapping branches slowly became louder and louder, eyes widening as she realized what I was doing. After a few more seconds a flash of silver could be seen flying through the air, Seras dropped to the ground as the blade flew into my hand.

Getting up and dusting herself off Seras turned to me and said "Jake I think that's enough for one night."

With that I returned to the library.

As I walked in I found Walter sitting in the chair that I had come to use as mine. The old retainer was reading my Dracula. Looking up from the book Walter said "I don't see how you can enjoy this particular piece of literature."

"I have my reasons." I responded

"Yes I suppose you do." He said as he stood up and walked over to the couch and picked up my jacket handing it to me he said "It should be as good as new."

Looking at the Jacket I couldn't even tell that it was nearly destroyed three days ago. Slipping the jacket on, I reveled in the feeling of having my jacket back and covering my body.

Before I was able to compliment the butler, Integra called through the intercom for Walter and all the other vampires.

Several minutes later we were all inside Integra's office again.

"Good evening. I need to talk to you about how you will all act, at the meeting tomorrow as you are all required to attend." She said as Walter lit the cigar that was dangling in her mouth.

"What about them?" Other Integra asked

"They want you all in silver bindings, with the exception to Seras and Alucard." She responded

"I will not be bound like some common creature." Other Integra responded coldly

"See master I told you, that you would make an excellent vampire. You even speak the part perfectly." Alucard said as he put his hand to Integra's cheek only for her to brush it away.

"I did not say that we would be following their rules, I don't tell them how to do their job and they shouldn't do mine." Integra responded

"Good." Other Integra said as she put a cigar in her mouth, which Walter promptly lit.

"Next there is the matter involving Erin." Integra said as she put her cigar in the silver ash tray that sat next to the phone on her desk. "Has she returned?" Integra asked

"Not to my knowledge mam. However she did say she would be here today." Walter said

"She's here." Alucard said as he turned to the door.

Erin and Doc had landed in London just before sundown and took a cab to Hellsing, getting there about an hour after sundown. Erin decided to take Dok to meet Integra first because she would need to consent to letting the doctor stay there. So leading him up to her office, as she approached the door she could hear voices coming from inside the room. Opening the door she saw that everyone in the manor was gathered in the room and looking at her. She had Dok stand in the hallway as she walked in.

"Welcome back Miss Thorn" Walter said then he asked "Did you get whatever you needed done complete?"

"Yes I brought him." She said, causing a look of confusion on everyone's face the she hollered "Dok you can come in now."

The Dok walked through the door way but palled instantly upon seeing Walter he then screamed in terror "Mien gott! VHY VOULD DU BRING ME TO HELLSING!" Alucard and Walter approached with wires and pistols.

"Walter what's wrong?" Integra asked in a concerned voice as she stood up from her chair. She had never in her life seen Walter get so angry.

Ignoring Integra's question Walter turned his head to Erin while wires started wrapping around the Dok's body "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut this Nazi like a fish now." He asked in a very angry and upset tone.

"What? What do you mean Walter? Herr Dok wouldn't hurt a fly." Erin said in a confused tone.

"WALTER, Alucard put you weapons away!" Integra yelled as she marched over to them. Both doing as there master commanded "Now what the bloody hell is going on!" she then yelled

"She brought the dammed Nazi doctor here." Alucard growled

"I don't know what you mean. The Nazi's where over 50 years ago." Erin said confused.

"That's him I know it." Walter whispered

"Dok do you know what's going on?" Erin asked him as she turned to the cowering doctor.

"Ja." He stammered as he tried to collect himself.

"Explain yourself!" Integra commanded

"Well Dok is the nicest person I know and he has been a prisoner in Russia for my entire life, I don't want to die knowing that he is still there being forced to work." Erin said

"That man should be killed." Walter said, his voice and face like stone.

"Why? What could he have done?" Erin and Integra asked

"He was Millennium's head doctor!" Walter said in a rather pissed tone.

"What's that?" Erin asked

"Ask him." He responded

Turning her head to look at Dok who was now standing with his hands clasped behind his back and a small grin on his face. The moonlight was reflecting off of his multi-lensed glasses giving him a very imposing look.

"What are they talking about where you a Nazi?" Erin asked

Letting out a sigh the Dok started to speak "Ja." Erin started to slowly move away from the man and go towards Jake. "About halfway through the war I was assigned a position of head doctor by the Fuhrer himself in a newly created battalion, code named Millennium." He said with pride

"But that would make you at least 70 years old." Erin interjected

"I turned 117 yesterday. Now back to my story. As we were nearing completion on our research we were attacked by a young boy and a girl. The girl was a vampire. That boy was you wasn't it?" the Dok asked as a smile grew on his face. Then he said "Hello Walter."

That caused Walter to let out a flurry of wires that quickly wrapped around the Dok and started to cut into his skin.

"Stop." Jake said in a very cold and commanding tone as he walked up to stand between everyone and Dok. He then said "I won't accept you killing him for something he had done 60 years ago."

Walter slowly loosened the wires around Dok whom now had several cuts and tears in his clothes. He then stormed out of the room.

"Erin why bring him here?" Integra asked

"He is too nice of a person to be forced to work for my father. I thought Hellsing could use his talents so I brought him here." She said calmly

"Alucard what do you think of this." Integra asked as she sat back down at her desk.

"I think we should kill the evil Doctor and be done with it." He said with a chuckle as he pointed the Cassul at Dok.

Dok got visibly upset at the word evil he said "Science is not evil! Science is truth, it's how it's used that makes it seem good or evil but my work has helped humanity!" He said with pride in his high pitched voice.

"How does creating freaks benefit humanity?" Integra asked as she perked an eyebrow.

"My research has led to many great discoveries that have furthered many fields. I have single handedly pioneered at least 3 fields. My work is used in every hospital today. My research into artificial vampires has created several cures to disseases that affect the blood. My work on the freak chip has made it possible for amputees to get cybernetic limbs and my studies of vampirism have created ways to regenerate tissue from extreme damage." He said proudly.

"Let him live." Jake said sternly as he stepped between Alucard and Dok again.

"Why should we?" Integra asked

"Because I consider him a friend." Jake responded coldly

"Fine but. But under no circumstances is he allowed to leave Hellsing grounds." Integra sighed then added "And have Walter find a room for him to stay in."

"Thank you … Master." Jake added master to show respect for her decision

"Doctor." Integra called as Jake and Erin led him out of the room, causing him to turn around.

"Vhat?" he asked

"If you do anything to make me suspicious of your actions I will feed you to Alucard." She said sternly.

**Sorry that it took so long guys. I was having problems with this chapter and rewrote it like ten times. Anyway Dok is now with Hellsing (Cue dramatic music) how will this play out as an old threat and a new one show themselves? I have no clue! Please review.**


	27. The Drums of War

**Real quickly. Wow thank you guys 300 unique views in one day... I love you guys.**

Chapter 27

About 2 hours after Erin rescues Dok

Nicholai had been sleeping when the pone on his nightstand started ringing, letting out an annoyed sigh he picked the phone up and said "What?"

"Sir the Doctor is missing! And the guard at the gate has been found unconscious at his post." The man said urgently

Now completely awake Nicholai demanded "FIND HIM!" As he slammed the phone down and went to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the security office yelling "What the fuck happened?" as he stormed into the dimly lit room that had screens and computer consoles everywhere.

"Sir! The Doctor is not here, we have looked everywhere." One of the men at the computers said as he stood up and saluted

"I gathered that." He responded smartly.

"We are still going through security footage." The same man responded as he watched a playback from the security cameras.

Looking at the screens Nicholai yelled "Stop!" when one of the screens flashed a woman at the guard post.

The man at the console froze the screen so that everyone could see who had been at the front gate.

Letting out a string of curses Nicholai stormed out of the room and marched to his office.

Erin! His own bloody daughter had taken his single most valuable asset. What for? Why would she take that Nazi scum away from him? He thought in rage.

Arriving in his office he picked up the phone that sat on his mahogany desk and called his lead second in command Ironfang.

"Sir." The werewolf said as he answered his cellphone.

"I want you, Noble team and Blue team prepped to leave for London in an hour." Nicholai said

"Why not have Viktor deal with it? He is in London after all." The beast asked

"Viktor is dead, killed by a vampire two days ago." He responded

After a moment of silence the werewolf asked "So silver munitions then?"

"Correct." Nicholai responded

"And loads. Are we going light or heavy?" he then asked

"Heavy." He said as he hung the phone up and made another call.

Enrico had a bad day. Anderson dead, Heinkel and Yummie demanding revenge, and now having to go back to London for the second time this week. He let out an annoyed groan as the phone on his desk rang.

Picking up the phone he said "Hello." In a tone that showed clearly how thin his patience was at the moment.

"Comrade Enrico it is me General Thorn." Said the man on the other end of the line in a thick Russian accent.

"Oh yes. General is there something you need?" Enrico asked in a now gilded voice that hid all anger he had.

"Yes. Hellsing has stolen something of mine and I have every intention of taking it back, however my forces are not accustomed to dealing with vampires." He paused for a moment and then continued "And I heard that they have recently killed one of your agents and that you might be wanting some revenge."

"Indeed. I was actually going to London tomorrow night for a meeting with Hellsing to have them put the vampire that killed my man down." He paused to think for a moment then continued "I hope that you have some man power too because without Anderson my own operations are severely hampered."

"Yes I will have my second in command leading my top two teams of men. The man is a beast but he is effective if anything." He said proudly.

"I see then it is settled have your people meet our own tomorrow while the meeting is in and let us end Hellsing." Enrico said in a slightly crazed tone. And with that he hung up the line and started walking towards the barracks, where he had two depressed paladins to cheer up.

The next night inside Integra's office.

"Alucard." Integra said, a moment later the vampire in question appeared out of the shadows on the wall.

"Yes y master?" he asked as he took a deep bow.

"I am going to be sending you on a mission in northern Ireland tonight along with most of the other Hellsing forces. There has been a massive attack in the town of Dunloy with over 20 freaks confirmed and ghoul numbers in the hundreds." She said as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I thought that all vampires where to remain here for this round table conference." Alucard said as he looked to the rising moon that was flooding the room with silver light.

"That is why we are sending such a large force. You will be the only vampire I am sending the rest will remain here for the meeting. Now off with you." She commanded

Taking another deep bow Alucard said "As my master wishes." And with that he faded into the shadows.

A moment later Walter walked in with a tray that held a tea cup and a sandwich. The butler sat the tray down on the desk then said "The round table members will be here any minute mam and as requested Jake is in silver bindings and all vampires are in the war room (meeting room) where the meeting will be held." He said

"And the Doctor?" Integra asked

Walter's expression darkened quite abit before he spoke again "He spent most of the day in the basement in one of the old laboratories. I believe he has set up shop down there and wishes to continue his research." He practically spat the words he then asked "Why do you let him live? Why let him stay here?"

Integra took another drag on her cigar before asking "Walter in your life at Hellsing, have you ever felt remorse?"

The question took the butler by surprise taking a second to think he answered solemnly "Yes I have."

"And what brought that feeling out?" she asked as she set her cigar in the ash tray.

"There were two vampires in an orphanage. They killed everyone there and turned a young boy and girl into vampires." He said

"And you killed the children, correct?" Integra asked

"The fear in their eyes." He said as he dropped his head in shame.

Integra did not speak for about a minute before she said "I have taken someone's very freedom away I have bound their will to mine. Not because of what they did but because of what they could do."

"I don't follow." Walter said

"Jake even as a vampire would never do anything to warrant Hellsing exterminating him, yet here he is bound to my blood and will. Why?" She asked

"Because the potential for him to do evil was too high." The butler responded swiftly

"But by that logic I should bind you because you are just as dangerous as he is." She responded

"I would never do anything of the sort mam." Walter said astonished at the very notion of him doing something of that nature.

"I guess what I mean to say is that we have caused him enough harm, and I won't have a friend of his killed because of something he did 60 years ago." She said as she stood up from her desk.

"I see mam." The butler said as he opened the door for Integra.

Other Integra was in the war room standing by the window looking out at the rising moon when the convention members walked into the room. She did not say anything or even move as they took their seats. Finally after all men had been seated Sir Irons spoke "Sir Integra please join us since we are all here to deal with your folly."

Integra turned around slowly, every man in the room jumped in their chair a little bit when they saw the crimson eyes instead of the icy blue. She then said "I am not a part of this council." As Integra walked into the room followed by Walter. She had a small smirk on her face at all of the shocked knights.

Sir Penwood was the next to speak "Sir Integra what is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"This" Integra motioned to the other Integra standing by the window "Is one of the three new vampires acquired by the Hellsing organization." She said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"But how?" Sir Penwood asked still in shock.

"To make a long story a short as possible my Seras and I came here looking for Help. Your Integra is letting us stay here." Other Integra said with toothy smile.

"Um Right." Said Sir Penwood

"Any way to the matter at hand. Sir Integra did one of your vampires kill a Vatican agent?" Sir Irons asked

"Yes he did." Integra responded

"So you lost control of one of your vampires then and he killed a Vatican agent as the result correct?" He asked

"No." she said annoyed that the council thought they could bully Hellsing

"Then please explain." One of the other members said

"I ordered the termination of all Vatican members on British soil. That mission was carried out by Jake here" she said as she raised her cigar to Jake who was standing in the corner in several silver shackles. "A mission which he failed to complete." She added

"Sir Integra do you know that this could have caused a crisis?" Sir Irons said calmly "The Vatican is furious that one of their best agents is now dead." he added

"Well first off I was told they would be here, since they are not I doubt they care, second off they just attacked my headquarters not even two days ago with the intentions of killing all of my organization." She said as anger entered her tone she then asked "Do you know how many fathers will never hold their children, or husbands return to their wives because of that single agent?" the tone in her voice was serious

"No we do not. But this is still an inexcusable action." Sir Irons said

"That man has killed 23 of my men. We have killed 1 of theirs." She said darkly

"We still expect the members of this council to show more restraint when" Sir Irons said but stopped when the power went out.

**Well you got me partly my dear reviewer(s) but once again go read my other story and you will know what the threat is. Any way I hope you guys enjoy this, I think I am starting to get back into the flow of writing now that things are more Hellsing focused. Also please note that I will be moving to updating every other day so that I can spend more time checking for errors and what not. Once again please keep reviewing I love them and love the people who review.**


	28. Shatter

Chapter 28

"What the?" one of the council members exclaimed as the lights went out.

Before anyone could say anything else an explosion swept through the room like a tempest, originating from the window. The explosion sent Jake flying through the air and landing with several cracking sounds on the opposite wall, other Seras and Integra were knocked down and the council members were largely unscathed aside from Sir Irons who had been the closest to the window, he had a gash above his right eye that bled profusely.

Not wasting any time for another explosion Integra ordered as she got up from her chair "Seras and Seras get the council members to the sublevels and don't come out till we give the all clear!"

Both Serases said "Yes sir!" In unison as one opened the door and the other helped Sir Irons to his feet, a moment later another explosion tore through the room but did no damage to the inhabitants.

She then turned to Walter and commanded "Walter get to the security center and sound a general alarm and call for aid to all Hellsing personnel. Have them return to base immediately!"

Dam why did I have to send every troop I had out tonight? She thought to herself as the butler ran out of the room.

Other Integra was leaning behind the wall, next to were the first explosion happened, she poked her head out quickly looking to see what was attacking Hellsing.

She saw two teams of six men, all dressed in black military body armor, one man in each team had an rpg and the others all had various rifles. Behind the teams she saw a tall heavily scared man staring back at her with golden eyes.

The man raised his hand to point to Integra and ordered in Russian "Kill the target!" and with that all of them men with assault rifles opened fire.

Both Serases decided that the occult library would be the safest place in the basement for the council to stay in. Walking into the poorly lit room they found Dok cowering in the corner.

Noticing the group of people entering the library Dok asked in a panicked tone "Vhat is going on?!"

"Were under attack!" Other Seras exclaimed as she motioned for the council to enter the room

"We have orders to stay here until they get us." Seras said as she walked in with Sir Irons holding her shoulder for support. She laid the elderly man down on the only couch in the room.

The Dok walked up to the old man calmer than he had been a second ago inspected the gash then turned to Seras and said "Go fetch me my bag!" in a slightly urgent tone.

"Where is it?" she asked

"In the room I have been staying in." he said as she started to leave the room then added "Hurry!"

Both Integras had flipped the massive table that was in the room and where using it for cover while they waited for a break in the assault so they could return fire. Jake laid on the ground with Erin nursing him with her blood. The explosion had destroyed both his femurs and his ulnas (the bone in your forearm) and the hit to the head had knocked him out cold. Integra was desperately calling for Alucard to return to Hellsing but she couldn't sense his presence, he had gone too far from her so their connection was severed till he returned. The roar of machine gun fire had died down but was quickly replaced by the thunderous howls of several helicopters. Poking her head out from behind the table with her pistol at the ready.

Integra saw three helicopters land on her front yard, seconds after they landed dozens of the Vatican's black robe clad Iscariot organization hopped out all with twin pistols drawn. In the back she saw Enrico Maxwell with his hands clasped behind his back and a massive grin plastered on his face. Standing to his right she could make out Yummie, who looked incredibly pissed. And to his left there was Heinkel who had no emotions on her face but rage in her eyes.

"Shit." Integra muttered as she popped back into her cover

"What did you see?" Asked the other Integra who now had a black tube fed grenade launcher with "This Is My BOOMSTICK" written in cursive along the side.

"Iscariot. 36 paladins and Enrico." She said as she turned her head to Erin and Jake then yelled "ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER YOUR MASTER COMANDS IT!"

For a few seconds nothing, but slowly Jake's eyes fluttered open, slowly he sat up shaking his head as he went. Before he or anyone could say anything there was a buzz as someone turned on a bull horn.

A moment later the rich voice of Enrico echoed through the area as he spoke "I have after time and time again tried to be peaceful with you protestant sows! But you keep deciding to push my patience. Well no more, on this night you die!" He started laughing as he motioned with his hand for everyone to attack.

Elsewhere in the multi-verse

Anderson was just walking into his office he had been given after the defeat of Hellsing at the hands of the lich Spike. As he walked in he noticed that his high back chair was facing away from the desk and looking out the window.

"Why have ye come here?" he asked as the chair slowly spun around revealing the Major.

"I have a job for you." He said as he tossed a small black book to Anderson.

Catching the book he opened it to reveal dates and notes, upon further inspection he found it to be a journal.

"Go to page 83" the major said, as Anderson flipped through the pages the Major started speaking again "We finally found were Fraulein Integra und Seras have been hiding. However they were not there, but we found this journal and with some work by Schrodinger we have verified the contents of page 83."

Anderson was in awe at the thoughts on the page. It was speculating that there could be multiple worlds were certain events had happened differently or not at all, and how she wanted to go to one of these worlds to gather support to wage another war.

"And what do ya want me to do about it?" He asked

"It's simple. I will send you with Schrodinger to the world where Integra is hiding and then bring her to me." He said a massive smile graced his face.

"When do I leave?"

If the battle at the Tower of London had been intense this was hell. Integra thought as she and everyone else in the room ran out to arm themselves properly. Jake was the only one who was already adequately armed for combat. They ran up to the munitions store on the third floor. Opening a wall locker Integra pulled out several modified L961s and handed one to Erin and other Integra, keeping one for herself. She then handed out several magazines for the high powered rifles as she spoke "Jake you will engage the enemy on the ground in melee combat while we stay on the roof and engage from a distance."

Jake walked up to the window in the room and opened it to reveal a three story fall as he stepped onto the window ledge Integra said "And Jake leave none alive. Release control art restriction system to level 2."

Jake jumped out the window, landing in a crouch he stood up quickly, as he stood two men dressed in the black military garb raised their rifles at the now advancing vampire. Before they even brought their guns to bear Jake had cocked his arm and thrown Omega. The blade impaled itself in one of the men and kept flying hitting another man who hadn't been paying attention. Everyone opened fire on Jake but as usual not a single bullet hit him as he lazily sidestepped the bullets as he advanced towards his assaulters. Once his blade finally came to a halt, having killed three people two of the men dressed in black and one of the paladins, Jake willed the blood on the blade to return to him. As everyone kept trying to shoot Jake none of them paid any attention to the claymore that was flying back to its owner this time killing seven people on the return trip.

Once the blade made contact with Jake's palm he went from a casual walk to a fast sprint towards the nearest group of enemies. Slicing through them with ease Jake disposed of one of the two Russian squads when he then turned his attention to Iscariot throwing his claymore, the blade flew through their ranks cutting man and woman down as it went. The blade collided with the helicopter that Enrico had emerged from, cutting the tail off as it went. Charging into the priest with a lethal coldness radiating from him.

As Jake engaged the mixed forces on the ground, Integra had other Integra and Erin move to the balcony. Here they set up the bipods for their rifles on the railing and started picking off targets with steady precision. By the time Jake had actually engaged the enemy in close quarters combat they had already take down four priests each.

Jake had just sliced through the last of the Russians when a howl tore through the night. Turning to the origin of the noise he saw the great domesticated werewolf that Thorn had in its possession walking towards him slowly. His silver fur rustling in the night air. Behind him stood Heinkel and Yummie, the two nuns did not look happy, in fact they both had pure hatred in their eyes.

"Shit." Erin muttered as she dropped her last magazine to the ground, spent.

"What is it Erin?" Integra asked as she dropped a spent magazine to the ground.

"I'm out" she said

"Same." Other Integra said as she dropped her own spent magazine. "Why is a werewolf here?" she asked a second later.

"Ironfang." Erin muttered

"What Erin?" Integra asked

"That werewolf was the only reason we were able to suppress Vlad when he was on his rampage. This isn't good." She watched the beast through the scope of her rifle

The beast walked up to Jake with a low growl emanating from the beast as he approached. Standing about 5 meters from Jake he let out another howl before speaking "We finally meet again little man." the beast growled.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked

"I am here for the prisoner that you have stolen from us." He said as twitched his claws then added "And to avenge a comrade of mine, that you have slain." He lunged at Jake.

The beast flew through the air at speeds that even Jake had a hard time seeing and dodging. Rolling to his side to avoid the first lunge Jake quickly stood up only to have Yummie about a meter away from him slashing like a madwoman with her katana. Taking note that the beast was behind him he slashed at Yummie but the nun ducked under the massive blades swing. Before Jake could recover from his swing at Yummie he jumped to the left to avoid another charge by the werewolf. This time he decided to attack the wolf. Cocking his arm back.

Heinkel was not engaging Jake directly. After her and Yummie's humiliating defeat at the hands of Jake's sword throwing, she and Yummie agreed that Yummie would try getting him to throw the blade as Heinkel would then try destroying the blade with her modified twin high caliber pistols. Her time was near Jake was cocking his arm, with that she raised her guns. Jake threw the blade. She unleashed a torrent of blessed silver.

The blade shattered to pieces as it flew through the air.

Now we kill him, for Anderson! Heinkel and Yummie thought.

**Cliff hangers! **

**Read and review please, and thank you.**


	29. Tides of Blood

Chapter 29

Jake did not anticipate his sword being destroyed by Heinkel. He was now effectively weaponless.

Shit. Jake thought as his blade fell to the ground in several large shards of blood covered silver.

Heinkel now opened fire on Jake who was dodging as best as he could but was also focusing on staying out of Yummie's reach with her katana. He completely forgot about the werewolf that had rejoined the fight. The beast tackled him in the back, slashing with its claws and creating deep gouges in his back. Jake jumped forward in shock from the werewolf's attack, right into the path of Yummie's katana. He was barely able to alter his trajectory to keep the blade from stabbing him in the heart, sadly what happened wasn't much better, and the katana was now in his gut and judging from the amount of blood coming out it had severed the abdominal aorta. Jake stumbled forward, breaking away from the nuns and werewolf with the katana still lodged in his body. Standing about 5 meters from them Jake pulled out the katana, the blessings on the blade burning his hands, he then snapped the blade over his knee destroying the katana.

Jake just stood there not moving as the rest of the paladins approached him and surrounded him with pistols drawn. Now fully encircled by paladins Jake dropped to his knees with no expressions on his face other than concentration.

"What's he doing?!" Erin shouted at Integra who was just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know." She whispered

Had her servant been defeated? Had they lost? No! What's that? She thought as she raised her rifle scope to her eye to see faint shards of bloodied silver slowly rise from the ground where his destroyed sword had landed.

Erin unsheathed one of her sabers, holding the blade in her left hand she cut the palm of her right hand, then she moved the blade to her right hand as the blood poured onto the handle she cut her left palm and drew her other saber.

Heinkel and Yummie walked up to Jake who was on his knees and concentrating on something but what they couldn't tell.

"You've lost vampire." Heinkel said as she pulled out a combat knife from inside her robes and slowly went to put the blade to Jake's throat.

As Heinkel leaned forward Yummie saw several silver reflections in the nun's glasses, turning around she saw that the destroyed pieces of Omega, they where hovering just off the ground. She pushed the other nun down to the ground as the silver shards flew towards all of the paladins. They weren't expecting that, every paladin aside from Heinkel had been hit by the razor shards of the blade. All of the paladins fell to the ground in bloody ribbons with the exception on Yummie who still stood, but with a shard at least 15 centimeters long piercing her left lung, missing her heart by millimeters.

Erin and Integra had watched Jake make his move using the destroyed blade to finish off the paladins.

Knowing that they were distracted and confused Erin yelled out "JAKE CATCH!" As she threw her bloodied sabers at her friend. Erin was not nearly as strong as Jake was, or as skilled when it came to throwing swords but she managed to get the sabers a mere few meters from him.

Jake got up as quickly and ran to the blades as fast as his failing body would allow him. As he approached the blades he noticed that the handles were covered in blood.

As Jake sprinted towards the swords Heinkel turned to Yummie with an expression of concern for her wounded comrade.

"I'll… be f-f-fine." She managed to say weakly as she pulled the silver shard out of her body and let it start healing "Just kill him." She said as the wound started to close.

Turning to see that Jake now held two medium length sabers to his smoking chest as the blessings on the blades burned the skin, cauterizing the wound from the katana. He wasn't paying attention to Heinkel or the werewolf that was charging right for him.

Ironfang had watched Jake kill all of the paladins with that destroyed blade of his. He also knew enough about vampires to know that, that particular stunt would have taken a lot of energy to perform, and even more with his lack of blood. He was weak. He could smell it.

The werewolf charged at the now rearmed vampire with all the speed he could muster, closing the gap almost instantly. He lunged for Jake's throat only for him to barely block his attack. He then pressed his attacks harder and harder. Each time Jake's reactions became a little slower as he slowly ran out of energy to continue fighting.

"We need to help him." Erin said in concern as she looked around for more ammo for her rifle.

"If we go down there we will all be torn to shreds by that beast." Integra said as she pulled out a cigar and started contemplating the consequences of something she didn't want to do.

Other Integra just pulled out the fancy grenade launcher from god knows were and smiled as she too lit a cigar, the light from the moon reflecting off of her glasses. She pumped the gun once brought the stock to her shoulder, aimed, and fired.

Jake had not been able to block the beasts last attack and was knocked to the ground by the werewolf, who was now ripping through Jake's body with ease as he fell. When an explosion appeared about a meter behind the beast sending them both flying through the air. Jake landed closer to the walls of the manor while the werewolf was thrown towards were Enrico stood watching and grinning.

Jake tried to stand up but fell back down to the ground, he had lost too much blood to do much of anything now, and his body had taken too much damage from being ripped open, blown up, stabbed, and shot.

Heinkel and Yummie slowly walked over to Jake, looking for any bloodied silver that he might try to kill them with.

Jake was only about 10 meters from were Jake had landed she could see that there was no way for him to continue fighting, his left leg was a bloody pulp, he had a small crater were his stomach was, and was covered in deep gashes from head to toe.

"Servant…" she called in a stern tone

Jake tried moving getting up but fell, he turned his head to show that he was listening.

Please forgive me. Integra thought as she yelled "RELEASE CONTROLL ART RISTRICTION 0. LIMITED RELEASE APROVED SAY THE WORDS AND ANOUNCE THE INSANITY!"

Jake didn't really know what to do or what words he was supposed to say but after a second a voice started repeating the same line over and over again.

Taking what remaining strength he had he got up to his knees, closed his eyes and uttered "Madness and genius, are two sides of the same coin."

Heinkel and Yummie had no clue what that meant, but they still kept on walking towards the vampire that had slain Anderson, but they both stopped when they thought they heard Alucard arrive. The laughter did sound so much like his.

Both Serases were helping Dok tend to Sir Irons wound when they felt a surge of power and madness, quickly followed by the laughing of a madman that boomed through the manor.

The Dok dropped his scalpel when he heard this and visibly started to tremble "Ach Nein." He muttered.

Both Serases decided that the council would be safe, so they went to Integra.

Vlad was still on his knees, broken and bloodied, yet still he laughed as he raised his head towards the two nuns, revealing instead of the dull green a burning crimson.

The two nuns stopped in their tracks as they watched Vlad raise his right arm, palm open, doing a come hither motion. Not at the girls, he was looking past them.

"You've lost vampire, there is no way you can keep…" Heinkel started as she raised her pistol but stopped as she felt Yummie tug on her shoulder.

"Vhat is it?" she aske as she turned to look at the other nun but stopped as a warm, thick liquid ran over her feet. Looking down she saw blood, lots of it, and a whole river of blood. The blood was pouring out of the dead Russians and the paladins, converging into a small stream that fed directly into the wounds across Vlad's body.

Leveling her pistol to the laughing maniac's head, then Heinkel fired.

**Ok just clarifying a few things here. Jake's release forms are similar to Alucard's in the fact that he has more access to his vampiric powers, however for Jake/Vlad that is kinda useless as he doesn't have the vast army of souls so the only major difference is the change between the calm and collected Jake and the raging insanity that is Vlad. **

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! **

**-Tanis**


	30. The Black Priest

**Well briefly before I start this chapter I would like to say thank you for being with me for 30 chapters (raises a toast to 30 more). Enjoy**

Chapter 30

"What did you do?" Seras asked Integra as she appeared on the roof next to her.

"What releasing Vlad?" She asked in an angry tone and continued before Integra could answer "Why didn't you have us help? Why release him?" She asked

"I have my reasons." She responded

"What reasons would they be? MY FLEDGLING IS DOWN THERE RAVING LIKE ALUCARD, ABSORBING BLOOD AND IS GOING TO GO INTO ONE HELL OF A BLOODRAGE!" She yelled at Integra

"To show Enrico we aren't as weak as he thinks we are when Alucard is not around." Integra responded dryly

Letting out a sigh knowing that she was right Seras turned to look at her fledgling, whom was still absorbing the blood into his wounds.

Vlad was reveling in the power he felt he greedily devoured the blood of the fallen paladins. Never in his life had he felt so… invincible. He intended to enjoy this while he could.

He noticed that Heinkel now stood directly in front of him with her pistol pressed against his forehead, seeing her tense her finger around the trigger he sprang into action. Before the hammer fell on the bullet Vlad had already stood up and was behind the nun. By the time the bullet had left the barrel he held her off the ground by her throat, laughing while she struggled to break free.

"Oh please fight me! I want to enjoy my time out!" he said as he threw her at Yummie. As Heinkel soured through the air Vlad continued speaking as he picked up the twin sabers "Never in my life have I felt this much power! This I could really get used to."

Yummie caught Heinkel as the nun fell, as Yummie set Heinkel down she said "We need to end this fast." While she spoke she drew a tanto (Japanese dagger) from the folds of her robes, while Heinkel reloaded her single pistol.

"Do you like games?" Vlad asked as a large toothy smile broke out across his face.

"You distract him, I'll try and kill him." Heinkel said as she cocked her pistol.

Yummie charged the now laughing Vlad head on.

As Yummie drew closer Vlad lowered his sabers while saying "Yes come and fight!"

Yummie was just within arm's reach of Vlad when she started slashing at him madly with her blade, while Heinkel fired her single pistol as fast as it could cycle. Never did the blade or bullets so much as touch Vlad. He had dodged each and every swing, and retaliated with a single swipe from the saber in his left hand. A fountain of blood erupted as Yummie's right arm fell off at the shoulder.

Yummie fell to the ground as Heinkel screamed "NOOOO YUMMIE!" the nun pulled out her own combat knife again and charged Vlad, who now held Yummie by her throat.

"I thought that you would be of my same skill and I would have a challenge. I guess I overestimated you. I am sorry." Vlad said as he brought Yummie closer to him.

Heinkel was about 5 meters our when several shards of Omega pierced her body in several places. Heinkel staggered forward a few steps before falling to the ground.

Turning his attention back to Yummie Vlad asked "Do you like games?" as he started laughing again.

"M-MM-MONSTER." Yummie muttered as her vision started to blur.

"Why? Because I'm a vampire?" he asked as a wicked smile appeared on his face, he then continued as he held Yummie closer "No. I was a monster a long time before I became this. Death just gave me the ability to truly enjoy it." He said as he licked Yummie's throat then said "You never answered my question."

"What's it matter monster." Yummie spat.

"Well I'll play a game with you. If you win you and your friend will live, if you lose I get dinner." He said as his smile went large with the implications of what he meant.

Erin had never in all the time she knew Jake and Vlad been fearful of them, and she still wasn't but she couldn't help feeling sad for her friend. As she knew a part of him would die tonight.

Vlad tossed Yummie to the ground next to Heinkel, as she landed he said with a chuckle "You have 30 seconds to take that saber and land a blow on me." As he spoke he threw the saber he had been holding in his left hand at the nun. Then said "Times ticking."

Yummie picked up the saber with her left hand and charged at Vlad with all her remaining strength she had. As she drew closer she started screaming a cry of furry and hate.

There was the flash of silver colliding with silver, Vlad had easily blocked her attack and pushed her off balance with his counter attack. As Yummie back-stepped Vlad slashed out with his saber. Another fountain of blood erupted from Yummie's left wrist as her severed hand fell to the ground, still holding the saber. Vlad was just laughing as he picked up Yummie again and brought her up to his mouth.

"He isn't really going to do it? Is he?" Erin whispered

"It seems he is." Integra said

"Oh I dint think so." Said a high pitched voice with a German accent.

Before Vlad could pierce Yummie's throat with his fangs a flurry of paper appeared around Vlad and a second later he was impaled by dozens of bayonets. Black bayonets.

Kneeling on the ground with Yummie in his arms was a man dressed in an all-black version of the robes the paladins wore. Setting the dazed girl on the ground, the man slowly stood up to his full, massive height and turned around.

"Oh Anderson you never where good a following instructions where you?" Schrodinger asked from where he sat on the roof.

He looked up at the catboy with a small grin and said "What? And watch a monster kill Heinkel and Yummie?"

He then turned his attention back to Vlad who was busy pulling all the bayonets out, while he did this he said "I killed you! How are you back?"

Anderson pulled out two more bayonets and held them in his trademark pattern as he said a silent prayer.

"Anderson! Take a good look at him before you go killing him." Schrodinger said nonchalantly as he stretched out on the roof.

"What do you mean?" Anderson asked, never taking his eyes off of Vlad who now held his saber at the ready and was laughing again.

"Know any skeletons with that jacket?" the catboy asked lazily.

Anderson never realized the similarities but when Schrodinger said that he instantly saw many similarities. His jacket, his face, hell the way he stood echoed Spike eerily. The only difference was that he looked younger than Spike by a few years.

Slowly lowering his bayonets Anderson asked "What's yere name monster." As he eyed Vlad over.

"Vlad. Now let's fight!" He said as he raised his left arm, slowly the pieces of Omega rose from where Heinkel had discarded them and fluttered lazily by Vlad.

"Yere real name." Anderson commanded

"Jacob Paul Whede." He said as the shards of his sword went flying towards the black priest.

Anderson easily dodged the shards however the same could not be said for Enrico who had only just recovered from having Ironfang land on him. The blades ripped poor Enrico to shreds.

Meanwhile on the roof.

"What the hell is going on?" Integra asked as Vlad engaged Anderson.

"Oh Fraulein we are here to bring Miss Hellsing back to Herr Major." Said the catboy

"No you won't be taking me back there, unlike your world, here Alucard is still around." Other Integra said as she loaded a slug into her boomstick and fired at the catboy reducing him to a paste.

The lad was fast, Anderson would give him that. However he was predictable.

Unleashing a torrent of black bayonets in such a way that some would hit there mark if not most.

Bulls eye. Anderson thought. As Vlad was stabbed in several places all over his body.

The bayonets in his body did little to stop the madman's charge. Vlad ran at a surprised Anderson, pulling out a bayonet from his left shoulder with his right hand he shoved the bayonet into Anderson's chest, then placed a solid kick on the priest's gut knocking him into the air.

As Anderson soured through the air Vlad yelled in a crazed tone "YES, YES THIS IS A REAL CHALLENGE! GET UP COME ON I HAVENT HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN SUCH A LONG TIME! COME ON GET UP SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!" He then started laughing again as the shards of his sword started to orbit around him again.

As Anderson started to stand up he was cut down by the silver shards of Omega. Getting fed up of fighting a vampire that made Alucard look sane. His he stood up as the silver was pushed out of his body. Now standing up and facing the laughing vampire he raised his right hand towards the vampire. No bayonets came from inside of his robes, instead several vines covered in thorns rushed out and bound the vampire before he could react. Now turning to look at Enrico, Yummie and Heinkel. Anderson let out a sigh as he saw that Enrico was dead, he never liked the man but he didn't know if this one deserved the fate he got. Yummie and Heinkel however were both still very much alive and in shock. They didn't understand how Anderson stood before them, they had seen him decapitated two nights ago. Holding his hand out so that he could help the nuns up he asked "Would you like to come with me?"

Both nuns nodded their heads in agreement.

"Schrodinger! Let's go home." Anderson called, as he finished the cat boy appeared besides the priest not blown up.

"What about the fraulein?" he asked

"I think I know someone who would want to do this." He said

Before he could explain further, Anderson's head hit the ground as Vlad stood behind him laughing manically hold one of the black bayonets in his left hand.

Anderson's body did not collapse to the ground, instead thorns burst out of his neck and slowly took the form of a head. He turned around slowly as the thorns started to turn to skin, there was a look of annoyance on his face. He said "If I didn't owe my life to your family I would kill ye monster." And with that he threw two black bayonets into Vlad's shoulders with enough force to knock him flying into the manor and nail him to the wall. He was still laughing as the priest, two nuns and the catboy disappeared.

Integra turned her head to look at Vlad who was still nailed to the wall. He was laughing uncontrollably as he tried to pry himself off the wall, but failed. She then turned her gaze to other Seras and Integra and yelled "What the hell was that?"

**Have no fear Spike will be coming into the story in 2 or 3 chapters, and don't fret he is a major character for this. I'll assume you all have realized the relationship between Spike and Jake, if not go re-read chapter 5 of A Sovereigns Rise. **

**Just a quick note about Anderson being dressed in all black and using black bayonets. Since the end of the war his attitude has become darker over the years as the lines between divine and demonic begin to blur for him since he himself is by his own definition a monster. Plus I thought it would be a little cooler. XD**

**PS Sorry Enrico fans I hate the bastard. Also who do you like more Jake or Vlad?**


	31. The Sovereign

**So I lied but I think you all will be happy about it.**

Chapter 31

Elsewhere

Schrodinger and Anderson with Heinkel and Yummie in his arms appeared inside the medical ward of the "Heathen Agency" his own unholy slaying organization that was located at the restored Hellsing manor. While Anderson attended to the two nuns Schrodinger had slipped out for a stroll.

The seconds the catboy was out of Anderson's sight he teleported to visit two old friends.

Spike and Rip had just gotten home from a moonlit stroll in the woods that surrounded their home and they were grabbing a snack, Rip a sack of blood provided by Dok, Spike a steak he had waiting in the fridge. When suddenly Schrodinger appeared in their kitchen yelling.

"SPIKE! SPIKE! WE WENET ON A MISSION AND FOUGHT YOUR FAMILY! HE WAS A VAMPIRE AND MANAGED TO FIGHT ANDERSON OFF FOR A WHILE. OH MY GOD HE LOOKED LIKE A YOUNG YOU!" The catboy squealed too fast for either of them to understand.

"Good to see you too Schrodinger, now please slow down." Spike said slightly annoyed at the high pitch the catboy had been talking in.

Taking a deep breath Schrodinger started again, this time slow enough for the undead couple to understand "Herr Major found were Integra and the other vampire had been hiding, we found a diary there that showed what she wanted to do. She however was not there they already had left, they went to a different universe to get help to fight the Major." Taking a breath he then continued "So the Major sent Anderson with my help of course, and when we got their we found the Vatican assaulting Hellsing. However rather than Alucard fighting there was another Vampire wearing the same jacket that you had when we met. He also looked like a younger version of you. Come to find out his was… Oh what was it?" he wondered aloud

"Jake?" Spike asked barely audible

"JA that was it!" Schrodinger said as he jumped into the air, bopping Rip in the nose

"Take me." Spike said as he put his jacket on.

"Hey what about me?" Rip asked as she rubbed her nose.

"You can come too dear."

Back at Hellsing. A few minutes earlier.

"What the hell was that?" Alucard could hear his master yelling as he drew closer to the manor, a few seconds later he appeared on the roof next to his master with both his pistols drawn looking for something to kill.

"My master." Alucard said as she took notice of him and his drawn weapons.

"Put them away Alucard, Vlad dealt with everyone." She said as she motioned to the front lawn were all the carnage had ensued, Vlad was still nailed to the wall, still laughing uncontrollably.

Alucard was actually surprised by the carnage he saw, the attackers laid on the ground in bloody piles of gore, limbs scattered everywhere, three destroyed helicopters, and most of the attackers were just a pulp. He was impressed by what he had accomplished. However one thing disturbed him, actually it was two and they were nailing Vlad to the wall.

"Anderson?" Alucard asked as he pointed to the bayonets.

"Yes but I'm still unsure of what to make of it." Integra said as she started walking inside, only to run into Walter whom was just walking onto the roof.

"You heard him. He was here for me." Other Integra said softly then added "Since he failed that means, **HE **isn't going to be far behind."

"What do you mean he isn't far behind?" Alucard asked

"The Lich." She said as the group walked onto the front lawn, taking in the scene of carnage for a moment before they walked over to Vlad (Yup you guessed it still laughing). Erin reached out to pull the bayonets out when Vlad suddenly stopped laughing.

"No dear, I can handle this." He said with a chuckle causing Erin to withdraw her hand.

"I very much doubt that, these are silver and causing severe damage to your body." Alucard said as he raised his own hand to pull the bayonet out.

"I said I can take care of it." Vlad said in a dangerous tone as he forcefully raised his arms. The sounds of bone grinding and flesh being cut was rather loud. Putting his hands on the handles of the blades, when his hands started smoking he pulled with all his strength until he had removed the blades and fell to the ground.

Vlad stood up as the wounds in his shoulders started to close. This caused Alucard to peak an eyebrow and ask "Oh what ever happened to proving you didn't need to drink blood? Something about proving yourself my equal?" as he spoke a massive grin came to his face.

Vlad didn't answer he just started laughing as he walked towards the carnage he and Jake had caused. He just stood there frozen before the piles of corpses reveling in the perfect destruction he had caused. It made him feel so alive, so giddy, and so happy. He then turned his attention to were the werewolf had landed from the grenade but rather than seeing the beast there was just a trail of blood leading away from the spot, leading into the forest.

Summoning the still blood covered shards of his sword he looked at the eleven shards that floated like a mobile around him before he finally spoke "It is strange isn't it?" he turned to look at the group, he sounded a little more sane than normal then he explained "To have so much untapped power, yet to be restrained and bound by those whom have no idea about its limits." As he spoke the shards floated towards his right hand and just floated there, not moving. A small chuckle followed as he then continued his little speech "To be controlled by someone who is incapable and incapable and unwilling to learn it…"

"Then breakaway and take control for your life." Said a baritone voice from somewhere behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw that the catboy was back and he had two people with him, one was a very tall girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties, she had long black hair with deep blue eyes and wore a black suit, she was beautiful. The man who spoke however stood at the same height as Alucard, he had short dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes and a hard face, and he had a massive black leather trench coat that swept the ground.

Other Integra pulled out her grenade launcher and leveled it at him as she demanded "What are you doing here Lich?" she emphasis on the word lich, like it was an insult.

"So this is the famous lich that toppled Hellsing?" Alucard asked "My, my, the standards of your kind certainly have gone down in the centuries."

Ignoring the insult "If I had intentions of killing or capturing you, you would already be dead, Integra so lower the weapon. I came here to talk to family." He said in a low menacing tone. Then turning his head he said "Really Jake? Vampirism? I must say I would have never expected that of you."

Vlad didn't say anything for a second then he started laughing again as the shards of his sword started spinning faster. Turning towards the woods he sent the razor shards flying into the woods, a second later a howl came from the woods.

"Gotcha." He said in between laughs as he did a come hither motion to the woods a second later the werewolf Ironfang came flying rapidly towards the group, stopping about a meter from Vlad. The vampire slowly walked up to the wounded werewolf who was being suspended in the air by the blood covered shards of silver. The beast let out a low growl as Vlad approached.

"I hope you weren't planning on living past tonight beast." He said as he rested the bayonet that he was still holding onto, on the beast's chest. A second later he stabbed the bayonet into his heart, slowly the beast turned to dust all the while Vlad was laughing like a maniac.

Letting out another laugh Vlad turned to Spike who watched with a disapproving face. He spoke as Vlad continued laughing "The Jake I know would not be one to revel in such needless death and destruction. What has changed?"

"I" Vlad pointed to himself "am not Jake, my name is Vlad. I guess you could say I am a protector of sorts to Jake. And I so love violence." As he finished he started laughing again. After a minute of laughing he continued "And I **live **for the violence, the destruction, and the bloodshed. It is all that keeps me sane."

"To use as much power as you do to kill something that has no hopes of beating you is just rude, learn to restrain yourself." Spike spat

"Restraint? I am restrained by the seals burnt onto my hands! I can only be like this if my … master orders it." He practicly spat the word master, lavishing it with venom.

"Can I speak with Jake then?" Spike asked in a commanding tone

"Master?" Vlad asked as he turned to Integra then added "I trust that you won't be needing anymore complete and total destruction tonight?" as he spoke more blood started to wade towards him.

"Limited release level 0 complete." Integra said

As she finished the seals on Vlad's hands pulsed crimson twice, then his eyes pulsed twice then changed to a dull green. He fell to his knees. Spike walked up to him and set a massive hand on his shoulder, not saying a word.

"Why have you come here?" Jake asked as he stood up, not looking at Spike.

"Honestly I was interested in seeing how you would have turned out had you lived instead of me." He said flatly then added "And I see neither of us stay alive for long."

"You look rather alive and I can hear your heartbeat." Jake said still without turning around

"This form is merely an illusion, my true form draws too much attention." He responded

"It's ironic isn't it?" Jake asked

"And what's that?" Spike asked

"We both end up at the other's enemy." He said as he turned around. Then added "We both die, yet here we are still walking and fighting."

Spike was not quite sure what to make of Jake, he was too dead. Not physically but emotionally. Something is off he thought.

"What happened?" he asked "What started your path on this road of destruction?"

"You. You killed yourself while I was unconscious, when I came too I found you dead in our room. Vlad was born then and we killed them. My road has varied since. What about yourself?" Jake said flatty trying not to fall into the memories of that day.

"She killed you after my attempted suicide, I ran away at my next chance. I killed them years later." He said as he started to walk towards the catboy again.

"Allan." Jake called out Spike turned around

"It's just Spike. Allan Whede is dead." He said then asked "What did you want?"

"How can you live with yourself? The people we've killed, the power we possess, the monsters we've become how can you live with it?"

"Leave us." Spike said as he turned to Integra and the group that was gathered around them. "You can stay dear." He said as he walked up to the tall woman with the black hair. Turning to the group again he said "I said leave us." He said in a harsh tone.

"Master?" Alucard asked, he would never admit it out loud but the lich was unnerving him. The creature didn't flaunt its powers yet it commanded a level of fear from the other Seras and Integra, they flinched when he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Come let's go see how the council is doing." Integra said as she eyed Spike one last time before turning around and walked into the manor.

"What makes you think I'm a monster?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Integra and Seras told me about how you single handedly enabled the destruction of London as they knew it, killed innocence and Walter. Those sound like the acts of a monster to me." Jake said in a cold tone.

"Rip did Millennium plan on attacking London before my arrival?" Spike asked as he put his arm around the woman

"Ja we had been planning it for over 50 years." Rip said in a high pitched German accent.

"See they planned on attacking London, I never killed anyone that was not directly in the invasion even then only two people died by my hands. Alucard he deserved death and he got the closest form of it I am willing to give him. Then Walter, go ask him yourself." He said in a flat tone he kicked Schrodinger for poking his leg with a stick.

"I would but he is dead." Jake said annoyed

"Ever wonder why Integra's eyes are red? She drank his blood, ask her to let you talk to him he can paint me in a less incriminating way." He said

"As for your other questions, don't let power consume you. If I wanted to I could conquer the world in days." As he spoke he raised his left arm, his palm glowed a faint green. Suddenly a skeletal hand shot out of the ground and pulled itself up it was followed by dozens more. Lowering his hand the skeletal arms returned to the dirt. He then continued "If I used all my power for every little conflict I would become intoxicated with my own power. You are lucky in the way you are bound. Having another judge when to use certain powers will help you learn to control yourself, I didn't learn how to control my own power for a long time."

"I see." He looked a little saddened by the answer he got, he had been expecting some instant knowledge that could help him.

"Finally don't conduct yourself like a monster, be kind, live, and love. And do not ever wallow in the past, you will only become bitterer that way. Trust me I'm not saying forgive or forget but move on what's done is done." He said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Jake walked up to Spike. His brother, his dead brother. He did something he normally wouldn't do to anyone but Erin. He reached out and hugged him as a silent blood tear slid down his face. The hug was quick but it the emotions it expressed were massive.

"I assume you will be coming back for Integra and Seras later then?" Jake asked as he wiped to single blood tear off of his face.

Letting out a small sigh "More than likely." He said as he put his hand out for Rip to hold. Then added "Just remember, care for and protect those whom care for you. Otherwise you won't have anyone left." And with that he nodded to Schrodinger for them to leave again, they just vanished.

Looking at the spot were Spike had been standing a moment before, Jake nodded his head in acceptance as he started to walk into the manor.

**So a brief note about Spike's demeanor, over the years since the war he has learned to control his own powers and emotions, wile gaining some wisdom with the knowledge he had learned. However he is still going to rip anyone to shreds that really pisses him off, or attacks the ones he loves. Don't fret it will happen soon. **

**Thank you for reading and as always please review. **


	32. Reports

Chapter 32

"So what do we do now?" Alucard asked as Integra and himself watched Spike leave.

"We prepare for a war." Integra said as lit her cigar.

"Not to question my master, but do you think it wise? Liches are about as close as something can get to immortality one can get." He said mater of factly.

"What exactly is a lich?" Integra asked as she turned away from the window to look at her servant.

"It's hard to say exactly what they are because there have always been so few of them in the world, and even fewer reliable sources of information." Alucard said slightly annoyed at his lack of knowledge

"You have to know something." Integra said as she blew out a smoke ring.

"Oh yes. Their creation involves the binding of their soul to an object, generally a gem or other piece of wearable jewelry, then they drink a very special poison, after that I don't know anything about their creation. Their powers are almost always related to dark magic such as necromancy and pyromancy, however I did once here of a lich using blood magic, they are almost always masters in their chosen arts and they also always seem to possess a sharp intellect."

"They sound like undead wizards, they shouldn't be that hard to kill. Just blow the body up." Integra said as other Integra and Seras walked into the room.

"Sadly it's not that simple, I had Walter make this weapon thinking the same" Other Integra said as she pulled out the boomstick "and Alucard did a spectacular job reducing him to a mist, the next day the lich was halfway around the world fully regenerated."

"Yes the body of the lich can be destroyed again and again, and it will always regenerate at the location of the soul." Alucard said

"You mean phylactery." Other Integra said

"Excuse me?" Alucard asked

"Once a lich binds its soul the object it picked is called a phylactery." Other Integra said as Jake walked into the room.

"Yes well we can only kill it permanently by destroying the phylactery, that is why they are the closest thing to immortal the world has ever seen, they can use all kinds of spells and other defensive measures to protect it. Besides we don't even know what it is." Alucard said as he as he started wonder how Hellsing would handle this enemy, freaks and elder vampires where one thing, but liches were in a league all their own.

"It's a small ring with two rubies in a skull with a snake creating the band." She said

No one in the room asked how she knew this.

"When I was reading some of the older tomes in the library I recall finding mention of soulless undead, however I was unfamiliar with the language, as I don't speak Latin. Perhaps there is some useful knowledge to be found there." Jake said

"Alucard you speak Latin correct?" Other Integra asked

"Yes I do." The elder vampire said

"Alucard from now on, when you aren't on a mission you will be in the library helping Jake find any information that might be useful. That's an order." Integra said as she allowed herself to let out a small sigh in victory. Knowing your enemy is half the battle she thought.

Integra then turned to Jake and asked "Anything I should know?"

"They'll be back eventually." He said in a carefully neutral tone. Then he turned to other Integra and said "I would like to speak with Walter."

"I am over here Mr. Jake." The old retainer said not quite sure why Jake would ask other Integra for him.

"I need to talk to you but that can wait till later, Integra knows what I mean." He said as he returned his hard gaze to the black clad Hellsing. After a second he asked "Well?"

"And what do you need from me?" asked a harsh British voice from the shadows along the back wall.

Turning to see the youthful Walter walk out of the shadows, the real Walter's monocle fell from his eye as he stared in disbelief at the image of him 30+ years ago.

"I was told you could shed some light on Spike." Jake said as he looked at the familiar. This youthful Walter had a well-built body, not too muscled but well chiseled. His face however had a hard almost cruel look to it.

"So what exactly do you want to know about mister Spike?" Walter asked as he propped himself against the wall.

"All he said was that you could paint him in a less incriminating light. What does that mean? How did you know him if you were enemies?" Jake asked quickly

"To state it painfully bluntly I know Spike through my work with Millennium and our campaign against Alucard. He worked alongside me on our assault against the Hellsing compound." He said matter of factly.

Poor old Walter looked like he was about ready to fall over with anger, Alucard however chuckled then said "My, my, it all comes out."

Walter just gave the No-Life King a look that said shut up.

"I believe what he means for me to convey to you is that he never kills without a reason." The Shadow Walter said

Poor Walter was fuming at this point "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WORK FOR A GROUP OF NAZIS? DID YOUR OATH TO PROTECT INTEGRA MEAN NOTHING?" Walter uncharacteristically yelled at the familiar.

"I HAVE MY REASONS." Was all the familiar said before he faded into the shadows again.

After that Integra and Alucard left the room to go inform the council that it was safe to come out and leave.

"Walter I need to make a request."

Elsewhere in the multiverse

Heinkel woke up in a hospital bed, looking to her right she saw a bed about a meter away from hers, she could see Yummie sleeping in it. Trying to sit up she felt a hand press her down as a thick Irish voice said "Don't move Heinkel, just rest. You will feel better in a couple of hours."

Turning her head to the left she saw Anderson, sitting in a chair next to her bed. He looked the same as the Anderson she knew, he even had a massive antique bible open on his lap. The only difference she could see was that his robes were black instead of the grey she wore.

Letting her head fall back onto the pillow as she suddenly realized how tired she was she murmured "It's good to have you back father." As she fell into a restful sleep.

Heinkel had fallen asleep again so Anderson decided now would be a good time to go call the Major and report what had happened. Getting up from the chair he had been sitting in he walked to the door, opening it quietly he practically walked into the Captain who had been standing just outside the door.

"What do ye need Hans?" Anderson asked as he started walking towards his office, with the werewolf following just behind him.

**I thought you would like to know that the Major is here to hear your report. **The werewolf echoed in his mind.

"Dam" Anderson muttered under his breath, he had wanted to report over the phone, he found the Major's presence unnerving.

**If you don't mind me asking. Why did you bring back Heinkel and Yummie? **Hans asked in Anderson's mind.

"Stay for my report and you will learn." He said as arrived at the door to his office.

Taking a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the door handle Anderson pushed open the door.

To be frank he did not expect what he saw, or at least part of it. It was pleasantly surprising. The Major sat in the chair behind the desk, dressed in the white suit that he always wore, on his face was his usual face-breaking grin. However that was not what surprised him. There in the back of the room looking out the window, stood Spike and Rip. The duo had their arms over the others shoulder and resting their heads into the others.

"Ah Anderson! I trust Integra has been captured." The Major said in his usual high pitched voice.

"No there were … complications." The black priest said as Spike and Rip turned to face him.

"Yes so I gathered, please report." The Major said in a much sterner tone.

"We arrived at the Hellsing compound to find it under siege by that world's section 13. A single vampire that was not Alucard had managed to decimate their forces, I engaged the monster when it threatened to kill that world's Heinkel and Yummie." Anderson paused for a second as he noticed that the Major had an ever growing smile on his face. "The creature fought hard and seemed unaffected by my weapons, even going so far as to attack me with my own bayonets. It was then that Schrodinger had pointed out that the vampire in question looked like a much younger, vampire form of Spike. So we returned here with the gravely wounded Heinkel and Yummie." He finished his report.

A long moment of silence pasted, then the Major started laughing as he said "Good, good." Anderson had been subconsciously holding his breath, he exhaled.

"Gentlemen there is another Hellsing, another Alucard. We shall crush them as we have done in the past."

**This is war! (Not yet, but eventually) Just for your information, I will be away from my computer till Monday so no updates over the weekend. (I'm sorry, I promise that I will make the next chapter amazing.) As always please read this, and review the crap out of it.**


	33. Happy Birthday

**I'm back guys! So while I was gone I decided to doodle up the new cover art. Any ideas on who that is?**

Chapter 33

There was a daze about Hellsing for the next couple of weeks as very few missions came in so most of the time Jake and Alucard could be found in the library. They had made decent headway on gathering information on liches.

One night about 3 months after the attack on Hellsing.

Alucard had just walked into the library as per his master's orders, like every night he found Jake sitting in the big armchair by the fireplace. With a mess of papers with hastily scribbled notes on them, that would later be transferred to a massive white board in Integra's office.

Before Alucard could alert Jake to his presence there was a sharp rapping on the door.

"Come in." Jake called without looking up from the book he was studying.

Walter walked into the room, walking up to Jake he said "Sir I have need of you in the shop."

Jake looked a little puzzled as he asked "Why can't you have Seras help?"

"I need you specifically, also I have orders from Sir Integra stating that you are not to work tonight." The butler said as Jake slowly got out of his chair finally noticing Alucard for the first time.

"You can come too Lord Alucard." Walter said with a thin smile as he walked out of the room.

The two vampires followed the old retainer to the sublevels of the manor, arriving at the shops doors. Alucard noticed the faint smell of blood as Walter opened the door to reveal that Erin, Seras, Integra, and other Seras and Integra were all waiting in the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone but Alucard yelled as Jake walked into the room.

Too stunned to say anything Jake just gave Erin a very anoyed glare.

"What? Seras was the one who wanted to throw you a party, I just told her the date." Erin said with a soft smile however she started coughing so she walked away from the group, to cough in the corner.

"Why throw me a party? I'm just a servant here." Jake asked as he turned to his master.

"Your my fledgling that makes you family! And I will always treat you how you deserve to be treated." She said as she pulled out a rather large rectangular box wrapped in black paper with red stripes. "Then added here we got this for you."

"We?" Jake asked as he picked up the box, shaking it once not hearing anything move.

"Seras and myself." His master said as she put her arm around the other Seras who just said "I came up with the idea, your welcome by the way."

Jake delicately took off the paper that was on the box and opened the box to reveal a jacket. Taking it out of the box, the jacket turned out to be a similar design to his old Nazi trench coat that had been destroyed in the Vatican's attack. However the material on the inside was a soft red velvet, and the jacket seemed to have a more gothic look to it, it even had a deep hood. Jake liked the hood the most.

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you." Jake said as he put the Jacket on, it felt good to be fully covered again something about his skin being visible had always unnerved him. A small smile crept to his lips as he closed the coat around his body.

"Yes well we also have a few more practical presents for you sir." Walter said as he walked over to the corner of the room where a massive white sheet was covering something. With a quick flick of his wrist Walter pulled the sheet off of the objects, revealing two very large claymores that made the late Omega look mediocre in size. Two blades, one white one black. They both looked like up-scaled versions of Omega, they had the same cross like shape and each had a different inscription on them. On the white blade "Beware of Hellsing's Butcher." was written in black and on the black blade "For He Has A Wicked Arm." was written in silver.

"The Stinger" Walter said as he pointed to the white sword "and the Hydra" as he pointed to the black blade then continued "are two claymores that make Omega look like childs play. Each weighing in at 27 kilograms and an unprecedented 170 centimeter blade with a 25 centimeter handle. These weapons are by far the single hardest weapons I have ever had to make, and the most costly by far. They were forged with a special process where I folded blessed silver in on titanium. Hopefully these blades with the added strength from the titanium will last longer than your old one." The butler backed away from the blades as he added "And they have been blessed."

Jake walked up to the claymores, taking the Stinger's handle in his left hand and the Hydra in his right, picked up the blades with no visible effort. Just holding the blades for a second, then he broke out into a few practice swings with large crescent sweeps as he arced the blades over his shoulders leading with the Stinger. He quickly broke into a full on dance of death as he spun the blades around, starting with the blade in his right arm he spun the blade downwards from across his shoulder, spinning on his heals the blade in his left hand followed the same arc as the one in his right hand the momentum of the blades kept him in the spin. Every just stood back while Jake showed off the extreme skills he had when it came to controlling two blades that were almost as big as he was. Jake slowly slowed down till he stood still with the swords lowered to his sides, a very rare smile was on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you are pleased sir." Walter said as Jake returned the blades to the stand they had been sitting on.

Erin started coughing again pulling out her handkerchief she coughed into the cloth for a long minute while everyone else in the room watched Jake with his new claymores. Finally her coughing came to a stop, looking at the kerchief she saw blood. Quickly folding it up and returning it to the pocket inside her coat.

"Thank you Walter they are masterfully crafted." Jake said as he admired his new blades

"Well you were in need of a new weapon sir." The butler responded as he took a small bow.

"If I remember correctly you once said you preferred having two weapons." Erin said jokingly as she rejoined the group, looking slightly paler than normal. She handed him a small package wrapped in black paper.

Unwrapping the paper and opening the box, Jake found a small silver pocket watch with a gold chain. Opening the watch to see on the inside of the lid there was a picture of Jake and Erin from a couple of years ago, they were sitting on a bench, Erin asleep resting her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake let faint smile out as he closed the watch and wound the gears. Mouthing a silent thank you to Erin, who just smiled knowingly.

Alucard was growing bored quickly, however when Integra pulled out a small red packet he quickly returned his attention to what was going on.

"Here there isn't much I can get you but I hope this will do well enough." Integra said softly as she handed him a still warm blood pack. Jake didn't say anything as he took the pack and put it in a pocket inside his coat.

"Surely my master would rather give her blood to her favorite servant." Alucard said as he gave a massive smile with bared teeth.

"No I think Jake is deserving of it, after all he is the one who has been working both day and night on finding information about our enemies while you sleep all day." Integra said as a smirk appeared on her face.

Alucard just glared at Integra for a second then shocked everyone with what happened next.

"Jake I challenge you two a fight, when I win I get the blood." Alucard growled

"That is uncalled for servant." Integra said as she snapped the cigar that she had been holding

"Sword fight, no vampiric powers other than strength and speed. If I decapitate you I win, if I do then you will do one thing of my choice." Jake said coolly as he picked up Stinger and Hydra

"Deal." Alucard said as a bastard sword appeared in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Take it outside you two blubbering idiots." Integra muttered. Alucard's shadow formed a vortex around the occupants of the room and a second later they were gone.

Everyone reappeared on a large patch of grass in the back yard, the full moon hung low painting the night with its glowing silver light. Jake took off his jacket and handed it to Erin who just shook her head at the stupidity of the situation, until she started coughing again. Jake held the Stinger in his left hand, holding the blade low as he rested Hydra over his right shoulder. Jake leaned forward slightly.

Alucard who was now missing his hat, glasses and jacket had a single bastard sword (large broadsword) held firmly in both hands with the blade held up like a baseball bat. He grinned as he thought about how easy it would be to beat Jake, teach him a thing about respect and get a bag of the sweat Hellsing blood.

Before the two went at it Integra called out "Alucard play fair."

"But of course my master." Alucard said with his gilded voice.

"Begin."

**No that is not Jake and Spike on the cover it is Jake and Vlad (Duh). So guys who should win? Alucard the vampire who hasn't used a sword in centuries or Jake the skilled swordsman? Also are the lines on the swords too cheesy? As always leave feedback I live off of it!**


	34. Unofficial Official Declaration

Chapter 34

Somewhere in the multiverse.

"Go leave the letter for mien fraulein."

At Hellsing

The air around Hellsing was still, the moon was full, and no one dared breathe while they waited for the fight to begin. Alucard the master vampire, the true No-Life King, the first of his kind. And Jake the fledgling, a force of nature, and master with his own sword technique. The two stood a few meters from the other. Alucard held a black bastard sword with both hands grinning like a madman. Jake had a massive claymore in each hand the black Hydra resting across his shoulders being held by his right hand, the white stinger was held low to the ground.

"Begin!" Integra yelled as a small gust of wind blew through her hair.

Alucard was the first to move, he charged Jake with his sword swinging like a massive baseball bat. Jake didn't move, he stood, waiting for the perfect moment to block the vampire's lazy attack. That moment was now, raising his left hand so that the handle was above his head and the blade facing down. Jake blocked Alucard's swing in its tracks. Putting his weight and using the stinger's own weight and the momentum generated Jake heaved the massive black sword in a downward crescent. Alucard jumped back just before the blade would have impacted with his body.

While the two vampires traded attacks, blocks, and counter attacks Integra asked "Walter?" as she pulled out a cigar.

"Yes sir?" the butler asked as he lit the cigar, not taking his eyes off of the fight before him.

"Who do you believe will win?" She asked as she took a drag on her cigar.

"Even though he is certainly skilled with his claymores" taking a pause as they watched Alucard narrowly miss a strike that would have certainly cut him in half. "I must say that Alucard seems like the likely victor however, he has fought with swords for centuries and just has more experience fighting than Jake." The butler said thoughtfully.

"Yes I see your point Walter, however I don't think so. Alucard has never fought anyone who even comes close to Jake's own style." Seras said as Jake jumped back from a feint of Alucard's.

"No Seras. I find myself agreeing with Walter, Alucard just has too much experience for Jake to even come close to matching." Other Seras said

"I agree." Both Integra's said at the same time.

"Don't worry Seras. Jake will win." Erin said as she started coughing again.

The fight was too dammed even, Jake thought. For every blow Jake would make Alucard would block it and return with his own attack, which was promptly blocked, and followed with his own attack. At this point they had stopped circling each other and just stood moving their arms and swords faster than the spectators could even hope to see.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Jake parried Alucard's blow and kicked him in the gut as hard as he could. The only reason Jake was able to land the blow was because it caught Alucard by complete surprise. While Alucard was flying head over heels Jake cocked his right arm back and threw Hydra as hard as he could at the master vampire.

The black sword sailed through the air like a black bolt of lightning, however this is what Alucard had been waiting for. Pivoting, so the blade sailed right past him Alucard plucked the blade out of the air with his left hand.

"Look at what I've caught." Alucard said as he started laughing, charging at Jake with blinding speed.

The blows came in rapid succession of each other, one after another after another and so on. Jake was on full defense while he waited for Alucard to make a mistake.

"It would appear Alucard has this one Sir." Walter said a little disappointed, he loved it when someone would knock Alucard down a few pegs. However it seemed that would not be happening tonight.

"So it seems." Integra said as flashes of silver arced from the colliding blades. The force of which was sending shockwaves rippling across the area, creating gusts.

"He can still win." Erin said in a hopeful voice then she yelled "Come on Jake give that stuck up blood sucker a russian beatdown!"

"Miss. Thorn." Walter said with a small smile

"What Walter?" Erin asked

"He isn't russian, his files list him of primarily german and romanian descent." The butler said slyly

"He still learned how to fight from a russian." She responded

Before Walter could give his response there was a particularly load clang of metal as Jake's Stinger was knocked from his grasp and the Hydra from Alucard's.

Alucard had purposely made his attacks seam lazy so that Jake would try to go back on the offensive. Playing right into his plan Jake tried lunging forward, Alucard raised the massive Hydra to block the attack. Jake saw this and decided last second to flick his wrist to the left sending the blades flying.

Alucard being the natural opportunist that he was and wanting to teach Jake some respect decided a firm kick to the gut was in order. Jake was sent back from the kick. He laid on the ground a couple of meters from where he had been seconds ago. Quickly moving up to the downed vampire Alucard rested the tip of his bastard sword on Jake's exposed collar bone.

"I've won." Alucard said as a massive grin appeared on his face while all the spectators let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Always mind your surroundings." Jake said with a small grin.

Before Alucard could even realize what those words had meant he was falling to the ground with his right leg and arm both falling to the ground in a fountain of blood. Looking he saw that Jake had Hydra in his left hand. As he fell Jake stood up and with a flick of the wrist he took the shocked elder vampire's head off of his shoulders with a single clean swipe.

"No Alucard, I'm the winner." Jake said as he flicked his wrist, sending the blood on the blade flying onto the ground and off of the new blade.

The blood that had escaped from Alucard's body was already surging back into his body as his limbs and head regenerated, a second later Alucard stood up with a massive scowl and said "You cheated, now give me that blood!"

"I never cheated." Jake said

Everyone watching couldn't help it as a smile crept on their faces, it was always amusing when Alucard lost. He would act like such a child.

"You were beat, now give me the blood fledgling." Alucard said in a venomous tone.

"I never yielded and you were the one who let your own guard down." Jake responded as he walked away from Alucard and towards Walter.

Alucard opened his mouth to argue but Integra yelled "Alucard drop it!"

Alucard just growled for a second before he phased away.

"Good job Jake!" Seras said as she tackled her fledgling with a hug. She had never been so proud of someone in her (un)life. Her fledgling had managed to beat Alucard in a sword fight! She couldn't help feeling like his victory was in some small part because of her!

Jake was unsure of what to do, he had never been hugged like this before "Umm Seras?" he asked quizzically

"Oh sorry." She said as she stepped back from Jake.

"It would seem that we were wrong sir." Walter said as everyone started to walk inside.

"With these kinds of things I'm ok being wrong." She said lightheartedly as the crossed the threshold and entered the house.

"Jake I'll see you later. I need to go talk to Dok." Erin said as she ran off to the sub levels coughing into her kerchief the entire time.

"Well good night to you." Walter said as he retired for the night.

Integra said something about checking the reports before she would go to bed and went off to her office. Jake returned to the library to read for fun for the first time in a while.

Integra walked into her office, walking up to the desk she noticed that there was a letter with a wax seal sitting on her desk. Looking at the front of the letter it read Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Looking at the seal she saw three large artfully drawn M's. She had no idea who this letter was from or how it got here.

Breaking the seal and taking a single paper from inside the envelope she started reading.

Mein Beautiful Fraulein

This is just a friendly informal declaration of war. We shall bring a grand war to you and your beloved London. However in respect for my skeleton we will give you time to prepare. After all I wouldn't want my grand war to last minutes when it's full furry could be raging for so much longer. So prepare Fraulein for we shall bring hell to earth when we arrive. Until we meet across the battlefield.

Major Montana Max

Integra stood there for a second, cigar smoldering between her lips. She calmly set the letter down on the desk before she cried out in utter furry as she threw the silver ashtray that had been sitting on her desk at the wall.

Erin walked weakly into Dok's makeshift laboratory, coughing blood into her kerchief the entire time. The room was rather large for being underground, there were shelves with various medical instruments and vials filled with strange liquids covering the shelves. In the far corner of the room sat a large desk with Dok's laptop sitting open on top of the desk. In the center of the dimly lit room was a single operating table with leather laced with silver restraints. Dok was sitting on a chair by the desk.

"Ah Erin what brings you down here?" the Dok asked as he looked up from a piece of paper.

"I've been coughing blood all day." She said dryly as she walked into the room.

"Here laydown vhile I haff a look." The good doctor said as he ushered her over to the operating table.

Laying down on the table while Dok put on a clean pair of his rubber gloves, then turning on a spotlight that hung over the table he moved the light so it shined in her mouth but not her eyes.

Pulling a chair with wheels over so he could sit down he said "Open vide." As he put his hands near her mouth.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she felt the Dok's fingers poke around inside her mouth for a moment "Hmmmm Interesting." Dok muttered as he moved one of the telescopic lenses on his glasses over his right eye. "Most interesting." He said as he stood up and grabbed a needle and an empty blood vile.

"What Dok?" Erin asked as she started coughing again.

"It seems like your throat is developing a new layer, like it's altering its form. I am going to take a sample of your blood so we can see how much of the verevolf bloot has mixed with your own." He said as he wiped a section of her forearm with a alcohol pad. He then quickly pushed the needle into the vessel in her arm and watched as the vial slowly filled. He decided to make a little small talk with Erin.

"So have you noticed any changes in your attitude, senses, or eating habits?" the Dok asked casually

"I have been a little more irritable lately. I've been getting headaches that come and go quickly. I have also been much hungrier than I normally am. How did you know?" she asked Dok who was just nodding his head.

"You are most likely getting close to your final transformation Erin. However we will know more once I look at your blood." He said in a gentle tone.

Dok had known Erin her entire life in some cases he had literally raised her as her father had rarely been there to properly raise her. He had been the one who had to give her "the talk" that had been quite the ordeal as he recalled. In all the time he had known her he had never seen her as afraid as she looked now.

Deciding that he had taken enough blood he said "Go get some rest. I will let you know when I haff finished my tests." He said gently

"Ok" she whispered as she got up and left the laboratory leaving Dok to run his tests.

**Oh boy the Major is unofficially officially declaring war, something is up with Erin, and Alucard is pissed. Sounds like a great time. As always please review, I love them so much. XD**


	35. A Talk Among the Graves

Chapter 35

"Schrodinger I need a favor."

At Hellsing

Alucard was in his room sitting on his throne like chair sipping some blood from a wine glass when he heard his master yell, he knew his master was pissed about something so he decided to go pay her a visit.

Integra was sitting in her chair banging her fist on her desk in a rare emotional outburst when she felt the room drop in temperature. Calming herself enough to stop beating up her defenseless desk she sat up straight in her chair and looked at the master vampire who was just looking at her from the corner of the room grinning.

"I want all vampires in here now!" Integra commanded sternly as she pulled out a cigar to try and calm her nerves.

Alucard new better to say anything when his master was like this. He learned from the past times when she had gotten this upset that she was not above shooting him in the head with silver bullets (not the one above the neck XD). Left the room as quickly as he had entered it, returning several minutes later with all vampires in tow.

Integra was sitting behind her desk with a cigar stubble smoldering when all the vampires finally stood before her desk.

"Everyone is here master." Alucard said with a smirk as he bowed

"Who is Major Montana Max?" Integra asked other Seras and Integra with a harsh tone

"He's the Nazi who commands Millennium, he's the one who beat us five years ago." Other Integra responded bitterly, the sting of defeat burning in her mind.

"Why?" Other Seras asked

"I walked into my office to find this" she waved a piece of paper "and now he's declaring war against Hellsing and London!" she yelled as she threw her cigar.

"Let me see that." Alucard said as he took the paper from Integra's hand

Reading the letter quickly the vampire's face went from his normal arrogance to confused "Wait he's not attacking immediately?" Alucard asked puzzled

"So he says. Integra what can you tell me about him." She commanded

"He is mad, completely insane, however he is a strategic genius. He commands the lich Spike. He waged a massive war, willingly leading the majority of his forces to their deaths to get Alucard to release level 0. He now commands the six remaining members of Millennium and the four remaining members of Iscariot. The man is a monster." She finished with a scowl on her face.

"Wait he is willing to lead his men to certain death?" Seras asked

"Why wouldn't he? After Alucard had killed both the Vatican's and his own army, the lich just resurrected their corpses." She spat

"H-h-he's that strong?" Seras asked now terrified

"Indeed." She responded

"Magic works differently than our own blood powers so I don't find that -" Alucard said but stopped mid-sentence when he felt the presence of true undead just appear on the island. Eyes going wide at the sheer power of the presence. Alucard just disappeared.

"ALUCARD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Integra yelled at the spot where he had been a second before.

Spike had Schrodinger take him to the Kensal Green Cemetery on the west side of London. Even before he became a lich he had a sort of morbid fondness of cemeteries, they were always so calm and peaceful, here one could escape the madness of the world and just focus on those who had passed on. As they arrived Spike did nothing to hide his power or presence, he wanted someone to show up.

"Ok Schrodinger please go wait outside the gate for me." Spike said as he started to walk along the headstones.

"Ok." Schrodinger said in a down beat tone as he left Spike.

Alucard reappeared on the outskirts of the cemetery only a few minutes after Spike's arrival. He could see the lich walking aimlessly among the headstones. Slowly walking up to the lich, not making a sound. As Alucard drew closer he put his hands inside his jacket and withdrew his pistols and cocked them.

Hearing the sound of the pistols being cocked Spike said "Come join me on my walk Alucard." Without even looking at the vampire who was behind him.

"Give me a reason not to destroy your body right here." Alucard said as he leveled his pistols to Spike's head.

Turning around to look at the vampire, a small smile crept up on his face as he said "Relax if I came here to attack you, you would already be trapped. So come walk with me." He spoke calmly.

Slowly returning the twin pistols to their holsters inside his jacket Alucard started following the lich as he walked among the headstones. As he approached the lich he asked "Why are you here?" in a much calmer tone.

"It's Jake birthday so I thought I would get him a present and I know that if I show up at the manor you all will just try to kill me so here we are." He said as he pulled out a small black package from inside his jacket and tossed it to Alucard who hesitantly caught the small but heavy thing. "Give that to Jake." He said

"Fine but answer me this lich." Alucard said as he slipped the box into a pocket inside his duster.

"Oh and what is that vampire?" He asked

"Why do this? Why serve a human master?" Alucard knew his own reasons for why he still served Hellsing, the bindings be dammed he could break away in a matter of months if he really wanted to, however he had his reasons for staying. Now he wanted to hear the lich's reason.

"You mean why do I fight for the Major and Millennium?" Spike asked as he leaned against a headstone.

"Yes." Alucard said

"Well my childhood was bad, real bad. My parents where evil people, they did something that made me leave. After years of wandering I made it to Germany, there I met a kind old vampire who took me in as his own son, he gave me hope in people. Several years later I return home from work only to find that he is dead, slain by a man dressed in all red." He said darkly

Alucard did not want to be here anymore not with how this story was going, however he stayed his curiosity was getting the better part of him.

"I found a letter in the carnage that directed me to a man who transformed me into what I am today. Then one day I met Rip and some other members of Millennium in a knife shop, one thing led to another and soon enough I was a member of the group." He finished

"That doesn't answer my question." Alucard said through gritted teeth

"I stay with Millennium because they are the first people in my life to accept me for who I am, they respect me, and I them. I follow the Major because he knows what I will and will not do and he accepts that." He said as he took a sigh then continued "Hell I even met the love of my life through them."

"But surely you see that they are evil." Alucard said mockingly

"Alucard you of all people should know that there is no such thing as right or wrong, good and evil. These concepts are created by those who have power, they are not fundamental truths of the world. What is evil today is law tomorrow." He said resolutely

"I have drawn that same conclusion years ago. You are much smarter than you look lich. But why do you come here looking to fight Hellsing?" He now understood this creature he was someone who had no power in life, no moral compass to steer him. Now he had power and he wouldn't let it intoxicate him. He truly was a marvelous thing. He had the power to topple the world yet he didn't want to.

"My fight is with the ones who ordered the death of my friend. Integra's being here is the only reason why I am here. She judged a man and sentenced him to his death without even meeting him or even observing him. She has let her ideals of good and evil cloud the truth. She saw that he was a vampire and that was good enough reason to kill for her. Being undead or even a vampire doesn't make you a deserve death." He said solemnly then asked "Do you understand that?"

He shook his head in a silent answer. He understood, all too well.

"Tell me one thing before I leave. Do you miss your humanity?" He asked

Looking at the vampire like he had just asked a stupid question then saying "I never lost mine." And with that he left the vampire alone among the headstones.

**So Spike and Alucard have a sort of understanding of each other, they both do the things they do for the sake of those around them. Sorry if Alucard seems a little ooc for this chapter I always found the anime Alucard more "Human" then the manga one. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this installment. XD **

**Also I will be slowing down how much I write for this as my mind has been consumed with an idea for a cross over story that I have been thinking about for a while now. I havent posted it but if you want me too I will. Its a Soul Eater x Hellsing story. so yeah. Please review. **


	36. The Note

Chapter 36

Alucard stood among the headstones, alone for several minutes. He was thinking about what the lich had said.

How could he become something so much more than human yet still retain his humanity? The elder vampire thought in confusion.

After being gone from Hellsing for almost an hour Alucard decided it was best to return to his master and tell her about what had happened.

Integra had just turned in for the night and was currently trying and failing at going to sleep. After lying in bed for what felt like forever she felt the room dip in temperature. Sitting up in her bed she saw the shadows in the corner of the room begin to take the form of Alucard.

"Were the bloody hell did you go?" She demanded as she reached for her glasses that were sitting on the night stand.

"To talk to the lich." He said as he pulled out the black box Spike had given him.

"WHAT!?"

"He wanted me to give Jake this." He raised the package and shook it lightly "And we talked for a moment." He said

"Why didn't you destroy him?" Integra demanded

"We were in a cemetery." He thought that answer would be good enough

"So."

"A lich is generally a master at necromancy." He said

It finally clicked for Integra who now felt very stupid as she said "I see." The moving on quickly she asked "What is in the package?"

"I don't know. It is for Jake." He said with a grin.

Taking a quick breath before yelling "JAKE I WANT YOU HERE NOW!" she knew he would be in the library so he would most defiantly hear her.

A moment passed before there was a knock at the door. To which Jake entered asking "You wanted me?"

"You have mail." Integra said as Alucard tossed him the box.

Looking confused he quickly cocked his head to the side.

"Open it." Integra commanded

Slowly removing the black wrapping paper to reveal a small mahogany box with skulls carved into it. On the front of the box was a little silver latch that Jake flipped up to open the box. The first thing that Jake saw was a piece of folded up paper. Unfolding the ivory style paper to reveal a note that read.

Jake happy birthday. This makes 20 right? Well anyways even though we are going to be fighting each other in the coming months know that you are still my brother. And know that should Hellsing not work out for you there will always be a place for you here with Rip and I.

On another note I seemed to recall that you were in need of a weapon. Drink the potion. The weapon of the soul is created by the will and used by the body. Just think of a weapon that describes you.

Your brother Spike

Looking puzzled by that last part Jake looked inside to see a small vial resting on the bottom of the box. Putting the note back inside the box and closing it Jake looked up at Integra and Alucard.

"What did it say?" Integra asked as she eyed her newest vampire.

"Just wishing me a happy birthday." He said, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her about the vial. He didn't know why.

"Dismissed then." She said as she waved her two vampires out.

They both left without a word.

Outside of her room Jake said "Here Alucard it means more to you than it does to me." As he spoke he tossed the pack of Integra's blood to the elder vampire who greedily caught it.

Alucard was taken back by this act of kindness that Jake had shown him, however in his mind he deserved that pack so he left without saying so much as even a thank you.

Jake just shook his head as he returned to the library and opened up Dracula for some good reading.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the multiverse

Heinkel and Yummie had adapted to life with this Anderson quite well. They fit in well with the group of mismatched individuals that called themselves the Heathens. It was a little awkward when Anderson's Heinkel would try to do very … intense activities with the wrong Yummie but other than that they had all gotten along and worked well together as they prepared for the coming war.

"Hans I want you to get me everyone we need to talk." Anderson said to his second in command as he walked into his office.

The werewolf said nothing as he left the room to return a few minutes later with Schrodinger and both sets of Heinkel and Yummie.

"So it seems we will be launching our attack on Hellsing next week. This is sooner than I thought we would but I think we can manage." He said in his thick accent.

"Good we can kill that dammed vampire." Yummie said with anger in her voice.

"No you leave Alucard for Spike and I." Anderson said.

"No we want to kill the vampire who killed our Anderson." Heinkel said with the same anger that Yummie had in her voice.

I don't know if that is a wise idea. Hans said mentally to the group.

"And why not?" Both nuns asked at the same time.

"That vampire happens to be Spike's brother. I will ask him if you two can attack Jake." Anderson said after doing some on the spot thinking. He didn't want two pissed off nuns to deal with for a week.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. He reminded himself with a chuckle.

"That was all unless anyone would like to say something." Anderson said

"Vhe are going to kill that monster." Heinkel said as she and Yummie walked out of the room.

**I know it's a short chapter but I am preping for the next 5 or so chapters were each will be massive in size. Also if you guys want to see Jake in the future go check out my other story Blood Meister, there are a few spoilers but nothing plot major. As always review, tell me what you think should happen next, I do love your ideas!**


	37. A Midnight Stroll

**Guys I am sorry that I am just know getting this chapter up when I said it would be up Tuesday. This week has been a F %$^#$#%#$%^*^&amp;*)^*%^&amp;$&amp;{L?L{P my sister broke her arm Tuesday so I spent all day with her, then yesterday my cat Isis got hit and killed by a fucking moron flying up our driveway when we have caution signs everywhere... I hope the chapter is decent.**

Chapter 37

The next night.

Jake was sitting in the library alone reading some old Romanian book on different types of the undead. Alucard was sent on a mission by Integra earlier that night, so Jake was alone and he didn't mind. The book had allot of information in it but it didn't seem to have any useful information on liches. Just then Jake heard a hesitant knocking at the door.

"Come in." He said as he looked up from his book.

Seras walked into the large library, she was wearing a large winter jacket and sweat pants. She had a hesitant look on her face as she asked "Hey it's snowing out now and thought you might like to join me on a midnight stroll in the woods and talk." Seras had a puppy dog look on her face as she waited for his answer.

Letting out a sigh "I don't see why not." He said as he stood up from the arm chair he had been sitting in, setting the book on the table next to the chair and grabbing the ever present trench coat that was laying on the couch. He put the jacket on and said "After you."

Seras led them to the back yard of the Hellsing manor and into the garden, and sure enough there was a thin layer of snow on the ground and it was lightly falling through from the thick clouds above. The started walking towards the woods, the crunch of snow was the only sound for several minutes as they just walked.

Finally breaking the ice Seras said "So."

"So?" Jake asked

"Jake you've been my fledgling for almost four months and I still don't know much about you." She said as they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked in a softer than usual tone.

"How about just some basics about you, like your favorite color or book." She said as they started walking again.

"For simplicities sake I will say black is my favorite color." He said this caused a confused expression on Seras's face.

"What did you mean for simplicities sake?" She asked

"Well you see black is technically not a color. Black is something that absorbs all color." He said

"Oh. Now what about your favorite book?" She asked as they walked past the clearing where Jake and Vlad had killed Viktor.

"Dracula." He responded matter of factly

"Why?" Seras asked

"I guess I like the morals of that book. No matter how big or impossible the task seamed for Van Helsing and the others they didn't get discouraged by the odds and they even managed to beat the monster without losing their own humanity or faith." He said the stopped to look at small rabbit run away from them.

"Oh." She said, she found it odd that he liked a book about Alucard and Sir Integra's grandfather but didn't say anything. Wanting to continue talking she asked without really thinking "So what was your family like?" The second the words left her mouth she realized she made a mistake.

Jake stopped in his tracks and was silent for a moment

"I'm sorry I forgot about it." Seras said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get upset.

"It's ok. I guess if we are going to be working and living together you might as well know my baggage." He said after a moment.

"If you don't want to tell me its fine really." Seras said.

They started walking again as Jake started "My family was hell on earth. My parents were alcoholics and drunk most of the time, however they were also extreme Catholics. Whenever my brother or I would get in trouble, or forget to do some chore or didn't do it well enough we would be punished. Allan got the brunt of it, to them he was the ultimate failure he could never do right in their eyes. So his punishment was often extreme isolation he would be locked in the room with a loaf of bread for weeks at a time, then there was also the gashes."

"Gashes?" Seras asked, her voice just above a whisper

Jake didn't say anything as he opened his jacket and lifted his shirt so Seras could see the scars that covered his pale chest, they were long and evenly spaced "I have 28 across my chest, 12 on each arm, 24 on each leg and 89 on my back. I had it light to what my brother received. He had entire books of the bible carved into his skin." Jake said in a tone that was dripping with venom.

"My god! Why didn't you try to get help?!" Seras asked, she was disgusted by this. Her parents were killed when she was young, however she knew that they loved her. Jake and his brother's hell on earth was brought about by the ones meant to protect and nurture you not destroy your chances at living a happy life.

"Allan tried. He tried but no one would ever listened. I believe it finally pushed him over the edge." He said in a whisper.

"What happened that day?" Seras asked as she took Jake's hand into her own.

"It started as any other day. They were being impossible so Allan was locked in the room. I failed to do a chore properly so my mother pushed my down the stairs. And when I woke up…" He paused as bloody tears streaked down his cheeks. "And when I woke up I found him. He was sitting on a chair in the room, blood everywhere. The knife that was used for giving the gashes was still in his hand. His left arm was carved up to the point where it didn't even look like an arm anymore."

Seras felt for her fledgling. No she felt for Jake, he was not some object he was a person. She would not become like Alucard and see him like a piece of property.

"That was when the voices started. They were whispers at first but the longer I looked at my brother's corpse the louder they got. Next thing I know I have that knife in my hands and am cutting my mother apart while laughing like a maniac." He said as he wiped away his bloody tears.

"What did you do after that?" Seras asked, she knew this happened in 2006 and that was a long time ago, just over 10 years give or take a few months.

"I took what money and clothes I could and ran. I had no idea what I was doing but I just ran. I ended up in Mexico hitched a ride on a cruise ship and eventually made my way here. I met Erin a year after I had come her." He said as they started walking again.

"How did you meet Erin?" Seras asked.

"Well Erin worked at a coffee shop during the day and on her way to and from work she would walk past my shelter on the edge of town." He said as they stopped in a clearing to look at the full moon.

"So how did you come to live with her?" Seras asked, the snow was starting to come down in thicker blankets now.

"Well one day a man attacked her as she was walking by me. He was trying to mug her, so I intervened and in the process the man managed to stab me several times in the shoulder. She took me to her house to patch me up and we've stayed together ever since." He said as a small smile crept up his normally stern face. "She was the first person in my life to be kind to me, to treat me as if I wasn't some tool to be used and discarded, the first to accept me." He said in almost a whisper.

"You must love her." Seras said, deep in her heart she felt like someone had just stabbed her. Seras wasn't sure why she felt like this.

"I respect her, I would gladly die for her again, and yes I love her like the kind older sister she has been to me." He said firmly.

His words had removed all traces of heart ache that Seras had been feeling. She let out a small smile as she nuzzled her head against Jake's arm. This caused him to raise it so she could lean into him more and be entirely eclipsed by his large stature.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

As they started to see the lights of the manor come into view Seras broke the silence "I hope you realize Erin is not the only one who cares for you. Here at Hellsing you are surrounded by similar people, all with dark pasts, all trying their best to move on. I know for a fact Walter cares deeply for you, if I remember correctly he said that you were something of his apprentice, someone to carry on his duties to Sir Integra when he is no longer able. Speaking of her you should have seen the look in her eyes when we were bringing Vlad back to the manor to be bound, she knew that by doing what she intended to do she would harm someone, I believe she would call friend, in an unimaginable way in the name of the greater good. Even Alucard has grown to like you a little."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Well he is different, much older than you and I. He has certainly come to respect you a little more after you gave the blood pack to him when he lost the wager." Seras paused for a second then said in a softer voice so only she and Jake could hear "I also care for you deeply, you've become someone I enjoy to be around, and someone who I can trust to make the best decisions when needed. You have through horrible circumstances become the closest thing I have to a family of my own. You are one of the few good things to happen to me in this unlife of mine." She said as they walked into the garden behind the manor.

**Well here is a fluffy Jake and Seras chapter I have a chapter about Erin, Dok and the other Seras/Integra planned next. I am planning a few more fluffy chapters before shit gets heavy again. I am aiming for next thursday for the nezt chapter. **

**Review...**


	38. Piano Man

**In response to a review. Dude (or dudet) I love you "literary genius" I want to thank you, you made my day (probably my month)!**

**Ok so first off I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE SONGS. **

Chapter 38

Seras and Jake where still in the garden holding hands as they walked aimlessly under the moon and snow that was blanketing them in a silver light.

"Hey there is still so much we don't know about each other." Seras pointed as they stopped to watch the snow fall.

"How about you ask whatever question you want and we both answer them." Jake suggested

"Ok." He said as they started walking aimlessly again.

"Can you play any instruments? I can't." She asked

"I can play the piano." He answered then asked "So how old are you?"

"You now it's not right to ask a woman that, right?" Seras asked jokingly

"Sorry."

"Oh well I am 25 years old and was turned 5 years ago." Seras said with a smile. "Any way. Next question! How many languages do you speak? I know a little French."

"I can fluently speak English, Russian, Spanish, French and German. Alucard has been teaching me Romanian" He said with a slight smile

"Wow." Seras said in awe

"My turn. How did you get used to this life?" His face was hard as he asked this question that had been burning a hole through his mind.

"I ask that myself that same question allot. When Alucard had first turned me I hated everything about it, the blood, never being able to be normal again. It was hard to accept but over time I realized that just because I had to drink blood to live didn't make me a monster as some would have you believe. I am still a good person at heart, however that doesn't mean I don't enjoy some of the finer points of being a vampire." She said with a smile, her fangs pressing out against her lips. Then she asked "Why are you afraid of becoming a monster?"

"No I realized long ago that I am a monster. I just hate the fact that I have lived my whole life at the mercy of others, and now even in death I am forced to do this against my own will." He said as he stopped walking and looked Seras in the eyes.

Seras couldn't help feeling bad for him. He spent his early life a slave to his insane parents, then just when hope appeared in his life it had been taken from him and he had been made a slave to someone he knew nothing about.

"Well it may seem hopeless now, but I wasn't lying when I said we all care for you." She said as she pressed her body into his in the warm embrace of a hug.

He just nodded his head.

"Hey you wana go in?" Seras asked

"Sure."

They started walking back to the manor and eventually inside the manor. As they were walking towards the library however Seras had an idea.

"Jake come with me!" She said as she started to drag him threw the hallways. The stopped at a door three doors down from Integra's bedroom however Seras was not thinking about her master, she was thinking about how she hoped this would help cheer Jake up.

Opening the door to reveal a small room. Along the left wall was a small couch with a coffee table just In front of it, on the wall opposite of the door where several large windows flooding the room with the silver light of the moon, taking up most of the room was an old master piano. The piano's varnish was old but well maintained, however it didn't look like it had been used in years. Seras pulled him up to the piano bench.

"Why are we here?" Jake asked

"Well you said you played piano so I want to hear you play." Seras said as she gave him big puppy dog eyes then added "PWWWEASE?!" in a child like tone

"Fine, one song." Jake said as he sat himself down at the bench and opened the key cover.

Jake thought for a moment on what song he would play, he hadn't played in ages so he would no doubt be rusty. Should I play my favorite or should I play something I know I can do? Was the question on his mind. The answer came to him like a lightning bolt.

He placed his hands on the keys, took a deep breath then let the melody flow through him. He started playing.

At first it was a slow and soft melody but it gradually sped up, as the pace quickened the volume of the song grew too.

Integra was in bed trying to go to sleep but just as she was dozing off she heard the booming echo of someone playing the piano a few doors down. Getting out of the bed with a growl Integra Stormed down the hallway.

Walter had just started dozing when he heard the soft melody of the piano in the room directly above him.

"Odd." He said as he started to get out of the bed in his night gown, Integra hadn't played the piano since before her father died. And Walter certainly didn't remember her being this good.

Every vampire in the basement came up from their rooms to see what this oddity was.

Walter walked up the stairs to see Integra storming down the hall.

"You mean that's not you?" Walter asked as Integra noticed him.

"You bloody well know I don't have time to play a stupid instrument." Integra growled as the shadows in the hall started to morph.

"Someone needs their beauty sleep." Alucard chided as he appeared at the door they were all headed to.

Grabbing the handle of the door Integra growled "Oh shut up." And with that she threw open the door.

What everyone saw stunned them. Seras was standing behind Jake resting her hands on his back while he played the piano. Neither of them seemed to notice everyone standing at the door.

The melody started to slow down and take a darker tone as Jake cleared his throat twice.

"Расцветали яблони и груши," (**Apple and pear trees were a-blooming,**) He sang out in a baritone voice.

"Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, Поплыли туманы над рекой." (**Mist was creeping on the river.**) The rhythm started to slowly speed up

"Выходила на берег Катюша,"(**Katyusha set out on the banks,)**

"Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, На высокий берег на крутой."(**On the steep and lofty bank.) **He started to raise the pitch of his voice as the mood started to gain a happy vibe.

"Na vysokij bereg na krutoj Выходила, песню заводила" (**She was walking, singing a song**) He sang as he played even faster.

"Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila Про степного, сизого орла," (**About a grey steppe eagle,) **His now had a smile as he sang

"Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla, Про того, которого любила,"**(About her true love,) **The rhythm started to slow verse by verse.

"Pro togo, kotorogo liubila, Про того, чьи письма берегла."**(Whose letters she was keeping.) **

Erin now stood next to Alucard with a small smile on her face as she listened to Jake play the piano. She hadn't heard him play since before he lost his arm. She had forgotten how good he sounded.

"Pro togo, chi pisma beregla. Ой ты, песня, песенка девичья,"**(Oh you song! Little song of a maiden,)**

"Oj ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia, Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед."**(Head for the bright sun.)**

"Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled. И бойцу на дальнем пограничье"**(And reach for the soldier on the far-away border)**

"I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche От Катюши передай привет."**(Along with greetings from Katyusha.)**

"Ot Katyushi peredaj privet. Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,"**(Let him remember an ordinary girl,)**

"Pust on vspomnit devushku prostuiu, Пусть услышит, как она поет,"**(And hear how she sings,)**

"Pust uslyshit, kak ona poet, Пусть он землю бережет родную,"**(Let him preserve the Motherland,)**

"Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, А любовь Катюша сбережет."**(Same as Katyusha preserves their love.)**

He finished the song as he slowly stopped playing the piano. He played the last note as Seras tackled him with a huge bear hug from behind.

"OH MY GOD JAKE! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD OF THAT BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFULL!" She complemented him as she kept squeezing harder.

"Seras you are crushing me." Jake said as he smiled

"Oh sorry. Can you please play another one? Please?" She asked with her big puppy dog eyes

"Only because you like it so much." He said as his fingers started dance on the keys again.

Erin started to walk into the room but Walter put his arm out in front of her, stopping her from entering the room and breaking the moment Seras was having with Jake.

Seras was still standing directly behind Jake as he played a soft melancholy tune.

"All around me are familiar faces" his sang in a soft tone.

"Worn out places, Worn out faces"

"Bright and early for the daily races"

"Going no where, Going no where"

"Their tears are filling up their glasses"

"No expression, No expression"

"Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow"

"No tomorrow, No tomorrow"

"And I find I kind of funny, I find it kind of sad"

"The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had"

"I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take"

"When people run in circles its a very very" Seras cold feel tears start to well in her eyes as she listened to Jake's beautiful singing and playing move her soul.

"Mad world, Mad world"

"Children waiting for the day they feel good"

"Happy birthday, Happy birthday"

"And I feel the way that every child should"

"Sit and listen, Sit and listen"

"Went to school and I was very nervous"

"No one knew me, No one new me"

Walter wiped away a tear as the song moved him, Erin had a soft smile but her eyes where bloodshot.

"Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson"

"Look right through me, Look right through me"

"And I find I kind of funny, I find it kind of sad"

"The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had"

"I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take"

"When people run in circles its a very very"

"Mad world, Mad world"

"Enlarging your world"

"Mad world"

He finished softly letting the notes die out one by one. He turned to see Seras sitting on the couch covering her mouth as she silently wept.

**Sorry I decided to cut this in half because it was taking a little too long. **

**The first song is Katyusha please look it up the second one is Mad World by Gary Jules. Please review!**


	39. My Choice

**Ok I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to get another chapter for Omega out. I have had so much fun writing Blood Meister and have not felt that itch to write Omega. Once again I am sorry. **

**With that said lets skip right to the feels train...**

Chapter 39

After Jake's piano performance Integra scolded him for not being considerate of the time, she then stormed off headed back to her room. Alucard just disappeared along with other Seras and Integra. Walter retreated back to his room after he complimented Jake's obvious skill at the piano. Jake returned to the library with Seras. He decided to read Dracula and Seras had asked him to read it to her. So he did. Erin was left all alone in Hellsing.

She was happy that Jake had been adapting to his life here without much of a hiccup. She was also glad that he had someone who cared for him, in a way that she couldn't. Erin loved Jake but like a brother, nothing more. However Erin's woman's intuition told her that Seras might feel a little more for him than she would let on. This made Erin happy. Jake deserved to be happy, up until a few years ago his life had been a complete hell hole.

Erin started walking back to her room, she didn't like to be outside of her room when she wasn't doing a task, and the empty manor spooked her. As she walked through the halls she found the Dok knocking at her door.

"Did you need something Dok?" Erin asked as she walked up behind the Dok.

Said doctor was startled by this and jumped a little. Turning around he said "Ja I wanted to talk to you about mein findings in your blut" his face didn't portray any emotions as he spoke.

"So how bad is it?" She asked, her heart rapidly sinking from the happy it had been mere seconds ago.

"Why don't we talk about it in the lab." He said in a softer tone than he usually used, she looked about ready to breakdown crying.

Dok rested his hand on her left shoulder and said "Come on."

He silently led her to his makeshift lab.

Dok sat on a chair next to the desk in the lab, he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

Erin sat on the chair and opened her mouth to start talking, however the Dok cut her off as he started telling her what he found.

"Erin I haff tested und retested your blut several times and I am sad to tell you that the changes that you haff been noticing are indeed your body slowly starting to alter itself to become a vherevolf." He said in a concerned tone, he knew how much she hated this.

Erin was quiet for a long time before she finally asked in a hoarse voice "How long?"

"The amount of mutated cells in your blut vas about 90%. I vould give you no more than a day or two tops. If not less." He responded.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked, her tone pleading… no begging.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't design it to be stopped." He said

Erin silently got up from her chair and started to walk out of the room. She didn't want Dok to see her cry.

Concerned for the girl he had helped raise he asked "So vhat vill you do?"

"The only thing I can." She responded as she closed the door.

Erin silently walked back to her room. Waiting to close the door before she started weeping. She had desperately been hoping that Dok would have some crack pot idea that could stop her from becoming a werewolf, he didn't however.

Erin wept for several long minutes. She wept for herself, she would not let herself become a monster, she knew what she needed to do but that didn't make it any easier. She wept for her sister, she hadn't even seen or tried talking to May in years but she still wept, for her younger sister. Lastly she wept for Jake, she knew that he would take her actions hard, but she hoped he would come to understand. She hoped he could forgive her.

Gathering her strength Erin pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note out on it. It was a good by letter, it was an apology letter, and it was her confession.

Taking a deep breath Erin kneeled down next to her bed and stuck her arm under the mattress. A moment later she pulled out a long silver briefcase. Flipping the three latches on the side of the case she opened it to confirm that its contents were still there.

They were.

She closed the briefcase and wiped away her tears as she stood up with it in hand. She wrote Jake's name on the back of the folded paper and left it neatly on her pillow. With that she walked out of Hellsing and started walking into the woods.

Several minutes later a single gunshot could be heard echoing through the woods.

**Soo Erin is now dead... **

**I apologize for how bad this chapter is I haven't felt the will too. But we are in the final 10 or so chapters of the story *cue dramatic music*. I have a little more setup for Spike and Jake planned, a heartfelt encounter between Seras and Jake (not a lemon unless you guys really want a badly written one), a long conversation between Alucard and the Others, and then finally WAR****.**

** So please leave a review telling me how bad it is. I will write faster and with more energy the more you guys review this! **

**Well in the meantime I am going to go play some League.**

**-Tanis **


	40. Love

**HOLLY BALLS IT'S DONE! I know that it is late but I decided to go with quality over quantity. So yeah 18+ chapter guys and girls. **

Chapter 40

The library was dim, the only light coming from a crackling wood fire in the fire place. Jake was laying on the couch in the library, Sears laying with him resting her head on his chest. The warmth and the light bathed the two vampires as Jake read aloud that old leather bound book that he seemed so fascinated with.

"I have learned not to think little of any one's belief, no matter how strange it may be. I have tried to keep an open mind. Van Helsing spoke." He read as Seras let out a giggle.

Pausing Jake asked Seras "Was that funny?"

"No it's just everything Alucard has told me of Abraham doesn't seem to match this book." She said with a faint smile.

"Well you know what they say. History is written by the victors. I am sure this book isn't a perfect retelling of those events but I still enjoy it." He said as he closed the book and stretched his arms.

"Why do you like this book so much?" Seras asked as she tapped the worn leather book with her hand.

"I just like it." He answered.

"But why? We have all seen you read it over a hundred times since you have come here, surely there must be some reason why you keep coming back to it." Seras said.

The beautiful vampire was right Jake did have a few particular reasons why he loved the tale of Dracula so much. Some would seem stupid to everyone but himself but others Jake had realized were all too true in this (un)life he had now.

"Like what? I am sure they aren't stupid, after all you are really smart." Seras asked with a small blush creeping into her face at that first part. She didn't mean to snoop in his mind but she rarely had the chance to enter it so she took up the chance whenever she found it.

"I guess you could call this book my hope." He answered.

"How so?"

"No matter how much of a monster Dracula is, or was. Abraham and the others were still able to overcome the monster without becoming monsters themselves. And I just hope that I am able to overcome my own monsters and skeletons." He said, letting out a sigh as sat up on the couch.

Seras knew that he had up until recently been having a daily battle for his body and sanity with Vlad, one that he had lost on several occasions. He also had the skeleton of his past hanging over his head, it would always loom over his mind casting a darkness on him, and a darkness she could at least relate to.

Sitting up and resting her head on Jake's left shoulder she said "I guess that is a good reason to like something that gives you hope," she straightened herself out as she looked Jake in his sad green eyes "However you don't need to think like that. You are no monster. Yeah you are a little cold but who wouldn't be if they had gone through half as much as you. You are one of the kindest, and most gentle people I know and I love that about you."

Shit! Seras thought. Did I really just say that?

Up until tonight Seras had thought that the warmth that flooded her heart, whenever she was with Jake, was just the respect and admiration (maybe a small crush there) for how he handled himself and others. He was the nicest person she knew, even if he was a vampire or shared his mind with a blood crazed psychopath, she had on several times heard both Walter and the Soldiers giving thanks for the vampire who spent his day helping wherever he was needed, weather that be cleaning toilets or training new recruits, he did it all. He also seemed to have a seemingly endless patience, being able to deal with both Integra (that time of the month) and Alucard, while keeping a level head. She just liked everything about him.

However Seras had a revelation when she saw Jake at the piano bench, playing his very heart and soul across the keys. She, for the first time realized that the warmth in her heart was love. This had made her weep with both joy for finally finding love, but sorrow as she listened to the song of his heart. The sadness, depression, self-loathing that he played made Seras cry as she realized how empty his world was, how barren his life was. The only person who had bothered to care for him other than Seras was Erin, and she had been distancing herself as of late for some reason.

Did he have any love for her? Did he feel warm when he saw her? Seras thought.

Seras was ripped from her thoughts when Jake asked teasingly "Did I just hear that right?"

Seras felt the blood from her dinner flood to her face as she blushed.

Gathering her courage, because she knew Jake would probably die before he openly talked about his emotions, she asked in a sheepish voice "Jake… can I ask you something?"

Sensing that there was something about this question Jake eyed Seras as he said "Go ahead."

Taking a deep breath knowing she was putting herself on a very slippery slope she asked "Doyouloveme?" Sadly the calmness that she had tried to obtain did not happen and she blurted the question as a single word.

Seras wished she had a camera with her. The look on his face was one she didn't think him capable of, it was one of total shock.

Caught completely off guard by this question Jake was silent as sat there, unmoving.

To say Jake didn't expect that question was an understatement.

Finally after almost a minute of silence Jake asked "Why do you want to know? Do you love me?" Looking Seras in her crimson eyes.

"I… Yes I think I do." Seras said as she gathered her courage.

Dam why is this harder than dealing with Alucard? Seras asked herself.

Jake was silent. He had always been too busy with his own pity party to ever consider that someone might love him. Sure Erin had told him in the past that he would never have any problems getting a girlfriend if he actually tried. But this was completely unexpected. To have someone admit to loving him just seemed so foreign to him.

Seras could tell Jake was in deep thought.

Probably trying to find a way to say he doesn't love me. Seras thought as a sense of depression set in. Jake didn't seem to notice Seras get up and leave the library.

Seras left the library, feeling deader than she had in years. Walking down the long empty hallways of the manor, she worked her way to her room.

She got into a black night gown that had red cartoon bats on it and with that crawled into her coffin bed. As the lid closed she couldn't help it as a few tears came to her eyes.

Jake sat in the library for almost another two hours. Sadly in that hour he couldn't seem to get a solid answer. Yes he cared for Seras more than he let on. He respected her. She was the one who had given him life, even if he didn't like the life, she still had thought it important enough to give him a second chance. He was just unsure if the feelings he felt were genuine or if they were some product of the master fledgling bond.

Wait? Master fledgling bond?! That's it! He had long ago been taught the basic of reading minds by Seras. That was how he would solve this. He would enter her mind and see himself through her eyes.

Extending his conscious over the link he had with Seras. He was relieved to see that she was asleep, he started carefully searching through her thoughts and emotions. What he found had warmed his rather cold heart.

Seras' love was genuine.

He couldn't help as a smile came across his face as he reveled in the mix of emotions he felt.

Jake realized that he would need to get his own emotions into order.

Did he love her? That was the question wasn't it?

Did he love her? No. But it wasn't because he didn't want to be with her. He would gladly be with her and give her what love he had, once they were equals. It would only be appropriate. That and he wanted to make 100% certain any feelings he had were his and only his.

For the first time in a long while, Jake found himself needing to gather his courage as he rose from the couch. And with that he started walking to the sublevels of the manor. Who would have guessed that love would be the thing to make Jake hesitate?

Seras was an incredibly heavy sleeper, so she didn't stir when her door opened at 10am. Hell it could be said that her and everyone on the floor slept like the dead (oh god these puns). However she did wake when the loud groan of the hydraulic lid to her coffin bed activated. Groggily she looked to see who had disturbed her sleep. She was wide awake when she saw the black clad figure of Jake towering over her bed.

"Jake what are you…" she started but was interrupted by Jake.

"Seras. I came here to answer your question." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands he started "Seras I want to love you. I really do."

Seras started to choke up as she interrupted Jake "I understand. I am happy for you two." Tears threatening to pour down her face a second time today.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a puzzled look as he turned to face Seras.

"You and Erin. I under..." She started

"I told you, she is like my sister. I have nothing more with her. Now may I finish?" He asked

"Yes."

"I really do want to love you. However I don't think I can till we are equals." He said as he wiped away a tear with a gloved hand "I really do want to try to love you. But until I am sure these feelings are my own I won't." He said as he started to stand.

Seras went through a flurry of emotions, she was giddy, she was sad, and she was confused.

However it clicked.

Not saying anything she stood up and grabbed him by his shoulder. Turning him around, she pulled him into a kiss. Not some quick tap on the lips, but a full thirty second kiss. She found her hands stoking his short hair and firm back.

Jake was unsure what to do for the first second or two, the shock once again causing him to do nothing. Then it clicked. He returned the kiss to Seras. He could feel her running her fingers through his hair, a sensation he was not used to but one that he could get used to fast.

Pulling away from Seras, Jake caught his breath for the first time in years he felt alive. However he would not lose his head.

"Seras. As great as that was, I can't yet." He said as she hugged him.

Looking up she asked "But you will when you are not my fledgling?"

He nodded. A blush burning through his cheeks.

A mischievous smile crept onto Seras' face as she said "Then come and get it." In a seductive tone.

And with that she fell back onto the bed as she pulled him with her.

They were a tangle of limbs as they kissed each other. Seras pulled the collar of her nightgown down exposing her neck, to which Jake started kissing gently working his way down to her jugular.

Seras' mind seamed to shut off as she felt Jake gingerly bite into her neck. A soft moan escaped her as she, for the second time, felt someone drink from her neck. There was no pain only pleasure.

Propping her head up with his left hand whilst he drank, his right hand roamed across Seras' body. He found himself rubbing her breasts with the hand. It was then that he started laughing. Pulling away from her he let out a deep laugh.

He was lying in bed with a with a beautiful blonde who because she had turned him into a vampire he now had his right arm back, the same arm that he was now using to pleasure said vampire.

Seras turned onto her side to stare Jake in his now crimson eyes. A soft smile came to her face as she asked "So do you still want me?"

"Yes."

With that their faces gently met as their lips met each other's. Whilst kissing Seras started unbuttoning Jake's shirt. Thank god he didn't have his jacket on. As she removed Jake's shirt he rolled onto his back and raised Seras so she was sitting atop him. The kiss ended as Seras stared at Jake's bare chest. She felt a pang of anger flood her as she stared at the scars covering his body, however that anger melted away as Jake had moved up to lick the shell of her ear, gently placing his wet, with her blood, lips over her earlobe to suck, applying the suction gently.

Seras let herself revel in the moment. However she snapped back to reality when Jake's hands once again started roaming down Seras' backside.

Tenderly rubbing her back as he worked his way down her back. He was pleased to see Seras arch her back with a smile on her face.

Now at her hips he gently grabbed the bottom of the black night gown and started pulling it up, with each gentle tug he revealed more of the beautiful white skin that Seras had. Seras helped him take of the night gown, raising her arms so the gown could be removed. Once it was over her head it was tossed to the floor.

Jake laid there. Admiring the modest black bra that covered her ample breasts and panties that she wore. Seras couldn't help but blush further as she felt him eyeing her nearly nude form. Jake seemed to notice and said "You're beautiful."

A warm smile came to her face as she inched away from him so she would have an easier time removing his belt and pants.

A few seconds later said articles of clothing were carelessly tossed away along with his boxxers.

Seras once again felt anger flood her as she saw that not even his legs were spared from his tortures parents.

Noticing the rage in her eyes he pulled Seras' face towards an intimate kiss.

Soft groans escaped her as his tongue entered her mouth and traced the inside of it, his curious hands pulling gently against the smooth skin to bring her closer to him.

Seras felt both of his hands work their way behind her. They quickly found their way to the clip of her bra and undid them. The bra falling to the side as the hands instantly moved down her back and to her hips. Taking hold of her black panties he started to gently bring them down Seras' legs until she flicked them off. And with that both hands went to work on Seras' body.

One hand had roamed up to her chest and started attending to her breasts. Meanwhile the other skimmed its fingertips near her sensitive folds, his touch soft and leaving ghost trails wherever he swiped his graceful fingers. Just by his simple caresses and strokes, Seras felt her legs begin to wobble unsteadily beneath her, struggling to keep her up and yearning to collapse onto him. When finally a finger gently worked its way into her entrance, her knees gave out and she collapsed onto his chest.

She let out a sigh as he stopped rubbing the inside of her thighs. Seras felt something hard against her stomach. Looking down to see Jake's hard member. She slowly got back up on top of Jake. Taking his penis in her hand.

Jake aroused from his state of bliss asked "Are you sure?" his breathing heavy and ragged.

Positioning the tip so it was at her moist entrance, she looked Jake in his eyes and said "Yes." And with that she speared herself on him.

His rod ripped through her hymen and continued until it was fully buried in her tight womanhood.

Seras took a quick breath as a sharp pain ripped through her as her hymen was torn.

Well I'm no longer a virgin she though happily.

They were silent, unmoving for a moment as they both adjusted to the new sensations they were experiencing. When finally Jake asked "Are you ok?" concern thick in his voice.

"Yeah give me a minute." She said as a large giddy smile came to her face.

After a moment of nothing but breathing Seras finally said "Ok" as she started slowly moving herself on him.

For both of them it was like nothing they had ever done before. The feeling of Seras' slick inner walls gripping tightly as he moved inside the vampire. He could feel Seras start to speed up as she grew use to him being inside her.

Seras couldn't help but moan as the pace of their lovemaking sped up. Jake's hips were rising to meet hers and it was wonderful.

Low grunts came from Jake as he leaned forward so he was almost sitting position Jake started fondling Seras' breasts and kissing her again.

Moving one of his hands through Seras' hair as he broke the kiss and started toying with her breasts again causing Seras to let out a shriek in pleasure.

He basked in the sweet cries and shrieks which erupted from Seras' mouth as they moved and touched each other, giving him more incentive to ground deeper and increase his speed, squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure and his focus.

Seras on the other hand has now tightly hugging Jake, dragging her nails across his back leaving gashes that healed rather quickly. She could feel her limit approaching quickly. So she sped up.

Yelling "AAAGHGGH JAKE!" As she came.

Jake gasped sharply as he felt her walls clench tighter over him and get even moister. Spiraling him farther into pleasure-filled insanity and into his orgasm. He pushed as hard and as fast as he could, wanting to be as deep as physically possible inside his loved one, his moans mixing with her cries as he grasped her hips.

He cried out with her, calling her name as he released deep inside her, his seemingly fiendish seed filling her with every anxious dive into her. He kept pushing until he felt himself completely spent, his limbs shaking and wobbly from the intensity of their actions.

Unable to hold herself upright anymore Seras collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily. They laid there for several minutes neither saying anything as they caught their breath. Their hips still twitching from their orgasms.

Seras was the first to speak as she rolled off of Jake and onto her back "Jake that was amazing." Her voice thick with ecstasy.

Jake didn't say anything he just turned his head and kissed Seras. The kiss lasted several minutes and when they finally broke away from each other's lips Jake said "That it was. Now get some rest."

And with that he closed the lid as Seras snuggled against his warm body.

Both were content for the first time in a longtime.

**I know it's bad but this was my first time doing anything even remotely like this. I am happy that I challenged myself with writing it though. Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite as long as this one did. Anyways so what did you guys think? Did I do a decent job at finally giving Jake some emotions (yeah sorry about that)? You tell me in the form of reviews!**

**Now for some thank yous. ****  
**

**ShadowDragon100XX. I just want to thank you for the support, even though you leave your reviews as private messages you have been a huge help in not only providing input on how things in both stories progress but also a good source of support. Thank you.**

**KrazyFanfiction1. Thank you for your reviews, you seam to know how to get me to laugh and review when I am sad. You have made my day several times. Thank you. **

**Anonymous reviewer who has been here since the beginning. Yeah I think (until proven other wise) you have been the same reviewer since the very beginning. Thank you it was your early reviews that inspired me to keep writing. Thank you.  
**

**Well everyone I hope I didn't fry your brains too much with a poorly writ lemon. Please toss me a review so I know your brain didn't melt.**


	41. Emotions

**Ok guys I am sorry that this is shorter than my normal chapter. It's just that I trying to put out chapters for both stories at a slightly more regular pace instead of whenever its done. So without further ado, enjoy.**

Chapter 41

Alucard sat on his throne like chair with his legs crossed and hands held together with a scowl on his face.

It was mid-day and he couldn't sleep.

Why can't he sleep one might ask. He couldn't sleep because of the loud moaning coming from the police girl's room. He knew the reason why she was moaning and who was making her moan.

Alucard was not surprised by this. Seras had managed to keep her pathetic human feelings, so naturally a deprived creature like that one with her now would speak to her kind nature. Alucard had felt only two emotions when he had first realized what was happening.

Rage was the first. How dare someone claim something that was his! Seras is mine! I'll teach that punk a lesson or two. Were the first thoughts that ran through his hollow mind as he reached for the Jackal inside his jacket.

However as he rose from his throne, his logic told him not to go shoot the two lovers. Seras was her own vampire now, she could make these kind of decisions on her own. She didn't need his approval anymore. Hell she didn't even have to stay at Hellsing. Integra had even offered to send Seras off with assurance that she would have blood wherever she wound up. Yet she stayed.

Why was rage the first thing Alucard had jumped to when he heard Seras being pleasured by another man? Did he love her?

No certainly not. Monsters don't love. So why was he enraged? He sat back down on his chair as he pondered this. Sipping his wine as he thought.

After a moment of thinking he realized why he cared so much. Despite what he outwardly showed, Seras had his blood flowing through her. She was his family, and he knew that she viewed him as a father figure and he viewed her as the daughter he never had as a human. And any father would be pissed to know their daughter is fooling around with some special punk.

Alucard was roused from his thoughts when he heard the metal door to his "room" open. He could hear the steps of two people walking down the stairs. Until finally he saw both other Seras and Integra come into view.

He didn't say anything as they walked towards him.

They stopped about two meters in front of Alucard "Alucard can we talk?" Seras asked.

"I assume you can't sleep either." He stated with indifference.

"Yeah." Integra answered.

"Who would have guessed that you had such good vocal skills Police Girl?" Alucard said as he waved his hand, causing two chairs to appear behind them.

Though the light was dim Alucard could see Seras blush like a cherry tomato as she sat.

Alucard picked up his wine glass and sipped it as Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. He did not speak, he just waited for them to start.

After taking in a lungful of the sweet smoke Integra asked "How much information have you found on liches and is any of it useful?"

"I doubt you came here to ask me that. If you really wanted that information you would go speak with the boy. So why don't you cut to why you are here." Alucard said. He didn't like these others. They were similar to his Seras and Integra but just different enough to be unsettling. Yes Integra was a vampire but he was booth reassured in his chances for turning her, yet felt pity knowing that even her iron will could somehow be eroded. He didn't like them.

"Fine if you want to be an ass. We came here with a proposition for you." Integra said as she took the cigar out of her mouth and spoke "As you know our own Alucard is for all intents and purposes dead. Yet if we win this fight Hellsing will be without its strongest weapon… you."

"Get to the point." Alucard growled

"We want you to come back with us once this is done." Integra said flatly.

"Have you talked to **MY **master about this?" He asked, stressing the word my. As he watched Integra carefully, he was glad that this other shared her same body language.

Integra, not to his surprise kept her gaze firmly on him as she spoke "No I haven't, I doubt that she would agree to this sort of thing."

"What makes you say that?" He asked with a wicked grin, he knew why but he wanted her to say it.

"Because I would not stand for it." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"So you let me see if I understand this. You want me" he pointed to himself with his left hand "To serve you once we do the job you failed at. Is that correct?" He asked.

Integra didn't betray her emotions but Seras however did. Her shoulders dipped as her eyes wandered around her feet. He had hit his mark.

"Tell me why would I betray my master?" He asked.

"Because I am also your master." Integra said coldly.

"Oh prey tell how a rushed vampire is the master of the king of vampires." He said with a grin. This was amusing.

"Because I am Hellsing and your master, and you are a tool of Hellsing's so do not speak to me like you are my better or even my equal servant." She responded as her cigar threatened to burn her lips.

Alucard let his glasses slide down the ridge of his nose as he started to speak "You may have been Hellsing once, but you gave up that when you gave up your humanity for what? Power? Immortality? You are pathetic, not worth my time or the time of my Master. You are a pathetic excuse of a vampire, you are not worthy of my time. So leave my sight, before my guns misfire." He said as he pulled out the Jackal for emphasis.

"Love." Integra said as she and Seras stood up.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"I gave my humanity so I could love you." She said, her voice cracking as the long buried emotions started to flood her mind. His touch across her bare skin, his breath on her neck. It was too much.

This woman was a mockery to everything his Master stood for. His Integra would never put something as trivial as love or want above her duty, she was too stubborn for that.

"You are a fool then Integra. A monster such as myself is not capable of love." He spoke as a chuckle rolled through him.

Integra's head dropped as she walked off. Seras however remained with Alucard.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked Seras who just glared at him.

"You didn't need to crush her hopes Alucard." Seras said her tone thick with acid.

"Well that woman came into my domain wanting to take me and make me her slave. I was just giving her my answer." He commanded.

"Do you realize how much guilt she has felt these last few years? She wouldn't drink for almost six months after your death. She felt like she threw away everything she stood for just to have her chances at happiness taken from her!" Seras' voice was raising.

"Then she was a fool to try to love a monster. A vampire has no place for such an emotion, it is best to just disregard it." He said with a wave of his hand.

Seras' mouth opened to give a response but closed, she just shook her head as she started to walk away. As she reached the steps she turned to look at Alucard and said "And to thought that we called you Master." And with that she started up the stairs.

**Sorry if Alucard seemed ooc for this. I wanted him to be both cold and fatherly. Anime Alucard always seemed more like the monster than ova/manga Alucard so I wanted to try to portray that here. Did I do ok? Should he have gone in and gave Seras a jump scare in the middle of sex? You tell me. I personally liked the idea of him having a slightly fatherly bond to Seras yet still having that cold shoulder to Integra and Other Seras. Besides he's an ass.**


	42. Trust Me I'm a Doctor

**I am so sorry. I know that I said that I would post this last week but last week turned to complete and utter hell, between going to the hospital to help a friend through a tough part of her life and my computer bsod every few minutes (needed to re-seat my ram) I didn't have the will to write. But alas it is up!**

Chapter 42

Something was off. Integra thought as she set her pen down on the mahogany desk. It was almost 5pm and she hadn't seen Jake at all that day. If it were any other vampire she wouldn't have thought anything of it. However, Jake would regularly come to her office and help her manage her paperwork and the rest of Hellsing's more tedious work, everything from managing the finances to ordering the ammunition for the soldiers, he handled it all, he in a way had become the new Walter (whose age was finally catching up to hum), ever present and willing to work with haste and without question, he was always working, always doing something that needed doing. And this was the first day in over a month where he did not come to her office to help with the nightmare of paperwork on her desk.

Something was up.

Maybe he was just avoiding her since he knew he woke her up last night with the piano? She thought. No. He wouldn't let something like that stop him from helping. So where was he?

Deciding that Walter might have seen him she called for the elderly retainer "WALTER!"

Said butler showed up less than two minutes later saying "Yes Sir?" with a mask of indifference that he had mastered years ago.

"Have you seen Jake? He didn't show up today." Integra said as she pulled out her third cigar of the day.

Promptly lighting the cigar as he responded "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Master Jake at all today."

Annoyed by his answer Integra started "I want you to-" but was interrupted by laughter.

Alucard walked out of the wall on the far side of Integra's office with a massive smile on his face.

"What's so funny Servant?" Integra demanded, she was always annoyed at his utter lack of basic manners, like knocking before entering… or even using the door for that matter.

"Nothing, nothing. I do however recall seeing the boy somewhere in the dungeon." Alucard said, pausing for a second then adding "Walter can search for him after he deliver's Seras' blood." Setting his scheme in motion.

"Oh my it is that time isn't it." Walter stated as he ran off to go take Seras her evening blood.

After Walter left Integra heard Alucard cackle under his breath.

"What Alucard?!" She demanded.

"Oh Walter is in for a surprise. That's all." Alucard answered as he disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Integra yelled at the wall.

Alucard's head appeared halfway through the wall and said "You might want to go to the police girl's room." Before he left again.

Deciding to listen to Alucard's advice Integra stood up and left for the cellar.

A few minutes later in the sublevels.

Walter was walking at a brisk pace as he carried a single bucket holding three packs of blood for Seras and the Others.

Walking to Seras' room first he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

Maybe she is in the shower. He thought, it wouldn't have been the first time this had happened.

He slowly opened the door and entered the room.

He didn't hear the sound of the shower, so she wasn't there. Strange he thought as he notices that the coffin bed was still closed. Had Seras overslept? He decided to open it and see.

OH BOY!

He didn't expect to see Seras' completely exposed body lying there for all to see in its perfectly maintained goodness! Blood rushed to his cheeks as blood gushed out of his nose. He didn't even notice Jake who was next to Seras, quickly trying to cover her with blankets.

"Oh my, I am sorry!" Walter exclaimed as he dropped the bucket and grabbed a kerchief from inside his vest.

Seras finally stirred from her sleep. Lazily opening her eyes she first saw Jake.

"Good evening." She purred.

"We have company." Jake responded.

Seras now saw Walter desperately trying to stop a nose bleed with a once white kerchief.

Seras immediately blushed as she screamed "WALTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" while she tried to cover herself better, yet in her panic she just flashed the butler again and again.

Walter collapsed to the ground with a river of blood falling down his nose.

Before anything else could happen Seras heard laughter as Alucard walked through the wall, clapping his hands as he spoke "My, my I expected a show but I didn't think you would deliver this kind of performance. And I thought you said you weren't that type of girl." His grin was face-breakingly large.

Turning to Walter, Alucard asked "So how much did you see?" with a massive grin.

"Far… far too much for a man my age." Walter answered as Alucard gave him a hand up.

Alucard was about to respond with a witty remark about how Walter was an old pervert, however Integra walked into the room, stopping any conversation that would have been had.

"What is the meaning of this?" Integra demanded as she took in the sight. Jake and Seras booth covered in sheets and blankets. Blood running down Walter's face and a face breaking grin on Alucard. It took Integra a second to realize what exactly had happened between Jake and Seras and everything else fell into place.

"Oh Walter just discovered the two lovers." Alucard said as a chuckle rolled through him.

"Seras." Integra said as she glared at the vampire.

"Y-y-yes sir?" Seras asked hesitantly, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Is that true? Are you and Jake together?" Integra asked bluntly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh yes." Seras responded sheepishly as a blush flooded her face.

"Ok then. In that case don't let it interfere with your jobs." And with that she turned around and left the room followed by Walter.

"Why do I feel like you planned this?" Seras said to Alucard.

"I would never plan this, it's more amusing when you set yourself up for it." He responded as he turned around to leave.

Seras rarely wanted to blow Alucard up with her Harkonnen… this was one of those occasions. Leaning to her side she picked up the cannon that was propped against the wall just within arm's reach. Holding the thing in one hand she pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Nothing

*Click*

Again nothing

"Oh I took the liberty of unloading that while you slept." Alucard said as he turned around and smiled at Seras.

"Bastard." Seras muttered.

"Well maybe if the next time you decided to get intimate with someone you would control your moaning so that way I can get my sleep, you wouldn't have to deal with this again." And with that Alucard left the room with a rich laugh.

Walter had gone and delivered the two blood packs to the other Integra and Seras, both of which were rather grumpy from a lack of sleep and after that he returned to the main floor to go wake the last nocturnal resident, Erin.

Walking to her room, Walter knocked on the door.

No answer.

Walking to her room, Walter knocked on the door.

Again no answer.

"Miss Thorne are you up?" Walter asked through the door.

No answer.

Deciding to enter the room. Walter opened the door and entered the room. To his astonishment the room was empty.

The room was cleaned and organized in the same way it had been before Erin had taken residence in it, with the only thing that didn't belong there being a small letter on the pillow with Jake's name written in a messy handwriting.

Unfolding the paper Walter started to read the letter however he stopped before he even finished the first sentence.

He looked over the room one more time before he left for Integra's office with letter in hand.

Arriving a minute later.

"Is there something you needed Walter?" Integra asked without looking up from the paperwork she was trying to wrap up.

"Sir you need to see this." Walter said in a concerned tone.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked as she looked up from the papers.

"I found this in Miss Thorne's room." He said as he started walking towards the desk.

Handing the letter to Integra as she asked "What is it?"

"A suicide letter." He responded flatly, he hadn't known Erin long enough so he wasn't attached to her but he still didn't feel like suicide was something she was partial too.

Taking a look at Walter whom had a neutral expression on his aged face she then started to read the letter.

When she finished a minute or so later she set the paper down on the desk as she stood up and walked over to a cabinet on the far wall. Opening the cabinet she grabbed a small clear glass and a clear bottle with an amber liquid in it. Pouring herself a healthy glass of the brandy and taking a large swig.

"How will we tell him?" Walter asked, he knew that this could break what little spirit the man had left. Walter didn't want that. In the few short months that Jake had been here, he found himself more often than not thanking the lord for the ever helpful vampire. Walter knew that once he died, Jake would most likely replace him as the Hellsing butler, only as an immortal one. So Walter had made it his duty to teach Jake everything he would need to know, and in through that mentorship, a friendship blossomed. They both respected each other.

"I don't know yet. However she mentioned something about the Nazi doctor so I want you to bring him to me, I want to talk to him." She responded.

Walter did his best to suppress a shiver from running down his spine as he thought about Doc before her responded with a simple "Yes Sir." And left the room.

Doc was on the verge of panicking. The heart monitor he had installed in Erin when she was still a small baby had finally stopped transmitting early that morning, meaning one thing. She was dead.

This is not what was causing him to panic however, it was a combination of learning of her "solution" and finding a mysterious letter inside his laptop earlier that day.

Flashback to around noon.

Doc let out a sigh as he opened the door to his makeshift lab. He rarely left it but after last night and this morning he needed a drink. A strong one at that. Erin, the girl he practically raised for the better part of 20 years had killed herself. He was not surprised by this, hell he knew that she would do it from the very beginning. He had hoped that she would one day come to peace with her condition yet in the end she was too stubborn to let that happen.

Doc couldn't help it as a single tear ran down his face, once again he was alone.

He let out a bitter laugh. As he thought, he would always be alone.

Even before the fall of Millennium he was alone. He thought back to Carmen, his beautiful wife and Julia his sweat daughter, both of which died in a house fire while he was away on business. It was when he returned to his burnt home a week after the fire, that he decided to study the occult. With the end goal being, finding a way to return the loves of his life to him.

He was alone for the years leading up to the war. Before it and Millennium he had made a name for himself in the study of both the supernatural and the occult. So much so that even the Fuhrer deemed it wise to fund the mad doctor's crazy requests. Then one day not long after the war broke out, he was contacted by an old school friend of his, Max. Max had recently been promoted to commanding officer of a special battalion… Millennium. And Millennium needed a head scientist, who knew much about the occult. So Max asked for Doc to come. He accepted, and soon enough he found that he was no longer alone, he was working alongside great men and women, he was working with a friend and a man he respected, he had found a sort of happiness there but it was not meant to be. Hellsing had seen to that. He remembered desperately trying to save his dear friends life yet was stopped at the hands of the Russians who would take him prisoner for 60 years where he would be alone for a good part of it. Making only two friends in his time there. And both were now dead. Viktor had not really been the kind of friend that you would just talk to or hang out with, he had been someone that Doc simply had enjoyed the time they spent together, while Erin had become something like Doc's second daughter. And yet again that was not meant to be. For again he was alone, surrounded by those who would love to see him die.

Snapping out of his self-destructive thoughts as he arrived at his desk.

Dok felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a small envelope sitting atop his laptop. The envelope was white yet it had a wax seal that had been burnt into his memories years ago. It had three large and artfully drawn M's on it.

"Max." Dok stammered as he quickly tore open the seal to see the letter on the inside.

It was a simple message that Dok found written inside the envelope that read.

_Meet the cat at the gate at sunset. We are taking you back to where you belong good Doctor. Millennium._

Cat? What cat?

It took him a second to remember Schrodinger, his first attempt at playing god.

The cryptic note left him with so many questions that needed to be answered. How had Millennium survived the Major's death? Why hadn't they contacted him sooner? What had happened after the war?

These were all questions that would be answered soon.

End Flash Back.

Dok looked at his watch.

5:17pm it read.

Sunset was at 5:30.

Dok took a deep breath as he started packing his laptop into its bag and taking the few personal items he had with him. When he heard someone open the door to his lab.

"Where do you think you are going?" Walter asked bluntly, he hated the fact that this "man" was allowed to live, so he certainly wasn't nice to him.

"I'm just svitching rooms that is all." Dok lied as he tried to calm his frantic nerves.

A moment of silence before Walter said "I see." His tone thick with suspicion. "Sir Integra has need for you." Walter finally said.

Dok set the bag down on the desk as he slipped a syringe of suxamethonium chloride concentrate into the front pocket of his lab coat. Finally turning around to face Walter, his face having no trace of the panic that had been there a minute ago "Lead zhe vay." He said as he started walking towards Walter.

Had Walter been able to see the look in Dok's eyes he would have slipped out his wires and killed him then and there, however the multi lensed glasses were reflecting the light and hiding his eyes.

Walter now turned around to lead the way to Integra's office but the second Dok was in arms reach of the elder butler, he took out the syringe and rushed up to Walter. Stabbing the syringe into the side of the shocked butler's neck, he emptied the contents into his jugular.

Walter collapsed to the ground almost instantly, the toxin burning through his veins.

"What haaaa" Walter started but he soon found himself unable to control his body.

"Vhat have I done?" Dok asked as looked at Walter.

"I've just given you 15 times the regular dose of a muscle relaxer. So you could say I just killed you." Dok said as he walked back to the desk and picked up his bag.

He then walked back over to the door pausing to look at Walter who was staring back at Dok with eyes that burned pure hatred.

Walking back to the butler and kneeling down, bringing his lips to Walter's ears he said "My Millennium is waiting at zhe gates."

Standing back up Dok walked to the door Dok said "Wir sehen uns in der Hölle." (See you in hell) and with that he closed the door and left the Hellsing manor, leaving Walter there to die a slow death.

**Those of you who read Blood Meister know what will happen in the next chapter. Please leave a review for me! And don't worry next chapter we will start the war!**


	43. The Fate of the Shinigami

**I know it's short but my life has returned to hell so this is all I could do at the moment.**

Chapter 43

For the second time tonight, something was off. Integra thought. She had sent Walter to fetch Dok almost a half hour ago, and he had yet to return.

Taking a deep breath before she yelled "ALUCARD!"

Said vampire appeared in her office a moment later with an arrogant bow as he asked "You called my master?"

"I sent Walter almost a half hour ago to get the doctor. He has yet to return." She stated with an annoyed tone.

"Do you think he finally killed that Nazi trash?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin.

"Go find out for me." She responded.

With a bow Alucard phased through the floor.

Alucard knew that Doc had been staying in one of the old "research" labs. So he started there. Alucard walked to the lab he believed to have had housed Dok and walked through the wall.

Alucard was not the man to get very emotional. Yet he still had a fondness for certain individuals, those being his master, Walter, and Seras. And he would bring ruin down on any who would harm them, so you can imagine his rage when he found Walter's barely alive form slumped down on the ground.

Alucard let out a roar of fury, he didn't even need to examine Walter to know who had done this. He however for Walter's sake pushed the oddly human emotions aside as he picked up the old retainer and rushed him to the medical wing.

Integra was starting to get pissed, Alucard had not returned with Walter yet.

Just as she was about to yell for him the phone on her desk rang.

Answering the phone with a grunt.

Integra dropped the phone and bolted out of her office before the person on the other line even finished speaking.

Integra made it to Hellsing's medical ward in record time. She found Alucard, Seras and Jake all standing in the hallway.

"How… is… Walter? What… happened?" She asked between gasps.

An eerie silence.

Integra looked at her three vampires. Alucard had his emotions well hidden, but Seras on the other hand looked ready to break down into tears, and then there was Jake. If any of her vampires looked threatening at this moment it was him, he looked like he was on the verge of going completely ballistic.

Now fully recovered she asked again "What happened?"

"The good doctor" Alucard looked at Jake "That you wouldn't let us kill. Did something to Walter. He was barely alive when I found him." Alucard said, his tone carried an unspoken threat to Jake. A threat he received loud and clear.

Before Integra could start screaming at her inept vampire, the door opened and the Hellsing Dr. walked out.

Seras was the first to ask "How is he?" her eyes begging for good news.

The Dr. let out a sigh as he looked over the four people in the hallway before saying "I'm sorry but he doesn't have much time. Half the dosage of the stuff he received could drop an elephant in a matter of hours."

The Dr. then opened the door for them to see Walter lying in a bed with an oxygen mask giving him air.

"What toxin was he given? And is there a cure?" Integra asked, hopeful.

"It wasn't a toxin. It was oddly enough suxamethonium chloride. It is a muscle relaxer, and in much smaller doses we use it to help the soldiers in physical therapy. In a quantity this large it will paralyze him completely in a few minutes including his diaphragm. In the end suffocation will be what kills him." He said, shaking his head for his longtime friend, whom on more than one occasion he had stitched up.

"Alucard. Seras." Integra said her voice unnervingly calm.

"Yes Master?" Alucard asked through gritted teeth.

"Find that Nazi and bring him to me, do not kill him." Integra's voice showed no signs of wavering but her face betrayed her emotions as a single tear ran down her face. And with that she walked into the room as Seras and Alucard left to go hunt Doc down.

Jake walked into the room, standing at the end of the hospital bed. He did not speak or do anything as Integra started to speak.

"Walter can you hear me?" She asked

Walter did not answer but his open eyes focused on Integra.

Integra took this as a sign of yes he could hear her. So she started speaking to him, not as his boss but as a friend.

"Walter… I don't know where to begin. In the past it was your advice, your counsel that led Hellsing while I was still unsure of what to do. And you were always right, always knowing what to do in every situation. Yet as I got older I stopped listening to you and started making my own decisions." She paused to take in a shaky breath "And had I not ignored your pleas to kill that man this wouldn't have happened."

This was the most emotional Jake had ever seen Integra, she looked like she was ready to break down crying.

Integra took a deep breath and continued "But I didn't and for that I must beg your forgiveness. Walter I am sorry." Integra turned around, not wanting Walter to see her cry "You have been like a father to me Walter. Good bye." Integra left the room as tears streamed down her face.

Jake looked at Walter's face, not sure what emotion he had been expecting to play across the butler's eyes. He understood the emotion he saw, rage. Walter at heart was not destined to die to old age or deceit. No he was a fighter. Hellsing's own Shinigami, their very own god of death. And for him to die like this was inexcusable. He deserved to die on the battlefield, covered in the blood of his enemy, not here in a hospital bed waiting for the drug to finally stop his breathing.

"Walter I'm sorry." Jake started, Walter's eyes focusing on him "I can't say that I ever expected this to happen. For him to do this, but looking back I see why you wanted him killed. Rest assured I will kill…" he paused for a second as an idea entered his mind "no… with your permission. We will kill him." Jake was silent as he knew Walter would understand what that had meant.

Jake was giving Walter a chance to kill the Doc himself, but at what cost?

A simple price really.

His soul.

Jake quietly watched and waited for any sign of an answer from the retainer.

He finally got one as Walter looked Jake in the eyes with an emotion that had not been seen in the butler's eyes in well over a decade.

It was the cool collected intent to utterly destroy someone.

Jake closed the door, turning the lock and with that Walter closed his eyes as Jake approached, his expression dark.

The Major was giddy... No he was ecstatic. He was overseeing the final preparations for his second invasion of London.

This time would be slightly different though. He thought. There would be no Zeppelins or even the 500 soldiers of Millennium, just nine.

However they would not be without an army. Oh no. What threat would just 9 superhuman soldiers pose? No they would have an army. They would have a massive army, just not their army.

The Major had given Spike the order to start weaving a massive necromantic spell, a spell of scope and scale that had never been attempted past or present, a spell to reanimate every corpse on the island at once. And he was pleased to learn from First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle that said spell was ready to be used. The only drawback to the spell as she had told him was that it would take a good amount of time to prepare and cast, and that there could be not interruptions while Spike worked with it. But the Major was confident in his men's ability to safeguard his most prized monster, his beloved Lich Lord, a master of necromancy and many other arts of spell craft, while the spell was being cast.

"Vhat ein schones var ve shall have." He purred as he spun in his rotating chair.

Integra had left Walter only long enough to collect her emotions. She had taken a brisk walk around the manor, she then returned to the medical ward.

Opening the door, speaking as she entered "Walter I…" Integra started but stopped as her heart froze at the sight in the room.

There sitting on the bed was Jake with his mouth to Walter's neck.

Integra pulled out her pistol faster than she had in a long time, rage and utter furry her only emotions as she leveled the pistol at the vampire.

**Short, I know. But hey at least I can actually start working on the meat now. After I have Jake learn of Erin's suicide of course but after that FULL BLOWN WAR. **

**So leave a review.**


	44. Pain for the painless

Chapter 44

It is time. The Major thought as he looked at his assembled warriors of Millennium. His gaze passed each and every one of them. It was not a hard gaze but one of respect and pride. These where the remains of the finest force the world had ever seen.

He thought of each of them as his gaze passed.

He first looked at his oldest comrade. The Captain. He knew he could trust him to follow his orders no matter how insane or crazy they be. He was a poster child for loyalty. He was glad to have such a soldier under his command.

His gaze then turned to the duo of Heinkels and Yummies. He didn't have much interaction with either of them knew or the old set but he knew they were loyal to Anderson.

His gaze now fell on said regenerator. The fallen priest, the man who gave up everything to destroy the vampire Alucard, who had killed his own close friend. The Major respected Anderson's power and will but he did not fully trust him. The man had killed his boss and friend so it was only wise to keep an eye on him lest he do it again.

He now looked at Schrodinger. The completely loyal cat boy, thing that Dok had made. The Major trusted Schrodinger completely he had for the longest time been the ace up his sleeve in their scheme to slay Alucard.

Then lastly his gaze fell on the married pair before him. His own Rip Van Winkle and then the pride and joy of Millennium. Spike. Their own lich, their creature of unlimited power, the skeleton, and their very own Sovereign of Death. He had been the sole instrument of their last victory. He had power beyond imagination. The Major was sure he hadn't even seen a glimpse at what the lich was really capable of. And that was a thought that made him want to dance. He knew that if there was any being who could fight Alucard one on one and win without question it was him.

The Major cleared his throat as he had prepared a speech to give before they march on London.

"Friends… Ve have gathered fur a second time." He started.

Meanwhile at Hellsing.

Integra whipped out her pistol and in a single fluid motion raised it to Jake. Integra fired her pistol, and fired, and fired, and fired. Till the pistol went *click* *click* *click*.

Alucard and Seras could not find any trace of Dok anywhere near Hellsing. Just as they were about to expand their search Alucard heard the familiar sound of a pistol he knew all too well. He and Seras started to return to their master to see what she had shot.

Jake did not move as the bullets pierced him. None of them where of immediate threat to him, a couple in the gut, four in the leg, and three in his left arm. Even if they had been life threatening he wouldn't have cared.

Integra was still pulling the trigger of her long empty pistol.

Jake started to limp over to her but was stopped as a very familiar Englishman who walked out of the shadows with a scowl on his face.

"Don't. You have already done enough." Walter said as he walked over to Integra.

"Sir Integra I don't think you would want Alucard to find you like this." He said with a sly smile as he held out a hand for her pistol.

Integra looked completely shocked, stunned that the beloved butler she had thought died, was still hear treating her like a child.

"How?" She asked as she took his hand and squeezed it, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Master Jake and I came to an unspoken agreement." Walter said as he wiped away the single tear on Integra's face, unsure if it was a tear of joy or sorrow. "I can't die knowing that there is a mad Nazi Major on his way. Besides this way I can keep serving you and Hellsing." He said with a bow.

Just then Seras and Alucard appeared in the room looking ready for a fight. Both were just as stunned as Integra had been when she had saw Walter.

Alucard was the first one to get over that shock and turned to Integra "We heard gunfire."

"She merely took out some aggression on Master Jake." Walter said as he turned to Jake who was still bleeding profusely.

"So he made you a familiar, why didn't I think of that?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin.

"I would never let myself become your familiar Alucard." Walter said as Integra shook her head.

"Jake clean yourself up then I want to see you in my office we need to talk." Integra said as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Seras just now realized that Jake had been shot "Oh my god! Jake you've been shot!"

Alucard left the room with a chuckle as Seras had Jake take off his jacket and shirt so she could see his wounds. Walter left the room.

Seras inspected the wounds and was glad to see that the bullets had passed clean through and that he was already starting to heal. She however found his healing to be concerning, she knew he had been feeding regularly yet he was healing like similar to herself when she refused to drink. Seras decided to put a wrap on his wounds, just to keep the blood inside his body while he healed.

"Why did you do that to Walter?" Seras finally asked, breaking the silence that had perpetuated the room.

"Walter didn't deserve to die in here. I'm the one who protected the doctor from Alucard and Walter, so it's because of me that any of that even happened. Besides from the tales of him in the past, he deserves to go out fighting." Jake said as he dressed himself.

"Did Walter approve or did you just act?" Seras asked, turning away from Jake.

"I had a hunch." He responded after a moment of silence.

This seemed to be enough for Seras who just nodded her head as she turned around and hugged Jake.

Meanwhile in Integra's office.

"Maybe I was wrong about him." Alucard thought aloud as Integra lit a cigar, desperately attempting to calm her nerves.

Inhaling the smoke of her cigar, letting it burn in her lungs before she exhaled saying "To have the audacity to do that to Walter."

"I actually think it was a good idea." Alucard said with a smile, he enjoyed seeing his master so flustered, so he would savor this and push her buttons just a little more.

"And why is that servant?" Integra demanded.

"This way Walter can continue to serve and so you don't need to hunt for a replacement. Do you know how many butlers we would go through trying to find his replacement?" Alucard asked as there was a rapping at the door to the office.

"Shut up." Integra mumbled before calling "Enter."

Walter walked into the room, holding a tray with a steeping tea cup on it saying "I thought you might find a cup of mint tea nice and calming, in light of recent events Sir Integra."

Integra gave the butler silent thanks as she took the cup of tea. Sipping it, savoring the fresh cleansing taste of the mint in her mouth.

Setting the cup down, she looked at her two most trusted servants. She was grateful too each of them in many ways. It was Walter who had raised her as his own since her father's passing, he was the one who had shown her how to run the organization and how to handle Alucard. Yes then there is that one. As her thoughts turned to her crimson clad servant. Alucard had been her black knight in shining armor when she needed him most. He had saved her life on several times, even though he could have let her die, thus freeing himself. Yet he never let that happen, he was completely loyal to her. And for that Integra would always remind herself how lucky she was to have one like Alucard be there for her.

But now she found herself in a dilemma. She had long ago come to trust Seras, she had become a sister to her in their dysfunctional family. Seras was not the problem, it was the newest in their family that gave her pause. Jake now had complete mastery over her one of her closest and most trusted servants. She knew he was already not of the soundest mind proving on multiple occasions that his emotional stability was anything but stable, and now a person he believed to have been a close and trusted friend had betrayed him while leading his only friend from his past life to an unnecessary suicide. Then there was that too, he still didn't know that Erin was gone. Looking at the whole mess Integra couldn't help feeling bad for him at the end of it though. He seemed to have horrible luck in life and death. Being bound to Hellsing, having to share his mind with Vlad, now the death of a friend and the betrayal of another. His life was just endless misery, however she pushed those thoughts to the side because at the end of the day he was a servant, a vampire, and a monster that sustains itself off of human blood.

"So Alucard has Walter brought you up to speed on our current problem?" Integra asked, finally breaking the silence as she put her cigar in the ash tray.

"If you mean the escaped Nazi doctor then yes I believe I am up to speed." He said with sarcasm.

"So you haven't then." Integra said as she sipped the tea, setting the cup down she said "Miss Thorn left this." She handed Alucard the letter that Walter had found.

Alucard took the letter and started reading.

After about a minute he set the paper back down on the desk, not saying anything.

"So?" Integra asked

"The weakling gave up. But I don't see how that's a problem." He said bluntly.

"The problem isn't her." She said as she finished her tea.

"You're worried about how the boy will take this." Alucard stated with intrigue.

With a sigh Integra said "Yes I am."

"Well I can always put a bullet in him if need be." Alucard offered as he started to leave the room.

"Alucard before I leave you to your own devices I want you to try to find her." Integra said as he started to walk through the wall.

"As my master orders." He said without breaking a stride, leaving Integra and Walter alone in the office.

Several minutes later the door to Integra's office opened again, this time Jake limped in with Seras at his side.

Integra noticed the limp but did not say anything about it.

"You wanted me." Jake said flatly as he stopped before the desk.

Integra wasn't sure what to do now. Should she just give him the note without saying anything? Should she try to comfort him? What to do?

It was Walter who answered him "Master Jacob. Miss Thorn has left this letter for you." As he handed the paper to a confused Jake.

"What do you mean left?" He asked as he looked at Walter then Integra.

"It will make sense when you read it." Walter responded gravely.

Before he could start reading Integra said in a softer tone than normal "For what it's worth you have my sympathies."

That right there chilled Jake. Integra was not known for her kindness so to have her say that, something must have been horribly wrong. He thought as he started reading the letter.

_Jake. _

_Oh where do I begin? I guess it starts with I'm sorry. But that would be a lie wouldn't it? No. I don't think it's a lie just not the whole truth. I'm sorry to have one this to you and May, but not to myself or anyone else. I had to do this. I had no other choice in this matter. I will not become a monster. I will not let myself be overcame by the beast and become what I hunt. And so I have done the single most heinous thing a human can do. Jake by the time you find this I will be long dead. I know this is going to devastate you and you have no idea how sorry I am to have done this just when your life was starting to get brighter. But I have been sick for a very long time. A disease given to me by my father, created by Dok. When I was just a baby they introduced a small amount of werewolf blood into my body and ever since I have slowly been becoming more bestial. I have been living on borrowed time for a long time now. I had hoped Dok would be able to do something to help me but no he had perfected his research on me long ago and it is irreversible. Over the last few days I have felt myself losing control of my humanity, of my very soul. I came in this world human, and I intend to leave it as such. But please do not mourn. You have people who are like you around you now. All slightly broken, but working together to fix each other. Jake I see how you are growing closer to Seras, you have no idea how happy I am to see that. I can rest easy knowing that you will have someone to sweet and kind hearted to care for. I know you don't see it but she loves you. _

_Jake you have always been there to protect me. Even when you were just a kind street urchin that I passed on my way to work. You have been like a brother to me. You are a pure hearted, gentle and caring person forced to live with a horrible curse but you've never let your burden be a burden to anyone else, you've never let anyone see that you need help, you are too focused on helping others to help yourself. I desperately hope that Seras will find the strength to help illuminate your dark world I really do. I hope that you find it in you to give her the love that she too so desperately needs. And lastly I hope you two will be happy together. I doubt you will ever meet May but if you do tell her I'm sorry. Tell her that I wasn't going to let father turn me into a slave. Tell her that I love her. _

_Jake I am glad to have known you and hunted beside you but I must go now, my time has come. _

_Good bye and forgive me._

Integra could see no emotion on Jake's face, it might have been made form stone for all she knew. She did however see his hand that was holding the letter shaking as his grip on the paper tightened and eventually crumpled the side of the paper.

Integra opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she made eye contact with him.

Pure misery and utter sorrow. These were the things she saw in his eyes.

"You are dismissed for the night." She finally said.

Jake didn't move.

"You may leave now." Integra said in a calm tone. She could feel the hatred and anger start radiating from him.

"Come on." Seras said as she grabbed Jake's shoulder.

"I'll kill them." He muttered his voice quivering with rage as he thought of both Dok and Erin's father and what they had done to his beloved friend. No his family. They would wish that Alucard would have been their executioner when he was done with them. But he slowly left the office.

After everyone else had left her office Alucard reappeared leaning against the corner chuckling.

"Did you find her?" Integra asked as she looked at her servant.

"Yes I did. Two self-inflicted gunshots. One to the heart and another through the head." He answered, his voice sounding disgusted.

"And what did you do with the remains?" She asked as she lit a cigar.

"Nothing. She was more werewolf than human her remains won't last long." He replied as he pushed off the wall and walked over to Integra.

Alucard was about to tell her not to bother herself with such a petty weakling, but as he opened his mouth he felt a presence appear on the island that he had not felt in weeks.

A deep laughter boomed through the office "It's about time!" He said through his laughter.

"What do you mean!?" Integra demanded.

"The Lich has returned."

**Yet another procrastination chapter. But who cares!? Anyway to the smart reader there are several easter eggs and hints to various things that the reader may or may not care about. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**


	45. In the Sniper's Sight

**Sorry for not posting this last week. A massive storm blew through Washington and left me without power to early yesterday. **

Chapter 45

Alucard knew the second that Millennium had arrived on the island, he could feel the presence of the Lich radiating out of London. It was the same sensation that had first told him of Incognito's arrival those five years ago. However this presence blew the vampire from the Dark Continent out of the water in terms of sheer power. Alucard couldn't remember the last time he had felt a presence so immensely powerful, a foe truly worthy of his time. He liked it. A grin came to his mouth as he envisioned the coming battle, it would certainly be good fun.

Integra however didn't seem to be amused by the arrival of Millennium. She typed in a code on the intercom terminal on her desk and spoke into the machine "I want all soldiers of Hellsing prepared and ready for deployment in five minutes." taking a breath she then said "I also want all vampires in my office now." and with that she dropped her head in frustration. This would be a long night she thought.

Moments later Integra's office was filled with all 5 of the vampires living in Hellsing.

"What's going on Integra?" Seras asked as she and a rather glum looking Jake entered.

Before Integra could answer Seras, the other Integra spoke "It's Millennium isn't it? They've arrived haven't they?" She could tell by looking at Alucard's face that he was enjoying himself and since there were no dead bodies in the room that led her to believe that a fight was coming.

"Yes. Alucard believes they have arrived on the Island a few minutes ago." She answered as she looked at the gathered vampires. She knew in the end her victory or defeat rested with these five vampires, they would be her salvation.

"So where are they? What's our plan of attack?" Other Integra asked as she pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"We don't know their exact location, however I have a sneaking suspicion that they won't make finding them particularly hard." She then turned to look at Jake and asked "Has your research given any information that might be useful for destroying the lich?"

Integra could tell by the look in Jake's eyes that he was still distraught from the news of Erin's death, however he did speak in dull almost machine like tone "Yes. A Lich as we all know has bound their soul to an object, a phylactery." He spoke but was interrupted by other Integra.

"You think we don't know this?" She asked in a rather frustrated tone.

"I am aware of that but I think you will find what I have to say most interesting. A lich's body." he continued "Can go any distance from its soul and still function, however should the body travel to different realms without the soul it will turn to an average corpse within seconds."

"What are you saying Jake?" Integra asked, wanting him to go straight to the point and stop wasting her precious time.

Other Integra however realized exactly what he was getting at "He needs to bring his soul with him." She said in a sense of hope. He would not be the indestructible monster she had fought, he just like everything else could be killed and now was their chance.

"So you are saying I could have killed him when he came here to give you that parcel." Alucard stated in an annoyed tone, he had missed an opportunity for a good fight, and that just pissed him off.

Jake had forgotten that Alucard had actually had a face to face conversation with his brother several months ago. It reminded him of the small present that he still kept inside his jacket.

Moving the conversation forward other Seras asked "So if he has to bring it with him. Why don't we call Sir Penwood and get an airstrike on standby and blow that lich to hell?" in her head it sounded like a fool proof plan.

"You know Seras that is actually a good plan." Integra said and started dialing Sir Penwood's personal line, before she could finish dialing however, the phone rang. Picking up the phone "What is it?" Integra said flatly.

Integra was silent as she listened to the person on the other end of the line speak. She however dropped the phone while the person spoke. Her cigar falling from her mouth and eyes wide. They wouldn't.

Yelling out in frustration "Bloody Hell!" as she picked up the silver ashtray that sat on her desk and threw it. After a moment of silence she spoke in an acid like tone "That was the Queen's Guard (British equivalent to secret service). Seras the airstrike is out of the question."

"Why?" She asked, she had thought it had been a good idea.

"Because Millennium is inside Buckingham Palace. They have the Queen in a safe room however they lost over half their forces in the initial firefight." She answered as she stood up from her chair, her shoulders shaking with rage. This would complicate things. She thought.

After a moment of silence she had calmed enough to again speak "We need to get to the palace now." And with that she stormed off.

Meanwhile inside the palace.

The Major was giddy as he stepped over a dismembered corpse. He had chosen this spot, Buckingham Palace for several reasons. It was a defendable location, it offered a great deal of protection to his forces, but most importantly it was a safe place for the ace up his sleeve. Spike had told him that he would need to bring his soul with him into battle, making him the most vulnerable he had ever been. So the Major couldn't simply march through London like he had done last time, which would be suicide for the Lich. So he had chosen Buckingham Palace as the place to start his second invasion of London. He wasn't concerned with regular soldiers or even Hellsing. He was concerned about the British military using air support or other long range explosive ordinance. Rip Van Winkle was good at dealing with such threats but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. However lord forbid should they be desperate enough to use nuclear solutions. So that's why he chose this location, the enemy would not be willing to use extreme force as long as their precious Queen was in harm's way.

The Major noticed the corpse he had just stepped over start to twitch as the reanimation spell started to work its magic. With a mad chuckle he walked into the throne room where the rest of his troops had been waiting. He could see Spike in the center still in his human form floating a few centimeters off the ground as he recited the necromantic spell he had been working on.

"Good vork mein friends. However zhat vas just zhe appetizer, zhe main course has yet to arrive." He said charismatically as he walked up to the Queen's throne and sat down. "Anderson und Hans I vant you two to guard zhe northen side of zhe palace." He continued "Rip my dear huntress go to zhe roof und make sure the British's toy planes don't get to close. Heinkel und Yummie" he pointed at the new set that had recently joined them "Go to zhe vestern side of zhe palace. Vhile Heinkel" he pointed to the original "I vant you to go to zhe southern side und you Yummie to go to zhe eastern side. You are to remain at your posts until ve are ready to march."

"And just how do you expect us to know when that time has come?" Yummie asked as she drew her katana.

The Major looked at Spike whom had started to faintly glow green as his spell started to grow in strength and said "You vill know vhen ve are ready to march fur the dead shall dance to the tune of my var."

And with the orders given everyone started to walk away from the room and to their respective tasks and stations.

Just as everyone was about to leave the room the Major said "If ve should fail und fall in battle..." He paused to meet each of their gazes "I vill see you all in Hell." And with that everyone but Spike left the room. Leaving the Major to revel in the coming death.

Minutes later eleven helicopters were flying through the air heading towards Buckingham Palace at full speed. Each helicopter holding eight soldiers of Hellsing, or at least all but one.

In the first helicopter sat Integra and all of the other vampires and Walter at the pilots seat. Integra had every intention to oversee this mission personally.

"Tinker, Tailor, Soldier Sailor." Rip mused as she watched the fleet of helicopters draw near, rolling a small silver ball in between her fingers, and with that she dropped the silver bullet down the barrel of her musket. She brought the musket to bear and fired whilst screaming at the top of her lungs "MY BULLET PUNISHES ALL WITHOUT DISTINCTION!"

Buckingham palace had just came into view when the helicopter next to theirs exploded and fell to the streets bellow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Integra yelled as the helicopter swerved to the left.

"Anti-air fire?" Walter questioned as he leaned forward trying to spot whatever had downed the helicopter.

Other Integra saw a streak of silver flying through the air randomly, knowing instantly what had downed the helicopter she yelled "WALTER HARD BANK LEFT!"

Walter did as he was told. Had he been a second slower the silver bullet would have gone straight through the helicopter, however it missed them and went through five other helicopters shredding them all to blazing ribbons.

Integra now thoroughly pissed yelled into the radio "I want all remaining Hellsing personnel to set down immediately. I repeat set down immediately!" However her order came too late to save the majority of her forces, as the silver bullet arced around again and destroyed two more helicopters.

The two remaining helicopters however, practically dropped out of the sky to escape the magic bullet's rampage. Sparring the men inside the wrath of The Huntress Rip Van Winkle.

Buckingham palace wasn't that far now, just a few more moments and they would be there. They had to survive just a little longer.

Rip was sitting on the roof of Buckingham Palace singing to herself as she directed the bullet to the helicopter, that she knew Integra and her vampires where in.

Integra watched as the silver bullet zoomed past the helicopter then rapidly change directions and start flying directly at their helicopter. Walter started taking evasive action however the bullet followed Walter's movements.

Integra found herself holding her breath as she watched the bullet get closer and closer. It was only a few meters away before the bullet just stopped in mid-air. Integra could see faint specks of silver connecting around the bullet. Wires. She thought as she looked at Walter to see him too in shock at the fact that he wasn't dead again. Integra turned around to see other Integra's Walter holding onto the side of the helicopter with one hand as he used his other hand to trap the bullet.

Integra finally stopped holding her breath as she realized that she would live long enough to touch ground again. So long as they had Walter protecting them nothing would be able to get close to the helicopter.

Rip's eyes went wide as she watched her bullet stop in its tracks.

"Im-Im-Impossible…" She stammered as she fumbled for another bullet. Finding another she managed to drop it down the barrel of her musket. Rip raised her musket and took aim. Rip took a deep breath, though she didn't need the oxygen anymore, she found that it helped calm her nerves and steady her shaking hands. With another deep breath she pushed her fear out of her mind, she had a husband to defend. And with that she fired.

Everyone onboard the helicopter saw the plume of smoke as Rip fired the musket, they also saw the streak of silver fly out and start to rapidly zoom towards their helicopter.

"WALTER!" Integra yelled as she saw the bullet fly at them.

"I see it Sir. Integra." He responded as he started to move the helicopter out of the bullets trajectory. However as the helicopter moved the bullet would alter its trajectory while it dodged rapidly moving wires.

Every second the helicopter drew nearer to the palace the bullet got just a little closer.

Rip and Walter were at a stalemate. Rip couldn't hit the helicopter yet Walter couldn't destroy the bullet.

However Rip had an idea, she loaded another bullet into her musket and fired.

Now with two magic bullets flying towards the helicopter, Walter found himself trying to fend off the two bullets but still unable to destroy them.

Seeing an opportunity Rip directed the bullets to gut the undercarriage of the helicopter.

Walter saw the two bullets as they plummeted downwards towards the underside of the helicopter, he managed to destroy one of the bullets but the other one however crashed into the helicopter.

The helicopter went up in flames and it immediately lost altitude and started plummeting towards the ground below. Crashing into the royal garden moments later.

The landing knocked both sets of Seras's and Integra's out cold. It however didn't phaze Jake or Alucard. The two vampires each grabbed a Seras and Integra and threw them over their shoulders as the left the wreckage behind them. Laying them down behind a large statue so that Rip wouldn't be able to see them.

Integra was the first to wake up seconds after being taken from the wreckage. "What the bloody hell was that?" She asked as she rested her head in a gloved hand, only to find blood oozing from a gash across her face.

"Thought Walter's form was excellent, I feel that he needs some work on the landing." Alucard said as he drew his guns and looked at the palace before him. The grin on his face impossibly large. He was so close! So close to what would amount to the battle of the century. The No-Life King would get to fight the only known Lich in the world in mortal combat. It was so invigorating! He could just imagine the coming battle, the coming bloodshed, and the coming slaughter.

Seras and everyone else started to wake up a few seconds later.

"Jake?" Seras didn't see him nearby, she feared the worst.

"I'm here Seras." She heard come from behind her, turning around to see him sitting on the ground covered in his own blood with several shards of white metal piercing his lower abdomen. The Stinger had shattered in the chaos of the crash.

"Oh my god! Jake your hurt!" She said as she got up and rushed over to him. She helped him bull the shards of blessed silver out of him. With all pieces out of him she expected to see him start to heal, yet the wounds did nothing to close themselves.

Jake noticed the concerned look on Seras' face "I'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Not with you bleeding like that." Seras said, her concern for him growing.

Picking up a large shard of the destroyed sword Jake pressed the blessed silver to his skin, burning it. Using the silver to cauterize his wounds.

"There all better." He said as he stood up and looked at the palace before them.

"Your orders my master?" Alucard asked as he took a knee before Integra.

**As always please review. **


	46. Blood Bathing in the Palace

**A breif apology for not getting this out sooner. Between preping for the holidays, working 70+ hour weeks, mean and hatefull mesages destroying my will to write, and having the flue I have had absolutely no time or the will to write. Once again I apologize. I had originally intended to wrap up Omega in one final (and massive) chapter but decided to break it off and give you guys something, anything to show that I am still here and not dead. **

**However *tone darkens* it is really hard to write when I do have time, when there has been a certain someone, you know who you are you bastard. Who sends hate mail and death threats to me. I will say this one last time. This story that I have here, I write for my own fun and to give people something to take their minds off of their lives for a breif amount of time. I am open to what you guys have to say but please try to do so in a respectful manner. All I am asking is for you to show me the same respect I show to you. That is all.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 46

Alucard, Seras, Jake, and the others stood before Integra Hellsing. Awaiting their orders like good servants. For this would be the night. The night that they would destroy the madness that had conquered Hellsing once before, or it would be the night of their deaths. It very well could be either or. But one thing was for certain, they would not stand by idle as this madness threatened church and crown.

"Your orders my master." Alucard said as he fell to his knee before Integra. He would do whatever task she ask of him, no matter how grotesque for he was her servant, her loyal hound. And she knew it all too well.

Reaching into her jacket to find a cigar, finding she only had one she put the object in her mouth without lighting it before she said in a calm, cold tone "Alucard," she looked at him her crimson clad servant "Seras," she then looked at Seras. And lastly her eyes fell to Jake her newest vampire "And Jake. My orders are simple." She now raised her tone to practically screaming, imbuing the words with a passion she had not used in months "I WANT YOU TO SLAUGHTER THAT MAD NAZI MAJOR AND ALL WHO WOULD STAND IN YOUR WAY! KICK THE DOORS DOWN TO THE PALLACE AND MARCH IN THERE, SHOW THAT MAJOR WHY YOU DON'T PICK A FIGHT WITH A HELLSING! IF ITS WAR HE WANT THEN WITH GOD AS MY WITNESS IT SHALL BE WAR HE GETS! STORM THE LINES AND SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARCH AND DESTROY! THOSE ARE MY ORDERS NOW GO!"

She yelled with a passion that Alucard hadn't seen in her since she was a young girl, it was invigorating to say the least. It inspired his own passion and reminded him what he lived for, battle. And for the first time in all his centuries he had someone to fight for. With a devilish smile he took his hat off his head and bowed his head before his master and said "Yes my master Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Your orders shall be carried out to the word."

"And what about survivors?" Seras asked as she pulled the Harkonnen from the wreckage. Checking it for damage, she was glad to see that it was still in working order.

"They are secondary objectives, help them if you can but do not stop your primary goal." Integra said as she started walking towards the palace.

"Did you have any particular plan of attack? Or are we charging at them blindly?" Other Integra asked as she drew her sword and pistol.

"No of course not. We break up into four squads. Alucard you enter through the eastern side. Seras and I will go in at the northern side. While you and your Seras go at the southern side, leaving Jake to hit them from the west. We are to all work our way into the heart of the palace for that is where they undoubtedly will be waiting." And with that they started for their respective sides of the palace.

"Why break up?" Seras asked "Surely we could accomplish more if we worked together."

"This way we can break their own forces up. We have no idea what we will find once we enter that place." Integra reasoned as she returned her unlit cigar to a pocket inside her jacket.

Alucard laughed as he faded into the night. After all this would be fun.

Jake said nothing as he drew his claymore and started limping towards the palace. Not looking back as both sets of Seras and Integra wordlessly went to their assigned positions. However he stopped to listen to Integra yell some last minute orders from the other side of the field.

"Jake you have permission to go up to a level 1 release should you deem it necessary." Integra hollered as she walked towards her and Seras' set entry point.

Jake silently acknowledged the order as he looked at the palace before him.

Moments later.

Jake had just entered the western side. Gazing upon the entry, he found himself revolted. Such needless death and destruction had transpired here. This once regal and pristine hallway was now nothing but a barren warzone painted in the blood and gore of the servants and workers who tended to this place's most royal resident. Gazing upon the corpses he found the wounds of the corpses concerning. Some had large caliber gunshot wounds, no doubt made by a high caliber firearm, while others were sliced cleanly in half in a single stroke, he could tell that it had been a swift and powerful attack by the way that the bodies were arranged on the ground. Had it been multiple strikes the corpses would be more spread out more pieces scattered about, yet they were not scattered. They were close together, in small piles. This told him to be on his guard, few people could manage to through an adult human in a single stroke. He was snapped from his thoughts as he noticed one of the bodies move so he knelt down beside the man dressed as a butler.

The man started to cough up blood as he desperately grabbed at Jake's boot.

Looking the man over Jake found that he had suffered two gunshot wounds to the chest and was losing blood fast. Conclusion. He would not live without immediate medical help, help that would never come. However Jake was not so cold as to ignore this dying man.

Kneeling down next to the man "Did you see your attackers?" Jake asked as he supported the man's head with one hand and put pressure on his wounds with his other hand.

The man coughed again before he said "Yes" he coughed more blood "They were Iscariot." His face turned to pain.

"How do you know they were Iscariot?" Jake asked as he laid the man back down and started ripping his tail coat to try to create makeshift bandages.

"What kind of Butler would I be if I couldn't identify the attackers of this most noble place in a crisis like this?" He asked between gasps of air.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Jake said, a certain admiration for the man's loyalty. However this did not show in his voice for it was masked by his weariness of his immediate surroundings.

His caution was rewarded when he jumped to the side at the sound of gunfire, narrowly dodging a bullet that had been meant for his heart. The round that had been meant for him, hit the butler square in the forehead, thus killing him instantly.

Looking up to see Heinkel and Yummie a few meters before him. Looking back at the butler he closed the man's eyes as he said "I can tell you were one hell of a butler." And with that he picked up his claymore and stood up to face Heinkel and Yummie.

Jake looked from Heinkel to Yummie absorbing every detail he could about the two of them. Back when he was a street urchin noticing the small details had been the difference between living to see another day and ending up dead in an alleyway.

Yummie he could tell that she was left arm dominant, would be very agile, and most importantly was that she was to the point of rage. He took special note of Yummie's rage, for an enraged opponent will often disregard their personal safety just to accomplish whatever task that they would seek to do, however they were almost always incredibly reckless and would not be thinking straight. He noted that there was blood on the katana that Yummie held in her left hand.

Heinkel on the other hand he could tell that she was just like Alucard in his ability to use both hands to operate pistols, however he believed her to be right arm dominant with how she seemed to lean slightly to her right and was holding the gun in her right hand slightly tighter than the one in her left hand. Unlike Yummie, Heinkel seemed to be more in control of her rage. Her face was dull and expressionless, it was her eyes that gave her rage away. Behind her shaded spectacles he could see simmering rage and a complete hatred for himself.

He also noted that the both of them had a fine mist of blood on their clothes, the kind of mist that you get when you pierce an artery at close range.

Resting his one claymore across his shoulders and leaning forward Jake asked "Why did you come here? I purposely let you two live. So why come here to die?"

Yummie raised her katana and Heinkel leveled her guns and the two of them yelled simultaneously "FOR OUR COMRADES!" And with that the battle began.

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace Integra and Seras walked through the deserted hallways, wading through blood and gore.

A shiver ran down Integra's spine as she looked at the remains of the servants and soldiers that had given their lives so that the Queen might live. The scene before her reminded her too much of the Valentine brother's attack on Hellsing five years ago. The brave men and women that had died here had died with the odds stacked against them, wait not even stacked, this fight was rigged from the very beginning. They didn't even have the slightest chance at survival to begin with. Integra was roused from her thoughts when she heard rapid gunfire in the distance.

"Those aren't Alucard's guns." Seras stated as she listened to the gunfire. She knew the sound of the Cassul and the Jackal by heart and those shots that they were hearing were definitely not the custom guns that he used.

After a moment of continued gunfire, the sound of drywall getting destroyed, stone getting pulverized, and wood splintering Integra said "It would sound like Jake has engaged the enemy." Knowing that the sounds that weren't gunfire was a massive claymore getting thrown in close quarters.

Seras nodded her head and whispered just loud enough for Integra to hear "You be careful." As she thought about him engaging in combat when he was wounded.

"Aye what do we have ere?" Said a Scottish accent that both Integra and Seras knew too well.

There standing about 15 meters ahead of Seras and Integra stood Hans and Anderson.

"It looks like we found the crazy protestant bastard." Anderson said as he pulled his bayonets out.

"I'm a woman." Integra said as she rested her right hand on the grip of her sword and her right hand on the handle of her berretta in its holster.

"Call yourself whatever you want you crazy protestant bastard." Anderson said as he raised the bayonets to the cross shape that he was so known for, while Hans drew his twin long barrel Mouser c96's.

"Seras." Integra said as she moved the unlit cigar to the other side of her mouth.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Seras asked as she leveled the Harkonnen at the two men before her and her master.

"KILL THEM!" Integra yelled as chaos broke loose around her and a battle started.

Elsewhere in the palace.

Alucard heard a roar of thunder and gunfire echo throughout the palace.

So it begins he thought with an amused smile on his face. He was not concerned for his master's safety, she was with Seras and she was also more than capable of handling most things herself, even vampires. Oh what a vampire she would make, she would be infinitely better than that imposter, he thought.

Alucard was roused from his thoughts when he heard yelling coming from behind him. Before he knew it his head was on the floor.

Quickly regenerating his head he found his attacker standing before him. Yummie had got the drop on him but it wouldn't matter in the end, she would die just like the rest.

"My, my you gave me quite the jump nun." Alucard snickered as he drew his weapons.

"You shall be slain again monster." Yummie said as she raised her katana and charged into a spray of bullets.

Other Seras and Integra knew at this point that everyone else was already engaged in fighting. They could hear the combat all around them. The steady crushing of walls as a claymore flew through any obstacle before it, the clap of thunder coming from a single shot breach loading cannon, and the very distinct sound that the Jackal made when fired.

"Sir Integra." Seras said, snapping Integra out of her thoughts. "Look." She motioned with her gun that she had "borrowed" from herself.

Before them stood Heinkel with both guns in hand and pointed right at them.

"Hello Sir Integra." Heinkel hissed at Integra.

"Papist." Integra replied as she clasped her hand behind her back.

"You vont be making any escapes this time." Heinkel said as she opened fire.

To Heinkel's shock the bullets never hit Integra. They could be seen impacting on wires.

Walters's wires.

"Sir Integra. You really shouldn't just walk about like this, it is dangerous, especially at this time of night." Scolded a youthful Walter whom was walking out of the shadows that blanketed this once regal room.

"Please it's not like I'm a schoolgirl riding public transport after dark." She responded with a chuckle as Heinkel loaded a fresh magazine into her guns.

"My orders?" Walter asked with a devilish smile across his face.

"I never did like sauerkraut." She said as she pulled out a cigar and put it between her lips in the corner of her mouth "Dispose of it. Give it to the dogs." Integra said with a wave of her hand.

Walter bowed deeply as he said "By your orders then." And with a flick of his wrist sent wires out at Heinkel.

Heinkel dodged the attack and fired on the trio as they started walking towards her, yet again none of the bullets could hit Integra.

"You thought you had bested me that day five years ago. You thought you had broken my resolve, and my spirits. But I assure you all you did was piss me off more." Integra stated in a tone like acid, her eyes burning with hatred. "Even after I lost everything. My country, my soldiers, my families honor, my own life, and even Hellsing its self, after losing all of it I still haven't given up. And now my triumph over the insanity that you have helped brought down upon our world and this one shall come to a crashing halt."

Heinkel had a look of panic in her eyes, no matter what she did nothing was getting through. Dam those wires of Walter, they were acting like a force field for her, she thought. And to add to it she was covered in large gashes from the wires ripping through her clothes.

"Walter tie this Vatican pig down, I would like to be the one to personally send her to hell for all of my men." Integra said in a tone like ice as Heinkel visibly trembled, knowing she wouldn't be able to defend herself against Walter's wires.

"As you wish Sir." He responded as his wires jumped out and despite Heinkel's best efforts, the wires wrapped around her wrists, ankles, waist and her neck effectively subduing her.

Heinkel was strung up like a puppet and Integra intended to make her dance. Pulling out the Boomstick and loading a slug into it she grinned at Heinkel as she leveled the grenade launcher at the nun. Heinkel was struggling against the wires, yelling and screaming for someone to save her but the more she struggled the deeper the wires cut.

"I will be seeing you in hell pig." Integra said as she fired the slug almost point blank into the nun's face, completely destroying most of her upper body and painting the immediate area with Heinkel's blood and gore.

Walter dropped the corpse and then pulled out a kerchief and wiped away the few specks of blood on his face, he then turned to Integra and raised his hand to do the same for her. However she held her hand up, motioning for him to not do it. She then dragged her gloved finger across the single large drop of blood on her cheek. Looking at the blood on her glove she then licked it, savoring the taste of partial revenge. However the taste turned bitter as she thought back over the years.

Spitting the blood onto the carcass out she looked the corpse over once more before saying as if nothing had happened "Come on we've got a war to stop." And she marched onward to the heart of the palace.

Alucard laughed as a bullet riddled Yummie fell to the ground dead. She had not fared better than her partner and had met a quick defeat at the hands of Alucard. Walking up to the wounded nun Alucard who was struggling to crawl away from Alucard with her one remaining arm.

With a mighty stomp Alucard brought his foot down on her back as he yelled "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

Yummie screamed out in pain as her spine broke, her vision instantly dulling.

Picking the girl up by her hair Alucard raised her so that her mahogany eyes met is own crimson ones. He had expected to see fear in her eyes yet there was none only acceptance.

"And now you die dog." Alucard said as he started to bring the nun's throat to his mouth.

"If I'm a dog what does that make you? A child?" She asked between coughs of blood as he sunk his fangs into her neck, however what she had said had caught him off guard. His shock played across his face as he dropped her to the ground with a thump.

"Guess I was right you are nothing but a scared chi" She never finished her sentence as the Jackal discharged once, twice, three times, then the entire clip.

"Good bye." Alucard said as he marched onward.

Meanwhile.

Heinkel unleashed yet another torrent of bullets as she and Yummie charged towards Jake yet again, both women screaming for vengeance.

Jake dodged the bullets as they came but otherwise he didn't advance to meet their charge. He didn't want to fight them head on, they had done much planning on how they would enact their revenge. He had learned that when he had thrown his claymore the first time. When he did Heinkel instantly started to focus her fire on the blade, trying to destroy it thankfully for him the added strength that the blade had been forged with kept it together. So know he was watching, waiting. He was observing how they moved, deciding how best to handle the situation.

As he dodged yet another onslaught Yummie started to rotate around Jake counter clockwise. While Heinkel went clockwise so that she and Yummie would have him flanked and so that they could split his attention.

It was now that Jake acted.

With a burst of speed only capable by vampires he sprinted away from the nuns he wasn't able to hold this burst of speed for long though because of his previous wounds. He was not running away from them, no he was baiting them.

Heinkel and Yummie quickly caught up to him. Heinkel was on his left, Yummie to his right. They both attacked at the same time.

Yummie lunging to her side to tackle Jake while Heinkel opened fire.

This would have been a good plan had it been used on anyone else. However Jake had purposely egged them on to do this. He came to a complete stop before the two of them even knew what had happened. And before they knew it they had attacked each other.

Heinkel had unintentionally shot Yummie several times in the chest, while Yummie flew right into her and pierced her gut with the katana.

Both of them fell to the ground cursing to themselves as they went.

They quickly tried to stand but Jake just bashed them both in the back of their heads with the flat of his blade.

"It's over now." He stated as they struggled to stay conscious.

"You dammed monster." Heinkel spat as she clawed at her belt for another magazine for her pistols.

"I am no monster." He replied as he raised the claymore above his head.

He started to bring the blade down, the final killing blow, however he stopped when Heinkel started crying and muttered in German "I gescheitert." (I have failed)

Yummie started to weep too.

Lowering his blade Jake asked "Your names, what are they?"

"Why would you want to know monster?" Yummie asked, doing the best to stop her tears but was unable to.

"I have harmed you when I never meant to." He said as he set the blade down on the ground and sat next to them.

"Yummie don't say anything to him." Heinkel said as her tone turned to anger. How could he have not meant to harm her! HE HAD KILLED ANDERSON INFRONT OF HER!

"Right Heinkel." Yummie responded, her eyes never leaving Jake's face as she spoke, simultaneously she was trying to pull her sword out of Heinkel. However the blow that Jake had given them to the back of the head made even trying to move a taxing task, let alone actually moving her arm enough to bull the blade out of her friend.

"So it's Heinkel and Yummie is it?" He started to stand up as he spoke "I really am sorry for what I have done to you…" his tone turned distant "and all the people I have killed. However" his tone coming back to a more normal one "That is why I will let you live." And with that he walked away from the two nuns.

Heinkel started screaming out in rage at this "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM FROM US AND NOT END US! HOW DARE YOU! ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Her screams turned to sobs as Jake left the room with the two of them in tears.

"We've failed." Yummie said, her voice but an empty husk of what it normally was, drained of all its chipper.

"I don't care vhat ve must do but ve vill kill that monster. That I swear." Heinkel said just before she passed out.

Seras was losing her fight with the Captain and Anderson, and Integra knew it. They were just too much for the lone vampire to handle, they were too fast, too skilled, and too well armed. No matter how hard she fought she just ended up slowly taking more damage.

Knowing that at this rate Seras would die Integra yelled with all her might "ALUCARD! JAKE! GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE NOW!"

This caused the fight to stop.

Anderson paused to look at Integra who was smirking like she had just assured her, her victory in this fight.

"Don't get so cocky you crazy protestant bastard." He said as the room's temperature dropped several degrees. Seconds later Alucard appeared in the room with his guns out and aimed at the paladin, a grin on his face.

And seconds after that the wall nearest Integra exploded outward as a claymore flew through it.

Jake entered the room as the dust settled, the claymore as if on a retractable leash found its way back to Jake's left hand.

"Would you have us dispose of this filth master?" Alucard asked with a wicked grin as he slammed a fresh magazine into the Jackal.

Integra was going to answer him but her mouth dropped open, the cigar falling out of her mouth as the corpses in the room started to come to life. The dismembered guards and servants started to stand upon their legs and if they didn't have legs they crawled.

"The lich, he is working this dark magic." Alucard stated to no one.

Integra was about to give her orders but Jake spoke before she "Integra take Alucard and Seras and continue onward. I will remain behind and deal with these two."

Integra nodded her head as she thought over leaving Jake here to die.

"Seras could barely handle these two, do you think you have what it takes?" She asked.

"Whether or not I can handle them is of little concern. Right now you need to stop this war before it grows into a genocide. Whether I live or die is of no concern." He spoke firmly as he leveled his claymore to face Anderson and the Captain.

Integra smirked, he had learned much since he joined Hellsing those many months back, he had grown from a disturbed child into a respectable man. Seras was lucky to have him as her mate. "Very well, Jacob. However I have two conditions." She said as she reached down and picked up her cigar, putting it back in the crook of her mouth she said "You are to return to me, do not die on us. And use whatever means necessary to win. A level 0 release is authorized for this fight should you need it." And with that she turned around and started walking, barking at Seras and Alucard to follow her.

Seras hesitantly turned and followed Integra.

As they left the room Seras poked her head in the doorway and said "Don't you dare die on me now." And with that she left him with a deranged paladin and an anti-social werewolf.

**I hope that you have enjoyed this crazy ride and are prepared for it to finally come to an end in the next chapter. **

**As always thanks for reading, (hopefully) reviewing, and (hopefully) enjoying my work.**

**-Tanis * A**


	47. Update (I'm still alive)

**Hey guys I have tried to stay away from using the Auther's update as a chapter because I don't like falsely getting your hopes up. However I have recieved a lot of messages concerning this final chapter. So I will say this. I am hard at work on the last chapter of Omega and am looking to post it this coming Saturday. I will probobly post it late at night and it might even be sunday for a few of you guys. **


	48. Rage

**I can't believe that I have made it this far. We've had quite the wild ride don't you guys think? All I can say to each and everyone of you who have been here since the first chapter is. **

**THANK YOU.**

Chapter 47

Jake let out a sigh of relief. Though he was well aware of the very high chances of his death taking place here and now at the hands of these two "men", he couldn't help but feel reassured. As if it was his destiny to hold these two warriors back so that Integra, Alucard, and his Seras might move on to the next and final battle. He found his mind wandering through his past and the events that had led up to this very moment and found himself for the first time accepting it. No he had not had a glamorous life but it was his life, the pain, the hardship and the insanity that he had been burdened with were his and his alone. They had all been preparing him. For what? He didn't know. It could be this fight were he finds out if he can cut it as a real vampire, if he can stomach what's necessary, or he would die. And for the first time in his (un)life he had no intentions of dying.

A genuine smile crept to his face as he processed this. He was accepted for who he was here with Hellsing. So it would be with Hellsing that he would make his final stand if need be.

As Jake thought about giving his life in the name of Hellsing, he recalled something he hadn't thought about in months.

When he and Erin had returned to London Jake had, had a hard time trying to relearn everything that he had taken for granted with two hands. But Erin she had helped him. She had given him the strength to carry on. She was the one who took him from the lifeless, broken, and tormented child that he had been and turned him into a proud warrior, with the strength to fight werewolves one handed. Literally. She had been his Alpha, she had given him a new beginning. He had become omega. He had been the end for so many men and monster alike. He had even ultimately been her Omega. The one who poisoned her mind by protecting the Doctor. And he would carry on being Omega, the end until he met his own. However he had a feeling in his gut that these two were not omega. He would be theirs.

"Tis quite the heathen you've gotten yourself for a master." Anderson commented as the moonlight flooded the room, the moonlight finally breaking through the clouds.

"Indeed." Jake agreed as he lifted up his claymore and set it across his shoulders, reading himself for the coming fight.

"Tis a shame that the lot of them will be dead soon." Anderson mused as he drew a fresh set of bayonets, while Hans loaded fresh clips into his long barreled mausers "Oh well if we kill ya quick enough we might still be able to watch Spike rip the flesh from their bones." Anderson said as he brought the bayonets into a cross like shape that he was known for.

"I have no intention on dying." Jake said as he leaned forward slightly, preparing to throw the massive blade.

"Then we have got ourselves a conflict of interests you dirty heathen. For we to don't plan on meeting God here tonight." He said, the tension in his tone thick enough to cut with a dull knife.

"None ever do." Jake said as he threw the claymore with all his might at the bayonet priest.

"I WILL SALT THE EARTH WITH YOUR ASHES!" Anderson yelled as he charged.

"ON THIS NIGHT" Jake declared as he took his claymore off his shoulder and held it directly in front of him with two hands "I AM OMEGA!" And he rushed to meet Anderson's charge.

Integra heard several loud bangs and thuds as wall turned to rubble and knew that Jake had started his Dance Macabre, his dance of death with the black paladin and the alpha werewolf. Pushing any concern she had for the young vampire out of her mind she stopped walking as she and the two vampires that were with her arrived a large set of double doors. The Throne room.

"I think it might be rude to enter without knocking. My master." Alucard said, his tone rich with pleasure.

"I agree. Why don't you see if anyone is home." Integra remarked as she and Seras stepped back from the door.

With a mighty punch Alucard blew the large set of double doors off the hinges and sent them flying into the room.

Alucard and Seras both entered the room with weapons leveled and Integra on their heels.

Before Integra could fully understand what she was looking at she heard a high pitched voice call out to her "Ah willcommen mein Fruelien. I must admit you haf made better time zhen I had expected und I see you are only missing a single vampire too. It is a shame however I had hoped to meet the young bruder of my greatest veapon."

Integra gazed at the short and rather round man whom was sitting in the throne normally reserved for only the Queen. His white suit unstained with the rivers of blood that flowed through the palace, his smile impossibly large, and the light of the moon reflecting off his glasses making eye contact impossible. Overall his appearance was not an intimidating one, it was almost comical. He looked more like a politician than the tactical genius responsible for so much war and chaos.

Integra caught herself making assumptions about the Major and quickly stopped. One rule her father had done his best to teach her had always been to expect and prepare for the worst possible outcome. This way she would never underestimate her opponent and make stupid decisions and lose unnecessarily.

"And you must be the mad major. Are you not?" Integra asked as she pulled out her lighter to light the last cigar she had been keeping in the corner of her mouth.

Alucard raised his pistols so that they both were aimed directly at the Major while he asked "Would my master have me kill him like the dog he is?" His tone begging for the bloodshed.

"tsk tsk tsk." The Major scolded as he waved his finger at the trio, like how a parent would when a child did something that they shouldn't. "You vouldnt vant to do zhat." He smiled "That vould be most unfortunate." He started to chuckle at an unspoken joke.

"Oh yeah and why would that be?" Integra asked as she pushed past Alucard and drew her own pistol as she approached the small mad man.

"I haff employed a tactic of this modern generation. I believe you call it mutually ensured destruction. Vas I right?" He asked as he turned his head to face a door that had an ominous green glow coming through the cracks. And with that he got up and did a follow me motion as he walked to the door.

Integra cautiously followed him as he opened the door. For a moment Integra was blinded by the sickly green glow coming from the room but her vision quickly returned to her and allowed her to see into the room.

Though Integra was a protestant Christian she hadn't ever been the type to pray for help, rather she would be the one making others pray for help. But with the sight in the room she found herself praying for a miracle.

Jake dodged another barrage of bayonets as he returned in kind with his single claymore, before spinning around to block or dodge the punches from the Captain. He had learned that the two of them worked in tandem. Anderson would throw bayonets while Hans attacked from his rear. Thankfully it seemed that the werewolf only carried a single magazine for each of his pistols as each of them had been discarded long ago. Now the werewolf was just throwing a combination of punches and kicks that Jake was narrowly dodging.

Another punch however connected squarely with Jake's jaw and knocked him back a few paces, giving Anderson an easy target to land several bayonets in.

Jake fell forward as six bayonets impacted in his body. Though he felt no pain, he was well aware of the damage that they would cause to him. The lack of blood already noticeable, the smell of his burning flesh and his own body slowing down.

He didn't care however. Something was coming over him.

Standing up he continued to fight with the bayonets still impaled in him.

Jake hadn't ever liked bloodshed. He'd seen too much of it in his life time and was ready to lose it forever. Yet at this moment in time.

He couldn't get enough of it. The fighting, the bloodshed, the conflict. He hadn't felt so alive in… well to put it frankly he had never felt this alive in his life and (un)life.

A grin crossed his face as he dodged a set of bayonets at the last possible second, one of them striking Hans in the shoulder.

Jake wasn't sure what was happening to him. He wasn't thinking or processing the actions of his foes, hell he wasn't even sure if his eyes were open at the moment. It was as if the harder they fought, the clearer his understanding of their tactics became. There was a beat, a rhythm to their attacks and he danced to it perfectly. It was like he was omniscient and omnipotent, watching the battle from above yet not at the same time.

He dodged another one of Han's uppercuts and returned in kind with one of his own. Landing a heavy blow on the werewolf and sending hi recoiling back with blood gushing from his jaw and nose.

At the smell of the blood Jake realized what he had stumbled upon. He wasn't seeing his opponents he was reacting to the flow of blood in their bodies, and that rhythm that he was hearing was the beat of their hearts. He was at one with the blood. He understood it.

Anderson had seen it a thousand times. A vampire in the thralls of a blood rage. Unable, incapable, or unwilling to have anything other than battle and feeding on its mind. And at this moment one of the most talented fighters with a sword he had ever seen was in such a rage. However rage could hardly be called the emotions that a vampire felt when in this state. It would be closer to euphoria than anything.

Anderson knew that a vampire in such a state is dangerous, they would be more willing to use extreme force to crush whatever obstacle stood in their way. But this was of little concern for Anderson was an unmovable object, he would not break.

Jake finally launched an all-out counter offensive. Jumping straight into the air he spun head over heels a few times before his feet hit the sealing. With all his might he kicked off the sealing and launched himself at Anderson. He flew straight and true at the regenerator. Anderson grinned as he braced himself for the impact, bayonets at his sides as he leaned forward and bent his knees so that he could better absorb the impact.

Jake's hit his target dead center. His claymore embedded in the center of Anderson's chest. However something wasn't right, he wasn't dead.

With a grin as a little blood Anderson yelled "TIS THAT THE BEST YE GOT HEATHEN!?"

Before Jake could pull his sword from the paladin's chest. A roundhouse kick knocked him flying into the wall. Rubble falling onto him as the wall collapsed on top of him.

His hand quickly shot up from the rubble trying to get the pieces of stone and plaster off of him. But before he could dig himself out his black claymore was thrown back at him, removing his right arm just below the elbow.

Anderson walked over to the squirming Jake and grabbed him by what remained of his arm and yanked him out of the rubble. He then swiftly threw Jake to the other wall across the room, with bayonets landing milliseconds after him.

Jake was effectively nailed to the wall, with at least forty bayonets in his body. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"And now vampire, I take your life." Anderson said as he drew another set of bayonets and slowly started to sharpen them across each other as he walked up to the defeated vampire. "Any last words?" Anderson asked.

Jake couched up blood as he focused his vision on Anderson and started to say "Permission for a level 0 release has been" he coughed up more blood "granted. Releasing control art restriction to level 0. Madness and Genius are two sides of the same"

He didn't finish his sentence as Anderson in a fell swoop cut his throat. A fine mist of blood covering him as the crimson liquid flowed out of the young vampire.

Jake continued to try to speak however the only sound that came out were a series of chocking and gargling sounds. Anderson raised bayonet to deliver the final killing blow but hesitated as he noticed the vampire before him seemed to be melting into a puddle of blood. Before he could even bring the decapitating blow down Jake had turned into a puddle of blood that coated the ground around Anderson.

Returning his bayonet to their sheaths he turned to Hans and said "Well I guess that's the end of that one."

However Hans didn't move, his eyes were fixed on the floor, Hans slowly raised his right hand to point behind Anderson. Anderson turned around to see the runes that had been burnt into the backs of Jake's gloves now glowed ominously on the ground in the center of the puddle of blood. Pulsing a menacing crimson light in the room. It was as if the whole room had started pulsing crimson. Then he was hit with a revelation. Every puddle of blood larger than a few drops had the same symbols burning in them.

Then that booming cacophony of sound that could pass as laughter started.

Integra stared into the room, her mind unable or unwilling to comprehend what she saw before her.

The room had once been a grand room that had hosted a many balls and other regal events but now it had been transformed into a hellish landscape. Blood and gore in heaping piles in the room. However disturbing that might have been, it wasn't something Integra hadn't seen before. No the sight that disturbed her was a man hovering maybe a meter off of the ground in the center of the room his form slowly rotating as he worked his magic, it was impossible to make out his features as he was surrounded by a sickly green light. Integra noticed his hands seamed to dance across the air around him, as he moved them small orbs flew out of an object around his neck and into the pile of corpses. Moments later a corpse would start to twitch as life slowly flooded back into its body. Eventually the corpse would walk, hobble or crawl away and join the others.

This is what had frozen Integra. There weren't a few of the zombie soldiers, not even a dozen or two dozen. There were hundreds. Hundreds of corpses that would be a hell of a lot harder to kill than the average ghoul.

Alucard however was unphazed by the sight of a zombie army. He raised both his weapons and fired at Spike. The rounds either never hit him or had absolutely no effect on him as he continued his work.

"You see mein Fraulien" the Major started "Vhile you have the No-Life King, The Night Walker, the great Alucard under your control. Whom by all accounts is a force to be reckoned with, a true monster that one is." He paused as he pointed to Spike and continued "I have the LichLord, The Gravelord, The Sovereign beyond even Death's grasp. Compared to your rabid dog he is Gott." He turned to look Integra in her eyes and asked "Und vhat is a king to a god? Hmmm?" A massive smile crossed his lips as he started laughing but quickly stopped as another laugh boomed 100 times louder than his with at least as much insanity as his own.

"So he still lives. I guess I should expect as much since he shares blood with him." The Major mused as he turned to look at a puddle of blood.

Integra now noticed that the sickly green glow of the room had changed to a brownish hue as a new color matched its intensity. Integra quickly found the source. A collection of large puddles of blood in the room, they all burned crimson with the runes she knew all too well highlighted in the puddles.

Integra now knowing that Jake still fought turned to Seras and Alucard and yelled "Well what are you waiting for" she pointed at Spike as she yelled "KILL HIM!"

Anderson and Hans were back to back weapons leveled as they tried to pinpoint the source of the laughter. But there was no source. It came from everywhere. They had tried stabbing, kicking and spreading the puddles of blood, yet no matter what they did they runes still burned and the laughter boomed louder.

Anderson and Hans were now slowly circling around each other, trying to see anything that might give them a hint on what to do next but nothing. Anderson heard an unsettling creaking noise, the sound that you would hear when trying to be quiet at night. Turning to face the sound Anderson saw movement in the shadows that blanketed the corners of the rooms.

"Aye you see that?" He asked in a whisper as he pointed with a bayonet at the shadow stalking towards them, as the sound grew closer.

Hans was about to nod when several arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him down, and despite his protests, dragged him away into the stifling darkness.

Anderson spun around only to see Hans get dragged away into the shadows, fighting for his life against an unseen enemy. After a moment the sounds of his kicks and punches stopped and was replaced by a thick slurping noise.

"YOU BASTARD!" Anderson roared as he assumed that the vampire was feasting on his comrade. He charged forward to the location that he had last seen Hans.

The only thing there was his green cap and a piece of silk.

Picking up the strand of silk Anderson looked it over. "Where have I seen this before?" He thought aloud.

All the while the laughter never stopped.

With a chilling revelation Anderson realized what the silk in his hand was. Now suddenly very aware of his surroundings, he could feel a set of eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Spinning around with bayonets at the ready. Anderson had expected to see a vampire. Hell maybe even multiple. He couldn't have been more wrong. He was partially right. There was a set of crimson eyes staring at him, and a second, fourth, fifth, seventh, far too many to count.

Before him was a massive spider. A tarantula to be specific, with blackish brown hair bristling. As to its size pickup truck could accurately describe the mass of the beast before him now. The monster roared at him, showing its vicious jaws and making it very clear that the beast was not a friendly spider like Charlotte.

Anderson for the first time in his life froze.

Spiders. He thought blankly. It had to be fucking spiders, why couldn't it be butterflies?

The tarantula roared at Anderson snapping him out of his thoughts of bewilderment and lunged at him.

Anderson dodged to his lift while simultaneously lashing out with the bayonet in his right hand. Anderson felt his shoulder hit a solid mass. Thinking it had been a wall he put his back to it. That would be the mistake that would cost him his life.

He felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck. So incredibly painful he dropped his bayonets and fell to the floor, unable to move.

Through his blurry vision he could see a second spider directly above him. This one however wasn't a tarantula. This spider looked more like a black widow with its thin black oily body. The spider's body was so darkly colored that it was actually darker than the room he was in currently, it was as dark as midnight in the dead of winter.

He tried to move his hands, desperately grabbing for the bayonets at his sides. As his right hand found the hilt of one of his bayonets. He was about to pick it up and fight for dear life. However a massive boot fell on his hand, breaking the bones in his fingers and dooming him.

Anderson's gaze followed the leg to see the rest of the body that it was attached to.

Somehow standing above him was Jake or well Vlad for that matter. His right arm still missing and the cut on his throat slowly healing. He was wounded yet he was the victor in this fight.

"Pretty nifty aren't they?" Vlad asked as he stopped his laughing and motioned with his stump to the two spiders that were now at his sides, the tarantula to his left and the black widow to his right. "To think that our familiar animal would be a spider." He paused and smiled "And not only one. But two." He pointed to the tarantula and said "This beast, this mammoth, this titan" he paused again and rubbed his chin with his only hand "I suppose I will need to name you and that is a fine name for one such as you. Titan." Turning to his Titan he asked "How's that sound Titan?"

The spider gave no response other than blinking its eyes.

"No problems then I assume." He mused as he turned to the black widow "And I think you are the single blackest thing I have seen, save my own soul of course." Vlad chuckled at his own joke "Hmm what to call you?" He wondered aloud.

This spider unlike its titanic counterpart, however seemed to have a personality. It ran off into the darkness and returned a moment later with a rock in its jaw.

Bending over and taking the rock Vlad looked at it for a moment. There was nothing special about it, it was just an average piece of unpolished onyx. He however quickly realized just exactly what onyx meant. Jet black, just like this spider.

"Onyx it is then." He said as he now leaned forward and looked at Anderson closely whom still couldn't move.

Anderson tried moving his fingers and found that he could move them again, he then tried moving his toes, they to responded to the signals his brain was sending. He gently shook his arms trying to draw a set of bayonets, none came. He did this again yet still no bayonets. Dam he thought, he was out. And he wouldn't be able to fight this vampire in a good old fisticuff fight. He started to look around the room for the closest set of bayonets and found three pairs only a few meters from his feet, if he could just get them.

Looking up to Vlad whom was still above him, however his attention was on his familiar spiders not himself. Anderson mentally chuckled at the vampire's arrogance.

Gathering as much of his great strength as he could muster he flung his right foot over his head and kicked Vlad squarely in the face. Right in the eyes to be more specific.

Vlad recoiled in shock for a moment giving Anderson a window to hop to his feet and run to the nearest set of bayonets. Anderson could her Vlad's curses as he ran for the weapons. He ran with all his might. However he never noticed when these curses changed to laughter.

Just as the fingers on his right hand reached out to grab the bayonet from where it lay there was a wet crunching sound and a piercing pain in Anderson's chest. Looking down Anderson saw a forearm extending through his chest from behind him. The hand was covered with blood, his blood, and it held something.

It took Anderson a full five seconds to process the image before him. It was a heart, a still beating heart. His heart.

With a yank Vlad pulled his arm back through Anderson's chest and took the heart with him.

Anderson fell forward to the ground, unable to do anything. His vision slowly darkening.

Vlad kicked Anderson in the head hard as he stood back up and started to laugh.

Anderson weakly turned his head, it took all his strength but he managed to look Vlad in the eyes and said "I go off to heaven" He coughed up some blood as Vlad brought a boot down on his chest "And I will enjoy watchen ye burn in hell." He finished.

Vlad cocked his head to the side as he shoved his fingers into Anderson's wounds and picked him up. Looking him in the eye he said with a perfectly straight face and insanity in his eyes "No, I don't think you will." And with that he tossed Anderson to the two ravenous spiders behind him as he started to laugh manically screaming in between laughs "WHEN WE BURN! ALL WILL BURN WITH US!"

The sound of flesh tearing and bone breaking was like music to the deranged and insane vampire as he started to walk off towards the heart of the palace. Whilst he whistled a merry tune.

Alucard leveled the Cassul at the Major and fired once, hitting the portly man in the dead center of his chest and throwing him back against the nearest wall. Then Alucard and Seras both opened fire on Spike. However their rounds seemed to hit a wall about ten meters from the lich. A green flare marking were the bullets had impacted with a force field.

A second later the zombies that had up until now been content standing bye idly rushed en mass to Seras and Alucard effectively drawing the vampire's fire from their master.

Integra had expected to hear cries of pain or for mercy from the Major as she walked over to where he lay in a puddle of thick black liquid, yet she heard none. None begging, and most certainly no crying, instead she heard laughter.

Now standing directly above him Integra asked him "Is your own death really that amusing?" as his golden eyes met her icy blue ones.

"Nein. Though I might die here" he coughed up more of the black fluid "However I vill not be going to hell empty handed." He said as he pulled out his personal pistol from its holster and fired.

For the first time in her life Alucard could not protect her from this. The distance from his gun to her torso was less than a meter, with no possible way for him to miss. He fired, once, twice, three times then stopped as his body fell over without a head.

Alucard had watched the Major shoot his master. He hadn't been able to protect her from the bullets but he would exact her revenge. Yelling out in rage as he ripped of the little man's head. He rushed over to his master and inspected her wounds.

Two shots had just grazed her however the third had hit her dead center of her chest. A wound Alucard had seen kill many humans. He raised Integra's head so that she could look at him.

"Orders my master?" Alucard asked as he bared his fangs. Silently hoping for his master's next words to be set of oddly specific ones, yet also dreading them.

Before Integra could answer there was a massive thud on the closest wall.

Then again.

And again.

Dust started to fall from the surrounding area as the wall started to swell outward. When finally the wall exploded, ruble showering the immediate area.

A thick darkness clouded the hole in the wall, but two things shone through the shadows.

A pair of crimson eyes with a booming laugh.

Then more opened, these eyes close to the ground. A hissing noise could be heard.

Then even more opened this time they were along the top of the hole above the first set of eyes. This set made no noise.

Vlad stepped through the hole in the wall Titan walking on his heels and Onyx skittering along the sealing. He looked over the whole room, seeing it all. He could see Seras desperately trying to kill the hordes of undead, he could see Alucard kneeling above a wounded Sir Integra looking right back at him with a smirk on his face, and he saw the spectral man in the center of the room summoning an army. But most of all, he saw the blood, the liters of it that had painted this once white and gold room a vibrant crimson.

He loved it all.

With his one good arm he raised his claymore and pointed to Spike and said "Titan attack." He then turned and walked towards Alucard while he said "Onyx fetch me the damsel."

Both spiders charged off to their assigned tasks.

Onyx ran back out the way they had entered while Titan charged into the horde. Seras let out a startled gasp as the massive spider ripped through the zombie with flicks of its whip like forceps.

Vlad let out a chuckle as more blood spilled on the ground, he turned his attention to Integra and kneeled before her while he said "Those two shall never bother Hellsing again."

Integra's eyes were hazy at best but she was still conscious enough to understand what he had just said.

She looked at Vlad. It was obvious in the way he held himself that he enjoyed this, he lived off it. He was far more of a monster than Alucard had ever been.

"That wound looks serious. Why don't you leave this battlefield for me." Vlad stated flatly as he stood up and turned to look at the lich, though his tone was almost ordering her to go.

"What comes next is for the master to decide. Should she tell me off course." Alucard gave his unspoken offer to turn her.

Vlad spun around on his heel and brought himself eye to eye with Alucard and said through barred fangs "This is our massacre to paint." His face showing anger as he then yelled "LEAVE!"

The sound of Vlad yelling got even Seras' attention whom by now with the help of Titan reduced most of the zombies to a scattered pile of viscera.

Alucard said nothing as he glared a challenge at Vlad. This punk needed some respect, he thought. "This isn't a joke." Alucard growled as Vlad chuckles turned into to full laughter.

"Yes. Yes it is." he stated in between gasps for air and laughs as he swung his fist and punched Alucard square in the jaw sending the elder vampire flying back "Besides. You just won't get the punchline of this one." He said through his laughs as he pulled his claymore up to fight Alucard whom had already recovered from the jaw breaking punch, with both pistols at the ready.

"STOP IT!" Seras yelled. As she sprinted towards Vlad and pulled him into a tight hug, making him drop the claymore.

"This fighting amongst ourselves won't stop anything. How can we hope to beat him if we can't work together?" Seras begged as she buried her face into Vlad's chest.

"As much as I hate to say it." Alucard said with a reluctant sigh "She's right. Apparently you're more than good looks police girl." Alucard chuckled, however that was quickly drown out by ear shattering screams.

Screams of pure terror.

"Took you long enough." Vlad said without look as the screams drew louder. His gaze was on Spike, the lich had stopped everything he was doing and was frozen solid. "Alucard, Seras. Enough of this talk of team work. Get out of here. I will kill you if you stay." His voice was dead serious.

The screaming growing louder as whatever it was drew nearer.

Seras started to yell "I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE TO…"

In a single motion Vlad grabbed his claymore and spun around to face Seras, blade overhead he brought it down.

The claymore made clean cut through Seras' left shoulder removing her arm in a single cleave.

And then before Alucard could do anything the blade was raised again and brought down on his hands. Destroying both his guns and taking several fingers with it.

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He roared at the both of them.

Alucard couldn't fight, his guns had both been damaged beyond repair, and though Seras would recover from this soon, she wouldn't be in fighting condition for several hours. Vlad had just dealt both of them a crippling blow.

Alucard knowing this bent over and picked up their unconscious master and turned around and walked out of the room without saying another word. Seras on the other hand had fallen to her knees and looked at Vlad with tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you do this?" she sobbed "WE JUST WANT TO HELP YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE ALONE ANY MORE!"

Vlad laughed as he grabbed Seras by the neck and brought her so that their faces were centimeters apart.

"We don't want your help, we don't need your sympathy, and we don't need you." And with that he threw Seras in the general direction of Alucard while he said "Besides we are never alone."

Seras crashed into a wall and continued to fly through several more, getting knocked out as she hit the last one. Landing just meters away from the other Seras and Integra who had up until now been silently waiting to see the outcome of the coming storm.

"She still alive?" Integra asked as she looked the broken girl over.

Seras nodded as she bent over and slung this world's version of her over her shoulders.

"Well then let's get ready to watch the grand finale." She mused as she returned her attention to the battlefield.

Spike knew that voice. He knew who those screams of terror belonged to. The love of his life, his wife, and his huntress.

Rip Van Winkle.

And to hear her screams made his blood boil.

Finally the black spider Onyx skittered into the room with Rip wrapped up in a mess of spider webbing.

Vlad bent over and picked her up by the hair, while the blood covered claymore hovered level with Rip's throat.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked with barely contained rage.

"Well you see. I can't fight you like that. You've locked yourself in their quite nicely." He shook Rip viciously, eliciting more screams of pain and terror from her as he continued "So I thought I would get myself a skeleton key."

"You really don't want to do this." Spike said as calmly as he could muster.

"No. I want this. Trust me. However I guess if you won't fight me." The claymore started to raise itself as if getting ready to cut Rip in half.

Spike didn't respond. The green light in the room stopped altogether as he charged at Vlad with all the speed and strength he had.

Vlad didn't try to dodge, he had predicted this. After all love was such an exploitable weakness and could easily erode even the most ingenious defenses. And Vlad just hated love, so that made this even better to him.

He threw Rip at Spike and plucked his sword out of the air and lunged after them.

Rip collided into her husband, knocking the both of them to the ground.

Spike was barely able to throw Rip off of him before the massive claymore descended through his chest.

"RUN!" He yelled to Rip who knew better than to argue with him in this situation and she just ran away from the two of them as fast as she could.

Vlad pulled his blade out of Spike and raised it above his head to strike again, bringing the blade down in a motion that would cleave the man in half, when it impacted with something.

The hydra had collided with a massive curved greatsword with the blade being forged into the spine of two skeletons and the legs of one of them serving as a hilt and crossguard.

Spike pushed back with his blade and knocked Vlad back enough to give him room to get back to his feet.

There they stood a meter away from each other. Two monsters. Two brothers. Two sides of the same coin.

Spike's previous emotions of rage had left his face and he now had a calm, collected look to him that portrayed no emotions.

Vlad however had his face twisted in a snarl as he growled.

The each fell into their respective fighting stances. Vlad with his claymore resting across his shoulders. Spike with the blade forged from the bones of the dead, poised and ready to block.

It was clear just from their stances how each of them had been trained. Vlad and Jake were pure offense while Spike had mixed offensive power with defensive endurance.

They stared at each other.

Vlad grinned and with that he charged forward and their battle began.

Several minutes later.

He's certainly tenacious. Spike thought. They had both been attacking with everything they had and both were unable to land any hits on the other. They would slice a piece of clothing or take a small clump of hair, but neither drew any blood.

Vlad kicked back from Spike, dodging a blow that had been for his left leg.

With a mad grin on his face he yelled "LET'S TAKE THIS UP A NOTCH!" And with that his eyes seemed to turn an even darker shade of red, it was as if they burned with the furry of Hell itself.

His two familiar spiders launched themselves out of the shadows and started to gang up on Spike with Vlad rejoining the fight.

"You…" Spike started but he had to dodge a swipe from Titan "Don't want me" he dodged a lunge from onyx "to take it up a notch." He finished as he parried a blow from Vlad.

"Come on we heard Liches were these great demons. Equals with god, capable of commanding legions of the dead. You must be a joke." Vlad taunted.

With a burst of speed Spike grabbed Vlad's collar and pulled him into a head-butt and then threw the vampire back.

"I am no joke." He stated as the room grew even darker. So dark that even Vlad couldn't see in it. However Vlad didn't need to see. As long as there was blood in Spike he could sense him.

Closing his eyes he started to focus on only the blood in the room.

"WHAT?" He gasped, there was still blood in the room but it was all the blood that had been already spilt. He hadn't sensed the blood that flowed through the lich.

"Something wrong?" A voice hissed at him, the voice had no depth to it. It was like the voice was everywhere but nowhere.

Vlad heard footsteps behind him. He spun around and lashed out with the claymore.

Nothing had been there.

He let out a growl of frustration. As he started to turn around, but he stopped when he felt a hand resting on his left shoulder.

Looking over his back, he found himself face to face with a skull that had ghastly green fire burning in its eyes.

"Using the blood that flows in your adversaries to track them. Now that's very clever." The hand tightened around Vlad's shoulder and crushed the bones "But I have no blood in this form I am only bones."

Vlad paid no attention to the words. He just stared at the hand that had crushed the shoulder of his last good arm. On the ring finger was a ring. A ring that he had heard described before. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, forming the band, and a ruby in each eye socket.

Spike thrust his sword into the vampire's midsection, blood pouring from the wound. He then threw Vlad away from him.

"Listen to me if you want to survive this." Spike hissed

Vlad was silent.

"You have to much potential to die like this." The hissing tone took a slightly warmer tone, brotherly (if possible). "Yet you've become a monster. You have built yourself like this out of fear. Fear of what? You've accepted the curse of vampirism for what reason?"

"This isn't happening is it?" Vlad asked as he got to his feet "You think to lecture us about monsters! I know I am a monster. I love killing, the sound of mothers crying as they watch their children's heads roll, the fountain of blood spraying out of a freshly cut artery, and the horror I leave in my wake. I love it all. It's beautiful. You however served a monster so what does that make you?" Vlad asked with a smile ask he tilted his head.

Spike didn't notice the claymore that had fallen behind him slowly lift up and start to hover upwards.

"I don't need to justify myself to you." Spike started but was cut off.

"Because you don't think yourself a monster. Well let me tell ya. You are." He started to laugh "WE ARE EXCACTLY THE SAME! BOTH MONSTERS SERVING A MONSTER! BOTH LOOKING FOR A DEATH THAT NONE CAN GRANT! Isn't that right?' He asked with an inclination of his head.

The words had hit their mark. A ball of purple fire formed in Spike's right hand and he threw it at Vlad.

"DEATH TO THE BOTH OF US!" Vlad screamed in a crazed voice, the claymore had managed to hover directly above Spike's arm that had the ring. And as that last word left Vlad's mouth the blade fell.

Spike looked up just as the blade fell past his arm and the ball of fire impacted with Vlad.

Vlad flew back from the impact of the fireball. Landing in a heap against the wall, the flames engulfing his body and spreading to the nearby area.

Spike had thought he had dodged the blade. So he started to walk towards his burning brother when he felt as if someone had stabbed his heart.

Looking at the ring on his hand he saw a gash in the gem that contained his soul.

Impossible. He thought as he fell forward. Unable to move his body. He knew that this wouldn't be fatal but still this scratch upon his soul would severely hamper not only his power but his very will and his ability to interact with the world around him.

Forcing himself to his feet he picked up his sword and he slowly made his way to Vlad who was laughing as the flames had fully engulfed him and the immediate area of the room.

Picking Vlad up by the neck he slammed the vampire into the wall. This caused Vlad to stop laughing as the flames started to burn the robed skeleton before him.

"Kill me." Vlad stated flatly. His eyes locked with Spike's.

Spike pulled his arm with the sword back and then he slammed it forward, impaling the vampire in the gut.

"No." Spike panted, his energy barely there. Though this monster claimed to be his brother, he knew there was another side of him that rejected the ideals of the monster. A side that still clung to humanity. And he couldn't bring himself to kill that.

Vlad just laughed as he shook his head.

"Instead I will again, impart you with a gift." Spike whispered, his voice lost in the now roaring flames.

One hour later Alucard and Seras and the others watched, whom had fled when the fire started, as the few survivors ran out from the burning palace. Vlad had yet to come out.

Integra had been whisked off to by helicopter to the nearest hospital a little over an hour ago.

The palace was starting to collapse as the fire burned away at the buildings supports "That's it I'm going in." Seras said as she started to run towards the building. But before she could cross even half the distance the palace collapsed.

"JAKE!" Seras screamed in horror. She started to run even faster but stopped when a figure started to emerge from the flames holding two swords, one impaled through the chest, the other held in hand.

Vlad limped out of the collapsed structure and he too started to collapse. Seras caught him before he hit the ground.

"Did you do it?" She asked waiting in anticipation.

He gave no answer as he held up the sword made from bone.

End.


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two days after the events of the palace.

Integra awoke in a hospital bed in a small room without any windows and completely devoid of anything other than a single machine that was monitoring her vitals.

A moment later as Integra's head cleared the door in the corner that she had failed to notice opened inward. A middle aged man in a lab coat walked in. He was incredibly tall, his face was what you would expect from a doctor, kind and gentle. His eyes were a soft green, that contrasted with his strong jaw, and refined nose. Specks of gray could be seen in the corners of his otherwise sandy blonde hair.

The man held a small clipboard and seemed not to notice that Integra was awake.

"Excuse me. But tell me where the hell I am." Integra said, annoyed at a great deal of things like where was she, what had happened?

"Ah good your awake." The man said in a thin british accent. As he stopped writing on the clipboard.

"Yes I am."

"Well this is St. Thomas Hospital and my name is Dr. Hartman. You have been through a lot Sir Integra." The man said, completely ignoring her apparent frustration. He continued to say "Your vampire Alucard, I think that's what he said his name was anyway. He brought you here two days ago."

"TWO DAYS!" Integra screamed at him.

"Yup two whole days." He agreed as he nodded his head.

Integra started to get out of the bed but the doctor pushed her down with surprising force.

"Her majesty has ordered that you stay here till you are fully recovered. Now if you will excuse me I have another patient to attend to."

And with that the man left the room just as quickly as he had come.

The hallways were barren. No one had been here at this time of day, not even the vampires. That's why he felt comfortable changing his outfit to match the individuals who was waiting at the end of the hallway for him.

By the time the doctor had made it to the raven haired woman, the man's attire had turned into a black business suit with a red tie. Around that red tie was a small skull brooch with a visible crack in the ruby in the left gem.

"Are you done dear?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He answered as he took her hand in his own and started walking. With the death of all but one of their comrades they would need to find something knew to occupy their time. A new cause. They wouldn't find it today or even next week but eventually they would. And they were ok with that.

Elsewhere in the world.

The Dok walked into a small office that was decorated with hundreds of portraits depicting war.

"Ah velkom back Herr Doktor. I haff been vaiting for du."

**Well and with that Omega has come to a close, but not Jake's story. No, no, no. He shall continue on in Blood Meister. (Yeah thats right I can't end a story)**

**Oh and realy breifly. To all of you who gave me support and love when you heard about the death threats. I just want to say this. You guys realy have no idea how important that was to me. All my life I have been hated, outcasted and tormented. And to have that many people show their support for me and what I do. It meant more than I can put into words. I was to the point of tears when I was reading the reviews. You guys rock.**

**Speccial thanks to the guys who have been coming back since the beggining. 304th's Man, ShadowDragon10000XX, A Shadown In Chains, KrazyFanfiction1 and that one guest who has been coming here forever (I know its the same person) and lastly but not least Piemaster981.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was too Vlad centric, but I wanted to show you guys how I view him. That's all I will say on that, I'll let you guys make your own oppinions and tell me what you think his ultimate goals are. **

**Then finally to everyone who will leave a review. Tell me who you think the real villian is. I wan't to know what you guys think and don't be afraid there are no wrong answers with this question. I'f you guys want me to I will tell you who I think it is in the next Blood meister chapter.**

**Good night.**


End file.
